NGE: Enter the Orichalcos
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: More Detailed Inside; AU; Sort-of X-Over with Yu-Gi-Oh! After the battle with the 14th Angel, Shinji is brought into Big's OC world, in order to get help against a threat from the past: The Seal of Orichalcos! Can they save 2 different worlds at once?
1. Heroes Collide: Big meets Shinji

Good evening, folks & welcome to the show!

Now then, as you are probably not aware, an earlier fic of mine, "Big vs. Evangelion: Enter the Overfiend", didn't do very good, so I'm going to restart from scratch! However, I decided to include some elements from another popular anime show, _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, bascially from their "Waking the Dragons" saga!

However, for any NGE & Yu-Gi-Oh fan, here are some of the following warnings:

1) This story will contain scenes of duels within it, so if you don't understand what's going on, I suggest you try to find someone who can explain it to you.

2) This story is your basic Misaji Misato/Shinji pairing...so, yes, I actually support this couple! Of course, that doesn't mean Ritsuko Akagi isn't going to try & get someone into her life...Spoiler!

3) Unlike other Yu-Gi-Oh! related stories, Yugi & company will **NOT** be directly involved in this story! They'll be making cameos or guest appearances in it, though. However, Yami fans will be more pleased since he gets an honorable mention.

4) Throughout this fic, there will be some scenes of violence & language, but not that much on lemon & such, so this fic will be Rated-T for now until it's gets pretty hard to read for the younsters!

5) Although Shinji is one of the main characters, so is my own character, Big the Bird. So, these 2 are the main heroes in this storyline.

And, finally...

6) This is a basic "What If" this going from the beginning & is focused on what happened after the battle between EVA-Unit 01 & the 14th Angel: Zeruel!

"So shall it be written, so shall it be done!"

Enjoy!

Episode 1 Heroes Collide: Big meets Shinji!

NERV Central...Evangelion Holding Area...

As she looked at the monstrosity that was, in truth, Unit-01, Misato Katsuragi could only look on as they attempted to examine just where Shinji was after they found nothing but his clothes in where the plug-in was for the 3rd Child! Her only thoughts were "_Shin-Chan, please come home!_"

Somewhere deep inside of Unit-01, though, was Shinji Ikari in a non-solid form, somewhat like that of a ghost! However, somewhere in the recess of his mind, he found himself in a strange area where 3 different regions were around him. The 1st region was darkness all around him, which confused him. The 2nd was NERV, and, most likely, where everyone he knew was at. The 3rd, however, was a city not familiar to him. "Where am I?" he asked, completely loss, as a strange voice, that of a women, replied "You are in the Viewing Realm!" as Shinji looked around and soon found someone walking towards him. Strangely, it looked exactly like Misato, but her eyes were simply gold. "This is a complex realm where I look at every world go among their own business." Shinji soon asked "Is that you, Misato? Why are you saying things that make no sense?" The Misato-lookalike chuckled before replying "I am not Misato, young Shinji Ikari! I have simply taken this form because your soul tells me she is the person you are most confortable around. So, do you have any questions before your quest begins?"

"Wait, what quest?" he asked, still confused, as she chuckled & replied "Oh, I apologize! I'm getting ahead of myself! You see, about 2 millenia 10 Thousand Years ago, a wicked king who ruled the lost city of Atlantis, named Dartz, discovered a strange rock named 'Orichalcum'. This caused the people of Atlantis to become monsters and then a war broke out between Dartz & the power of the Orichalcos against his father, Lion Heart, & 3 noble creatures who are only known as the 'Legendary Dragons'." Shinji then asked "So, who won?" The lady sighed & replied "No one! Both sides fought to a draw and all of the monsters were seperated into different parts of the world, which was then terrorized a millenia later by another madman named Bakura, the King of Thieves!" Shinji then said "I thought Aladdin was the King of Thieves...or was that Ali Baba?" he ended the 2nd half of that sentence in a confusing question as she then said "Those are 2 completely different stories & are not important to this storyline. Anyway, Bakura was able to unleash a horrfic creature named Dark Master-Zorc, but they were thwarted by another king, and he was known as the nameless pharaoh, Atem!" Shinji then asked "Why was he called the 'Nameless Pharaoh' if you know his name?" The lady replied "Because it took another millenia & the heart of a young boy named Yugi Muto to finally end this story! However, that same threat of the Orichalcos will soon return, and it'll be coming for your world, Young Shinji Ikari!"

Shinji suddenly panicked and said "WHAT? WHY? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? THERE ARE STILL ANGELS I HAVE TO FIGHT!" She suddenly had a face of sadness, as she said "I do not know, Shinji, but please understand that the Angels will not come to your city so long as this threat prepares to reveal itself. As for why this is happening, it is because, in your world, many of the people there have darkness deep within their soul & the Orichalcos is attracted to that darkness. Because of this, the Orichalcos can cloud their judgement & make them seem evil. However, there is someone who can help you & who cannot be affected by the Orichalcos!" Shinji suddenly asked "Who?" as the lady's face now had a smile & replied "You shall find him in the dimension I am about to send you to. Seek the one name 'Big the Bird' and learn the ways of the duel, & then bring him here. Once you find him, I shall send you both back to your world, Shinji, and then it will be up to you 2, and 2 chosen others, to defeat the one who has brought back the Orichalcos!"

Shinji nodded, as the lady suddenly then walked up to him and said "Oh, and don't worry about the Angels! My powers shall keep them away from Tokyo-2 until this matter is resolved!" Shinji nods & says "Thank you, but you never told me your name!" The lady soon says "I am simply known as 'The Viewer'. And now, Shinji Ikari, a kiss from Misato for good luck!" And with that, she pecked his lips as Shinji blushed before suddenly finding himself falling into the 3rd world, which just so happens to be the home of Big the Bird. As he fell down towards the city, 'The Viewer' simply said "Good luck to you, Shinji!"

NERV Central...

As she said those words, Misato suddenly started tearing, as an old school friend of hers, Ritsuko Akagi, suddenly looked at her and asked "Hey Misato, what's wrong with you?" Misato looked at Ritsuko & replied "I feel as though I've just said 'goodbye' to Shinji-kun & I'll never see him again!" Misato covered her face to hide her tears as Ritsuko got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then, she said "Don't worry Misato! I'll get him back! Just leave it to me!" However, in the back of her mind, she thought to herself '_At least your lucky enough to learn your mistakes, Misato. I'm suprised she hasn't figured out that I know she likes Shinji! As for me, I'm still Commander Ikari's bitch! God, if you can hear me, I wish I had a man in my life who treated me better then anyone else'_!

Miami, Florida...2008...

At a warehouse, Kaiba Corporation Duel Disks were being manufactured & analyzed for sales purposes. In charge of this at the moment was a man no older then 30, most likely a security guard. "Ah, I love this job! Good work, no stress, and any chance I can duel some trouble makers is ok with me!" He looked on until he saw a cloaked man enter the premises. "HEY, WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?"! he shouted at the cloaked man, as everyone stopped working and looked on. "I've come for a duel!" The security guard walked towards him, a Duel Disk in hand, as he said "Ok, bub! You're on!" However, as he set his into dueling mode, the cloaked man suddenly drew one card from a strange black & green stripped Paradias Duel Disk & said "This won't be long, and it'll begin with the Seal of Orichalcos!"

At least 50 kilometers away, & in the skies, Big the Bird watched on as he took a deep breathe of fresh air. Ever since the events of his past, Big had faced the son of his parent's killer & defeated him, and the stories of a so-called "Ultraman Servo" were nothing but a goose-chase, so it was all for naught, but he still had a lot of fun either way. "AH!" Big told himself "What a beautiful day! The sky is clear & cloudy, the seas are as beautiful as ever, and..." as he made his rounds around the city, Big trailed off as he noticed a green glow coming from the same mentioned warehouse from a few seconds ago. Then, he asked himself "And...why is there a green glow coming from there? Seems mighty suspicious!" Big shrugs his shoulders and flies down towards there.

At the same time, Shinji Ikari awakened and sat up, as he noticed he was in the docks of a city. "Ow, my head!" he told himself, as he shook his head of it's cobwebs! Then, he saw the same green glow from before and said "That might be what 'The Viewer' told me about before with this 'Orichalcos'. It must be real, but why did she say it would soon try to come to my world?" Shinji had to ask himself that before seeing a blue bird in a black cape & hat flying towards that same warehouse. "Is that who I'm suppose to find? Well, there's no time like the present to find out!" Shinji then ran & followed...

...as Big landed outside the warehouse & then entered. However, what he found shocked him. Everyone in their duel disks were unconscious as the man in the black cloak turned around to face Big, whose pupils suddenly turned red. "You who has brought harm upon the innocent...what have you done to these people?" he asked the cloaked man, as the response was "I have claimed their souls in the name of the Orichalcos, but adding your soul wouldn't hurt either!" Suddenly, a green circle started to appear around the cloaked man as Big seemed confused. "What the hell...?" he asked, as the circle came towards him. "Now, your soul is mine!" the cloaked man shouted, but was suddenly shocked when that same circle never came close enough to touch Big, as it suddenly disappeared. "What? Why didn't it work?" Big shrugs his shoulders and replied "Don't know, and right now, I don't care! You're under arrest for soul-stealing! Now, return them or else!" The cloaked man, however, said "It's too late! By now, their souls are empowering the Great Leviathan! And, when he's strong enough, he will begin 3rd Impact within our world & the world of the Angels!" Big's only thoughts were '_World of the Angels? What the is he talking about?_' as the man suddenly laughed & disappeared in a green glow. "Damnit!" Big told himself, as his eyes return to normal. However, he suddenly heard breathing noises, as he turned around...

... and Shinji & Big finally met face-to-face. Earlier, Shinji had arrived & overheard the cloaked man tried to take Big's soul, only for him to fail. '_So that's why The Viewer need me to find Big_' he thought. '_He must not be affected by this...Orichalcos...at all. But, why not?_' Shinji also thought to himself, but Big only asked "Who's this 'Viewer' you're thinking of?" Shinji was shocked, as Big said "I see you're not from around here, so I might as well ask. Do you know anything about what just happened here?" Shinji just seemed shocked, as he asked "How did you know what I was thinking? Did you read my mind?" Big nodded & said "Yes, I did! It's not something I usually do when I'm meeting people for the first time, but in this time, I made an exception! However, I don't need to read you mind to tell you're not from this dimension!" Shinji, again, seemed shocked as he asked "How did you guess that?" Big replied "I'm not too sure, but you have a certain..._aura_...that's different from any other human I've ever met! You seem innocent, but if I look into your soul..." Big trails off, as he eyes turn purple and then he suddenly finds himself looking into Shinji's past, and then looking at the creatures, called Angels, that Shinji has defeated in EVA Unit-01 before his eyes turned back to brown and then continued by saying "...I can see you have your hands tainted by taking the lives of creatures that I have never seen before! So, I ask you again, what do you know about what's going on?"

For that brief moment, looking into the boy's soul had actually made his spine shiver with fear! Never had he seen such a messed-up human! He was just as messed up, if not, more messed up then Big's own past! However, his train of thoughts were cut short as Shinji said "It's hard to explain it, but I think I can try!" Then, Big said "If you can, please do so! Time is an essence in this situation!", as Shinji begun explaining to Big just what was going on!

NERV Central...2015...

So far, the Salvage Operation had not been going well. Every attempth to find Shinji & extract him from Unit-01 was suddenly being delayed by strange, unexplainable, events. So, still in the control room & looking over at Unit-01, Misato told herself "Damnit! We have to hurry!" Ritsuko then reminded her "We're doing the best we can, Misato! However, all of these delays are just keeping us from doing so!" So, Section 2 was ordered to find what was the problem...

Viewing World...

...unaware that The Viewer was looking on, as she told herself "That will buy our heroes some time until Shinji is ready! Big the Bird, I leave you the current task of teaching him how to duel! Good luck!"

Miami, FL...2008...

As the mid-afternoon came, Big & Shinji were simply walking around the city, as Big heard every word Shinji had told him about what was going on. "So, let me get this straight..." he said, and then added "You're telling me that this 'thing' is called Orichalcos & it's attracted to the darkness within human souls. Is that correct?" Shinji nodded, as Big then added "And this 'Viewer' wants me to teach you the ways of the duel, correct?" Shinji again nodded, as Big sighed. The next word that came out of his mouth soon shocked Shinji.

"No!"

"What? NO?"

"No! I will not teach you!" Big said as he started to walk off. However, upset, Shinji suddenly ran in front of him, blocked him off and then said "You have to teach me how to...um, what was it again?" Big said "You want me to teach you to duel, and I'm saying 'No' for your own good! It's better that you don't learn!" Big soon walked the opposite way, but Shinji suddenly grabbed his cape from behind, stopping Big. "Now you listen to me! Everyone in my world will die if I do nothing!" Big thought for a moment, but then said "Then I will help you stop it, but I will not teach you to duel! However..." Big trails off, as he then says "I know someone who can!"

MAA Base...Outside of Miami...

A phone rang in the office of Commander Carlos M. Hey, that's me! , as he answered it.

"Carlos speaking!"

"Car, this is Big! We've got a problem!"

"Yea, I heard! So now, we've got soul stealers to deal with, huh?"

"Yep, but I found someone who can explain the whole ordeal to you, but there's a catch!"

"What do you mean 'there's a catch', per-say?"

"Appreantly, his world is going to be targeted by this new enemy, and someone told him he needs to learn how to duel! So, can you teach him?"

"Well, yea, but why can't you?"

"You remember what happened & why I can't anymore, right?"

"Oh, yea! Well, okay! I'll teach him! Bring him to the base tomorrow morning and we'll get started!"

"Thanks, Car! I owe you one!"

"Oh, you will...and I'll be asking for it with interest!"

Carlos hung up the phone, as he hung his head down in sadness. '_I don't understand, Big!_ ' he thought to himself '_Why do you still allow the demons of your past to conquer you? No matter how many years have passed since the assault happened, you just can't seem to move on!'_

_Flashback to 10 Years Before..._

_Carlos was looking around in the streets of Miami, appreantly looking for Big. However, since it was raining, visibility was very limited. "BIG! WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted, but nothing! Suddenly, as he continued to look around, he saw a bloody hand on the floor! "No" Carlos whispered to himself, as he ran towards it, only to find a younger Big bleeding everywhere on the floor, his cards destroyed, his body left to die, and his spirit broken! "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."_

As night fell, Big sat on the rooftop of his home, rethinking that same thought, as a single tear fell from his eyes! Even he knew his past would return to haunt him again, and that time had come!

However, at the base, Carlos wrote a note in his office and then placed it in on top of a box which he left on his desk as the cloaked man from before kicked the door down! "Carlos M., The Orichalcos has deemed it necessary to take your soul & feed it to the Great Leviathan! However, you can be saved if you join us!" Carlos got up and took a pack of cards from under his desk, as he soon spit on the man's face & said "The only one who I will trust in my salvation is the lord, Jesus Christ! Your way of dueling is sick & wrong, and if I fall today, my son will stop you evil bastards once & for all." The cloaked man chucked before saying "You actually consider that freak of nature, Big the Bird, as your son? HA! Don't make me laugh! I always considered him as more of a joke then of a hero alone!" Carlos simply placed his cards on the table & took out a Kaiba Corporation's Duel Disk, as the cloaked man activated the Paradias Duel Disk! "Then, I guess there's no way to talk you into our group, is there?" The cloaked man asked, as Carlos said "Hell no! Now, give me your best shot!" as the duel got underway!

Next Morning...

Big & Shinji had arrived, but by then they noticed everyone was comatose on the ground. "Oh, no! The Orichalcos must have came here as well." Shinji said, as Big suddenly realized where this path of bodies lead to! "Oh, no! NO! CARLOS!" Big shouted, as he flew into that same office & found Carlos like the others, comatose!

"DDDDDDAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN!"

Big punched the table so hard it ripped itself into 2, as he suddenly noticed the letter & box on the table. "What's this?" he asked himself, as Shinji finally entered the room while Big opened the letter & read...

_To Big,_

_By the time you read this, my soul will have already been taken by the Orichalcos, but do not shed tears for me, Big! Like you, my life has not been an easy one having to grow up with Autism, but the days I spent with you as well as with my blood-family have always made me happy. It is with that reason that I call you "my son!" _

_Since you're reading this, I did a little research for you! Appreantly, there is a way to defeat the Orichalcos! In order to do so, you must find the 3 Legendary Dragons: Timaeus, Critias & Hermos! _

_However, there is a a problem with that alone...in order to awaken the dragons, the 3 chosen duelist must reveal themselves! When the 3 have been found, then the dragons combined strength can finally be revealed, but to unleash their true power, go to Ilndustrial Illusions & seek Maximillion Pegasus! He has a very special order just for you that can only be trusted to you alone, but it'll take a month for it to be finished!_

_Now Big, the time has finally come! It is up to you! I can no longer train Shinji, so the time has come to face your fears & duel once more! If you can face them, then as the old saying goes "Good things happen to good people!"...or was it something else? I can't remember! I wish you luck, Big! It all up to you guys now!_

_Sincerely,_

_Carlos M._

Big put the letter down, as tears were coming from his eyes! "Big, you ok?" Shinji asked, as Big shook his head. He soon looked at the box on the now destroyed table and picked it up! "Carlos, what did you hide in here?" he asked, as Big opened it and found his answer. There, right in front of him, were his cards from 10 years before, fully repaired. "Alright, assholes! Now it just became personal!" Big told himself, as he wiped his tears off. Big then turned to Shinji & said "We have 1 month! Now then, let's get started!"

End of Episode 1!

And so, it begins! Well now, as _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _had in it's run in Japan, here is the card of the chapter:

_Seal of Orichalcos(Field Magic)-_

_The user of this card turns all monsters on the controller's field into Dark-Attributred monsters & increases their ATK by 500. As long as this card is in play, the user can have more then 5 monsters, magic cards, and trap cards in play. This card cannot be negated and/or be destroyed by the effects of monsters, magic & trap cards, except by the effects of the Legendary Knights (?)or Dragons(?)! If this card is on the same field as is one of the Legendary Dragons (?), negate & destroy that Legendary Dragon (?). This card cannot be removed from the field until the end of the game & the loser will lose their soul!_

Pretty long description, huh? Well, anyway, here's the preview for the next chapter:

A month passes, as Big & Shinji head off to Industrial Illusions in San Francisco to find this "one of a kind card" from Pegasus! However, with an ambush suddenly present, Shinji attempts to hold of the attacker until Big can find the card! Will he new dueling skills be of help against the attacker? One hopes so!

For more information on duels & dueling, visit Janime.info, or any other site you can find!

Before I end this chapter, it is in dedication to the memory of my dog, Dokey Menendez, who passed away at the age of 13! He will forever be in our memory! I know it's not relevent to this story, but it's a family issue & I feel really depressed about it.

Later!


	2. Awaken: TimaeusPt1

Hello & welcome folks to "Enter the Orichalcos" chapter 2!

Now, for those who didn't read Chapter 1, here's a quick rundown of it:

When Shinji was trapped inside Unit-01, instead of wasting the month alone, we went into a "What If" saga in which Shinji finds himself in 2008 Miami, when 2nd Impact never happened and he meets Big the Bird, who is reluantant to train him for this new enemy, the Orichalcos!

But now, a month has passed, and the game is on!

Enjoy!

Episode 2 Awaken: Timaeus! (Pt.1)

NERV Central...1 month later...

A month had quickly passed, but disasters continued to go on until 1 day when 'The Viewer' was no longer able to stop it...

"Prepare for forced ejection of Pilot Ikari" Ritsuko ordered, as they started looking through their computer monitors, looking for some sort of pulse. "So, what exactly is this supposed to do, Rits?" Misato asked, as Ritsuko replied "It's simple! Before we can bring Shinji back, first we have to find his sync-pulse. Once we find it, all that's needed is to lock onto it and then the forced ejection of the pilot can begin." Misato seemed sure of it, but she suddenly asked "And, by any chance, is it safe?" Ritsuko nodded, and then said "Of course, as long as nothing goes wrong."

_However, in the Viewing World..._

_The Viewer sighed in defeat! She could no longer stop it from happening! One way or another, Shinji was going home, but the question was if they could find the mentioned "one of a card" created by Pegasus, which should have been finished by now!_

San Francisco, California...1 Month Later...

A helicopter with the logo for Illusion Industries was flying within 50 kilometers of the premises when a blue blur suddenly appeared on the ground and was headed for the I.I. at speeds of Mac. 4! "Mister Pegasus, we have spotted him! He's on his way to the building!" the pilot said over the intercom, as he then continued it's run!

At the entrance stood at least 50 security personel as the blue blur stopped in front of them and turned out to be Big & Shinji wearing Kaiba Corporation Duel Disks, but other than that, they were wearing the same clothes from the last episode (In Big's case, cape & hat included) "So, this is the place?" Shinji asked, as Big rpelied "Yea, it's here! I'm suprised Pegasus choose San Francisco to meet us at, though! I wonder why here?" Suddenly, the security personel moved aside, as a man in a red business suit & with long white hair covering his left eye appeared. "Who's he?" Shinji as Big, who replied "That, Shinji, is Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters! He's the one we're here to see!" Pegasus opened his arms wide & said "So this is the Big the Bird I've heard from Carlos-boy back in Florida! Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to Illusion Industries! I am your humble host, Maximillion Pegasus, and it is an honor to have someone of such high class here!" Big & Shinji blinked their eyes, as Big said "Okay then! Um, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Pegasus! By the way, this is Shinji Ikari, my apprentice!" Pegasus clapped his hands together, and said "Ah, I see! The boy from another dimension! It's so nice to meet you, Shinji-boy!" Shinji bowed, as Pegasus then said "Oh, don't be so formal, Shinji-boy! After all, you 2 are my guests here! Please, come in!" The 2 nodded, but Big soon said "Okay, but no tricks or we're leaving!" Pegasus simply said "But of course! We wouldn't want any unpleasant suprises, now would we?" The 2 shook their heads as they followed Pegasus in, but as they entered, Pegasus turned to his head of security, Crocket, and told him "Keep your eyes open! I don't want anyone wearing one of those Paradias Duel Disk entering the premises, and if they try anything funny, remove them immediantly!" Crocket nodded, as Pegasus then went inside. By then, security surrounded the door, waiting for anything!

Inside, Pegasus lead Big & Shinji inside the building, as Pegasus then said "Well, as I promised Carlos-boy, the card he asked for is ready, but I've had it locked up as a safety procaution ever since these soul-stealing creatons started appearing." Big then nodded and said "True, but these guys are smarter then their given credit. The only question is why they want to destroy both of our worlds? Why do you think, Shinji?" All Shinji could do was shrug his shoulders, but suddenly faded in & out of existence for a few seconds before suddenly reappearing. "Huh? What the hell was that?" Big asked, obviously noticing that. Shinji's response was "I don't know!" Pegasus suddenly said "I'm no scientist or anything, but I have a feeling he might be returning to his world soon." Big soon said "Oh, no! Pegasus, we need that card now!"

NERV Central...

"Sensei, I believe we found something!" Maya announced, as Ritsuko looked at the signal and said "I think we found Shinji's sync-pulse! Now, we need to lock onto it!"

Back at Illusion Industries...

As the security personel stood watch, they saw a strange red van stop in front of them. "What the...?" was the only thing that came out of Crocket's mouth, as the passenger door opened and suddenly...they were attacked by strange-looking creatures only dreamed of in nightmares, as a cloaked person, a woman this time, exited and walked towards the door. "Now that I have arrived, I must destroy that card & claim the soul of Pegasus!" she told herself, as she entered.

However, inside, Big stopped as they noticed this. "Hey Big, what's up?" Shinji asked, as Big replied "We've got trouble! The bad guys are here, and we're running out of time until Shinji returns to his world." Pegasus suddenly asked "So, what do you want me to do?" Big replied "You & Shinji go get that card. I'll keep them busy!" However, Shinji suddenly said "No! I want to help!" Big said "No! You'll get hurt!" Suddenly, the ground erupted as Pegasus said "We don't have the time! Big, the card is in a secret room in my office. I have the key to get it, so I'll go!" Big nods, as Pegasus took off! Shinji soon looked at Big & asked "So, what do we do now?" Big replied "We fight!"

However, as Pegasus ran to his office, he was stopped by the cloaked woman, as Pegasus said "Oh no! Not you people again! Didn't Yugi-boy stop you all 10 years before?" The cloaked woman replied "Yes, he did, but it has taken us 10 years of planning for us to prepare for this moment, when the Orichalcos returns and brings forth the Great Leviathan!" Pegasus, however, said "I will never allow such a horrible act to occur!" Suddenly, the cloaked woman activated her duel disk and said "Too bad, because either way, your soul is mine!" And then, she activated the Orichalcos!

Big & Shinji only needed to wait a minute or 2 before the screams of "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO..." were heard, before Big then said "Damnit! Now we lost Pegasus!" Shinji panicked, but then it got worse when he started fading again, as Shinji then said "AH! I'm disappearing faster now! Big, what do we do now?" Big thought for a moment, before saying "I'm going to get that card! Go to the front entrance and wait for me there, ok?" Shinji said "Got it!" as the 2 took off in seperate directions!

Big went in the direction that Pegasus went, when he found the creator of Duel Monsters on the ground, comatose. "Damn!" he told himself, as he layed Pegasus against the wall before noticing something sticking out of his jacket! Big took it out and it was a duel monsters card with the picture of a key! "Hmm, interesting! Something tells me Pegasus wanted me to find this on purpose! I wonder why, though!" Big took it either way and went on. However, at the same time he wondered this, he hoped Shinji would be okay.

Speaking of the 3rd Child, he arrived at the entrance as he saw all of the security officials comatose. "That's not good!" he told himself, as he then heard the words "Ah, so you're impressed with my handywork, are you?" as he turned to find the cloaked woman. "Who are you?" he asked, as she replied "I'd rather not tell! After all, you won't be around long enough to learn it!" And suddenly, with much hostility, she activated her duel disk, as Shinji panicked. "Well, what are you waiting for? It's time to duel!" she ordered, as Shinji said "Um, I think I'll just sit this one out!" However, she chuckled and said "I don't think so! Now, duel!" Shinji sighed, having no other choice, as his K.C. Duel Disk activated, and the duel began!

(Shinji: 4000 LP) VS. (Cloaked Woman: 4000 LP)

"I'll start first, if you don't mind!" the cloaked woman announced, as she drew her 5 cards & added a 6th to it (Stray Lambs, Pot of Greed, Pack of Greed, Zarborg the Thunder Monarch, Pot of Generosity & Minar). "First, to make it easy for you, I'll place 1 card face down & summon Minar in DEF mode" she announced, as a strange purple bug-like creature appeared in front of her, appreantly defending itself (3-star/ 750 DEF). Then, a face down card appeared in front of her. "Now, I'll end my turn. So, go ahead & make your move!" she announced, as Shinji slowly started to draw.

"I guess it's my turn then!" he drew his card & looked at his hand(Reinforcements, Swordsman of Landstar, Dancing Fairy, Celtic Guardian, De-Spell & Giant Soldier of Stone). Then, he remembered something that Big once told him:

"_Always remember to consider every card in your hand whenever your in a duel! It might be risky, but sometimes you have to take chances!_"

"I play Swordsman of Landstar in DEF mode." he announced, as a strange elf-like creature appeared defending itself with a small shield & sword (3-star/ 1200 DEF). "I end my turn!" Shinji announced, as the cloaked woman chuckled before saying "That was very pathetic, but then again it fits!" Shinji, confused, asks "What do you mean by that?" she replied by saying "You & that Landstar monster are both weak & pathetic, and I'm about to show you just how so!"

Meanwhile, Big kicks the door to Pegasus' office open as he looks around. "Now, if I were a one-of-a-kind card, where would Pegasus hide me?" he asked himself, as he noticed a door to his right. Big tries to open it, but it's locked. "Guess I'll have to..." he trails off, noticing a strange lock on the door that can only be opened by a certain card. Then, Big looks at the key-card and puts 2-&-2 together! "Oh, I see now!" Big soon used the key-card & the door opened, as Big opened the door wide enough to enter through. "Now, time to get that card!" he told himself, unaware of a strange shadow following him.

Back at the duel, the cloaked woman drew a card, and announced "Now, I'm going to show you what real power looks like! I sacrifice my Minar & summon Zarborg the Thunder Monarch!" By now, the purple bug disappeared, as a giant armored creature covered in thunder appeared (5-star/ 2400 ATK). However, she suddenly chuckled at the card she drew. "What are you snickering about?" Shinji asked, as the lady replied "I have just drawn the card that will begin the end of the world: The Seal of Orichalcos!" Shinji suddenly panicked, but the cloaked woman soon told her "I suggest you don't even bother panicking, kid! You're not worth it!"

Shinji soon sighed in relief, but she suddenly said "However, since we are dueling, I can now activate my Thunder Monarch's effect. You see, when he tribute summoned to the field, I can destroy one monster on the field & I choose your Swordsman!" At this time, Zarborg fired an electrical bolt at the Swordsman & destroyed it, leaving Shinji defenseless. "Now, Zarborg, direct attack!" Zarborg complied & fired a lightning bolt at Shinji, who cripped in pain by holding his sides while losing 2400 points.

(Shinji: 1600 LP)

"And, to help you draw a better-suited monster, I activate my Pack of Greed!" she announced, as her face down revealed itself. "Now, we can both draw 1 card into our hands!" Shinji seemed confused, as they both drew a card (Cloaked Woman-Dark Eyes Illusionist/ Shinji-Mystical Space Typhoon). Then, she suddenly announced "And now, I'll play another magic card, Stray Lambs!" At this time, 2 small floating lambs appear, as she explained. "These 2 Lamb Tokens were just summoned, which means I can no longer summon any more monsters to my field this turn, but these 2 tokens will now reinforce my defenses (1-star/ 0 DEF x2). This will end my turn." By now, it's Shinji's turn!

As he draws his next card, (Negate Attack), Shinji had to quickly think of an idea. ' _This isn't good!_' he thought to himself. '_So far, she has a monster with 2400 ATK points, and 2 tokens with no defense points. So, why would she do that? Does she want me to attack? No, I'm not going to fall for that! Big told me when a duelist does something like this, it means they want the opponent to make a mistake! Well, I'm smarter then that!_' his train of thoughts finished, as he announced " I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in DEF mode." as a giant soldier, appreantly made of stone and holding a sword made of stone as well, appears defending itself (3-star/ 2000 DEF) "So, you still plan on defending?" she asks, as Shinji replied "Yea! I know you want me to attack, just so you can defeat me quicker! Well, I'm smarter then that! I should know because Big taught me!" She seemed a little suprised and asked "Did you say 'Big', as in 'Big the Bird'?" Shinji nodded, as the cloaked woman soon said "So, that's where you got those cards from! I thought they seemed familiar!"

Back to Big, he entered the unknown room and looked around, but he was, nonetheless, creeped out. Appreantly, Pegasus had a thing for 'toons' and Big couldn't seem to find anything worth of value to him anyway! However, as he moved onwards, he found a strange tablet that gave him a message. Big took out a pair of reading glasses, as he read it:

_" To find that which can defeat the Orichalcos is within that which allows access to more then 1 card. _"

Big seemed a little confused, as he asked himself " It's inside that which allows access to more then one card, hmm? Well, there's more then one card that does that...but..." Big trails off, noticing a jar which looks like the Pot of Greed. Then, he finishes that sentence by saying " In this case, though, the only thing here which can do that is Pot of Greed!" Big sticks his hand into the jar and pulls out a card, but while there is a name (Legend of Heart), there is no picture! "The hell is this? It's unfinished!" However, he suddenly sensed another person in the room with him, as Big turned and found nothing. "Weird!" he told himself, as he took the blank card and told himself "Well, Pegasus did say this could stop it! He better be right about it, though, or I'm kicking his ass when he gets back!"

Back at the duel, the cloaked woman explains "You see, Big is the reason I joined the Orichalcos years before!" However, Shinji asked "Why?" as she replied "Well, young one, it's like this! 10 years ago, Big was found nearly dead because of the previous champion." Shinji, shocked, asked "He..almost..died because of this game?" She nodded and then said "Yes, but I was a supporter of his right to duel! Appreantly, around that time, mankind was not ready for, pardon the term, freaks, to be involved in any event, 'Duel Monsters' included! But, that all changed the day he became the No.1 contender for the World Title! Unfortunately, as fate saw it fit, he was attacked and left to die, his cards were destroyed & his love for the game, killed in front of him! Afterwards, when he decided to give it up, it infuriated me to no end. So, another cloaked being, like myself, came to me with an offer! I could avenge that sad moment in my life, but in return, I would help the Orichalcos gain souls to awaken the Great Leviathan!"

Shinji then asked "So, you accepted it and here we are now, right?" she nodded, as Shinji then said "Well then, with all due respect to Big, I am not going to let you continue this on anymore!" She, however, soon said "You don't get it, do you, kid? Mankind must be destroyed, so I'll offer you one chance to join the Orichalcos or be sacrificed!" Shinji, however, said "I'll never join your side! I'll place 3 cards face down & end my turn." as 3 cards appeared in front of him. "Kid, you just made the wrong choice!" she said as she drew a card, Stop Defense, and soon said "Now it's time for me to show you exactly what I mean! I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Suddenly, the entire field has a strange power circling around it, as a giant green circle appeared with a star-symbol in the middle. "What is this horrible power?" Shinji asked, shuddering it's power for the very first time! She replied "This is the power of the Orichalcos, and now you're going to understand what it can truly do!" Shinji, however, said "No, I'm not! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" as Shinji's 2nd card reveals itself! "This lets me destroy 1 magic or trap in play, and I choose the Orichalcos!" as a giant storm circled them both! However, when the storm lifted, the Seal was still in play.

"Huh, why wasn't it destroyed?" Shinji asked, as the cloaked woman replied "Didn't you read last chapter's '_card of the chapter_'? The Seal can't be destroyed my magic, trap, or monster effects! Nor, can it be negated, so your Typhoon failed!" Shinji smeared in anger, as she soon said "Now, let the pain continue with Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 cards!" Immediantly, she did so (Graceful Charity & Dark Coffin), as she then announced "And now, my Seal of Orichalcos gives my monsters 500 extra ATK points!" Shinji could only look on, as Zarborg got stronger (2400 + 5002900 ATK), as did the Lamb Tokens (0 + 500500 ATK) while that same seal appeared on their foreheads, and then it did the same to the forehead of the cloaked woman. "And then, I'll switch my Tokens to ATK position!", as the Lamb Tokens prepared to attack! "But first" she announced "before I attack, I play Stop Defense! It forces your Giant Soldier of Stone to ATK mode." This left Shinji speechless, as the Stone Soldier was now preparying for battle (1200 ATK)!

"Now, Zarborg, attack!" she ordered, as Zarborg fired a thunderbolt at the Giant Soldier of Stone! However, Shinji shouted "Go, Negate Attack! It'll end your battle phase immediantly!" as a barrier stopped Zarborg's attack! "Impressive, but not good enough! I still have 3 monsters to your Stone Soldier!" Shinji smeared in anger, unware of what to do! Suddenly, Big's voice was heard, as he said "Don't give up! It's not over until the last card is played." Shinji looked up & to his right, as he saw Big on a nearby platform. "Did you get it?" Big nodded & showed the "Legend of Heart" card! "Yea, but now it's time to finish this duel! Shinji, believe in yourself & no one will be able to defeat you! Believe me, I know!" The cloaked woman only stood there in awe, as Shinji prepared to draw, and said "He's right! It's my move now!" The cloaked woman then turned to Shinji & said "Fine, but it might as well be your last!" Shinji was about to, but a sudden glow from his deck appeared, as he asked himself "What's going on now?" Even Big didn't have an answer, as he soon noticed the "Legend of Heart" glow as well! "What the hell..." was all he said before the 2 were engulffed in a stream of white light!

NERV...

"What the hell?" Ritsuko said outloud, as Mistao looked at the screen Ritsuko was looking at. "What's going on?" she asked, as Ritsuko replied "It's Shinji's sync-ratio! It's looping around the whole place!" Misato looked confused and asked "In english, Rits?" as Ritsuko replied "Something is going on that's not allowing us to directly lock in on his signal! It'll take a few minutes more before we can bring him home!"

_? World..._

_Following the flash, Big & Shinji opened their eyes and found themselves in a strange palace where 3 ice-statues were right near them. "Big, where are we?" Shinji asked, as Big replied "I don't know, kid!" and then they saw the statues! "What do you think those are?" Shinji asked, as Big could only shrug his shoulders! Just then, a young voice said "Those are the legendary Dragons!" as Big & Shinji looked around, but couldn't see her anywhere. "Who's there?" Big asked, as the owner of the voice soon showed herself, being a white-skinned girl in a strange blue suit with a pink skirt & a blue wand with a large yellow rolled top. "I know you. You're the Dark Magician Girl!" Big said, as she nodded! "So, why are we here?" Shinji asked, as she replied "It's simple really! As your know, both of your worlds are in danger, but it is necessary to awaken the legendary dragons as soon as possible!"_

_Shinji soon asked "And how are we suppose to do that?" DMG chuckled before saying "It's simple, young one! In order to awaken the dragons, the chosen ones must pull the swords from certain points on the dragons! In your case, Shinji, you must pull the sword from the dragon behind me." DMG moved aside, as the 2 looked at the statue and saw the sword attacked to a part of the head of this statue. "Judging from the position of the sword, I'm guessing it's attached to it's eye, right?" Big asked, as she nodded! Big then grabbed Shinji and flew upwards towards the sword, as they soon reached it. Shinji then said "Well, here goes!" as Shinji grabbed the sword's handle and pulled, but he was only able to pull it half way out before it suddenly was jammed. "AH! It's stuck" Shinji exclaimed, as Big said "Damnit! We don't have time for this!" as he used his right hand to hold Shinji in the air while using his left hand to grab the handle along with Shinji, as they pulled & the sword finally came out. "What now?" Shinji asked, as the statue suddenly start to crack._

_"That doesn't seem too good!" Big said as he flew himself & the 3rd Child a few inches back for the statue to turn into pieces, but something came out of the statue in it's place. That 'something' was a giant green dragon with a white underbelly. "Whoa, what is that?" Shinji asked, as Big replied "I'm not too sure, kid, but I think it's one of the legendary dragons!" The Dark Magician Girl soon floated over to them and said "You are correct, Big! This is Timaeus, and for now on, he shall fight by your side, Shinji, as shall I!" Both of them were confused, as another flash of light occured..._

...and Shinji soon found himself back where he was before (1600 LP), against the cloaked woman (4000 LP)! "Well, what's the holdup? Are you going to draw or forfeit?" she asked impatiently, as Shinji replied "Okay, fine then!" as he drew and was suddenly shocked at his card, bascially called the 'Eye of Timaeus'! '_So, it wasn't a dream after all_ ' Shinji thought to himself, as he suddenly noticed his entire hand changing as it now looked something like this (Beta the Magnet Warrior, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Meteor Rain & Eye of Timaeus)! ' _Wow! All of my cards changed! It's as if someone modified them while I was in that other world_' Shinji thought to himself.

As for Big, he shook his head to get his mind back on track! "Did that really just happen?" he asked himself, and saw that same look of confusion on Shinji's face. "I think it did, and if what I think Shinji drew is of any indication, then it just might turn this entire duel around!"

As for this duel, Shinji was now smirking, as the cloaked woman asked "What's so funny, kid? You seem as if you drew a pretty good card all of a sudden. So, why the holdup?" Shinji smirked before saying "Let's just say my luck's about to chance thanks to some new friends, and one of them is called Timaeus"! At this time, the spirit form of Timaeus appears behind Shinji, as the duel goes on!

To Be Continued!

End of Episode 2!

Alright, now in our next episode, this duel is going to take one hell of a turn, as Shinji goes on the offensive! However, time's running out until he returns to his world, and Big has to make sure he's along for the ride or he'll miss it.

And now that we got that out of the way, here's the '_card of the chapter':_

_Zarborg the Thunder MonarchCloaked Woman's card_

_(5-star;2400_/_1000; Light; Thunder_/_Effect)_

_When this card is Tribute Summoned sucessfully, destroy 1 monster on the field!_


	3. Awaken: TimaeusPt2

Okay folks! Welcome to episode 3, as the duel between Shinji & the cloaked woman reaches Part 2! However, Shinji is running out of time before he has to go home, and Big has to make sure he's there to catch the ride there.

Enjoy!

Episode 3 Awaken: Timaeus(Pt.2)

Previously, Shinji was attacked directly by Zarborg & his life points were reduced to 1600, while the cloaked woman not only has 3 monsters in play (Zarborg the Thunder Monarch & 2 Lamb Tokens in ATK position), but the Seal of Orichalcos is now in play. Shinji, however, stiil has a card set (Reinforcements-Trap) on his field & his Giant Soldier of Stone in ATK position. Suddenly, he & Big releashed Timaeus, and it now resides in his hand, as his entire hand & deck have now changed.

As Big is watching on, he can't help but go into deep thought. '_Incredible! Somehow, I sensed that his entire deck is different then before! I'm not sure just how, but it might be because of Timaeus! So, if that's true, then let's see just how well he can do now!_ '

Shinji then announced "It's my move & I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" as an elf in a battle suit, green cape & weilding a sword appears on Shinji's field (4-star/1400 ATK)! "You do realize that your monster can't go head-to-head with my Thunder Monarch" the cloaked woman announced, as Shinji realized it was still in play & still had 2900 ATK (2400 originally + 500 from the Orichalcos). However, Shinji soon said "I know, but you forgot that you also placed your Lamb Tokens in ATK mode last turn as well, so that makes then sitting ducks! Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack!" The elf warrior nodded, as he sliced one of them in 2, destroying it, as the cloaked woman lost 900 points.

(Cloaked Woman-3100 LP)

"That's it? That's the best you could do?" she asked, as Shinji replied "Yea, but now it's my Stone Soldier's turn! Attack the 2nd token!" The Stone Soldier nodded, as he destroyed the 2nd token, as the cloaked woman lost 600 more points.

(Cloaked Woman-2600 LP)

"My turn's over, but look out because I'm making a come back!" Shinji said as the cloaked woman snorted at this.

As for Big, he asked himself "Now where have I seen that monster before?" Big thought for a moment until it hit him! There was only 1 person in the world who owned that same card, and it was the reigning King of Games himself! "Now I know! That card was from Yugi's deck, but that can't be!

_"For now on, he shall fight by your side, Shinji, as shall I!"_

If what the DMG said is true, then that means she's turned Shinji's entire deck into a perfect copy of Yugi's deck! And, that means she's somewhere in that deck as well, so it's only a matter of time until she shows herself as well!" he told himself!

"It's my move & it's time to end this!" the cloaked woman announced as she drew a card & smiles (Dark Spirit of the Silent)! "Zarborg the Thunder Monarch, destroy the Giant Soldier of Stone & capture his soul!" Zarborg nods, as he fires at the Soldier of Stone! However, with Shinji, nothing can ever be easy as he announced "I activate my Reinforcements trap card!" as his remaining card revealed itself! This card'll give my Stone Soldier 500 extra points (1200 + 5001700 ATK)! "Too bad it can't save him from being destroyed!" she said with a hidden smirk as the Giant Soldier of Stone was destroyed & Shinji lost 1200 points.

(Shinji- 400 LP)

Shinji kneed down in pain as she soon said " I'll place 1 card face down & end my turn!" Shinji huffed while a card appeared in front of the cloaked woman, as he soon said "My move!" as he drew a card (Zero Gravity), and then said "I'll switch Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to DEF mode.", as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian kneed down & defends himself (1200 DEF)! Then, he says "Then, I'll place 2 cards face down & end my turn!" as 2 cards appear in front of Shinji, but suddenly he was fading in & out of existence again before stopping! "Oh, no! I'm almost out of time!"

Big grinched in anger, as he knew something was very wrong! Even in a duel with the Seal of Orichalcos in play, Shinji could still be forced back to his own dimension! "Damnit!" he told himself "Come on, Shinji! You've got to hurry before you disappear! I can't go with you to save your world if you disappear while in the Orichalcos!"

"Now, it's my move!" she draws a card (Final Attack Orders) and says "And now, it's time to end this game! I activate the trap card, Dark Spirit of the Silent!" At this time, her face down card revealed itself as she explained "Basically, this trap card will force your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to do battle with my Zarborg!" Shinji suddenly looked on in horror as Obnxious Celtic Guardian returned to ATK position (1400 ATK) & charged towards Zarborg. "When this attacks hits, you'll lose the rest of your life points! This duel belongs to the Orichalcos!" However, before the elf warrior could reach Zarborg, Suddenly suddenly shouted "I activate Zero Gravity! Now, the battle mode of all monsters in play are reversed!" At this time, the elf warrior stopped & returned to his previous battle position (1200 DEF) while Zarborg defended itself (1000 DEF). The cloaked woman growled in anger before saying I'll place 1 card face down & end my turn!

A card appeared in front of her as Big sensed Shinji's time was just about up! "Come on, kid! You've got 1 chance to turn this all around." However, Big's eyes turned blue and he turned to his right to see another cloaked being, a man this time, appear before him, although Big could tell it wasn't the one who got his friend. "Who are you?" Big asked him, as the cloaked man replied "You will find out soon enough, but for now, know this! Even those born without darkness can still be tempted into darkness itself, and when the time comes, your true evil 'self will come forth!" Big snorted before saying "I don't think so, bub, but maybe you can answer a question for me. What exactly are you bastards planning with this '3rd Imact' & with the Orichalcos?" the cloaked man replied "When we next meet, I will explain everything, but by then, I will reveal your evil side as we duel!" as he turned to leave. Big only seemed confused as the cloaked man soon said "By then, we'll see which hero is stronger!" as he entered a dark hallway & disappeared. Big only asked himself "I wonder what he meant by that..." as his eyes turned back to normal.

Meanwhile, back at the duel...

"It's my move!" Shinji announced, as the cloaked woman suddenly announced "I activate Final Attack Orders! Now, all face-up monsters in play must be in ATK position!" as Zarborg (2900 ATK) & Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400 ATK) switched to ATK position! Shinji only grinched in anger as he saw his newly drawn card (Pot of Greed), and then, in his thoughts, he tells himself ' _This is my last chance! I have to draw the right card, or I'll be defeated in her next turn! So, here goes nothing! _' Then, he announces "I activate my own Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" as she says "Then draw your 2 cards! It won't make a difference!" as Shinji prepares to draw his 2 cards while recalling some words of advice Big once gave him.

"_Whenever your in a situation in which you're about to lose the duel, trust your deck &, in the end, it'll come through!_"

So, Shinji left it to his deck & drew 2 cards (Dark Magician Girl & Dark Illusion), as he then announced "Now, I sacirifice Obnoxious Celtic Guardian & summon Dark Magician Girl!" as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian disappeared & the DMG arrived, giving the 'peace sign' as a show of respect (6-star/2000 ATK)! "That pipsqueak is supposed to go head-to-head against my Thunder Monarch? HA to that!" she tells him, and Shinji can tell that this upsets the DMG, as she shows a face of anger to that! Suddenly, she turns to Shinji and tells him "_It's time! Awaken the power of Timaeus!_" Shinji seems shocked at first, but then says "Oh, right! And now, I play the Eye of Timaeus!" as, at last, the giant green dragon known as Timaeus arrives!

"So, Timaeus, let's see what you've got!" Big says, in complete awe and curiosity as to what it can really do! However, what Shinji said next was going to shock him completely!

"_Now Shinji, combine myself with Timaeus to create a brand new monster!_" the DMG instructed, as Shinji nodded! Then, he told the cloaked woman "Now, I'll fuse them together to create a brand new monster!" she only said "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" as Shinji soon said "Nothing's impossible when you've got Timaeus on your side!" Both the DMG & Timaeus nodded, as the Dark Magician Girl's armor turned from that of a spellcaster to that of a knight ready to go into battle, as she rode Timaeus like a horse! "And now, meet Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (7-star; 2600/1700)!" as the Dragon Knight faced it's new challenger before Shinji soon ordered "Now, Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight...attack!" as DMG fired a pink beam from her sword while Timaeus fired a blue beam from his mouth before the 2 came together & charged towards Zarborg! However, the cloaked woman chucked as she said "As powerful as your monster is, she's no match for Zarborg, and with 2900 points, that's enough to destroy her & wipe out 300 of your points!" Shinji, however, chuckled, as he disacarded (Beta the Magnet Warrior) from his hand to the graveyard & said "No, your Zarborg is gone, because when I discard a card in my hand while my Dragon Knight attacks, I can negate battle damage while your monster gets destroyed!" The cloaked woman could only hang her mouth with shock as theb Dragon Knight's attack destroyed Zarborg, anniliating it! Shinji soon announced "My turn's over!"

From where Big was standing, he was pretty much proud of Shinji! With everything Big had taught him, plus with the unusual power of Yugi's deck, and add in the unknown powers of Timaeus, and Shinji might make even Big himself have a run for his money! "Might" being the key word...

"You've have your fun, and I don't know just what game you're playing with me kid, but I'm ending this now!" the cloaked woman says, as she draws a card (Card of Demise), and plays it immediantly! "I activate Card of Demise! Now, I can draw up to 5 cards, but my entire hand gets sent to the graveyard 5 turns from now!" she announces, as she draws 4 cards (Dust Tornado, Scapegoat, Monster Reborn & Dark Bat)! "Now" she continues by saying "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Zarborg the Thunder Monarch to the field!" as Zarborg returns to her field (5-star/ 2400 ATK), and then gains 500 points due to the Seal of Orichalcos (2400 + 5002900 ATK)! Shinji can only mutter an "Uh, oh!" as the cloaked woman then announces "Now, Zarborg, it's payback time! Destroyher Dragon Knight!" Zarborg could only nod in agreement, as he fired a thuderbolt at the Dragon Knight which caused Timaeus to explode & DMG to fall onto the ground before exploding as well, as Shinji lost 300 points.

(Shinji-100 LP)

Shinji only grinched in anger & pain as he saw his new friends destroyed. "You!" he pointed at her and then said "You are going to pay for that!" she soon seemed upset & said "For what? Pay for how your weaker monster destroyed Zarborg when, clearly, he's the superior one on the field? I don't think so! Now then, I'll end my turn with 2 face downs!" she announces while 2 cards appears in front of her , as Shinji soon says "Then, it's time for my move!" as he prepares to draw until he suddenly starts fading on & off again, but this time at a much quicker rate!

"Oh, no!" Big soon realized, and then told the 3rd Child "Shinji, you have to end the duel this turn, or it's all over!"

Shinji nodded, as he drew his card & shouted "I play Spider's Web! Now, I can use a card in your graveyard & use it as my own, and I choose the Card of Demise!" as he drew 4 new cards (Alter of Restoration, Excalibur's Sword, Monster Reborn & Fissure) and then he told himself in his thoughts ' _This is perfect! I can use these cards to end this!_' Then, he said "This is it! First, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl!" as the DMG returns with a smile (2000 ATK), as the cloaked woman frowns and asks "Her again? How many times am I going to have to destroy this weakling?" as Shinji replied "You won't ever get that chance again because I play Fissure! Now, thanks to this card, I can destroy your Zarborg!" The cloaked woman seems shocked as a hole appears under Zarborg and he falls into it, thus being destroyed! She smears in anger before announcing "I activate Dust Tornado! Now, I can destroy 1 magic or trap card in play, and I choose my own Final Attack Orders", as her own trap card explodes! Then, she announces "Now, I activate my Scapegoat magic card!" as it suddenly created 4 Sheep Tokens, as the symbol of the Orichalcos appeared on their foreheads & gave them 500 ATK point(0 DEF x4; 0 + 500500 ATK)! "Now, try to get through them!" she announced, but Shinji didn't care as he solely said "Even they can't stop me!" as he continued his turn!

"Now, I play the magic card, Alter of Restoration! Now, by removing the top 2 cards in my deck from my deck, I can use a card in my graveyard right now!" So, Shinji takes his top 2 cards (Electromagneitc Turtle & Jack's Knight) & puts them in his pocket, as the Eye of Timaeus suddenly pops out of his graveyard "And the card I choose is the Eye of Timaeus!" he announces, as Timaeus returns to the field! "Now, DMG & Timaeus, refuse together & create Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight!" the 2 nod once more, as they fuse & become DMG, The Dragon Knight (2600 ATK)! However, the cloaked woman chuckled as she said "Too bad, kid! I have 4 Sheep Tokens, and you've only got 1 monster! So, if my guess in right, it'll take 5 turns for you to attack me directly & I doubt that'll happen any time soon!" Unfortunately for her, Shinji wasn't laughing, as he suddenly said "You forgot one thing! I still have 1 face down card left & I'm activating it right now! Go, Meteor Rain!" as his final face down card reveals itself. "Now, according to my trap card, when my monster attacks one of your defensive tokens, you'll lose life points equal to the difference, and that's 2600 points! Now, Dragon Knight, attack!" The Dragon Knight nodded and fired away at one of the Sheep Tokens, which, in turn, destroyed the other 3 as well, as the cloaked woman screams in horror while her points hits zero & the duel is over!

(Cloaked Woman-0)

End of Duel

As the woman falls to the ground, Shinji knees down in exaustion as the Dragon Knight disappears. Big soon tells himself "That's all, folks!" before jumping down to the lower level to meet up with Shinji! However, the cloaked woman soon sees that the Seal of Orichalcos is swirling around her as she shouts "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO..." before she falls silent as the seal soon disappears. "Well, I guess it works against the user as well!" Big told himself as he walked over to Shinji, who looked at Big & asked "Did I win?" as Big replied "Yea, you did!" Suddenly, Shinji was fading out of existence again, as he said "Big, I think it's time!" as Big hurries over to him. However, as the distance between them closed, Shinji soon disappeared at last.

NERV...

"Misato, we got him!" Ritsuko informed her, as Misato soon commanded "Eject him now!"

The plug-in for Unit-1 soon came out as Shinji awakened in his suroundings! He was wearing his clothing from before and he was inside the plug-in for Unit-1! '_I'm back, but was everything just nothing more then a dream? Have I only been imagining things?_' he asked himself, and then looked at his right arm, and there it was! It was his duel disk, as Shinji realized his journey was as real as him. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his back, as Shinji turned to find Big right behind him. "If it was a dream, then I probably wouldn't be here at all, now would I?" he asked Shinji, who smiled & said "AH-HA! We made it!" Big only nodded, as he soon asked "So, where are we exactly?"

However, as the plug-in was being removed, Ritsuko noticed Unit-1's unexpected passenger, as she suddenly shouted "WHAT THE ?! THERE'S AN ANGEL IN UNIT-1!" Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at the screen, as they were now fully aware of both Shinji AND Big as well! "Now what do we do, Sensei? If we open the plug-in, it'll head to Terminal Dogma!" Maya shouted, and the Misato added "And if we keep it in there, it might kill Shinji!"

"Hey, why did we stop?" Shinji suddenly asked, as Big shrug his shoulders and replied "It's probably just a technical problem! Best thing to do is be patient & wait!" Big sat on one of the control consoles in indian-style, hughed his arms to his chest & then closed his eyes, as if to meditate! However, Shinji suddenly asked "But, what if they get the wrong idea & try to kill you?" as Big, without opening his eyes, replied "Then, I guess the best thing to do is defend myself!" However, neither were aware of the danger that was to come!

End of Episode 3!

That's it for this episode, but please tune in, as next time, it's all out-war between Big vs. NERV, as Big tries to protect Shinji & himself, but with the new enemies suddenly running about, it's never easy!

And now, the '_card of the chapter_':

_Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon KnightShinji's card_

_(8-star_/_2600/1800_/_Dark_/_Warrior/Effect)_

_This card can only be special summoned from your hand or deck by the effects of "Eye of Timaeus" while sending 1 "Dark Magician Girl" on your field to the graveyard. When this card attacks, by discarding 1 card in your hand to the graveyard, you can negate battle damage & destroy the targeted monster. This effect can only be used once during your main phase!_

That's it for now! Later!


	4. Big vs NERV vs Orichalcos Soldier

Hello, wherever you are around the world, and welcome to "Enter the Orichalcos!"

Now, for those who didn't read the last chapter, the duel continued &, thanks to Timaeus & Dark Magician Girl, Shinji was barely able to win! However, now that both he & Big have made it to the world of NGE, Big has been mistaken for an Angel, and now 2 questions will be answered:

1) How can they escape the faith that awaites them outside of the plug-in?

...And...

2) Can they escape, especially when another accomplish to the Orichalcos suddenly arrives?

Let's read on & enjoy!

Episode 4 Booby-Trap: Big vs. NERV vs. Orichalcos Soldier & Gigas

"So, this is the new Angel!" said a new voice in the commander center, but if anyone knew it well, it was the voice of Commander Ikari! "Drown it!" he suddenly commanded, as Misato soon replied "We can't, not at the cost of the pilot!" Unfortunately, in a cold manner, Commander Ikari said "Sacrifices must be made in order to ensure 3rd Impact does not occur, and we cannot allow personal feelings to come over us at this time, Captain!"

Unfortunately for Ikari, Big opened his eyes and they were blue as he looked around the small area & saw something that interested him. It seemed that right in front of Shinji was a small, miniature, camera spying on them. "Hey, Shinji, we're gonna have company really soon!" Big said after his eyes turned back to normal, as Shinji soon asked "How much company?" Big replied "A lot! Now, which side is the door on?" Shinji nodded to his left, as Big floated over to there and suddenly...

...the hatch-door flew open as all of the NERV technical staff saw Big carrying Shinji on his back and they floated down to the floor. "Aw, I smell like blood!" Big soon complained, as Shinji replied "That's what LCL-Fluid will do to you!" before hundreds of NERV staff pointed their weapons at them both, cauisng Shinji to raise his hands in a panicked way! "What do we do now, Big?" Shinji asked in a panicked whisper, as Big replied "Give me a minute to think on that!" However, the sound of cocking guns was enough time for Big to suddenly drop something that covered the room in smoke as technicans started coffing while Big grabbed Shinji and ran into a hallway! "So, this Angel is more then he seems!" Commander Ikari noted, as Maya soon asked "But, where is it headed?" as the Commander soon replied "Simple: It's headed for Terminal Dogma!" Of course, no one was aware that Misato was missing from that room.

Once there, Big & Shinji were soon running from those with guns, as Shinji asked "Now what?" as Big replied "I'll tell you when I figure that out!" However, they suddenly stopped at the sight of something blocking the way...a strange shadow was actually in front of them, glaring at them with large red eyes! "What is that thing? Is it from these guys?" Big asked, as Shinji soon said "Not that I've ever seen before!" But soon enough, Big said "I think our actual problem just arrived!" as the shadow revealed itself as a giant stone creature of sort, and what made it worse was that it had the symbol of the Orichalcos on it's forehead! "Oh, crap!" they said in unison, as the creature roared in anger! Suddenly, a strange, yet, familiar shaped object morphed onto it's left wrist! "You gotta be kidding me! These things have duel disks too?" Big asked, as the creature was soon summoning something! What it brought forth was a giant bronze-like creature with chains on it's wrists, as it roared at them both (?-star/ 400 ATK) "Do you have any idea what that thing is?" Shinji asked, as Big shook his head!

Misato cocked her gun and looked for the both, as her thoughts were something like this ' _If that angel brings any harm onto Shinji, I'll killl it myself! _', but by the time she got to where our 2 heroes were, Misato had her mouth hanging at the other 2 'problems'! "What the hell is that thing?" was what suddenly came from her mouth, alerting Big & Shinji of her presence! Shinji suddenly said "Misato, RUN!" as she only pointed her gun at Big, who soon said "Lady, don't even bother! JUST RUN!" as he soon grabbed Shinji and had to run directly towards her, grabbing her & throwing her over his shoulder while she saw the other 2 simply standing there. "Let me go! They're not doing anything!" she ordered, but Big simply said "Don't be so easily deceived!" as the giant dark-stoned warrior suddenly roared before the Seal of Orichalcos appeared right from under it, as it started to circle the entire base in seconds! The other creature, named Gagis, soon increased in strength as the seal appeared on it's forehead (400 + 500- 900 ATK)! And then, they started moving towards them.

"LOOK, HERE THEY COME!" Ritsuko pointed out, as Big soon appeared at the end of the hallway with Shinji & Misato in tow as he placed them on the ground before realizing where they were! "Aw, hell!" he told himself as he turned to find guns pointed at him by the same people from before. However, Shinji suddenly stood in front of them with his arms wide open and said "STOP! He's on our side!" Ritsuko, however, saw differently, as she said "Shinji, stand down! That thing has obviously fooled you into thinking it's on our side! Have you forgotten what our duty in NERV is?" Shinji replied "No, I haven't, but please listen! This, so-called 'Angel' isn't an Angel at all! He's my friend!" Suddenly, Misato said "Everyone, stand down! Shinji is correct! This 'thing' is no angel! I should know because angels don't care about humans at all!" Of course, during that 2nd sentence, she was staring an evil glare at Big, who only said "Don't even think about shooting me!"

However, the roar of Gigas forced them to turn around, as Big soon activated his KC Duel Disk & said "Shinji, it's here!" Shinji nodded, as they backed away from Gigas, who had arrived. Big soon drew a card & said "This sould keep him busy! Come forth, E-Hero Clayman!" as something appeared in front of Gigas that was a stone-shaped male with a red head, as he defended itself and blocked Gigas from getting in (4-star/ 2000 DEF)! The creature outside, an Orichalcos Soldier, felt pain as he saw his LP meter go down by 1100.

(Orichalcos Soldier - 2900 LP)

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Shinji asked, as Big explained " It's a bit tricky to explain, but I'll put it in simple terms. As you know, there's a special power in my blood that allows me to use my powers! Unfortunately, in this case, since the Orichalcos is allowing monsters to become real inside it's own region, I just used it to bring our friend, Clayman, to life!" Shinji nodded, as Ritsuko soon said "I don't believe anything you just said...whatever you are!" Big, annoyed, pointed to Clayman restraining Gigas and said "Then, I don't suppose you don't believe there's a stone soldier stopping a soul-sucking monster from taking your souls, but then again it's right there in front of you!" Ritsuko only seemed shocked, as Big soon told them all "Now, all of you, listen! Until that thing & it's owner are destroyed, everyone is capable of losing their souls! So, stay calm & leave this to us, got it?" They only seemed a little hesistant to trust some..._thing_...they knew nothing about, until Shinji pointed Big to their other problem, as the Orichalcos Soldier appeared behind Gigas and suddenly, a card appeared in front of it. '_Book of Moon? But that only puts a monster on the field in face-down DEF position! So, what's it up to?_' Big thought to himself, as Clayman soon turned into a set-DEF card, as the Orichalcos Soldier roared before summoning another card called 'Nobleman of Crossout', which had Big saying "Oh, (Censored)!" before the set-card was struck by a sword from under & exploded, allowing Gigas & the soldier in, while Big took's Clayman's card off his duel disk & placed it in his pocket! However, the Orichalcos Soldier stopped Gigas for a moment before saying "Duel!", as Big (4000 LP) soon said "Oh, so you wanna play, huh? Okay then, let's play!" Orichalcos Soldier roared, as Gigas jumped into the air and went straight towards Big, who blocked it wiht his own right fist, as the 2 collided. Gigas soon roared in frustration, as Big shook his fist while he lost 900 LP.

(Big- 3100 LP)

"Now what's going on?" Misato asked, as Shinji replied "It's a duel, and the loser will lose thier soul!" Ritsuko raised her eyebrow before asking "A duel? Loser loses soul? Shinji, what happened to you in that last month?" Shinji, however, replied "I wish I could tell you now, but it's better that I tell you after this is over with!"

"Okay, nice shot, but it's my move!" Big said, as he drew 6 cards (E-Hero Avian, E-Hero Burstinatrix, Polymerization, Hero's Rule #1, E-Hero Sparkman & Negate Attack), while the Seal of Orichalcos appears under them! "I play Polymerization to fuse E-Heroes Avian & Burstinatrix to summon E-Hero Flame Wingman!" he announced, as a green feathered man & a pale lady in a red suit appeared and jumped into th air, as they fused into a red/green stripped creature with a red dragon's head for a right hand & a wing on it's left side's back (6-star; 2100/1200)! The Orichalcos Soldier & Gigas roared in confusion, as Big soon said "And, since a Fusion-Summon counts as a Special Summon, I now Normal Summon E-Hero Sparkman!" as a man in a blue jumpsuit, with a yellow armor & helmet & blue visor, appeared (4-star/ 1600 ATK) " But first, Flame Wingman, wipe him out!" Flame Wingman nodded, firing a stream of fire from it's dragon's mouth at Gigas, and destroying it, as the Orichalcos Soldier lost 1200 LP.

(Orichalcos Soldier- 1700 LP)

Then, the Flame Wingman aimed directly at the Orichalcos Soldier, as he said "Now, thanks to his effect, you lose points equal to your monster's ATK." Flame Wingman nodded once more, as he fired directly at the Soldier, who lost 900 more.

(Orichalcos Soldier - 800 LP)

However, Big noticed that something was very wrong, as he soon

saw Gigas coming back & with more power(900 + 500-1400 ATK)! "NO WAY! That thing can resurrect itself?" The Soldier nodded, as Big soon said "Then, let's try this! Sparkman, attack with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman jumped into the air and fired a thunderbolt at Gigas, who was destroyed for the 2nd time, as the Orichalcos Soldier lost 500 more points.

(Orichalcos Soldier - 300 LP)

However, it still didn't work because Gigas came back more powerful then ever(1400 + 500-1900 ATK)! "ARG! He's not gonna be easy to destroy, is he? Okay then, I place 2 cards face down & we're done here!" 2 cards appeared before Big, signaling the end of his turn! The Orichalcos Soldier roared in frustration once more, as a magic card appeared on his field (Card of Sanctity), as Big understood! "Oh, I see! Now, we draw until we have 6 cards, huh?" The Soldier nodded in agreement, as 6 random cards appeared in the Soldier's hand, while Big drew 6 cards as well (Hero Barrier, Spark Blaster, E-Hero Bubbleman, Requiem Duel, Hero Signal & Winged Kuriboh)! However, a new magic card soon appeared on the Orichalos Soldier's field (Heavy Storm), as Big simply said "Oh, crap!", as his face down cards (Negate Attack & Hero's Rule #1) were destroyed, as Gigas charged towards Sparkman & destroyed it, and Big lost 300 LP.

(Big- 3700 LP)

"No, Sparkman!" Big told himself quietly, as his face went from sadness to anger, as he then said "You'lll pay for that!" The Soldier chuckled before a card appeared in front of him. Big soon said "My move!" as he drew a card (Damage-Off Zone), and then said "Flame Wingman, attack & end this!" The Flame Wingman nodded, as he prepared to fire, but the Soldier's face down card, (Magic Cylinder) revealed itself! "Damn, a trap!" Big told himself, as the Flame Wingman's attack was redirected towards Big, who lost 2100 LP.

(Big- 1600 LP)

The Orichalcos Soldier roared in victory, as 2 face down cards appeared in front of Big, who said "Turn over! Your move, butt-ugly!" The creature roared, as another card appeared into it's hand! The Soldier soon played yet another card (Block Attack), forcing Flame Wingman in DEF mode (1200 DEF), as Gigas attacked. Big, however, revealed a trap "I activate Hero Barrier! This stops any attack aimed at an E-Hero monster on my field!", but just as the barrier came, the Soldier played (Mystical Space Typhoon), which instantly destroyed it, as Big cursed himself, while the Flame Wingman was destroyed, but Big's 2nd card revealed itself (Hero Signal)! "Now, thanks to other trap, Hero Signal, I can choose an E-Hero in my hand or deck & special summon it to my field, and I choose E-Hero Bubbleman!" as played a card from his hand this time around. The man that came though, was a blue Batman-suited ripoff with a water-cannon on his right wrist, as it defended himself (4-star/ 1200 DEF)! He soon said "And thanks to Bubbleman, when he's the only card on my field, I can draw 2 cards!" (E-Hero Bladedge & Bubble Blaster)

The creature roared, as he waved it's hand at Big, signaling the end of it's turn! Big nodded, and drew his card (Metamorphasis), as he played it immediantly! "I play Metamorphasis! Now, I can transform Bubbleman into E-Hero Neo Bubbleman!", as Bubbleman's costume became a little more futuristic (4-star/ 800 ATK), as he then said "And, I'll equip it with his favorite weapon, Bubble Blaster!" as a giant water-cannon now appeared & doubled it's ATK (800 + 800-1600 ATK)! The Soldier laughed, as Big soon said "Neo Bubbleman, attack!", as Neo Bubbleman fired at Gigas, who charged right towards Neo Bubbleman, as an explosion occured! However, when the dust settled, Neo Bubbleman was still standing, having lost his blaster in the process (1600 / 2- 800 ATK) "I forgot to metion 2 things! For starters, when he sacrifices the blaster, Neo Bubbleman can negate battle damage & begind destroyed in battle! Plus, after being in battle with a monster, the target is automatically destroyed!" The Orichalcos Soldier only chuckles, as Gigas soon comes back again (1900 + 500-2400 ATK)! "I'll end my turn with the continuous magic of Damge-Off Zone!", as a magic card appeared in front of him.

The Soldier only roared in victory, as Gigas charged towards Neo Bubbleman and they both were destroyed, as Big lost half of the actual damage due to Damage-Off Zone!

1600 (Actual Damage) / 2 (Damage decreased by)- 800 (Result)

(Big- 800 LP)

However, this confused the Soldier, as Big explaied "Confused? It's like this! Damage-Off zone cuts all battle damage we receive in half! Simple, right?" The Soldier nodded while Gigas appeared yet again (2400 + 500-2900 ATK), as Big then took his turn (Bubble Shuffle), and told himself "I just need one last card to win this, and then you're finished!" The Soldier chuckled, as Big then said "I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode & end my turn." as a small & brown furry creature with little white wings appeared in front of Big (1-star/200 DEF)!

The Soldier laughed, as a card appeared in it's hand, as he soon played it (Stop Defense), forcing Winged Kuriboh into ATK position (300 ATK) as Gigas attacked, but after Winged Kuriboh was destroyed, Big's points stayed the same, as he revealed "Sorry to disappoint you, but Winged Kuriboh can negate battle damage on the turn he's destroyed! Better luck next turn!" The Soldier sighed with anger, as Big took his turn, but looked on with dismay (E-Hero Necroshade), as he soon said "There's nothing I can do this turn! Your move!" as the Soldier laughed & a card appeared before him, before Gigas charged! However, Big suddenly announced "I sacrifice Damage-Off Zone & half of my life points to negate all battle damage this turn!", as his magic card destroyed itself & he lost 400 LP while a barrier stopped Gigas!

(Big - 400 LP)

Big soon started taking deep breathes, as the Orichalcos Soldier & Gigas started laughing in victory! However, Big told them "I'm not done just yet!"

Being silent this entire time, Shinji could only look on and see Big dueling with everything he had left! "Incredible!" he told himself, but then Misato asked "Why does he keep going? The way I see it, that thing just resurrects itself each time it gets blown up!" Shinji could only shrug his shoulders, as if saying he doesn't know! All Ritsuko & everyone else could do, though, was simply watch on, unaware of what Big was planning!

They didn't need to wait long, as Big soon said "Evil monster from the horrors of the Orichalcos, I plan to end this now! My move!", as he drew his card, and his faith was rewarded "I play Monster Reborn to bring back E-Hero Bubbleman!" as Bubbleman returned (800 ATK), but then Big said "And next, I play a magic card called Bubble Shuffle! It forces Bubbleman & your evil hell-spawn in DEF mode." The Orichalcos Soldier could only look on as Bubbleman (1200 DEF) &, soon enough, Gigas (400 DEF(?)) defended themselves! "And now, thanks to Bubble Shuffle's other effect, I sacrifice him to summon E-Hero Bladedge", as Bubbkleman disappeared and a golden-armored soldier with blades on his wrists & a jetpack on his back appeared (7-star/ 2600 ATK)! "Oh, yea, before I attack, there's something you should know! E-Hero Bladedge has the 'Trample' effect, meaning even after a monster on your field in DEF is destroyed in battle, you still lose points, and if my math is right, that's 2400 of them! Bladedge, end this with Slice & Dice Attack!" Bladegde nodded, as he sliced Gigas in half & destroyed him, as the Orichalcos Soldier roared in pain before it exploded into dust as well.

(Orichalcos Soldier - 0)

End of Duel

Soon enough, the Seal of Orichalcos disappeared, as Big fell to his knees while Bladedge disappeared. "At least...I still...got it!" he told himself as Shinji soon walked over to help him up & said "You were awesome", as Big replied "Yea! Not bad for a guy who hasn't dueled in 10 years, huh?" as Shinji replied "Not bad at all!" However, they were soon surrounded by NERV officials, as Shinji soon asked Misato "So, what are you going to do to us?" She replied "Well, all we can do to you is evaluate you, but in his case..." she trails off, as she pulls a gun out and points it at Big's head, whose eyes turn red in anger once more. "In his case, normally, we have to kill him." Big prepared to stand up & attack, but for some reason, the duel drained him of most of his strength! Suddenly, she put the gun away & said "But, in this case, I think there might be another use for him!" Big, however, looked at Shinji, who noticed it, and then told her "He doesn't want to be used in the war against the Angels!" Ritsuko soon spoke up & said "Actually, I have a much better idea of what to do with him!"

From right at the control room, Gendo Ikari smeared in anger, as he told himself "This is not part of the scenario!" but suddenly, his smear turned into a smirk, as he told himself "But, maybe there might be a way to turn this into my favor, and by doing so, it might lead to the end of the Angels, as well as to 3rd Impact!" As Gendo realized this revelation to his scenario, Big looked up towards Gendo and realized that his mission would not be as easy as he originally thought. "So, what's his name?" Ritsuko asked, as Big's eyes turned back to normal before facing Ritsuko & replying "My name is Big...Big the Bird!"

End of Episode 4!

I hope you folks enjoyed this episode! I'm sorry to those who like the E(lemental)-Heroes that came from Jaden Yuki's deck(_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)_, but I couldn't come up with anything else, and last chapter probably should have been a dead giveaway! Anyway, onto the preview for the next episode:

"Big continues Shinji's training within the region of the Geofront, but with the continuous interruptions, it gets complicated. Then, suddenly, a new opponent with a monster called (Necroface) appears & uses the entire Tokyo-2 area to capture Asuka & Rei, within their EVA-Units, in the Seal of Orichalcos! Can Big, Shinji, and maybe 2 new allies (Critias & Hermos) be of any help against this new opponent?"

And now, before this episode ends, here's the "_card of the chapter_":

_E-Hero Flame Wingman (Big's card)_

_(6-star;_ _2100_/_1200; Wind; Warrior-Fusion_/_Effect)_

_(E-Hero Avian) + (E-Hero Burstinatrix)_

_This card cannot be summoned except by fusion summon! When this monster destroys an opponent's monster in battle & sends it to the graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to that monster's ATK points. _

Alright, I'm out of here! Later!


	5. Attack of the 150ft Necroface

Good evening folks, and welcome to yet another episode of "Enter the Orichalcos!" Now, for those who didn't read the last episode, it went something like this:

Big & Shinji arrived in Shinji's dimension, but Shinji's father, Commander Ikari, ordered them both drowned. However, Big somehow knew something was wrong & busted them both out of Unit-01's entry-plug, as they both tried to escape only to run into an Orichalcos Soldier, who in turn, soon challenged Big to a duel & lost thanks to E-Hero Bladedge! Now, realizing Big is an ally, it's time for Shinji to tell NERV what happened while he was gone for the last month...

Episode 5 Attack of the 150 ft. Necroface!

A few days have passed since the events of the last episode, but since then, Big has stepped up Shinji's training...

"ARG!" went Shinji, as the monster in front of him, a man with a small sword, but was defending himself with a big shield, or in other words, Big Shield Gardna (4-star/ 2600 DEF), was destroyed by a creature in a silverish-suit with yellow strips, long wings, a silver helmet covering his face, and a blaster for a right hand, otherwise known as E-Hero Tempest (8-star/ 2800 ATK), as Big(2100 LP) soon asked him "Give up yet?", but Shinji(1200 LP) soon shakes his head & replies "No way!" Big nods & says "Good! So far, you have the determination of a duelist, but that alone will not bring you victory!" Shinji seemed confused, as he asked "Why? I mean, isn't determination all you need?" Big shook his head & replied "No, it isn't! Although determination is a good thing, too much of it can lead to stubborness, but too little of it can lead to self-doubt. Therefore, a duelist requires the right amount in order to be prepared in the psychological sense!" Shinji soon said "Oh, but does that apply to life as well?" Big nods & replies "In a way, it does because without determination, people, humans or not, can never be able to achieve their goals! However, with too much of it, that same thing can lead to trouble in the nearby future!" Shinji nods in agreement, as Big soon asks "Now then, I believe I'll end my turn with a face down & turn it over to you!" as a card appears in front of Big!

Shinji soon draws a card, as Big thought's are a little like this:' _Ever since I met Shinji, he's emerged from that psychological cocoon of his, and now he has both the determination, confidence, and skills needed to become a true duelist! Add that with the respect he has shown towards his deck, and he might be just as good as the King of Games, but maybe coming to his world might make him retreat back into that cocoon of his! So, until I can fully remove that psychological problem of his, I'll have to be really careful with how I approach this!_ '

As for Shinji, as he looks at Big, his thoughts are a little like this:' _I've come a long way since I began this journey! Because of everyone around me, except father, my Hedgehog's Dilemma has died down & I'm saying "sorry" less & less! Pretty soon, my insecurities will finally be gone & I'll finally be normal! To you, though...Big...thank you for helping me become stronger as well! Thanks to you, as well as this deck, I can finally start seeing my life have a happy ending! Maybe what Mr. Kaji said before about "Not deserving to be happy"...maybe he was wrong after all!_ '

"I'm waiting!" Big says, as he adds "Are you getting 'cold feet' on me, Shinji?" as Shinji replies "No! I'm just taking my time!" Big nods, as Shinji soon draws a card (Pot of Greed) & plays it! "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" as Shinji proceeds to draw 2 cards (Dark Magic Curtain & Thousand Knives), as he proceded to figure out just what exactly he would do:

(Shinji's Thoughts)

_"Next, I play Dark Magic Curtain! By sacrificing half of my life points, I can summon DMG's master, the Dark Magician himself!" A strange red curtain floating in mid-air with a skull on top of it appears, as the curtain & skull soon disappear while a man in a strange purple-like suit & a green wand appears before him (7-star/ 2500 ATK), while his points cut themselves in half (1200/2600 LP), but then he said "And next, I play Thousand Knives!" This caused Big to cringe in horror, as a thousand knives suddenly appeared above the Dark Magician, as Shinji said "This card allows the Dark Magician to destroy 1 monster in play & on you field, and I choose your Tempest! Now, go Thousand Knives!" The Dark Magician waved his wand at Tempest, as the knives flew directly towards Tempest & stabed him until he exploded. Big suddenly said "Oh, no! I'm defenseless & my face down card is useless!" as Shinji smiled before saying "Dark Magician, direct attack!" as the Dark Magician fired a green energy ball at Big, ending the duel instantly (2100 -0)!_

(End of Thoughts)

Shinji snickered to himself, as he told himself in his thoughts ' _Yea! It's perfect! _' Little did Shinji know, though, that Big's face down was De-Fusion, as Big had expected Shinji would try to do something like that of what he just thought up of...

(In actuality...)

_At this time, Shinji had activated Thousand Knives, as the knives flew directly at Tempest! However, Big suddenly said "Nice try, but I saw it coming which is why I activate De-Fusion!" Big's face down revealed itself, as Tempest disappeared while the knives missed their target, as E-Heroes Sparkman(4-star/1400 DEF), Bubbleman(4-star/1200 DEF) & Avian(3-star/1000 DEF) all appeared at once & defended himself, as Shinji seemed confused and asked "Huh? Hey, why did Tempest seperate into those 3?" as Big replied "It's simple, Shinji! You see, De-Fusion sent Tempest back into my fusion deck! Then, the monsters used for the fusion summon are special summoned back to it's creator's field in the battle field of the owner's choice!"_

(Return to story)

' _If Shinji does try that, then I'll be ready!_ ' Big thought to himself, as Shinji suddenly said "Next, I play..." Unfortunately, he was interrupted, as a very loud intercom system suddenly announced "The 3rd Child is required for Sync-Testings immediantly! Attendance is mandatory!" Shinji sighed, as Big soon said "I guess we'll have to hold off your training until after your done!" Shinji said "Yea, I guess so!" as Tempest & Big's face-down card disappeared. Then, he asked "Hey Big, could you hold my stuff until I get back?", as Big nodded in response! Shinji took off his duel disk & handed it to Big, as he quickly took off for NERV! Big, however, just sat down & took a deep breathe! By all means, he personally would have wanted to see an ending, but it would have to wait a little longer since in the last few days he had not been able to finish not even 1 duel with his apprentice! However, as he just looked up and, for the first time, noticed the ceiling to this 'Geofront', a small camera was recording from within a fake rock, recording every one of Big's move until a spike fired itself from Big's tail, riping the face rock & the hidden camera in half, as Big soon said to himself "Damn spying humans!"

From inside NERV's security room, Ritsuko banged her hands over the table & gave a very loud "DAMNIT!", as she saw Big destroyed that camera! Ever since Big first appeared, she had been setting up survileance cameras to see if Big was hostile towards humans or not, but each time Big would easily find & destroy them. So, she realized that a new tactic would be needed. "So, still having problems, huh?" a strange voice asked, as Ritsuko turned to see Misato there. "Aren't you suppose to be monitoring the sync-testing?" Ritsuko asked, as Misato replied "Yea, but Shinji hasn't arrived yet & neither have you, appreantly! So, tell me Rits...why the sudden interest in Shinji's new friend?" she soon asked, as Ritsuko replied "I'm just making sure to see if he's a threat or not!" Misato gave a crosseyed look before saying "I'm not that trusting of him either, but so far he hasn't even thrown a punch at anyone, nor has he broken into NERV once since the Commander ordered him to stay outside of the base, and because of the risk of exposure, keeping him inside the Geofront was the only answer we had to that! He neither complained or did something about it! All he wanted was to finish Shinji's training, and that was it!" Ritsuko tapped her chin in a 'thinking' method before saying "Either way, we still have to consider him a threat to the people until we're sure he's not dangerous at all." as she tapped a few keys on her keyboard.

Suddenly, outside, Big sensed something as he stood up and saw a few flying cameras headed his way, as he said "Okay, that's it! I promised I wouldn't break into NERV, but this spying crap is enough! So now, I'm doing something about it!" Big carried Shinji's duel disk & took off towards NERV, a look of anger in his face.

"You were saying?" Ritsuko asked, as Misato said "Call off the camera, Rits! He's had enough of them!" This shocked Ritsuko, as she asked "Excuse me? This was ordered by Commander Ikari!" However, Misato soon said "I meant...NOW!"...

...as Big soon saw more camera following him, as he told himself "Looks like NERV's going to have one hell of a bill after I'm through with these toys!" However, they suddenly flew away from him, as Big stopped, at least a foot away from NERV, as he asked himself "Was it something I said?" Then, he noticed where he was and then said "Aw, to heck with it! I'm already here, so might as well!" as he flew down to the ground and landed while walking towards the entrance, where 2 security guards were waiting in front of the door. One of them pointed a gun at his face & said "Sorry angel, or freak, or whatever you are...orders are not to let you in!" Big sighed and said "Oh, really? Would this make an exception?" as his right arm became a blade covered in fire & his left arm became a blade covered in electricity, AKA, the Sword Arms, as a samurai-like blade came from Big's tail. They both seemed scared and moved out of the way as Big cocked an eyebrow while the guy pointing his gun soon dropped the weapon, as Big's Sword Arms disappeared back into his regular arms & hands, while the samurai-like blade retracted back into Big's tail, as he said "Thank you!" while walking towards the door, opening it, and then entering while shutting the door. The other guard soon asked his partner "Should we tell that thing, if he comes back, that Dr. Akagi allowed him entrance?" as the 1st soldier simply said "Let him figure it out himself!"

Meanwhile, in Tokyo-2...

As the people of Tokyo-2 went on about in their regular day, a cloaked man standing ontop of a building opened his yellow & black striped eyes to look at the world and said "Humans...so pathetic & yet so interesting to play with! I wonder if I'll get to steal some souls today!" as he took out a Paradias Duel Disk & deck of cards, while shuffling them. Then, after inserting them into his slot, the first card he drew was called (Necroface), as he gave an evil smirk before saying "At noon, Necroface will get to play!"

Back in NERV...

Big walked around NERV, trying to look for the one who had sent the camera after him when he accidentally bumped into a red-haired girl & said "Oops, sorry!" She, however, turned to look at him and said "Whatever, just say out of my..." she suddenly trailed off, as Big simply rolled his eyes and went on his way. However, she soon asked "Hey, aren't you that freak who was found with Baka Shinji inside Unit-01's entry plug?" Big turned to look at her, and noticed her blue eyes, as he had to ask himself "Baka Shinji?" before getting it & replied "Yea, that's me, but he's no idiot! So, believe that!" The girl, Asuka Langley Soryu, suddenly said "You actually think that? HA! He's nothing more then a perverted idiot!" Big, however, took offense to this and said "Excuse me? Now listen here, you..." but Asuka interrupted him by saying "No, you listen, jackass! You don't tell me what to say or do, so shut up!" This, though, was what Big wasn't expecting, as he soon said "No, I don't think so! In fact, I don't care what you say or think, for the matter, because you are nothing more then a spoiled, immature, emotionally challenged, brat!" He soon turned away from Asuka and left, unaware of what was to come.

As he appeared in front of the door leading to the testing area, another young girl stopped him, this time in front of the door, as she stared right at Big and asked "Are you the one who came with Pilot Ikari to our world?" as Big replied "That woulf be me, alright! So, who are you, exactly?" as she replied "My name is Rei Ayanami! I was designated the 1st Child, and the other one you met, Pilot Soryu, is the designated 2nd Child." Then, Big asked "And, I assume Shinji is this '3rd Child', right?" as Rei replied "Exactly! We here at NERV once had a 4th Child as well, Kensuke Aida, but circumstances occured and he is no longer capable of piloting, therefore he was removed from all services with NERV!" As she finished saying this, Big quickly made a mental note to himself ' _Oh, so that's the kid's name that Shinji's robot...thing...whatever it's called...hurt! If I find that his father is responsible for that, he will answer to me! _' Big soon said "Oh! Um, Rei, was it?" he asked, as Rei nodded for the go-ahead "What exactly happened to this '4th Child', and how exactly was he unable to perform his duties here no longer?" Rei replied "That is a question only Pilot Ikari can answer, and I'd rather he tell you other then myself!" Big simply nodded and asked "I understand, but can you tell me where I can find the person who's been sending these 'cameras' to spy on me? I would like to give him or her a piece of my mind!" Rei soon replied "The person you would want to speak to is Dr. Akagi!" Big had to remember who that was for a second before telling himself ' _Oh, yea! The blond lady with the mole! _', as he nodded to her and said "Yea, do you know where she is?" Rei replied "I believe she is in the testing facility. I am to report there after changing into my plug-in suit!" Big understood and moved to a side for her to walk-by. However, as soon as she stood next to him, Rei stared at Big and said "Before I leave, I shall leave to you a warning. I have seen how Pilot Ikari looks up to you as a father, as he does to Captain Katsuragi as rather a friend or mother, but be forewarned. If he should become upset or bothered by you & become as he was before, our next meeting might become..." she paused herself for a second, and then said "Unplesant! Have a nice day!" as she soon walked away, as Big asked himself "Did she just threaten me, and did she mean his hedgehog's dilemma, or something else entirely?"

Meanwhile, in Tokyo-2...

The cloaked man's Paradias Duel Disk activated, as he started counting down. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...It's Noon, and now it's time!" he shouted, as the clock soon said "12:00 pm"! Then, he soon said "Now, come forth...Necrofaces"! Suddenly, he placed 5 monster cards on his duel disk, as 5 strange floating doll heads appeared with tentacles coming from it's sides, and an eyeball covered in a strange slimy substance 4-star; 1200/1800 x 5! Then, once they all turned towards him, he asked them "Now, my pretties...let's get their attention, shall we?" as they nodded and then started flying around!

Back in NERV...

The 3 pilots were in the testing area, as Big soon found his way in, which caused Ritsuko to turn to see a very pissed off non-human creature looking at her. However, in a calm tone, she said "So, you found your way here, I see!" Big, however, said "Cut the crap! What's with the cameras? You've been spying on me ever since I got here!" Ritsuko replied by saying "It was ordered by the Commander!", but Big said "If that is true, then explain the actual, flying, cameras that started following me as well! Did he order those as well, or was that you?" In a calm matter, though, she replied "That was me! Since you kept destroying hidden cameras, I figured a more direct approach would help! Obviously, it didn't!" Big quietly said to himself "Gee, go figure!", before saying "And what about the interruptions! The only request I had was to finish Shinji's training, and so far that has been impossible because he keeps getting called away for one reason or another! What's with that?" Ritsuko soon said "I have no control over that! Only the commander or sub-commander can do so!" Big, though, soon said "Your lying and you know it! Now, what's the real reason?" Ritsuko sighed before admitting "Okay, I lied! I've been keeping him away from his 'unusual' training sessions with you because I feel you might be trying to prepare him to attack us all! Does that answer your question?" Big shook his head before saying "Now your just talking crap once more AND you're lying through your teeth yet again! So, what's the real reason?" as she soon said "Okay, in all honesty, I'm somewhat jealous!" Big cocked an eyebrow and asked "How so?" as she replied "I can't describe it exactly, but it's just...you remember when we first met and you just created that creature out of thin air?" Big had to scratch his head on that one before recalling the events of the last episode:

(Flashback to Episode 4)

_The roar of Gigas forced them to turn around, as Big soon activated his KC Duel Disk & said "Shinji, it's here!" Shinji nodded, as they backed away from Gigas, who had arrived. Big soon drew a card & said "This sould keep him busy! Come forth, E-Hero Clayman!" as something appeared in front of Gigas that was a stone-shaped male with a red head, as he defended itself and blocked Gigas from getting in (4-star/ 2000 DEF)!_

_"Whoa, how did you do that?" Shinji asked, as Big explained " It's a bit tricky to explain, but I'll put it in simple terms. As you know, there's a special power in my blood that allows me to use my powers! Unfortunately, in this case, since the Orichalcos is allowing monsters to become real inside it's own region, I just used it to bring our friend, Clayman, to life!" Shinji nodded, as Ritsuko soon said "I don't believe anything you just said...whatever you are!" Big, annoyed, pointed to Clayman restraining Gigas and said "Then, I don't suppose you don't believe there's a stone soldier stopping a soul-sucking monster from taking your souls, but then again it's right there in front of you!" Ritsuko only seemed shocked, as Big soon told them all "Now, all of you, listen! Until that thing & it's owner are destroyed, everyone is capable of losing their souls! So, stay calm & leave this to us, got it?" They only seemed a little hesistant to trust some...thing...they knew nothing about..._

(End of Flashback)

Suddenly, the alarms started buzzing, as Big looked up at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. "What are you doing? That's an Angel alarm!" She told him, but Big soon said "Judging from Shinji's past memories, I am able to sense if it was an Angel or not, and this is no Angel at all!" She soon asked "How do you know?" as Big replied "Because there's five of them!" Ritsuko, in shock, soon ran to a control board and shouted into the intercom "LAUNCH THE EVAS!" However, when she turned around she saw a KC Duel Disk on a board with a note that said:

'_Please return this to Shinji! If I find he doesn't have it back when I return, you & me are going to have a problem!_

_-Big_'

"Short & straight to the point, appreantly!" she told herself, unaware as to where Big was going!

Meanwhile, in Tokyo-2...

The cloaked man could only laugh to himself, as the Necrofaces started firing energy beams at random cars, and this caused people to run, as he told himself "And now, to wait for the bait to be taken!" Suddenly, the ground shook, getting the attention of both the cloaked man & the Necrofaces, as the cloaked man chuckled while a blue spinning drill covered in a green glow appeared from the ground and then stopped spinning to reveal Big, as that same green glow disappeared. "Big the Bird, welcome to the party!" the cloaked man said, as Big soon asked "How do you know my name?" the claoked man chuckled before saying "Ah, a good question, but rather difficult to answer. So, I guess I might as well give you the short answer. You see, my master is not suprised that you have involved yourself with this war with the Orichalcos against humanity! The only problem, though, is that your on the wrong side."

Big cocked his eyebrow, and asked "Me? On the wrong side? Bub, are you sure you're not smoking weed? Last I check, your on the wrong side!", but then the cloaked man said "No, I believe it is you who is on the wrong side! Have you forgotten what the humans in your dimension have done? They have brought forth nuclear war, and killed thousands with weapons of mass destruction alone! In this world, though, they are trying to rewrite history!" Big then asked "And how so?" as he the cloaked man replied "By starting 3rd Impact!" This seemed to get some rise out of Big, as he soon asked "And just what is 3rd Impact, because no one will tell me anything about it?" The cloaked man soon replied "Oh, that's easy! 3rd Impact will kill all human-life, thus restarting the world with nothing but land & sea!" Big's eyes soon went wide & said "WHAT?! NO WAY! Only God himself has the power to do that!" However, the cloaked man said "Oh, not anymore! It seems both NERV & another group, SEELE, have figured out a way to use an actual Angel to start up 3rd Impact! Then again, though, so have we! Once the Great Leviathan awakens, we will have the power to start our own 3rd Impact, which will wipe out all mankind and restart history as we see fit. So, Big the Bird, join us or have your soul taken!" Big's eyes turned red as his KC Duel Disk activated, giving an obvious "Hell No!"

However, both Big & the cloaked man soon took notice as 2 platforms started to rise and revealed a giant red robot from one, while a blue & white one came from the other. "Oh, great! More company!" Big said, while the cloaked man soon said "Well, it seems that I have more guets to entertain! Come, 1st & 2nd Child! Come to your doom!" as he suddenly drew a card. Big, however, knew what was coming, as he turned towards EVA-Units 0 & 2, and started waving his arms around while his eyes turned to normal! "WAIT! STOP! TURN AROUND & RUN AWAY BEFORE IT'S TOO..." Big never finished that sentence as Unit-2 slapped Big to the ground, while Asuka, inside said "Take that, jackass!" Of course, once the dust settled, Big soon stood up, his energy barrier protecting him & his duel disk, as it disappeared, but then this happened!

"Now, let the party begin! I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" as the giant seal soon surrounded the entire city and made the Necrofaces stronger (1200 + 500: 1700 ATK x 5)! "Aw, damnit!" Big cursed to himself, as the Necrofaces soon came for him. However, he suddenly drew 3 cards and said "By the power of Polymerization, I fuse E-Heroes Wildheart (4-star/1500 ATK) & Bladedge (7-star/2600 ATK) together, and summon E-Hero Wildedge!" Suddenly, Big's Bladedge fused with a dark-skinned warrior with a sword & lion's cloth, as they became a warrior with a golden sword, helmet, and right hand glove with spikes (8-star/2600 ATK)! This stopped the Necrofaces, as Big soon said "Now, here's the fun part! Wildedge can attack all monsters on my opponent's field! Even if this isn't a traditional duel, I'm going to treat it as one! Widedge, go all-out on these duel monster rejects!" Wildedge nods before slashing all 5 of the Necrofaces in half before they were destroyed, as the cloaked man on top of a building held his chest in extreme pain...

(2600-1700: 900 x 54500 Total Damage)

...As he saw his life-point counter hit zero instantly. "Oh, no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." he bascially trailed off, as the seal took his soul! However, Big noticed something wrong, because Wildedge was still around, and so was the seal! "If the duel is over, how come the seal is still around?" Big asked himself, as he soon saw the 5 previously destroyed Necrofaces suddenly appear as ghosts before they suddenly became a giant Necroface the size of an Angel! This one Necroface, though, was called the Grand Necroface OC/12-star; 5000/5000! "Holy (Censored)" Big told himself, as Wildedge prepared himself for battle! Then, the seal appeared on the Grand Necroface, increasing it's power (5000 + 500: 5500 ATK), as it looked at Wildedge. Little did Big know that within Unit-2, Asuka was freaking out as she simply saw the Grand Necroface and was in a state of shock.

NERV...

"How did he escape from NERV?" was all Commander Ikari asked at this recent predicament, as Shinji could only look on! "We're not sure, sure, but somehow Big was able to drill through all 23 layers of metal seperating Tokyo-2 & the Geofront." Maya soon reported, as Misato soon said "Right now, that's the least of our worries! That thing is bascially the size of an angel & Units 0 & 2 are out there! Recall the EVAS now!" However, Commander Ikari said "Deny that order! The creature, angel or not, must be destroyed!" Then, Shinji said "Either way, as long as the Seal is around, they can't escape until the duel is over!" As this happened, Ritsuko looked on and couldn't help but wonder what would happen should Big, Asuka & Rei fall on this day.

Outside...

"This doesn't make sense!" Big told himself! There's no way this should even be going on...unless..." Big trails off, he glides up into the air and suddenly sees a sight that makes his skin want to turn pale white, as he sees the cloaked man's body moving, but his pupils are now gone, and are glowing yellow (4000 LP). Then, on the field is a strange magic card called (Grand Necro Fusion; _OC/Instant Magic: Activate if you have 5 Dark Attributed monsters in your graveyard. Remove them from play & special summon 1 "Grand Necroface" from your hand, deck, or graveyard_)! "That explains how that monster was created!" Big told himself, but then asked "Question is: Who or what is controlling the body?" Suddenly, the Grand Necroface launched it's tentacles at Big, as Wildedge jumped into the air and intercepted the skin-piercing tentacles! "Wildedge, NO!" Big shouted & saw this gruesome image occuring right in front of him, as they ended up destroying him while Big held his chest in pain & lost 2900 LP.

(Big: 1100 LP)

'_ Arg, Wildedge...No! That thing is going to pay for that, but right now I've got to come up with a plan! Another attack like that, and I've had it! There must be some way to defeat Grand Necroface! Otherwise, we're in more trouble then ever! _' Big thought to himself, as Grand Necroface now launched it's tentacles towards him. "Damn, a direct attack!" Big told himself, as he moved out of the way while the tentacles simply came to a stop before slamming into the building. Big, however, soon moved behind the Grand Necroface and started looking for a weakspot, when the Grand Necroface turned to directly face Big. "That's not good!" Big told himself, but suddenly a gun blasted Grand Necroface's tentacles away from Big, as he turned to see who fired it: Unit-0! "Um, which one are you?" he asked towards Unit-0, as Unit-0 simply stood & faced him. Big's eyes then turned green, allowing him to see inside Unit-0, and saw Rei inside. "Oh, it's you! Rei!" He said, as Unit-0 nodded! "Thank you!" Big soon said towards it, as he then turned towards Grand Necroface, who was now ready for battle. His eyes then turned to red, as he said "Now, I'm coming for you!"

NERV...

"That's it! I have to help them!" Shinji said, but Commander Ikari said "No, you won't, 3rd Child! Their lives are irrelavent!" Shinji soon looked at his father & said "Irrelavent my ass!" as he turned and ran towards the exit. However, Misato soon ran after him and shouted "Shinji, stop!" forcing him to stop before he could reach the end of the hallway. She then caught up to him and said "Please, Shinji, don't go! Unit-1 is still under repairs, and we don't even know if we can trust your friend their or not!" This, however, upsetted Shinji as he asked in an upset tone "You can't trust him? After what happened with those monster a few days before, and now with what's going on Tokyo-2, you still can't trust him? Well, I don't care anymore! The month I spent with Big taught me to stop listening to others & start believing in myself, Misato! And if you can't respect that, then maybe you're not my friend after all." The whole time he said those words, he didn't bother to look at Misato, but it did make her think. Then, taking Shinji by suprise, she suddenly hugged him from his back, shocking him, as he asked "Misato?" while she soon said "I'm sorry, Shinji! I had forgotten that you came back much different then when you left us a month before. I'm just worried that the next time you leave, it might be for good." Shinji, in a conforting voice, said "I could never leave you, Misato! I lo...care about you too much!" Shinji blushed at himself for his words, but he was unaware that so was his guardian. Misato soon regained some type of composure, as she let him go and then said "I'll go with you...just to keep you company." Shinji then said "Thank you, Misato!" However, suddenly Ritsuko appeared and said "And, to get you two there much quicker, I guess I'll go!" The 2 looked at Ritsuko, as she had Shinji's KC Duel Disk in her hand, extending it over to him. "Um, thank you, Akagi-san!" However, before Shinji could grab it, Ritsuko pulled it away. "Wha...Akagi-san?" Shinji asked in shocked, as Ritsuko said "Before I give this to you, I want something in return..."

Meanwhile...

Big slammed into the Grand Necroface, causing it to crash into a building, as he flew towards the body! "Rei, now!" Big said, as Unit-0 fired directly at the Grand Necroface, causing debris around the giant Duel Monster. However, when the debris settled, Grand Necroface remained, as it launched it's tentacles at Unit-0 and lifted it up into the air, as it drew it towards some buildings. Big, noticing this saw Grand Necroface about to slam it's tentacles into it's head, as he drew a card & said "I summon Dark Catapulter to defend Rei!" as a strange purple robotic creature with a red orb for eyes appeared in front of Unit-0 (4-star/ 1500 DEF) before it was destroyed. Big sighed in relief and said "That was close!" before the Grand Necroface turned around to stare at Big once more. "Oh, crap!" Big said to himself, as another tentacle came at him. Big moved to a side, dodging it as that tentacle went through another building. By then, he turned towards Unit-2, and noticed it was simply standing there. Big's eyes turned green & saw right through that armor, as he saw Asuka hugging her legs close to her & her head down. And, if you opened your ears very carefully, you could hear her crying. "She's scared?" Big asked himself, as he flew towards Unit-2 and landed on it's head. Then, to get her attention, Big kneed down and started knocking on Unit-2's head.

"Asuka, are you there? It's me, Big! You know, the freak who came out of that robot...thing...with Shinji, that guy you call an idiot & a pervert?" Big asked towards her, but wasn't getting an answer. "Come on, kid! We need your help here!" Still, no answer. "Asuka, I'm serious here! We really need your help!" However, nothing was getting through Asuka's head, as Big soon asked "Is it because you're afraid?" Although there was still no answer, Big now was forced to do this, as he said "Will you not help us because you're afraid of some giant doll's head? Asuka, this damn thing is going to destroy everything you guys have fought for, & if you just sit there & do nothing, then not only does that thing win, but your whole fight against these 'Angels' will have been for nothing! Everything you have fought for will be for nothing!" Yet, still, nothing! Big finally sighed in anger & said "Okay, Asuka! I tried this the easy way, but now we're doing this the hard way!" Big rolled his fist up to pound right through the armor, but suddenly one of the Grand Necroface's tentacles grabbed Big and pulled him away from her, while Asuka was replaying what Big just said to her:

"_Will you not help us because you're afraid of some giant doll's head? Asuka, this damn thing is going to destroy everything you guys have fought for, & if you just sit there & do nothing, then not only does that thing win, but your whole fight against these 'Angels' will have been for nothing! Everything you have fought for will be for nothing!_"

"Asuka, get up! Fight & WIN!" Big finally shouted, as Asuka's eyes finally opened and she lifted her head up to the sight in front of her. "Fight & win!" she whispered to herself, as she saw Big freeing himself from Grand Necroface's grip while kicking the tentacle away. Unit-0, by then, attempted to get to it's feet while a hidden door opened from outside the seal as Shinji came out from the other side with Misato & Ritsuko right behind him. However, as he approached the seal, Big turned to see him coming & said "NO! Don't come any closer!" This stopped the 3, as Shinji said "I'm here to help!" Big, however, said "As long as the seal's in play, if you touch it, you'll lose your soul!" This shocked him, as his deck suddenly started glowing while he asked "What now?"

Big also noticed this, as a certain card in his shirt pocket (Legend of Heart) was glowing. "Oh, no! Not this again!" he said, but Big & Shinji weren't the only ones who were going through it this time around, as Asuka & Rei were soon consumed into that glow of light...

_? World_

_...And all 4 found themselves right where Shinji & Big freed Timaeus! "What the...here again?" Big asked, as Asuka soon asked "Where are we?" Rei then looked around and seemed confused to her surroundings as well, as she said "I assume we are in some sort of strange alternate dimension!" Big & Shinji could only nod, as Shinji then asked "So, why are we here, Big?" Big only scratched his head, as he then said "How about we ask our friend, the DMG? Maybe she might have some answers!" Shinji nodded, as he took the Dark Magician Girl card out of his deck and, instantly, she appeared before them (6-star/ 2000 ATK)! "Big, Shinji, hello again my friends! How can I help you today?" They both rolled their eyes before Big asked "Can you tell us why we're here again, this time with Asuka & Rei?" The Dark Magician Girl soon replied "Of course! Fate has chosen that these 2 ladies be the new masters of Critias & Hermos!" Big & Shinji could only hang their jaws in shock, while Asuka & Rei seemed confused, as Asuka asked "What's she talking about, 3rd?" _

_Shinji soon turned to face her & replied "She means you & Rei were picked to do what Big & me can do right now." Rei then asked "You mean that strange ability to create those strange creatures?" Shinji only nodded, as Big then said "You gotta be kidding! It took me a month alone to train Shinji on how to duel, and his training isn't even finished yet! Asuka & Rei have no training on this at all. How were they chosen?" The DMG could only shrug her shoulders, as she said "It was the Viewer who chose them, not me! I can only tell you this!" Then, Big asked "Why?" DMG only snickered and said "Because it's the Viewer's decision. Besides, Big, you're getting something out of this as well...in the end, though!" Big raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?" She only smiled & said "You'll find out soon enough! For now, though, I believe there is a little matter to attend to!" Big nodded, as he sighed and said "Okay then! Lets awaken the other 2 dragons!" _

_Big turned towards Asuka & Rei and asked them "Okay, you 2, who's going first?" as Rei only blinked in confusion as Asuka rolled up her fist & shot it up towards the front of her, as she said "If Wondergirl's not up to it, then I am!" Big soon nodded, as he said "Then, you have to promise that from now on, you shall be one of my students and use what I teach you in the ways of the duel to protect the innocent from those who would bring harm to them! Do you accept this responsibility that has been handed down to you?" Asuka ruffed up her chest and said "Yea, whatever! Just as long as I get to prove I'm better then these 2!" Big, however, soon said "Not good enough! You have to rather promise or I will teach you nothing! It's my way or the highway, Asuka! If you promise to be my student, then I will give you the chance to finally find your peace within yourself!" Asuka soon raised her eyebrow, as Big simply stood there, completely motionless. Soon enough, she said "Okay! You have my word!" Big then nodded, and said "Okay then! Now it's your turn, Rei!" Rei pointed to herself and asked "Me?" Big nodded "Yes, you Rei! Do you promise that, from now on, you will be one of my students and learn the ways of the duel in order to protect the innocent from those that would harm them? Do you accept the responsibility that has been handed to you?" Rei soon said "I do not care what happens to me, so long as I keep my vow to protect Pilot Ikari! For that, you have my word!" Big soon shook his head and said "No Rei, this is not about protecting Shinji! This is about protecting people & finally finding a place in this world for yourself!" Rei then said "I will accept this mission!" as Big nodded his head. Then, DMG said "Now, Asuka...Rei...it is time! First, we must awaken the 2nd dragon, Critias!" _

_Big turned to look at Asuka and said "You called first, so let's go!" Asuka nodded, as Big carried Asuka up towards one of the dragons, as DMG said "It's the one with the sword in it's fang!" Big said "Got it!" as they found the one with a sword attached to it's fang. "So, what am I suppose to do?" she asked, as Big replied "Simple: Pull the sword out!" So, Big's tail wrapped itself around Asuka and carried her over to the dragon as she pulled, but like Shinji before, it stopped half-way. "Damnit!" she cursed, as Big said "Here, I'll give you a hand." as he grabbed the sword handle and pulled with Asuka to finally remove the sword. However, unlike last time, the statue didn't crack into pieces. "Hey, what the hell, DMG? Nothing happened!" Big said towards the DMG, as she soon said "You have to unseal Hermos first before they can be free!" Big & Asuka rolled their eyes, as Big landed and put Asuka down while she dropped the sword. Then, Rei walked up to Big and said "I am ready!" Big nodded and his tail wrapped itself around Rei after letting Asuka go. However, as soon as they were airborne, Shinji pointed at the 3rd statue's toe & said "It's down here!" as Big crashed onto the ground anime-style, which also ended up hurting Rei as well. "Sorry, Rei!" Big said as his tail let Rei go and she got to her feet! "I am not harmed, so there is nothing to apologize to!"_

_Then, they saw what Shinji was pointing to, as Big said "It's attached to a claw on it's foot!" Rei soon said "I see! So, all I must do is pull it out, correct?" Big nodded, as Rei walked towards the sword and started to pull! However, like the other 2, it only went half-way, as Big said "Aw, For god's sakes!" as he walked over to Rei and helped her pull the sword out. Suddenly, the 2 statues started cracking, as Big moved Rei back. Then, all 4 of them, as well as the DMG, saw as the 2nd statue completely came down and a large black dragon emerged from it! Then, the 3rd statue revealed it's imhabitant, a large red dragon with a dark shade of white for it's underbelly. "So, those are Critias & Hermos!" Big pointed out, as the 2 dragons faced Asuka & Rei, and soon nodded to them. Soon enough, a large white light eneloped them all..._

...as they all found themselves back in Tokyo-2, as Asuka looked at all of the carnage and asked herself "Did all of that just happen?" as she looked at her hand and found a card that was called (Fang of Critias). "So, it did happen!" From Unit-0, the same could be said for Rei, as she saw a card called (Claw of Hermos) in her hand, as she said "It was not an illusion after all!" As for Big, he turned to see the Grand Necroface looking right at him, as he said "No more games! This ends now!" as he drew a card & shouted "I play Fusion Recovery! Now, I can move Polymerization & an E-Hero to my hand!" as he moved Wildheart & Polymerization into his hand. Then, he drew 2 cards, confusing Grand Necroface, as he said "And now, I fuse E-Heroes Avian & Burstinatrix to summon E-Hero Flame Wingman!" as a green-feathered man with wings (3-star/1000 ATK) & a pale looking lady in a red jumpsuit (3-star/1200 ATK) appeared and fused together, as the Flame Wingman arrived (6-star/ 2100 ATK)! Then, Big's next drawn card was played immediantly, as he announced "Next, I play the equip. magic card, Fusion Shot!" as the Flame Wingman was covered in a blue aura! Then, Big announced "Fusion Shot works like this! I can remove one of the 2 fusion components used to summon the Flame Wingman from the game, and your controller takes damage equal to the monster's ATK, and I choose Burstinatrix!", as Big's Burstinatrix card is removed from his graveyard, while the controlled body suddenly sees his points decreasing!

(?: 2800 LP)

The Grand Necroface suddenly roars in anger, as it launches 2 tentacles at Unit's 0 & 2! Big could only watch in horror, as could the Flame Wingman! "ASUKA, REI...LOOK OUT!" Big shouted, as the Units suddenly watched as the 2 previously mentioned cards started glowing, as Asuka & Rei, as well as Shinji, could only look on as Critias & Hermos suddenly appeared and fired 2 energy beams at the tentacles, destroying them and protecting their friends. Big & The Flame Wingman turned to see this, as Big said "Thank you!" Critias & Hermos nodded for the go-ahead, as Big turned to the Grand Necroface and said "Now, let's get back to business." Big draws another card and announces "Next up is Battle x 2! This will multiply the Flame Wingman's ATK power times 2!" as the Flame Wingmans' blue glow turns red, while his power is multiplied (2100 x 2: 4200 ATK)! The Grand Necroface only roars, as it launches it's tentacles at the Flame Wingman! However, Big prepares to draw yet another card & says "For the people of earth, you shall lose now, damn you!" as he draws and smiles while announcing "I activate the trap card, Soul Union! Now, I can use an E-Hero in my graveyard and lend it's power to my Flame Wingman, and I choose Bladedge!" At this time, Bladedge's spirit appears behind the Flame Wingman, as it's red glow now becomes a yellow glow while his power is increased even more (4200 + 2600: 6800 ATK!), as Big then announced "Now, Flame Wingman, counterattack & end this!" The Flame Wingman nodded as he let loose an extremely powerful burst of flame that not only destroyed the tentacles, but burned a hole right through the Grand Necroface, causing it to explode while the body only moved back a few inches while losing 1300 points.

(?: 1500 LP)

"And now, my Flame Wingman's super power activates! You lose life points equal to your monster's ATK points! So, party's over!" The Flame Wingman soon fired once more at the body, as it fell to the ground while it's points hit zero! Critias & Hermos roared in victory while the seal finally disappeared! The Flame Wingman crossed his arms while Big said "Game over, bitch!"

NERV...

Everyone started clapping in celebration while Commander Ikari looked solely at the screen and directly at Big while the Flame Wingman disappeared. "It seems I have a use for you after all, my fine-feathered creature!" he told himself.

Tokyo-2...

Big landed down onto the ground and told himself "That was a tough one!" as Shinji soon ran up to him! "Hey Big, you did it!" Shinji said to him, as Big turned and shook his head! Then, he said "No Shinji, we all did it!" From the top of 2 damaged buildings Critias & Hermos roared in victory before disappearing.

NERV...

Asuka & Rei exited the ladies locker room and saw Misato there. "Hey old hag, what's up?" she asked, as Misato said "You & Rei are being assigned to a new duty!" They both raised their eyebrows...

...while, in the Geofront, Big & Shinji were shuffling each other's decks, getting ready for another round of training! "So, you sure you're up to this, Big?" Shinji asked, while Big replied "I'm just a little shook up & restless! A good duel will unwind me! That, and the fact that my deck deserves a reward for our victory over the Orichalcos!" They soon handed each other back their respective decks and moved to their positions! However, before they could start, Misato approached them with Asuka & Rei, as Big asked "What do you want now?" as Misato replied "The Commander demands that you begin their training immediantly!" Big could only shake his head, as he said "There's only one problem with that!" Asuka & Rei looked at Big, as Rei asked "What exactly do you need to teach us?" Big took a deep breathe before replying "I need the technology & cards from my dimension to do so! Otherwise, your better off leaning black magic, and that's something I don't do!"

End of Episode 5!

Well, that's the end of this episode, as this cliffhanger ending was the only thing that popped into my mind for an ending. However, please join us for our next episode, as it goes a little something like this...

"In order to train Asuka & Rei properly, Big must find a way back into his own dimension, but while he & Ritsuko have continuous miscommunications, a strange opponent appears and challenges Shinji to a duel near the shores of the LCL lake at the Geofront! Suddenly, Shinji is overcome by an opponent controling a warrior named "Neos"...

And now, before we get to our card of the chapter, please vote on who you think would win in the final 2-part episode of _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _between Jaden (Judai) Yuki & Yugi Muto, or you could just vote "No Winner!" You can vote by visiting my info-page!

Finally, before we leave for the day, all corrections will be made in the next episode about "Tokyo-2", and so on & so forth!

And now, to end our episode, here is the '_card of the chapter'_:

_Necroface (Cloaked Man's card) _

_(4-star; 1200/1800; Dark; Zombie/Effect)_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, shuffle all cards previously removed from play into their respective owners decks. This card gains 100 ATK for each card returned to it's owner's deck. When this card is removed from play, both players must remove the top 5 cards in their decks from the game._

Later!


	6. Shinji vs Neos Pt1

Hello & welcome to another episode of "NGE: Enter the Orichalcos!"

Before we move on towards the episode, I would like to apologise for the long wait for this episode. Family affairs, hurricanes, tropical storms, & a fired teacher caused me delays, and by now I'll try & get back to work with the show. Anyway, I have decided to make the following corrections due to a previous review:

1) Appreantly, the city is called Tokyo-3, not Tokyo-2 as pointed out in one of my reviews!

2) Also, in that same review, the correct term is "entry plugs", not "plug-in's", or whatever it was that I put in!

3) It was "Toji", not "Kensuke", who was the 4th Child! We apologise for the inconvience!

4) And, finally, I haven't given you readers a description of Big at all. So, as to not confuse your minds, here's a description of him: He's about 6'2, covered in blue feathers, brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, jeans, fighting gloves and special tape on his feet, a red sleeveless jacket without a zipper, a 'Zorro' like black hat & cape(Think 'Batman' & 'Zorro' mixed into one, but without the mask, sword, or ultility belt)!

Now that we have that out of the way, there's one last thing I forgot to mention: On the last chapter, I mentioned that the duel was going to be at the shore of a lake made of LCL! Unfortunately, I made a few corrections and it'll be at a different location, so I apologise for the inconvience.

Anyway, lets move on to a quick recap of the last episode for those who just skipped to this chapter:

"After meeting Asuka & Rei, Big assists the 2 in defending Tokyo-3 against a new creature called "The Grand Necroface", but it turns out to be more difficult then expected! Then, after releasing the 2nd & 3rd Dragons, Critias & Hermos, they aid in defeating the Grand Necroface with the help of E-Hero Flame Wingman! However, now ordered to train Asuka & Rei immediantly, Big reveals that he needs materials from his own dimension to do so....."

Now, it's show......(Handed a piece of paper)...Oops! It seems there's 1 last thing I would like to announce: The next episode will be in dedication to the memories of Bernie Mac & Issac Hayes! Bernie Mac died 3 months after completing his voice-over roll in _Madagascar 2_ as the voice of Alex's father(The lion). Issac Hayes, though, is remembered by his CD albums & for his role as _Chef _in _South Park_!

This episode, though, is in dedication to all of the victims of Tropical Storm Hanna & Hurricane Ike, as well as the family members & friends of those victims. Our thoughts & prayers are with you guys.

Now, please enjoy the show!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Episode 6- The 3rd Child vs. The Hero from Space: Neos! (Pt.1)

NERV....

"You want to do.....WHAT?" Ritsuko shouted, as Big simply sighed in anger before replying "I want to create a Dimensional Vortex that will take me home & bring me back here!" Ritsuko soon told him, to Big's face, as they entered her office "There's no possibility of that ever happening. For starters, we don't have the capability of creating such a machine. Secondly, it's a completely idiotic plan that has, at least, a 99% chance of failure, and finally, we have a better chance if you just use the damn equipment we have here to train them with!" Unfortunatly, Big soon pointed out "In case you're not aware, you can't create a duel disk with military equipment, since that would be just stupid. Secondly, NERV may not have the capability of creating a device like that, but I do! And finally, even a 1% chance is good enough for me!" Ritsuko only smirked as she said "Then, you must be nuts & suicidal!" Big, however, replied "In that case, you don't know me at all, lady!"

3 days later.....

Big was wearing on a pair of reading glasses as he looked at some schmatics on a blue paper. Then, he looked up towards what was in front of him, which basically looked like the Stargate! "So far, so good! Now, all I need to do is find some type of power source & then get some kind of connection to my world." Big scratched his head for a second to think, and then snapped his fingers as he said "I've got it! I could connect the signal from the Dimensional Vortex to a signal of the same capability, and the only computer system capable of it would be the MMA's main base back home!" Big nods to himself, as he grabs some tools and gets back to work. Little does he know though...

.....that somewhere in space, a strange comet appears and crashes into the LCL Lake, causing an explosion that creates a strange fogbank around the area. Soon enough, a strange figure appears hidden within the fog, as he tells himself "So, this is Earth! Now, I must lure the hero duelist to come and face me in battle! The only question is...how?"

Of course, the unknown figure would not have to wait long, as alarm bells started to ring, getting Big's attention. "Now what?" he asked himself, as he soon saw Ritsuko approaching him from a hallway and said "Hey Big, get the lead out! There's been a....." she trailed off at the sight of the Dimensional Vortex and asked "You built this thing?" Big nodded in response, as she asked "How is this even possible? I mean, quite tecnically, the odds of you even being able to built this thing within...what, 3 days?....it's a million-to-one!" Big, taking his glasses off, replied "Then, again, you don't know me at all. While I'm not a genius or anything like that, back home I went to college and one of the degrees I got was in mechanics...among other things that I'm not going into!" Then, he went ahead and asked "So, what were you going on about before? You know, the thing with the alarms and such?" Ritsuko soon realized it and said "Oh, yea! Anyway, there's been a sighting of some kind of fogbank, and while some of us think it's an Angel, I need you to see if it is or not!" Big put his glasses away and said "Ok, I'll take a quick peek, but you don't touch this machine & among all things....DO NOT ENGAGE IT IN BATTLE NO MATTER WHAT......got it?" Ritsuko nodded, as Big then asked "Now then, where exactly is it at?" Ritsuko checked her charts and opened her eyes wide, as she said "Oh...(Censored)!"

Tokyo-3 High School....

"....And that is what caused 2nd Impact to occur!" the teacher went on about, as Shinji gave a nervous glance at his bag. Inside it was his duel disk & dueling deck. Although he was, some what, against it, Big told him to bring it with him in the event any member of the Orichalcos came after him and to be prepared for anything. In front of the class was Asuka writing some type of note, as she managed to get it passed onto Shinji, who saw the words '**READ IT QUICK**' on the front. Shinji quickly opened it and it said these words:

_Look at Wondergirl! Something's up, Third, so get ready to make a run for it_!

While he wasn't getting it at first, Shinji passed a glance onto Rei, who usually looked out the window and suddenly saw what she was looking at, as his eyes went wide: There was a fogbank outside and it was covering the city. Suddenly, the teacher noticed this and went "What the hell? Everyone out!" as the fogbank suddenly started smacking against the window, causing it to crack!

Outside and in the sky, Big suddenly appeared flying towards the high school & following Misato's car. '_Shinji, Asuka, Rei....Please be safe! I don't want to lose you 3 like I lost Carlos or even my own parents! I cannot let that happen again! I won't!_' Big's thoughts said, as he suddenly realized something "Now that I think about it, this feels like something out of _The Fog_, except it feels different, but why?" At this same time, Ritsuko held on for her dear life as Misato swirled like crazy just to try & get there before it was too late. "DAMNIT, MISATO! You're driving like a maniac!" Ritsuko shouted, but Misato suddenly said "Shut Up! I'm trying to get us there before that fog starts kidnapping people, and all you're doing is complaining! If you don't like my driving, then get a ride with Big." However, somehow, Big heard that & said "Not on your life, lady!" With that, Big's eyes suddenly turned green, letting him see through the fog, but what he saw was a giant humanoid-like creature with some features of a bird: red feathery skin, pinkish-white wings, and a long beak. "A giant hummingbird? Now, what the hell is that thing doing here & where did it come from?" he asked himself, as Big's right arm turned into a fiery sword arm, as he charged. However, the giant hummingbird saw Big coming and ducked by bending it's back Matrix-style, as Big said "Been there, done that, but you forgot to protect your balls!" as Big proceeded to kick him 'below the belt', as the giant hummingbird held it's lower region while free-falling to it's impending doom. As soon as Big heard the crash, he said "That was short & sweet!" before moving on.

Back at the high school......

Shinji, Asuka, & Rei, with their school stuff & Shinji's bag, ran up the stairs and managed to reach the roof, as they slammed the door behind them. "What the hell was that, Third?" Asuka shouted at Shinji, as he replied "I don't know, but it looked like some kind of giant mole with a drill attached to it's neck or something!" Rei soon saw something else on the roof and said "We are not alone!" Both Shinji & Asuka turned around to see a strange sight! It was a tall grayish-white warrior with red & blue stripes on it's chest, a blue orb on it's chest as well, a reverse-pointing forehead looking like that of a fin with 2 others on it's wrists, and green eyes. "Who or what are you?" Rei simply asked, as the creature, shockingly, replied "I seek the hero duelist! Do you know where I may locate him?" Shinji soon asked "Do you mean Big?" as the creature nodded & replied "He must be this hero duelist I seek....the one with an unspeakable evil!" However, Shinji blinked as he said "An unspeakable evil? No, that's not Big at all! He's one of the good guys! He protects people back in his dimension!" The creature soon said "Maybe I'm wrong, but you seem to have some type of darkness within your own soul. So, to protect this world, you must be destroyed." Asuka soon rolled up her fist as Rei suddenly stood in front of Shinji, her arms outstretched, and said "You will not harm Pilot Ikari! I shall protect him!" Somehow, the creature's eyes went wide open as the spirit of Hermos appeared behind her. Then, he was in even more shock when Asuka stood next to Rei, as Critias' spirit appeared behind her as well. Then, she said "And, if Wondergirl doesn't kick your ass, then I will!" However, what happened then shocked the creature even more as the spirit of the Dark Magician Girl appeared before Shinji, and Timaeus' spirit appeared behind him, as she told Shinji "_And if they are not successful in defending you, then Timaeus & myself will do so as well!_" Timaeus, Critias & Hermos roared in anger, as the creature somehow recongnized them and said "So, the 3 Legendary Dragons have been awakened, and you now plan to stop me, Dark Magician Girl?" DMG nodded, as Shinji asked "It can see you?" as she nodded. Then, she faced the creature and said "_I know who you are as well, Neos, the Space Hero! And while I'm not exactly sure why you have brought your friends from Neo Space here, I will not let you hurt the children._" The creature, now Neos, said "Even if you know who I am, we must destroy the heroes who threaten this world or face doom!"

Suddenly, Shinji dropped his school stuff and took his duel disk out of his bag, as he faced Neos and said "I won't let you talk about my teacher like that! He's a true hero, and he has more honor then you ever will!" Neos suddenly started laughing, as he soon stopped and asked "You want to face me in a duel? Young boy, I suggest you reconsider that!" However, Shinji put his duel disk on and said "Then, I guess you really aren't a hero at all! You're a coward!" This caused a vein to, somehow, appear on Neos, as he said "How dare you insult us heroes from space! You are about to meet your match!" Asuka & Rei were once again confused, as Asuka asked "This is about to involve some kind of weird monster fight, isn't it Third?" Shinji could only nod, as Rei soon said "Then, I wish you good luck in defeating this creature! If it is defeated, then Tokyo-3 might return to normal!" Asuka soon put her fists to her hips & said "Alright Third, show this asshole what us humans are capable of!" Shinji nodded, as he faced Neos and activated his duel disk! As for Neos, his left wrist suddenly glowed for a second and then turned into a duel disk that looked similar to the one that Kaibaman from _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _had (For those who don't know what it looks like, again, you can check out or for more info!), as Neos said "You will regret challenging me to a duel! Now, prepare to face the power of the Neos Deck!" DMG & Timaeus soon retreated into Shinji's deck, as the duel was on!

"LETS DUEL!"

(Shinji: 4000) vs. (Neos: 4000)

Shinji announced "I'll start!" as he drew a card and looked at his current hand (Mirror Force, Gazelle, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Graceful Charity, Dark Magician Girl & Ambush), as he nodded and said "I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in ATK mode!" as a large brownish lion creature with a horn and yellow eyes appears before him (4-star/1500 ATK)! "Then, I'll place 2 cards face down & end my turn!" as 2 cards appear between Shinji & Gazelle! "Now, it's your move!" Then, before Neos begun his turn, Shinji's thoughts were like this '_This is perfect! All I need to do is last the turn with Gazelle, and next turn I can bring out Dark Magician Girl! Then, if I can draw Timaeus, then we'll stand a chance! Other then Gazelle, though, I've got Mirror Force & Ambush all set, so if he manages to destroy one of them, I can still use the other!_'

However, the response he got from Neos was "Your first move was pathetic! Your single monster, as well as your face down cards, which I presume are traps, cannot stop the justice of Neos! Now, it's my turn!" as Neos drew a card and looked at his current hand (Neo Spacian Grand Mole, Trap Booster, Call of the Haunted, Heavy Storm, Hero Barrier, and a 6th card his thumb is currently blocking the name of)! Then, he announces "First, I shall play the magic card, Heavy Storm!" This shocks Shinji, recalling Big's previous duel with the Orichalcos Soldier(_Episode 4_), as Neos said "It allows me to destroy all magics & traps in play! So, your face down cards have been destroyed!" This only leaves Shinji in much more shock, as his face down cards (Mirror Force & Ambush) are destroyed! "No, my trap cards!" Shinji says, but then he remembers about Gazelle, as he thinks ' _At least Gazelle can still stall for me!_' Unfortunately, Neos suddenly says "And now, if you think your monster can protect you, then you are wrong! I summon Neo Spacial Grand Mole to the field!" as a hole suddenly came from in front of Neos! Then, appearing from the hole, was the same mole with a drill attached to it's neck that was previously chasing the trio( 3-star/ 900 ATK), as Asuka says "Hey, it's that freak again! This jackass must have been the one who brought it & this fog here!" as Neos looked at her for a second and said "You are correct, young child! His name is Grand Mole, by the way, and he has the power to remove Gazelle from the field!" Shinji could only look in shock at the sight of Grand Mole, as he said "But, his ATK points are lower then Gazelle's! He'd be ripped to shreds!" Neos, however, only chuckles, as he says "Oh, he's not the only one you should be afraid of, because I now play another magic card, this one being Trap Booster! Now, by discarding 1 card in my hand, I can play a trap card in my hand like a usual magic card!" Without Shinji knowing what he discards, nor the readers at all (?), he soon sends the unknown card to the graveyard, as he then says "And now, I can play the trap card, Call of the Haunted! This continuous trap card allows me to summon any monster in my graveyard to the field in ATK position!"

"Wait a minute! You don't have any monsters in your graveyard....unless your discarded card was a monster card!" Shinji says, as Neos nods in agreement! "You are correct, young boy! I did send a monster to my graveyard, so now I would like you to meet him! Come forth, E-Hero Neos!" Now, all 3 of them had their mouths open, as a clone of Neos suddenly appears out of nowhere, standing tall next to Grand Mole (7-star; 2500/2000)! "NO WAY! You summoned yourself to the field! So, you're an E-Hero as well, just like Big's deck!" Shinji said, as Neos told himself in a whisper "So, there are others like me!", and then said to Shinji "Then, I shall destroy this 'Big', and free my brother E-Hero monsters, but first I am going to take care of Gazelle! Grand Mole, go & do your thing!" Grand Mole nodded, as a drill covered his head while he jumped right at Gazelle while Shinji said "Hello, didn't you hear what I said in the last paragraph? Your Grand Mole is weaker then Gazelle! He'll be destroyed...unless..." Shinji trails off, now understanding where this is going, as Neos finishes that sentence by saying "...Unless the Neo Spacian Grand Mole has a special ability, and it seems he does! Grand Mole can send himself & any monster he goes into battle with back to the owner's respective hands!" This was shocking Shinji even more, as the Grand Mole slammed into Gazelle, causing them both to explode off of the field, and then reappearing into their owner's hands! Then, Neos said "And now, young boy, it's time for you to face me! I call for a direct attack with Cosmic Crunch!" The clone Neos nods, as he charges over to Shinji and strikes him in the ribs, as Shinji falls to his knees while losing 2500 points!

(Shinji: 1500 LP)

"Pilot Ikari!" Rei says in a worried tone, as Asuka soon says "Hey, baka! Get up and kick his ass! Big's been training you, right? Then show us what you can really do!" Shinji looks at them both and then nods, as he starts to get up! However, as he does so, Neos says "I suggest you surrender the duel! Otherwise, I will destroy you in my next turn! That, my weak foe, I can promise you! Besides, you are trained porely!" Shinji soon flared up & said "It's not my fault! Big hasn't been able to finish my training because of all the distractions by NERV! We can't seem to finish it! However, training or no training, I am going to end this duel either way!" Neos soon says "Don't promise it if you can't deliever! Now, I'll place 1 card face down & end my turn!" as a card appears between him & his clone!

Meanwhile, Big, Misato & Ritsuko were only a mile away when Big was seeing the duel occur on the roof! "So, there's the bastard who's responsible for this, I can assume! Either way, he's toast!" as Big flew over towards that region! As for the personel in the car, Misato saw Big flying faster, and started fearing the worst, as she thought to herself '_If these...things....hurt my Shinji-kun, I'll kill them myself!_' as the car suddenly stopped in front of the school while Big flew to the top and landed behind Neos! This got Shinji's attention, as he said "BIG, YOU'RE HERE!" This caused Neos to turn and face Big, as he said "So, you are the hero duelist I seek! Now, I shall destroy you and liberate the other E-Heroes you have captured as your slaves!" Big only seemed confused and asked Shinji "Hey, kid, what's up with this guy?" Shinji responded "He thinks you're a bad guy!" as Big replied "Don't they all! If they're not trying to destroy the world or humanity, or if they're not trying to enslave humanity, they try to kill guys like me!" Suddenly, Rei butted in by asking "Excuse me, but wasn't Shinji in battle with this unusual opponent?" Neos nodded, but he told Big "Once I am done with this poor duelist, I will deal with you personally!" Big only said "Bring it on, jackass!"

Neos then turned to Shinji and said "It is your final move! Now, do you surrender?" Shinji only said "No!" as he draws and smiles, as he says "And this is what I get for keeping my faith in my deck! I play Card Destruction! Now, we send our entire hand to the graveyard & draw cards equal to the amount sent!" Neos only shrugged, until he realized that Grand Mole would now be sent to the graveyard, as he sent Grand Mole either way, and drew 1 card (Pot of Greed), while Shinji discarded his 4 cards and drew 4 new cards (Monster Reborn, Eye of Timaeus, Electromagnetic Turtle, & Black Chaos Ritual)! This made Shinji snicker with an evil thought, as he said "Now, I play Monster Reborn to bring back an old friend!" Neos was confused! By the effect of "Card Destruction", Gazelle was now in the graveyard, but he started to think: _Is he the only one?_ "So, here she is: Dark Magician Girl!" Suddenly, a pinkish hole appeared from in front of Shinji, as the DMG arrived & gave the peace sign (6-star/2000 ATK)! "Leave it to the baka to be a perv!" Asuka said, but Big soon floated over to them and said "Don't be too sure of that, Asuka! The DMG won't be in play for long!" Rei turned to Big and asked "What do you mean, Mr. Big?" Well, Big replied "You'll see!"

Then, Shinji continued on by saying "Next, I play the Eye of Timaeus! Now, come forth, Timaeus!" At this time, Neos looked up after hearing a roar, as Timaeus signaled his arrival! "Whoa, Third! So, that's the other dragon Shinji has, huh?" Asuka asks, as Big nods! Then, Rei asks "What is his power?" as Big replies "You're about to find out!" Then, at the duel, Shinji says "Now, Timaeus & DMG, fuse together & create Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight!" The 2 nod, as Dark Magician Girl jumps onto Timaeus' back, and her spellcaster's suit becomes battle armor, signaling her transformation into DMG, The Dragon Knight (8-star/2600 ATK)! "Oh, and Neos, now she's more then powerful enough to defeat you!" Neos only says "Bring it on!" as Shinji says "Dragon Knight, attack now!" They both nod, as the Dragon Knight fires away at the Clone Neos! However, he suddenly announces "I reveal my Hero Barrier trap card!" as a blue barrier stopped the attack, leaving the clone safe! "What? Hey, what gives?" Shinji asks, as Neos replies "My Hero Barrier stops any attack attempted at an E-Hero on my field, so your attack is futile!" Shinji only grinches in anger, as he says "My turn's over!"

By then, Misato kicked the door down as she & Ritsuko rush in. "Shinji!" she shouts, as Shinji turns around and says "Misato, please get back! This isn't a good time!" However, she jumps towards Shinji and embraces him, as she says "I don't care, Shinji! I don't want you to get hurt!" However, Neos butted in by saying "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I believe this is where it ends!" He draws a card (N-Signal), and says "First, I'll play Pot of Greed to draw 2 new cards!" as he does so (Neo Space & Miracle Contact), and then he says "And now, I play the magic card, Miracle Contact!" Big soon says towards Neos, as he's finishing his sentence "Stop, damn you! Shinji's trying to get his guardian away from harm! Have you no pride?" Neos, however, replies "I am not the one with darkness in his soul! In order to rid the universe of darkness, he must be defeated!" Then, he focuses back to Shinji, who manages to get Misato at least a foot away thanks to a restraining Ritsuko, who then says "Thanks for not waiting until I could get back to the duel, and what does Miracle Contact do anyway?" as Neos replies "It allows me to send my monster card, as well as the Grand Mole in my graveyard, back to my deck! Then, I can summon a Neos-Fusion monster to the field instantly!" This horrified both Big & Shinji, as the ghost of Grand Mole appeared and nodded heads with Clone Neos, as the 2 jumped into the air while their monster cards were placed back into Neos' deck. Then, they fused together, as Neos returned with a brown & green armor and a drill for his right hand. "Now, young boy, allow me to introduce the E-Hero Grand Neos!" (7-star/2500 ATK) However, Shinji only growled in anger, as he asked "So, what does it do?" as Neos replied "I'm glad you asked! Grand Neos can send your Dragon Knight back into your hand instantly!" Shinji now cringed, as Neos announced "Grand Neos, send the Dragon Knight back to his hand immediantly!" Grand Neos slammed it's drill into the ground, causing a hole to appear under the Dragon Knight, as Timaeus ended up roaring before exploding while the DMG soon found herself back into Shinji's hand! "No, I'm defenseless!" he said, as Neos soon said "This duel is over! Evil is defeated once more! Grand Neos, direct attack!" as the Grand Neos charged!

However, Misato managed to get out of Ritsuko's grip and stood in front of Shinji in order to take the blow, as Shinji suddenly realized what she was planning. He quickly grabbed her into a hug, and then spun themsevles around, meaning now 'he' was the target once more, as the Grand Neos smacked his left wrist, as he brought it up to, somewhat, protect himself, but he was hit so hard, not only did his points hit zero to signal the end of the duel (Shinji: 0; END OF DUEL), but the brute of the attack was so great it caused his duel disk to crack until it broke off of his wrist and fell to the ground, completely broken!

"NO! SHINJI!" Big shouted, as he, Asuka, Rei & Ritsuko rushed over to him. Neos, though, soon ordered "Now, Mr. Bird, it is time for us to duel!" Big, however, paid him no attention as they laid Shinji on his back! Misato only seemed shocked as she crawled over to his and started tearing, as she saw his eyes open "Shinji, why didn't you let me take the blow for you?" she asked, as Shinji soon announced "Because I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt! I love you too much to ever let that happen, Misa-chan!" At this, she started tearing up so much, as she hugged him tightly and said "I love you too, Shin-chan!" This, no one noticed, gave Big a little of a teary-eye as well, seeing these 2 admit their love! Hell, even he knew about it, but did nothing to stop it. After all, it was not his business. In Asuka's case, even he noticed a tear in there, as he asked "Are you crying, Asuka?" She, too proud to admit it, replied "No! I just have something in my eye! That's all!" As for Rei, she actually admitted "I am happy Pilot Ikari is happy!", as tears came from his eyes! Ritsuko, however, simply said "I knew it the whole time!" and then started crying! However, Big's eyes suddenly turned red, as he turned and got punched in the face by Neos! "Move, bird! This pedaphile must be punished!" However, Big suddenly punched him back into the side of the roof and said "How dare you, monster! You have no right to disrupt this special moment at all!"

Neos stood to his feet and said "You, call me, a monster? You are the true monster that I see before you all! Not only do you defend pedaphiles, but you have also enslaved my hero-brothers, and I have a feeling you protect the evil hero I seek to destroy!" Big soon took his hat off, revealing his hair which was shaped like the quills of _Sonic the Hedgehog_, but the middle of it, somewhere in the back of the head, had a hairbraid, and then removed his cape, revealing his entire frame for the first time, as he dropped both items on the ground. "And, just what exactly is the name of this so-called _evil hero_?" Neos, however, replies "That is for me to know, but if you don't know it's name, then I can only assume you're looking for it as well! For that, you will fall this day!" Big only said "I don't think so! Now, for bascially insulting my student, showing a complete lack of respect for a good 'ol fashion duel, ruining a touchy moment, covering an entire city in a fog, attacking a high-school, and finally, just for pissing me off, I was going to give you a choice, but instead, I'm just going to kick your ass!"

Misato soon scooped Shinji up, as Big, without looking at them, said "Take Shinji & his cards and go! I'll finish what he started!" Ritsuko looked at Big and asked "You sure?" Big nods and then brings up his right hand & arm up, as he gives them a thumbs-up, as they start to leave. As they do so, Big activates his duel disk as Neos is reshuffling his deck. "It looks as though now I'll have to teach you a lesson as well!" Neos says, as he finishes and re-inserts his dueling deck back into the card slot. Then, once it's active, Big says "You can try, but in the end, the light of justice will defeat your false power. At last, it's E-Heroes vs. E-Heroes!" Neos & Big then draw their 5 cards, as they both soon announce "LETS DUEL!"

(Big: 4000) vs. (Neos: 4000)

Neos annonces "I'll begin this duel!" as he draws a card & looks at his hand (Trap Booster, Call of the Haunted, E-Hero Neos, Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird, Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, & Hero Call)! "I'll begin this duel by play the magic card Trap Booster! Now, by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard, I can play a trap card in my hand like a magic card!" At this time, he discarded his own monster card (E-Hero Neos) to the graveyard, as Big thought to himself '_So, this is how he summoned himself to the field before! I have to find a way to defeat Neos before he finishes his strategy!_' Then, Neos says "And now, I play Call of the Haunted to resurrect a monster in my graveyard & I choose myself!" At this time, that same monster card returned as a clone of himself (7-star/2500 ATK)! Big, unlike Shinji though, was not impressed as his eyes returned to normal! Then, Neos announced "And now, since I summoned myself with a special summon, I can now normal summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird in DEF mode!" as the same humanoid bird-like creature returned and defended itself next to Neos (3-star/600 DEF)! Big soon said "I'm not impressed, Neos!" as Neos said "Oh, you will be! Besides, Air Hummingbird's effect now activates! Now, for every card in your hand, I can gain 500 points, and since you have 5 cards currently, I gain 2500 points!" At this time, 5 flowers appeared in front of Big to represent his cards, as the Air Hummingbird used his "Honey Suck" ability to suck the nectar out of them while increasing his points by 2500 points.

(Neos: 6500 LP)

Neos then says "I'll end my turn by placing one card face down!" as a card appears between his monsters & himself. At this time, all Big could say was "So, you think your mutated hummingbird & your clone scare me? Well, you've got another thing coming!" Neos chuckled, as he said "You should be afraid! Right now, you're trapped against 2 monsters, and by my next turn, I've got a feeling you'll be in more trouble then you ever thought possible!" Big soon had a serious look, as he said "Then that's something I'll have to face head on! Now's it's my move!" Big prepares to draw his card & start his turn, as Neos, his clone & the Air Hummingbird look on!

To Be Continued!

End of Episode 6!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Well, there you have it! Another episode finished! Tune in next time for part 2, as this happens:

"Big begins his duel with Neos, as it soon comes down to Neos vs. the Flame Wingman! However, as the duel progresses, both Big & Neos realize each other's strength and make some realizations, while Shinji & Misato decide to make their new coupling '_official_'....."

And now, to end today's episode is the '_card of the chapter_':

_E-Hero Neos (Himself)_

_(7-star; 2500/2000;Light;Warrior)_

This is M. Brothers Productions signing off, but, once again reminding you guys I have a poll up on "Yugi vs. Jaden", so please remember to vote.

Also, please remember to read & review, because as soon as I learn to start blocking flames, then those who flame me shall learn what I can really do with my author powers! Until then, Bu-Bu-Bye!


	7. Big vs Neos Pt2

Hello & welcome to "NGE: Enter the Orichalcos!" Now then, in today's episode, you'll rather laugh or cry, or you'll just enjoy the duel between Big & Neos! However, either way, we have some "Misaji" in this episode. Anyway, here's the recap from last episode:

"Big started working on a Dimensional Vortex, which could take him home & bring him back. However, the finishing touches would have to wait, because Tokyo-3 was covered in a strange fog created by Neos, an E-Hero who came from Neo Space! Then, at the high school, Neos attempted to destroy Shinji, and easily defeated him in a duel, despite the presence of Timaeus & Dark Magician Girl, but this alos destroyed his duel disk as well. Suddenly, Big finds himself as Neos' next target after defending Misato, who revealed her feelings for Shinji, and vice-versa. Now, as he finds himself facing Neos in a duel, and with a 2-on-1 disavantage, he will have his work cut out for him....."

And, before we get to the episode.......

**In Memory of:**

**Bernie Mac**

**&**

**Issac Hayes**

Okay, enough of that! Enjoy the duel!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Episode 7: Big vs. Neos-- E-Heroes vs. Neo Spacians(Pt.2)

Currently, Misato's car took off and was speeding towards the nearest entrance to NERV, as Shinji's injured form was at the passenger's seat upfront, while he was now unconscious & bruised from his previous duel. '_Hang in there, Shin-Chan! I'll get you back to NERV as soon as I can!_' Misato told herself in her thoughts, as she swirved through a broken traffic light. "Arg, damnit Misato! Can't you drive a little slower?" Asuka asked from the back seat, as Misato soon shouted "SHUT UP & LET ME DRIVE!"

Meanwhile, back at the duel, Big noticed his current situation! Currently, he had full 4000 LP, and 5 cards in his hand since his turn hasn't started yet. His opponent, Neos, however, took extreme advantage of his 1st turn by summoning himself (7-star/2500 ATK) in ATK position, and a Neo Spacian named Air Hummingbird (3-star/600 DEF) in DEF position. Furthurmore, due to the Air Hummingbird's effect, he used Big's current hand to increase Neos' LP to 6500 (4000 + 500 x 5: 6500)! So, this would be a little difficult, but this was Big the Bird, so expect the unexpected. "Okay Neos, it's my move!" as he draws a card & looks at his current hand (E-Hero Bubbleman, Bubble Shuffle, Hero Signal, Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, E-Hero Bladedge & Polymerization)! Then, he announced "I'll kick off my turn by summoning E-Hero Bubbleman in ATK mode!" as Bubbleman appeared (4-star/800 ATK), as Neos soon asked "So, this is one of my brothers! Hold on, Bubbleman! Help has arrived!" However, Bubbleman only seemed upset, as Big said "I suggest you be more worried about yourself at this moment in time, because our team will defeat you today! Now then, Bubbleman's effect lets me draw 2 cards since he's the only one on my field." Then, he draws 2 more cards (Skyscraper & E-Hero Avian), as he tells himself "Just a little more time!" Then, facing Neos, he says "Now, to get rid of those 2! First up, Bubbleman! Destroy his Air Hummingbird with Bubble Barrage!" as Bubbleman fires bubbles from a wrist-gun on his right wrist at Air Hummingbird, which gets the humanoid hummingbird destroyed. Neos only chuckles, as he says "You have left him unprotected! So, you now force me to attack him. Shame on you!" Big, however, only chuckled, as he said "I suggest you be patient, Neos, because I'm not done yet! Next up, I activate the quick play magic card, Bubble Shuffle! This card forces Bubbleman & yourself into DEF mode!" Neos seemed confused, as he saw his clone (2000 DEF) & Bubbleman (1200 DEF) defending themselves! "What are you up to, fiend?" Neos asked, as Big replied "I'm doing this! Now, Bubble Shuffle's 2nd effect activates! I can sacrifice my Bubbleman on the field to special summon 1 E-Hero in my hand, and I choose E-Hero Bladedge! Bubbleman, hit the showers!" Bubbleman nodded, as he disappeared, while Bladedge arrived in his pplace (7-star/2600 ATK)! This shocked Neos, as he said "An E-Hero...stronger then me?" as Big replied "Yea, he is! Oh, and to make this much worse for you, he can still take a chunk out of your points even when your monsters are in DEF position! Bladedge, attack Neos with your Slice & Dice attack!" Bladedge nodded, as he flew over to the Clone Neos & sliced him in half, thus destroying him, as the real Neos lost 600 LP.

(Neos: 5900)

"Finally, I'll end my turn with 2 cards face down!" as 2 cards appeared in between Big & Bladedge, as Neos said "That was not comforting! Now, you force me to attack my own kind! So now, it's my turn!" as he draws a card (Pot of Greed) and says "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" as he does so (Neos Force & Monster Reborn) and then says "I play my Monster Reborn magic card to resurrect myself to the field!" as the Clone Neos returns once more (2500 ATK)! Then, Big corsses his arms and asks "This again? Aw, come on!" However, Neos suddenly says "I suggest you pay very close attention, because this is going to hurt very much! But first, I shall play my Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin in ATK position!" as now, Big feels stupidfied as a blue energy ball comes from space and lands next to the clone of Neos! Then, that ball becomes a blue dolphin with a pair of legs instead of a tail & with boots as well (3-star/600 ATK), as Big asks "Okay, I'll bite! What's this all about?" as Neos replies "You're about to find out, because I now equip myself with the Neos Force magic card!" Suddenly, the clone of Neos has a strange blue glow around him, as Big seems confused! Then, Neos announces "This magic card gives me 800 additional points, which is more then enough to destroy your imprisioned Bladedge!" as Big sees the clone of Neos getting stronger (2500 + 800: 3300 ATK) Then, Big tells Bladedge "Get ready, old friend! Here he comes!" Bladedge nods, as Neos then says "Now, I attack with Cosmic Crush!" as the clone charges towards Bladedge, who flies right at him, only to get struck in the chest and is destroyed after an explosion, as Big loses 700 LP.

(Big: 3300)

However, Neos suddenly says "And next, Neos Force's 2nd effect activates! Now, you lose life points equal to Bladedge's ATK power!", as Neos fires a beam from his chest at Big, who is struck in the chest while losing 2600 more points!

(Big: 700)

Big soon holds his chest and is forced to knee down, but then he sees something worth noting, as he sees the Neos Clone disappear. Then, he says "Let me guess, now you have to remove yourself from the field as part of Neos Force's 3rd effect, right?" Neos nods, as he says "That's correct! After the attack, I must send myself back into the deck along with Neos Force!" as Big sees him placing the 2 cards back into his deck. However, he then remembered the Aqua Dolphin, as Neos said "Now, Aqua Dolphin, direct attack!" as the Aqua Dolphin fired a supersonic pitch directly at Big! However, one of Big's face down cards revealed itself, as Big soon said "I reveal my Flute of Summoning Kuriboh magic card! It allows me to special summon 1 Winged Kuriboh to my field from either my hand or deck, so come forth!" At that moment, a strange glow of light came from Big's deck, as it flew over to his duel disk & then the Winged Kuriboh appeared, as it defended itself (1-star/200 DEF), before getting destroyed by the Aqua Dolphin! Neos soon said "You summoned a creature to protect you, and yet it was destroyed by the power of the Neo Spacians!" However, Big soon smirked as he said "Oh, yea! About that....when you destroyed my Winged Kuriboh, you allowed me to activate my Hero Signal trap card!" At this time, Big's other card revealed itself, as it sent a signal into the air! "Hero Signal lets me special summon an E-Hero from my hand or deck to the field instantly & I choose E-Hero Sparkman!" as a random card popped out of Big's deck! Big pulled it out & played that card, as Sparkman arrived to the field & was ready for battle (4-star/1600 ATK)! This seemed to shock Neos a bit, as Big said "Although I don't know a thing about Neo Spacians, I do know 1 thing: The bond I have with this deck is unmeasureable even against the King of Games! So, Neos, give us your best shot!" Neos soon replied "As you wish!"

NERV.....

Misato's car arrived in a garage area, as they all got out while Shinji had to be carried. Nevertheless, Misato quickly grabbed him and took him to the infirmary, as Ritsuko tried telling her "Misato, wait! I can treat him! You have to calm down!" This, of course, left Asuka & Rei alone and Rei looked at Shinji's deck that she was able to grab before they left the school. "Such a strange set of cards, yet they each hold a special power!" she said, as Asuka looked at her. "What are you talking about, Wondergirl?" she asked, as Rei replied "I don't know, but it feels as though...they are crying!" Although neither of them knew it, the spirits of DMG & Timaeus were weeping because of Shinji's defeat & because of his injuries.

They were eventually able to get Shinji into a medical room, but Misato was forced to wait outside because she was emotionally unstable at the moment. So, with nothing else she could do, she dropped herself onto a chair and looked right at the door, hoping for the best. She brought her hands together and them told herself "Please, be okay, Shinji! If you come out of this, I'll quit drinking!" Of course, the voice of Kaji Ryoji was heard, as he said from a distance "Now that would be a miracle!" as she rolled her eyes to her left, where Kaji showed himself. "Go away, Kaji! Now's not the time!" However, not heading her, Kaji sat next to her as he asked "What's the matter? Shinji got hurt again?" Misato nodded, as Kaji replied "He'll be okay! He's a fighter!" Misato solely said "I know!", as Kaji suddenly asked "How about after he gets out, I take you out to dinner?" Misato solely said "No!" as he asked "Why not? I remembered the last time something like this happened to Shinji, you came to visit me after he got out of the EVA, and then we...." Kaji was cut off, as Misato said "Enough! I don't need another reminder of that, Kaji! Besides, after that, I had to start rethinking my entire life leading up to now, and I made a decision!" So, curious, Kaji asked "And, what did you decide?" as Misato replied "Someone in my life needs to go, and that someone is you, Kaji!" He quirked his eyebrows and said "What? Me? After all of these years, Misa-chan?" However, she soon stood up and said "Don't call me that, Kaji! And while you're here, get this through your head: I want nothing to do with you anymore! I want a new life & a new start!" Kaji simply stood up and said "You might say it, Misato, but you're still the same in the end! So, when your ready for another night of hot passion, you know where to meet up with me!" Then, he left as Misato sat down and saw him disappear into the shadows of the hallway! From there, she sunk her head into her open palms and started to cry. Then, he told himself "I'm so sorry, Shinji! I promise I'll change....just for you!"

Back at the duel, Big said "Now, it's my turn!" as he drew a card (E-Hero Clayman) and said "I activate Polymerization! Now, I'll fuse E-Hero Sparkman with the Clayman in my hand & summon E-Hero Thunder Giant!" Around this time, Sparkman & Clayman, who appeared in spirit form (4-star/800 ATK), jumped into the air and then fused together to create a man in a large, oval white & yellow striped suit with a yellow helmet, white boots & gloves, and a purple jumpsuit under (6-star/2400 ATK)! Then, Neos said "Impressive! You fused 2 heroes to create 1! However, it will not win the day!" Big, however, said "Maybe not, but Thunder Giant has the ability to destroy any monster on your field with an ATK power originally lower then his! Now, Thunder Giant, pave the road!" Thunder Giant nodded, as he fired a thunderbolt at the Aqua Dolphin, frying & destroying it, thus leaving Neos defenseless. "Now, Thunder Giant, direct attack!" Big ordered, as the Thunder Giant created a thunder ball at threw it at Neos, removing 2400 LP from him & giving him a nasty burn as well.

(Neos: 3500)

Big soon said "I'll end my turn!" as Neos then nodded & drew a card (Graceful Charity)! Then, he suddenly said "It seems faith has awarded me a way to defeat you! I activate the trap card, Hero Call! Now, I can move myself to the top of my deck!" At this time, Neos' monster card popped out from the deck, as he placed it on top! Then, he said "And now, I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards, but then 2 of them must be sent to the graveyard!" Neos drew his 3 cards (E-Hero Neos, O-Oversoul & Neo Spacian Flare Scarab), as he sent 2 of those cards to the graveyard (E-Hero Neos & N-Flare Scarab)! "What are you up to, Neos?" Big asked, as Neos replied "You're about to find out! I play O-Oversoul, allowing me to resurrect myself to the field!" Then, Neos' monster card appeared on his dueling deck, as his copy returned (2500 ATK)! "Oh, this again!" Big told himself, as Neos simply said "Attack with Cosmic Crush!", as the copy struck Thunder Giant & destroyed him while Big lost 100 points more.

(Big: 600)

"My turn is done, and soon enough, so will you!" Neos said, as Big drew a card (Pot of Greed), and said "I don't think so! I activate my own Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!", as he drew 2 new cards (E-Hero Burstinatrix & Fusion Recovery) and then smiled as he said "Neos, what's about to happen to you is going to hurt much worse then what happened before with Thunder Giant! So, first off, I'll activate my Fusion Recovery card to move Polymerization & Sparkman back into my hand." At this time, E-Hero Sparkman & Polymerization returned to Big's hand, as he then said "And now, I'll use it to fuse E-Heroes Avian & Burstinatrix together to create the E-Hero Flame Wingman!" as Avian (3-star/1000 ATK) & Burstinatrix (3-star/1200 ATK) nodded to each other before fusing together & creating the Flame Wingman (6-star/2100 ATK)! "Neos, stare into the face of defeat." Big said, as Neos ended up saying "I'm afraid to tell you this, but he is weaker then myself." Big actually said "That is true, Neos! But, what would happen if I gave him a powerboost from a certain field card called Skyscraper?" At this time, Neos noticed as the field card zone on Big's duel disk opened, as Big inserted the field card into it, and then it closed.

"What did you do?" Neos asked, as Big replied "Wait for it!" Then, the entire field suddenly turned into a large city, confusing Neos, as he said "What is this, exactly?" Big replied by saying "This is the Skyscraper field zone, and here, any of the E-Heroes on my field gain 1000 points when in battle with a monster stronger then they are! Since the Flame Wingman lacks about 400 points against you, he qualifies for the power boost!" At this time, Neos & his clone look up, as they see the Flame Wingman standing on top of a skyscraper while gaining strength (2100 + 1000: 3100 ATK)! "Oh, crap!" Neos says, as Big soon announces " Now, Neos, it's time you got a taste of your own medicine! Flame Wingman, attack Neos with Skydiving Scorch!" The Flame Wingman nodded in agreement and covered his entire body in fire, as he jumped directly at the clone of Neos and destroyed it, as Neos lost 600 points!

(Neos: 2900)

Neos held his sides in pain, but suddenly noticed the Flame Wingman standing in front of him getting ready to fire from his dragon-like hand, as Big then said "Oh, yea, the Flame Wingman has a super power you should be aware of. When he destroys a monster in battle, you lose life points equal to that monster's ATK power!" Now that got a rise out of Neos, as the Flame Wingman opened fire and Neos actually roared in pain as he lost 2500 points.

(Neos: 400)

Big soon said "I'll end my turn here and move it back to you, Neos!" as Big smiled & then said in his thoughts '_All I need is one more attack, and this guy has had it! Though, I have to give him credit! His Neo Spacian deck has actually kept me guessing! Even if I don't like what he did to Shinji & his duel disk, and even though I cannot accept the disrespect he has shown in that duel alone in it's final moments, I still accept him as a tough opponent!_'

As for Neos, he drew a card (Card of Sanctity) and his thoughts were something like this: '_His deck is unlike anything either myself or the Neo Spacians have ever seen before. It seems I was wrong about the E-Heroes in his deck! It's as if every time he needs their help, they have answered his calling in this entire duel & then aided him when needed. He is the greatest challenge we have ever faced before, but now it's time to turn this entire duel around and end this charade!'_

"I activate the Card of Sanctity! Now, we draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!" Big nods, as they do so! Then, Neos looks at his new hand (Neo Space, Neo Spacian Grand Mole, Disgraceful Charity, Spacia Gift, Neo Spacian Glow Moss & Miracle Contact), and told himself "Perfect! This duel is now over!" Big, however, said "Yea, like I haven't heard that before!" Then, Neos said "Well then, believe this! I bring the true power of Neo Space here at last with the field card, Neo Space!" All at once, Big & the Flame Wingman were in shock as the city of Skyscraper disappeared only for them to find themselves trapped inside a strange nebula of sorts covered in different swirling colors.

Meanwhile, back at NERV.....

Ritsuko & some other doctors exited the room, as Misato stood up and asked "How is he?" Ritsuko replied "Right now, he's stable, but he has some broken ribs and his wrist will require some surgery! Otherwise, right now he just needs to rest!" Misato nods, as she asks "Can I see him?" Ritsuko simply nods, but then says "You can, but not very long! He needs to be alone while he's resting!" as Ritsuko then leaves. Misato then enters the room and sees Shinji's unconscious form, as she takes a seat in front of the bed and says "I'm glad you're okay, Shin-chan! So, as my promise to you, I'll be a better person just for you! I'll quit drinking and find a new way to get through my problems, and when you get out, I'll give you the biggest suprise that'll knock you out of your shoes!" Misato soon got up and kissed his forehead, as she quietly said "See ya soon, Shinji!" as she left the roof & shut the door behind her, allowing the 3rd Child to rest!

Back at the duel....

Big, somehow, felt that Shinji was okay, as he looked at his current hand (E-Hero Sparkman, Insurance, Wroughtweiler, Hero Barrier, Burial from Another Dimension & Kuriboh) as he thought to himself '_Thank you for loaning me this card, Shinji, if accidental! Now, with it, we can end this duel!_' Then, Neos asked "How do you like it? After all, this is where the Neo Spacians, as well as myself, came from!" Big then replies "Well, for someone who practically likes to hurt kids, this seems like you have a screwed-up mind, and I'm actually going to agree with that as well!" Neos then says "Well, after this final manuever, you'll wish you had never angered the residence of Neo Space, nor myself for the matter! I activate Miracle Contact!" At this time, Big told himself in his thoughts '_I knew it! He's going to use the Neos-Fusions now. The question is, which one? I'm pretty sure he can fuse himself with others then just that Grand Mole! So, the question is, who?_' Just then, Big & the Flame Wingman saw the spirits of Neos and something they hadn't seen before: A strange man in a black armor resembling a scarab, AKA, the Neo Spacian Flare Scarab (3-star/500 ATK), as Big grinched in anger and then realized something important:

(Flashback to earlier this episode:

_Then, he suddenly said "It seems faith has awarded me a way to defeat you! I activate the trap card, Hero Call! Now, I can move myself to the top of my deck!" At this time, Neos' monster card popped out from the deck, as he placed it on top! Then, he said "And now, I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards, but then 2 of them must be sent to the graveyard!" Neos drew his 3 cards (E-Hero Neos, O-Oversoul & Neo Spacian Flare Scarab), as he sent 2 of those cards to the graveyard (E-Hero Neos & N-Flare Scarab)! "What are you up to, Neos?" Big asked, as Neos replied "You're about to find out! I play O-Oversoul, allowing me to resurrect myself to the field!" Then, Neos' monster card appeared on his dueling deck, as his copy returned (2500 ATK)......._

End of Flashback)

"Now, by returning myself & my Neo Spacian Flare Scarab to my deck, and thanks to the power of Miracle Contact, I can now summon E-Hero Flare Neos!" At this time, Big & Flame Wingman looked up, as the 2 creatres fused, and then, as their monster cards were sent back to Neos' deck, a new creature arrived sporting black armor with red skin under. "Big, allow me to introduce to you the E-Hero Flare Neos!" (7-star; 2500/2000) By now, Big started recalling what happened to Shinji earlier, and wondered if this was his fate as well if he were to fall today:

(*Flashback to last episode:

_"And now, I play the magic card, Miracle Contact!" Big soon says towards Neos, as he's finishing his sentence "Stop, damn you! Shinji's trying to get his guardian away from harm! Have you no pride?" Neos, however, replies "I am not the one with darkness in his soul! In order to rid the universe of darkness, he must be defeated!" Then, he focuses back to Shinji, who manages to get Misato at least a foot away thanks to a restraining Ritsuko, who then says "Thanks for not waiting until I could get back to the duel, and what does Miracle Contact do anyway?" as Neos replies "It allows me to send my monster card, as well as the Grand Mole in my graveyard, back to my deck! Then, I can summon a Neos-Fusion monster to the field instantly!" This horrified both Big & Shinji, as the ghost of Grand Mole appeared and nodded heads with Clone Neos, as the 2 jumped into the air while their monster cards were placed back into Neos' deck. Then, they fused together, as Neos returned with a brown & green armor and a drill for his right hand. "Now, young boy, allow me to introduce the E-Hero Grand Neos!" (7-star/2500 ATK) However, Shinji only growled in anger, as he asked "So, what does it do?" as Neos replied "I'm glad you asked! Grand Neos can send your Dragon Knight back into your hand instantly!" Shinji now cringed, as Neos announced "Grand Neos, send the Dragon Knight back to his hand immediantly!" Grand Neos slammed it's drill into the ground, causing a hole to appear under the Dragon Knight, as Timaeus ended up roaring before exploding while the DMG soon found herself back into Shinji's hand! "No, I'm defenseless!" he said, as Neos soon said "This duel is over! Evil is defeated once more! Grand Neos, direct attack!" as the Grand Neos charged! _

_However, Misato managed to get out of Ritsuko's grip and stood in front of Shinji in order to take the blow, as Shinji suddenly realized what she was planning. He quickly grabbed her into a hug, and then spun themsevles around, meaning now 'he' was the target once more, as the Grand Neos smacked his left wrist, as he brought it up to, somewhat, protect himself, but he was hit so hard, not only did his points hit zero to signal the end of the duel (Shinji: 0; END OF DUEL), but the brute of the attack was so great it caused his duel disk to crack until it broke off of his wrist and fell to the ground, completely broken! _

(End of Flashback)

That memory alone pissed Big off to no end, as he then asked "Okay Neos, what does your Flare Neos do exactly?" Neos then replied "I'm glad you asked! You see, the Flare Neos gains 400 points for every magic & trap card in play, and he gains an extra 500 ATK points from the effects of Neo Space, which gives him 900 more points! (2500 + 500 + 400: 3400 ATK) "Now, Flare Neos, end this duel now & destroy his Flame Wingman!" Flare Neos, at this time, jumped into the air and towards the Flame Wingman, but Big said "For Shinji, we don't think so!" Suddenly, he discarded a certain card (Kuriboh) to the graveyard, as a small brownish furry creature appeared in front of the Flame Wingman and took the hit before being destroyed (1-star/300 ATK). "What? How did you stop my attack?" Neos asked, as Big replied "Kuriboh, in actuality, belongs to Shinji, but how it ended up in my deck is a story itself......."

(Flashback to sometime around Episode 6)

_Early that morning, while he was trying to take a nap after working on the Dimensional Vortex, Big was awakened by Shinji who wanted to ask him a question "Hey Big, I don't understand why this card is in my deck." Big soon asked "Which card?" as Shinji showed him the Kuriboh card. "Oh, I see! Well, Shinji, although weak, Kuriboh has a powerful effect. You see, whenever you discard him from your hand to the graveyard when your in a tight situation, Kuriboh can negate the attack and save you quite a lot of life points!" Shinji then said "Oh!" Then, Shinji was called off to get to school, but he dropped the Kuriboh card, as Big tried to get his attention, but nothing! Then, he got up and picked up the Kuriboh card, as he said "I'll keep it safe for him until he gets back!" _

(End of flashback)

"You didn't answer my question: What did you do?" Big then replied "Simple: I discarded Shinji's Kuriboh to the graveyard to negate the attack! So, Flare Neos' attack is useless!" Neos only said, in anger "You got lucky this turn, but thanks to my Neo Space, Flare Neos will be allowed to stay in play." Big, confused, asked "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Neos soon replies "You see, Neos-Fusion monsters must return to the fusion deck at the end of the turn it's summoned. However, thanks to Neo Space, that effect is negated, thus leaving Flare Neos alone. Now then, in my next turn, you shall be defeated and then this duel will be mine." Big then nodded and drew a card (Polymerization), as he said "There are no more turns, & this final turn is for Shinji! I play my 2nd Polymerization card to fuse E-Hero Flame Wingman with the Sparkman in my hand to summon the E-Hero with the power of light itself." At this time, Sparkman's spirit appeared, as he flew into the air with the Flame Wingman and they suddenly fused together, creating a new E-Hero! "AH, what is that?" Neos asked, as Big replied "Neos, just as you introduced to me your Flare Neos, now I would like to introduce to you the E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" At this time, the new E-Hero arrived as the Flame Wingman in new glowing white armor(8-star/2500 ATK)! Neos, however, pointed out "It seems you have forgotten something: my Flare Neos has more ATK power then your Shining Flare Wingman!" Big, though, soon said "That's what you think. In fact, take a closer look at him!" Neos did, and suddenly noticed the spirits of Avian, Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, Bladedge, Clayman, Flame Wingman, Sparkman & Thunder Giant right behind the Shining Flare Wingman! "Huh? What is this?" Neos asked in a panicked way, as Big replied "It's simple! Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 points for each E-Hero put to rest in my graveyard, and I count 8, giving him a total of 2400 extra points (2500 + 300 x 8: 4900 ATK)! "Now, Shining Flare Wingman, attack with Shining Surge!" The Shining Flare Wingman nodded in compliance, as he charged the Flare Neos and struck him down, as Neos could only look on in horror while his life points hit zero!

(Neos: 0)

END OF DUEL!

By now, the entire field returned back to normal, as the Shining Flare Wingman disappeared. Neos & Big then faced one-another as men, as Neos said "Big, I am convinced that you are more then enough of a worthy opponent against Neo Space, but throughout this duel, your heart has shown me just how close you are to your heroes & it fills me with hope for this world!" Big nods & says "Thank you, and I see just how you are close to your friends from Neo Space from that duel alone!" Neos soon said "I shall take that as a compliment! So, as a token of respect, we shall leave the Earth & allow you to finish your battle with the evil that has infected this world." Big says "Thank you, but I believe you owe Shinji an apology!" Neos soon says "Ah, well! In that case, I apologize for my behavior from before, but before I go, please keep your eyes open, for there are other heroes who are empowered by the darkness of destiny!" Big soon asks "Darkness of Destiny? You mean the Destiny Heroes?" as Neos nods & says "Yes, them, but the worse among them all is named Plasma! Although they may seem weak, please do not let the Destiny Heroes turn you or any other of it's victims away from the path to saving this world!" Neos soon turns to look at the sky, as the fog around the entire city soon starts to disappear, but before leaving, he says "Big the Bird, I know that you are a Magical Bird, and yes, I know they are a very evil, if not, stupid, race. However, you are different, for you are one of them, and yet you chose your own path, but most importantly, you have no darkness within your heart or soul! Should the need arize, we shall return! Until then, farewell!" Neos soon disappeared, as did the fog entirely, as Big looked up at the sky while it became mid-afternoon! He soon turned around to look at Shinji's destroyed duel disk & the bag he left behind, as he put his hat & cape back on. So, he put the pieces inside and closed it before leaving with the bag & destroyed duel disk....

.....but little did he know, the path to victory against the Orichalcos was about to get much harder......

Cairo, Egypt....2008....

Somewhere in Big's world, in a very sacred burial place that belongs to Pharoah Atem, a single cloaked man walked out of there with 3 very familiar cards, as he told himself "At last, I have them! The 3 Egyptian God Cards! Now that I have the bait, Big will come to face the power of destiny, and this will be one duel he cannot win!" Then, the man starts to give out an evil laugh as he walks into the sunset, completely unaware as to what he has just done!

End of Episode 7!  
_____________________________________________________________________________

That's it for this episode, but in the next episode, things start getting worse, but I'll let the episode synposis explain that to you....

"Big finishes up the Dimensional Vortex, as he heads home & then to Japan to get the necessary items needed for Shinji, Asuka & Rei! However, an unexpected circumstance leads him to the cloaked man, who not only endangers the world with his posession of the God Cards, but Big suddenly remembers him from an event 10 years into his past. Suddenly, now entering a duel, Big is pushed into a corner with the arrival of the Destiny Heroes & the Clock Tower Prison......"

Before we end this, though, I would like to state the fact that I made a mistake when looking up the anime effects of "Neos Force!" Appreantly, it's only the magic card that goes back to the graveyard, not Neos as well. This'll be corrected the next time this card is played, but I'll leave it alone since the story fits perfectly the way it is.

And now, since this episode had 2 very big E-Heroes in it, this episode gets the rare honor of having 2 '_cards of the chapter_'! So, here they are:

_E-Hero Flare Neos (Neos' card)_

_(7-star;2500/2000; Fire; Warrior-Fusion/Effect)_

_(E-Hero Neos) + (Neo Spacian Flare Scarab)_

_This can can only be fusion summoned by sending the 2 fusion-material monsters from your field back into your deck(Polymerization is not required). This card gains 400 ATK for every magic & trap card on the field. At the end of a turn this card has been in played, return this card to your fusion deck. _

_E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman (Big's card)_

_(8-star;2500/2100;Light;Warrior-Fusion/Effect)_

_(E-Hero Flame Wingman) + (E-Hero Sparkman)_

_This card can only be fusion summoned with the mentioned fusion components! This card gains 300 ATK points for every "E-Hero" in it's owner's graveyard. After destroying an opponent's monster in battle & sending it to the graveyard, this card can inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the destroy monster's ATK points._

Okay, that's it! See you guys later! Bye!


	8. The Cloaked Man & the 3 Cards

Hello & welcome to another episode of "NGE: Enter the Orichalcos"! For starters, I apologize for the long wait, but due to technical difficulities, plus the fact that I've been working on "Carlito's Way" on Youtube, and that my brother was recently a victim of identity theft.....plus, I've been playing too much _Sonic & The Secret Rings_,_ Godzilla Unleashed_,&_ Star Wars: The Force Unleashed _on the Nintendo Wii, and then there's the Writer's Block....

Plus, I couldn't download the original Epi. 8 because the computer I wrote the episodes on can't access the internet, so now I have to re-do all of the other episodes I've already written, but I think I might change them around a bit, so stay tuned.

Oh, and for the people who have read "Fantasy Fight Night 2....", that story also is going through the same problems, so it might be a while with that as well.

Finally, by the time I finish with this episode, I will be ending the pole on Jaden vs. Yugi on my page, so for those who have voted, thank you. Otherwise, here's what happened last episode......

"Angered by what has happened to Shinji in his duel against Neos, Big challenges Neos to a duel and barely survives. However, he is unaware that somewhere in his own world, a mysterious cloaked man has disturbed the tomb of the late Pharaoh, Atem, and has stolen the 3 Egyptian God Cards......."

Enjoy the episode......

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Adventures of:

BIG THE BIRD

Presents.....

NGE: Enter the Orichalcos

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Episode 8: The Cloaked Man & the 3 God Cards

Domino City, Japan....2008.....

A strange green glow mysteriously appear & soon disappeared, as many bodies fell to the ground one *thud* at a time. The cloaked man, armed with a Chaos Duel Disk smirked, and said "Now Big, come and die." Little did HE know, though.......

........but somewhere in an unknown bunker in the woods of Tokyo, there was a sudden explosion, as a strange shape appeared from it. This strange shape, with it's green & orange eyes, soon smiled, as it said "I have finally awaken, and now the time has come for revenge." The figure soon turned into a shadow and disappeared, appreantly headed for Domino City.

Tokyo 3, Japan....2015....

Shinji was at the apartment, appreantly reading a book called "_Duel Monsters for Dummies_", when Asuka appeared and asked "Baka, where's the freak at?" Shinji turned towards Asuka and replied "He went home to get some supplies for us." Asuka soon just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the couch, as Shinji continued to read his book, until he got to the next page, as it started a special chapter called "_The Most Dangerous Cards of All Time_" Shinji blinked his eyes for a few seconds before looking at the list it mentioned.......

1. Egyptian God Cards-Last Holder: Yugi Muto; Currently-N/A

2. Sacred Beast Cards-N/A

3. Yubel-Last Holder: Carlos M.......

Shinji soon stopped, as he had to re-read that 3rd line. Then, he asked himself "Wait...Carlos M.? Isn't that Big's step-father?"

And speaking of which.......

Somewhere in the skies of Japan, Big flew around in the dimension he felt extremely comfortable in, his Duel Disk still attached to his left wrist. The Dimensional Transporter had worked, and now, he was home, and he was feeling great. However, a strange cloud of burning smoke got his attention, as he landed near there and noticed it was the bunker previously mentioned earlier. "Huh, what happened here?" he asked himself, as a female voice replied "I thought you would have already known, brother." Big raised an eyebrow, as a giant bird covered in pink features and wearing green cargo pants and a white shirt appeared. "Long time no see, Little. What have you been up to since we last saw each other?" Big asked, as Little replied "Well, you know me, Big. I just like to travel where-ever the road takes me. BTW, I heard you've been visiting another dimension. That true?" Big sighed and replied "It's a long story, but getting back to the plot here......What happened here?" Little shrugged as a response, but Big soon realized something "Wait a minute......this old bunker is MAA property, and I remember Carlos once told me he hid something here, but if it's what I think it is, then we may be in bigger trouble then before." Little blinked before Big started taking off. "Well, this will be fun." she says before taking off after him.

Tokyo 3.........

As this was going on, Ritsuko was called into the office of Commander Ikari. "You wanted to see me, Commander?" she asked, as Gendo replied "I did. Dr. Akagi, I have a new secret project I would like to commence, and I need you to complete it by the end of the week." Ritsuko seemed perplexed, but asked "And, what exactly, is this project, Commander?" as Gendo replied "You recall the freak that seems to be protective of the 3rd Child, correct?" Ritsuko nods, as Gendo then adds "This project requires his DNA. I wish to create the ultimate being capable of starting 3rd Impact." Ritsuko, shocked, asks "What? Why Big? Clearly he has nothing to do with NERV or 3rd Impact, so what do we need him for?" Gendo suddenly gives an evil smirk, as he replies "You fail to see my plan clearly, so I will explain it to you slowly....." He soon began to do so.......

As back in Domino City (2008), Big & Little flew over the mentioned city and found unconscious bodies simply laying around. "What the hell....?" Big asked himself as he flew overhead. If this was what he thought it was, then that meant the Orichalcos had struck somewhere it never should have appeared. "So, what do you think did this?" Little asked, as Big replied "The Orichalcos!" Soon enough, though, a mysterious laugh was heard, sounding something like this........

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA........

Big & Little looked around for a second, before they noticed a lone cloaked man with the Chaos Duel Disk on the street, walking towards their position. "I've been waiting for you, Big. It's time to give your soul to the Orichalcos!" The 2 looked down towards the man, as Big smirked. "Is that so?" Big asked, as he lands in front of him. Little, complexed however, asked "Hey Bro, does this guy have something to with this 'Orichalcos' you mentioned before?" Big replied "Yea, it does", as he activated his duel disk to prepare for battle. "I've been waiting for this duel for some time." The Cloaked Man said, as Big soon said "So Have I" as their duel began!

(Big: 4000) vs. (Cloaked Man: 4000)

Big announced "I'll start" as he drew a card & looked at his hand (E-Hero Clayman, Negate Attack, Skyscraper, Polymerization, Wroughtweiler, & E-Hero Bladedge). "I'll summon E-Hero Clayman in DEF mode" he announced, as Clayman appeared in front of Big & kneed down in a defensive position (4-star/2000 DEF). "Then, I'll place 1 card face down & end my turn." Big added, as a face down card signaled the end of his turn. The cloaked man chuckled as he drew a card and said "Is that it?" Big nods as the cloaked man looks at the 6 cards in his hand and smiles (Soldier Soul, Graceful Charity, D-Hero Diamond Dude, Clock Tower Prison, & Eternal Dread x2). Then, he announces "First, I activate the field card, Clock Tower Prison!" At this time, the entire field proceeds to change, as Big & the Cloaked man find themselves surrounded by a strange building with a clock tower behind the cloaked man. "What the hell is this?" Big asks, as the Cloaked man replies "This is the Clock Tower Prison field, and once it gains 4 counters, I'll be able to summon an extremely powerful beast. However, next I summon D-Hero Diamond Dude in ATK mode." With that, a strange being in a costume & cape appears before him with large crystals on his shoulders (4-star/ 1400 ATK). Big, at first, seemed confused, but suddenly realized who he was. "Wait a minute......it was you......"

_Flashback to Epi.3..........._

_.......__Big's eyes turned blue and he turned to his right to see another cloaked being, a man this time, appear before him, although Big could tell it wasn't the one who got his friend. "Who are you?" Big asked him, as the cloaked man replied "You will find out soon enough, but for now, know this! Even those born without darkness can still be tempted into darkness itself, and when the time comes, your true evil 'self will come forth!" Big snorted before saying "I don't think so, bub, but maybe you can answer a question for me. What exactly are you bastards planning with this '3rd Imact' & with the Orichalcos?" the cloaked man replied "When we next meet, I will explain everything, but by then, I will reveal your evil side as we duel!" as he turned to leave. Big only seemed confused as the cloaked man soon said "By then, we'll see which hero is stronger!" as he entered a dark hallway & disappeared. Big only asked himself "I wonder what he meant by that..." as his eyes turned back to normal....._

_(End of Flashback)_

"You" he suddenly said, and added "You're that other Hero duelist, aren't you? You're the one Neos is looking for." The Cloaked Man suddenly snickered and said "Well, so you figured it out, didn't you? It's a shame Neos will never find me. You, however, have bigger things to worry about. Next, Diamond Dude's effect activates. I can look at the top card in my deck." He did, and chuckled to himself (Pot of Greed). Then, he suddenly sent it to the graveyard, as he said "Since it was a magic card, I have to send it to the graveyard. I can activate it when my next turn starts. Next, I activate the Graceful Charity magic card. With it, I can draw 3 cards." With this, the Cloaked Man drew 3 cards (D-Hero Doom Lord, Trap Jammer, & Mystical Space Typhoon), but then said "However, I must then discard 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard" as he sends two cards in his hand (D-Hero Doom Lord & Trap Jammer) into the graveyard. Big still seemed confused to his game plan, as the Cloaked Man soon said "Now, I'll end my turn by placing 3 cards face down." At this point in time, 3 face down cards appeared in front of the Cloaked Man, as Big took his turn.

"My Move!" Big said, as he drew a card (Pot of Greed), but the Cloaked Man suddenly said "Now, I activate the Eternal Dred trap cards!" With this, 2 of the Cloaked Man's face down cards reveal themselves, as Big saw the hands of the Clock Tower ticking past the 3, the 6 & the 9, until it hit 12 and started "gonging". The Cloaked Man soon said "This trap card places 2 counters on my Clock Tower Prison, but when 2 of the same type of card are activated, it can place 4 instead. And now, with this, I can activate my Mystical Space Typhoon magic card." Now, the Cloaked Man's final face down card revealed itself, as the typhoon started circling the battlefield and the field itself starred to crumble. "This card can destroy 1 magic or trap on the field, and I choose the Clock Tower Prison itself." As this happened, the field soon returned to normal, but a strange black hole now appeared in it's place. "And now, since Clock Tower Prison was destroyed with 4 counters, I can finally special summon D-Hero Dreadmaster directly from my deck to the field." Suddenly, a large figure appeared from the hole. It was a giant, brown, hulking figure with chains around his fists and black pants, as well as a black mask to cover it's face (8-star/ ? ATK). Finally, he added "And now, my Dreadmaster has the ability to resurrect up to 2 D-Heroes in my graveyard when summoned, so I choose my D-Hero Doom Lord." Finally, now another creature appeared. This one seemed to be some sort of demon with large black claws (3-star/ 600 ATK). By now, Big seemed a bit upset, as he asked "So, you're telling me I've been forced to listen to this crap the whole time it was my turn, right?" as the Cloaked Man replies "Yes, you had to because you will soon be defeated." Then, Big asks "So then, what the hell was the point in summoning your Dreadmaster if he has no ATK points at all?" The Cloaked Man replies "Oh, that is very simple to explain. You see, the D-Heroes on my field give him their ATK & DEF points and add them up to empower him."

1400 + 600= 2000 ATK

1600 + 800= 2400 DEF

"O...kay then." Big says, as the Cloaked Man soon says "Now, go on with your turn." as Big mutters a "Finally", before saying "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards", as he does so (E-Hero Necroshade & Wild Half), and then says 'Next, I summon Wroughtweiler in DEF mode & end my turn." As this occurs, a robotic dog with a blue visor appears and kneels down as if to prepare for an oncoming attack (3-star/1200 DEF). "Your move, monster."

"It is indeed!" The Cloaked Man said, as he drew a card (D-Hero Captain Tenacious), and then said "I summon D-Hero Captain Tenacious in ATK mode." From this, another unusual creature appeared. This one was a man with large crystal shards on his wrists, with long orange-like hair, and black pants as well (3-star/ 800 ATK). "And with this, my Dreadmaster gets stronger" the Cloaked Man said, as Dreadmaster grew stronger (2000/2400 + 800/800= 2800/3200)! Then, the Cloaked Man said "Next, my Diamond Dude's effect will now let me activate the magic card previously sent to my graveyard." The shadow of the Pot of Greed card briefly appears behind the Cloaked Man, as he draws 2 new cards and suddenly has a giant smirk on his face (Seal of Orichalcos & ?????) as he tells himself "_At last I have drawn an Egyptian God Card. But, if I use it now, my Dreadmaster will be useless to me......aw, _(Censored) _it then!_ _It can wait 1 turn, though!_"

Little did these 2 know, but Little noticed that a strange shadow of darkness was coming closer to the duel, as she appreantly sensed that something was very....very...wrong. She suddenly turned to her brother and said "Big, stop the duel! I sense something else coming." Big looks at her and said "So have I, but I sense something just as powerful coming from this guy's hand as well. If I don't stop him soon, this could get even uglier then it already is." The Cloaked Man, however, chuckled, and said "You have no idea just how ugly it's about to get. Now, it's time to take this duel to the next level. I play the Seal fo Orichal......" He is suddenly interrupted when a mysterious voice says "_I don't think so!_" Big, Little & the Cloaked Man look around, but can't see anything. Big, however, soon says "I know you're here! Come out now!" The 3 waited patiently, until a strange shadow-like creature suddenly appeared. This creature seemed like a lady, at first, but she appreantly had a brown clawdleft hand, wings, purple hair, a black & brown skin, and those eyes from earlier in this episode. The creature looked at Big and said "It's been a long time since we last met, Big. Before, you were younger and so weak. But now, you've become more powerful then I have ever anticapted." Big, however, soon said "Yet, you still seem as evil as ever." The 2 faced off, as the Cloaked Man looked at this and said "I don't know who you are, but we are in the middle of a duel." The creature looked at the Cloaked Man and said "Not anymore you aren't!" as her eyes glowed and the Cloaked Man was suddenly sent flying off into the air......which, in turn, caused 3 very familiar cards to fly out of his posession and onto the floor. The creature then looked at Big and said "For now, I'm not ready to deal with you, but when the time comes, I will return." The creature suddenly disappeared into the shadows, as Little picked up the 3 cards and asked Big "Who or what was that thing?" Big, with a expression-less look, replied "Yubel!"

Meanwhile, in Tokyo-3 (2015)......

The council at SEELE were discussing the recent events that have been transpiring, as the footage of Big from back in Episode 5 was being shown. "This creature has an immense power. It's too great to be an Angel" said a voice from behind pillar #1. The one behind pillar #2 then added "That is true. To add to this, Ikari has been planning to create a copy of the creature to proceed with 3rd Impact." The 3rd pillar soon added "If this occurs, there is the 89% chance it will destroy us all. It must be dealt with at once." Many different voice soon spoke in unison, as #4 soon said "Then, it is agreed. The clone must not be allowed it's birth, and the creature must die!" They all agreed in unison as the 1st piller soon said "Then, the time has come! Awaken the 17th Angel & kill the creature!"

From that point on, somewhere in an unknown location, a large tube filled with a strange liquid hosted a, seemingly innocent, boy. This boy, however, soon opened his eyes to reveal his red eyes themselves, as he smiled!

Back in Domino City (2008)......

Big sat on the ground to think of his next move, as he told himself "First the Orichalcos, then Yubel? What's next?" Little soon walked up towards her brother, as she said "I think this might be a clue!" Liitle shows her brother the cards she found, as Big's eyes open wide & said "Oh My God....The Egyptian God Cards!"

*****************************************************************************************************

Well, after a long hiatus, that's it for this episode. However, first, here's the '_card of the chapter_':

_Clock Tower Prison (Field Magic Card; Cloaked Man's card)_

_Following each of your opponent's end phases, this card gains a counter. After 4 counters are added, all battle damage done to your life points are reduced to zero(0). If this card is destroyed by a card effect while having 4 counters, you can special summon 1 D-Hero Dreadguy from your deck to your field._

And now, a little look as to what's in the next episode:

Trying to figure out just how Yubel excaped, Big learns of a card that is powerful enough to stand up to Yubel: Rainbow Dragon! However, as he heads to retrive it, he is stopped by a mysterious woman who uses a Jewel Beast Deck made specifically to stop Big from obtaining it. As the duel goes on, Big makes a suprising discovery as to who it is.....

Meanwhile, Shinji runs into a boy named Karowu, who appears innocent at first. However, Rei immediantly notices something very wrong with Karowu....

See you guys next time!


	9. Rainbow Dragon Pt1

Hello & welcome to another episode of "NGE: Enter the Orichalcos!" Now that I'm taking a break from Carlito's Way on Youtube, I thought it was time to work on this story a bit. Now then, before we move on, I would like to tell all of you that this episode has a special guest star from the "_Pokemon_" show. So, without furthur ado, here's what happened last time........

Big encounters his twin sister, Little & the Cloaked Man from Episode 3 and learns he is the one Neos is looking for. However, before the duel can continue, another figure from Big's past, Yubel, appears and stops the duel, vowing that her vendetta with Big isn't over just yet and vows revenge. Before long, though, Little reveals something the Cloaked Man stole from Episode 7: The Egyptian God Cards.....

Meanwhile, Gendo Ikari plans to clone Big in order to start 3rd Impact and orders Ritsuko to proceed with the plan. SEELE, on the other hand, plans to kill Big & stop NERV before it's too late. How do they plan to do this: With the 17th Angel, Karowu.......

And Now, on with the show......

*****************************************************************************************************

The Adventures of:

BIG THE BIRD

And Now:

NGE: Enter the Orichalcos!

*****************************************************************************************************

Episode 9: The Rainbow Dragon (Pt.1)

Pallet Town, Japan (2008)

In a small house just outside this town, a lady in a yellow dress and with red hair named Deliah Ketchum was reading a magazine when her phone rang. She blinked her eyes in confusion and asked herself "I wonder who that could be at this time in the night? Ash already called me earlier." Curious, Deliah answered her phone to hear Big's voice. "Big, is that you?"

"_Yea, it's me! How have you been?_"

"I'm okay! How have you been?"

"_Let's just say I haven't been having a good month recently!_"

"Oh! I heard on the news about these weird duelists that steal people's souls and that your step-father was one of the victims! I'm so sorry!"

"_Please don't be! None of this is your fault!_"

"I know! I'm just so sorry for all of this! I know it's hard for you! Why don't you come to visit?"

"_I can't! Right now, my problems are getting worse, and if I can't stop it in time, them there isn't going to be a future for anyone on this planet!_"

"Big, please be careful! I don't want to lose you too."

"_You won't!_"

After some more words, Deliah hangs up the phone only for it to ring again. "Hello?" she asks, as a mysterious voice replies "_It's time!_" Deliah's eyes open wide in horror, as her phone drops to the floor.

Domino City, Japan.......

Big hangs up on his cellphone, as he sits down on the ground to try & calm down. Little, his sister, walks over to him and asks "What's the next step?" Big sighed and replied "I heard of a card Carlos once told me of that can stop Yubel. It was so powerful then even he couldn't be able to beat it." Little seemed suprised, as Big stood up and said "Luckily, I remember where Carlos told me it was, so with luck, I'll be able to find it." Little then asked "What do you want me to do with these cards then?" Big replied "Head to Miami and wait for me there. This won't take long!" With that, Big took off to the east, as Little soon told herself "You better watch yourself, Big!" as she soon did the same & headed for the States!

Meanwhile, in Tokyo-3 (2015)......

One day, as Shinji was walking around the remains of the original Tokyo, he heard the sound of a piano being played, as he asked himself "Where that sound is coming from?" Shinji walk onward until he saw a figure at the piano. It was a boy with a white school shirt, black pants, an orange undershirt, and grey hair. "Who are you?" Shinji asked, as the boy stopped playing and looked at Shinji, as he replies "It is an honor to meet you, Shinji Ikari!" Shocked, Shinji soon asked "How do you know who I am?" The boy smiles before replying "I am Kaworu Nagisa, the 5th Child!" Shinji was shocked, as Kaworu soon added "I have been briefed on the creature NERV has 'befriended' as well. I am looking forward to meeting him." Kaworu soon got up and procedded to leave, as he even had Shinji stumped. However, Shinji told himself "There is something wrong with this guy."

Back in 2008.........

At an unknown location, Big landed at a nearby hole in an undisclosed location. "So, if I remember correctly, this was the place" Big said, as he jumped into the hole and noticed it was too dark to see anything. At that second, his eyes turned yellow, as the entire hallway revealed itself to Big to be a simple one-directional hallway leading into a room of some sort. Once he went passed the door and entered the room, Big saw a strange table revealing a tablet of a large dragon-like creature. "Is this Rainbow Dragon?" he asks himself, when he suddenly sensed something was wrong. The entire room suddenly lit up thanks to torches that were in different parts of the room. At that same time, a person in a brown cloak appeared, as Big could tell by this person's chest that it was a young woman. "I know what you seek, but I cannot allow you to posess it." The Cloaked Woman said. Big soon asked "And how, exactly, do you know what I seek?" The Cloaked Woman replied "You are like everyone else! You only seek the power of Rainbow Dragon just to harm others! I have been placed as guardian of this special deity in order to make sure that it never falls into the hands of evil." Big sighs and says "I understand that you care for this dragon, but I need Rainbow Dragon's help to stop Yubel, and it's the only card that's capable of stopping her." The Cloaked Woman soon reveals a GX Duel Disk and says "I still cannot allow you to take this harmless dragon for your profit. Now, it's time for you to face his wrath." Big soon sets his Battle City Duel Disk as well, as he says "Then, I guess I have no other choice." The 2 soon stare at each other, as the duel was on.

Big (4000 LP) vs. Cloaked Woman (4000 LP)

START OF DUEL

The Cloaked Woman draws a card & says "I shall begin this duel!" as she looks at her hand (Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Gem Tree, Mine Blasting, Rainbow Gravity & Golden Rule)! With this hand, she told herself "Soon enough, you shall feel the power of the Rainbow Dragon!" Then, she announced "First, I activate the magic card, Gem Tree!" When this happened, a strange, dried-up tree, appeared on her field. "This card allows me a 'Gem Counter' each time a monster of moved into on empty M/T zone. Afterwards, you'll figure out the rest soon enough. Next, though, I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in DEF mode!" as a strange green emerald appeared on her field. Big was confused, at first, but the emerald suddenly turned into a green tortoise that hid in it's shell with emerald spikes on the top of it's shell (3-star/2000 DEF). Big soon asked "What the hell is that thing?" as the Cloaked Woman replies "This is the Emerald Tortoise, a member of the Crystal Beasts! It is told in stories that when all 7 are brought together, the Rainbow Dragon will awaken." Big seemed confused at first, but quickly understood. "You mean, that when all 7 are played, your Rainbow Dragon will show itself, right?" The Cloaked Woman nods, as she soon says "Now, I shall equip my Tortoise with the magic card, Golden Rule! It lets me move 2 Crystal Beasts with 3-stars or lower from my deck to 2 empty M/T zones." As she said that, an indigo & orange crystal appeared in 2 of her M/T zones. Big soon thought to himself "_I see now! These Crystal Beasts are capable of becoming immortal even after being destroyed in battle. However, I bet that if all 5 of her M/T zones are filled up, they won't be so immortal any longer. The question is what do I do if Rainbow Dragon does show up._" The Cloaked Woman soon said "Next, Golden Rule allows me to special summon 1 Crystal Beat in my hand with 3-stars or lower, and I choose my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" At this moment, a violet crystal appears on her field, which suddenly turns into a pinkish cat with a necklase around her neck (3-star/1200 ATK). Big only seemed focused, as the Cloaked Woman said "I shall play one card face down & end my turn." as a card appeared in front of her.

Big draws a card & looks at his hand now (E-Hero Sparkman, Call of the Haunted, Hero Barrier, Flute Of Summoning Kuriboh, E-Hero Bladedge & Spark Blaster), as he makes a realization ''_It seems she forgot something important. With her entire M/T zone filled up, these Crystal Beasts are stuck. So, this is the only chance I'm gonna get to strike back._" Then, he announces "I summon E-Hero Sparkman in ATK mode." With this, the Sparkman appeared and stared at the 2 Crystal Beasts (4-star/1600 ATK). The Cloaked Woman suddenly asks "I see you have a powerful monster, but clearly you don't think you can get through my Tortoise, can you?" Big soon replies "Oh, I think I can. I activate the magic card, Spark Blaster & equip it to Sparkman." Suddenly, a strange blaster-like weapon appears on the Sparkman's right hand, as Big says "This equip. magic card gives Sparkman the ability to change the battle position of any monster on the field, including your Emerald Tortoise." If we could see her eyes, the Cloaked Woman would have been shocked, as the Sparkman fired a round from his gun at the Emerald Tortoise & suddenly, he showed himself fully as he prepared for battle (800 ATK). Big soon said "Sparkman, attack his Emerald Tortoise now!" Sparkman complied, as he fired an electrical jolt at the Emerald Tortoise and destroyed it, as the Cloaked Woman lost 800 LP.

Cloaked Woman 3200 LP

The Cloaked Woman soon said "And now, thanks to his immortal effect, Emerald Tortoise will reappear in my M/T zone." However, she noticed that Emerald Tortoise didn't reappear as a crystal. "Huh? Hey, where is he?" she soon asked, as Big replied "In the graveyard. Your Crystal Beasts are only immortal as long as there is space in your M/T zone. Otherwise, their just as mortal as any other monster in play." Big then announced "I'll place 3 cards face down & end my turn." as 3 cards appear in front of him. Then, the Cloaked Woman said " Now, it's my turn." as she drew a card (Rare Value), as she soon says "I activate my Mine Blasting trap card. This card sends the top 5 cards in my deck to the graveyard & prevents me from drawing on my next turn." As this happened, she discarded her next 5 cards (Necro Gardna, Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Induced Summon, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger & Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus) as Big noticed something very wrong. "Wait, what are you up to?" he asked before adding "Surely, you're not trying to one-up me, are you?" The Cloaked Woman replied "Oh, just wait for it. Until then, I activate the magic card, Rare Value! By sending one Crystal Beast in my M/T Zone to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards." By playing this card, her indigo crystal disappears, as she draws 2 cards (Gem Release & M-Force), she announces "I now activate the equip card, Gem Release & equip it to my Amethyst Cat. With this card, she gains 800 points." The Amethyst Cat soon purs loudly, as she gets stronger (1200 + 800=2000 ATK). Then, she says "And, to make it stronger, I activate M-Force. With this card, she'll gain an additional 500 points for 1 turn." The Amethyst Cat soon purrs lowder, as she gets even stronger (2000 + 500=2500 ATK). However, as Big thinks to himself, saying "_Even if she manages to attack Sparkman, I can block the attack with Hero Barrier. _" However, what he wasn't expecting were her next words. "Now, by cutting her attack, in half, she can attack you directly. " Big stared wide-eyed in shock, as Amethyst Cat jumped over Sparkman & struck Big directly with half of her attack. (2500/2= 1250 damage)

Big 2750 LP

Big held his chest in pain, as the Cloaked Woman soon said "Now, with everything ready, I'll place 1 card face down & end my turn." as a card appears in front of her. Big manages to catch his breathe, as he takes his turn & draws a card (Silent Doom). Then, he announces "Sparkman, use your Spark Blaster!" Sparkman nodded, as he fired the 2nd round at Amethyst Cat & switched her to DEF position (400 DEF). Then, he said "Sparkman, attack now!" Sparkman nodded and did so, firing another electrical bolt at the Amethyst Cat and destroyed her along with her Gem Release card. However, as a violet crystal appeared in an M/T zone on her field, the Cloaked Woman suddenly said "Thank you for doing that, Big." Of course, the hero himself soon asked "And why's that?" as she replied "Because now I can finally activate the trap card, Rainbow Gravity!" As the Cloaked Woman activated, a large glow with the colors of the Rainbow suddenly appeared around them. "ARGH! What's going on here?" Big asked, as the Cloaked Woman replied "It's simple! Rainbow Gravity activates when all 7 Crystal Beasts are rather on my field, in my M/T zone, or in the graveyard. Since their are 6 in the graveyard & one in my M/T zone, it's officially legit. And now, with it, I can summon Rainbow Dragon!" Big was in shock, as the same tablet from before suddenly had a large opening into it and a much larger white dragon with orbs around the sides of it's body soon appeared behind the Cloaked Woman. (10-star/ 4000 ATK) Big stared at this site & said "Oh my god!" The Cloaked Woman laughed in victory, unaware that the force of Rainbow Dragon's appearance suddenly forced her hood off to reveal a woman with red hair & brown eyes. Big's eyes were now in horror as to what he just saw. "DELIAH???"

Meanwhile, in Tokyo-3 (2015).........

Kaworu, later on, found himself at NERV as he came across Rei. Of course, not being stupid herself, Rei turned to her right to notice Kaworu's appearance, as she asked "Who are you?" Kaworu looked at Rei and said "I am Kaworu Nagisa, and you must be Rei Ayanami." In a way, Rei looked at him and said "I am, but how did you know of that?" Kaworu only replied "I have my secrets, but rest assure that soon enough, the era of humanity will come to it's end." Kaworu soon left, but as he did, Rei soon told herself "I do not trust him!"

Back in 2008.....

Big couldn't believe his eyes. His girlfriend, Deliah, was the Cloaked Woman this whole time. And the only thing that could have actually made this worse had happened: She managed to summon an extremely powerful monster with 4000 ATK. "Deliah, why?" Big asked, and added "Why would you keep this from me?" Deliah, in that moment, could only blink, unable to answer. Then, she replied "This is something that I had to keep from you, Big. Just as you keep your past to yourself, so do I." Big, however, asked "If that's so, why all this?" Deliah, however, replied "Because this is part of my old life. As much as I didn't want to do this, this is the only way to keep the Rainbow Dragon away from any sort of evil. And that, Big, includes you." Realizing that the challenge just got harder, Big & his E-Hero Sparkman stare off at Deliah & her Rainbow Dragon with the single thought of trying to figure out just how to survive.

To Be Continued!

*****************************************************************************************************

That's it for this episode, but here's the plot for the next episode:

Big continues his duel against Deliah, as he tries to counter-attack against the powerful attack of the Rainbow Dragon. However, as it gets down to the wire, Big must choose to rather forfeit the duel or harm the woman who holds his heart. Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo-3, another enemy is about to make his move, and prepares to take down the 1st, 2nd & 3rd Child.......

And, as customary, here's the '_card of the chapter_':

_Rainbow Dragon_ (_Deliah's card_)

(_10-star; 4000/0; Light; Dragon/Effect)_

_This card can only be special summoned when all 7 "Crystal Beasts" are in play, in an empty M/T zone, and/or if they are in your graveyard. The following effects cannot be activated on the turn it's summoned:_

_()Send all "Crystal Beasts" on your field or M/T zone to the graveyard. For each one sent, this card gains 1000 ATK. This effect can be activated on either player's turn. _

_()Remove all "Crystal Beasts" in your graveyard from the game to return all cards on the field back to their respective player's decks. _

Okay, that's it! See you guys next time!


	10. Rainbow Dragon Pt2

Hey everyone, welcome to the next episode of "NGE: Enter the Orichalcos!" Now I know a few of you might be confused as to how Big got together with Deliah Ketchum from _Pokemon_, so I'm just gonna say this once:

For those of you who are 18 & over, please go read "_Field's Of Horror_" to get your answer. Otherwise, for those younger readers, let me put it this way: Deliah got kidnapped by a demon who planned to have his way with her, Big stopped & killed that demon, and then it gets into other details that I cannot get into due to the rating of this story.

If anyone under 18 reads that specific story, please be forewarned that I cannot be held responsible for any damage you take to your fragile little minds from reading it.

Anyway, now that we got that out of the way, let's get on with the story, shall we?

"In the last episode, Big went off to look for the legendary card, Rainbow Dragon, a card that was known for defeating Yubel. However, he also learned that his girlfriend, Deliah Ketchum from _Pokemon_ turned out to be a guardian of Rainbow Dragon and quickly summoned him to do battle against Big.

Meanwhile, Kaworu has appeared and is now preparying to do the plan of SEELE's. However, both Shinji & Rei are suspicious of his activities......."

Enjoy!

*******************************************************************************************************

The Adventures of:

Big the Bird

And Now:

NGE: Enter the Orichalcos

*****************************************************************************************************

Episode 10: The Rainbow Dragon (Pt.2)

In the last episode, Big was facing Deliah with 2 cards in his hand (E-Hero Bladedge & Silent Doom) 3 cards face down (Call of the Haunted, Hero Barrier & Flute of Summoning Kuriboh), E-Hero Sparkman (4-star/1600 ATK), an equip magic card (Spark Blaster), and 2750 LP remaining. Deliah, on the other hand, has Rainbow Dragon (10-star/4000 ATK), Gem Tree (Continuous magic), 2 crystals in her M/T zones, 3200 LP remaining, and no cards left in her hand.

As Big set his sights, he had to think very carefully. "_This won't be easy. As long as Rainbow Dragon is in play, I don't have a prayer of stopping it. However, their is one card in deck I need to win this duel. I just need some time!_" Big soon said "I'll end my turn."

Deliah soon takes her turn, as she says "Unfortunately for me, I can't draw due to the effect of Mine Blasting, but Rainbow Dragon can still attack. Rainbow Dragon, destroy Sparkman!" Rainbow Dragon soon roared and fired a rainbow-colored beam from his mouth at Sparkman, as Big suddenly announces "I activate my Hero Barrier trap card." As he said this, one of Big's face down cards became a small electrical barrier that stopped Rainbow Dragon's attack. "Hero Barrier stops one attack to any E-Hero on my field." Deliah sighed, as she said "I'll end my turn." By then, Big drew his card to signal his turn (Graceful Charity), as he told himself "Not exactly what I need, but it might help!" Then, looking at Rainbow Dragon, he knew he would need the help, as he announced "I activate the magic card Graceful Charity! With it, I can draw 3 cards." Then, he proceeds to draw his 3 cards (E-Hero Avian, Soul Union, & Courageous Charge), but Big then says "However, now I must send 2 cards in my hand to the graveyard (E-Hero Bladedge & Courageous Charge). Then, Big suddenly smirked and said "And now, say goodbye to Rainbow Dragon!" as Deliah seemed confused. Big, however, soon said "First, I'll switch Sparkman to DEF mode." as the Sparkman took a knee & used his arms to protect himself (1400 DEF), and then announced "Next, I'll use the Spark Blaster to switch your Rainbow Dragon to DEF mode." as the Sparkman aimed at Rainbow Dragon and fired it's final round at the creature, who seemed to bring it's head down while appreantly defending itself with it's wings (0 DEF), as Big saw his chance while the Spark Blaster disappeared. "After using the Spark Blaster 3 times, it has to go to the graveyard, but it was worth it to activate the trap card, Call Of The Haunted!" One of Big's face down cards soon revealed the trap card, as a hole appeared from right next to Sparkman, as Deliah exclaimed "Wait a minute, you don't have any monsters in your graveyard...unless you sent one due to Graceful Charity." Big soon nodded and said "Exactly! Now, come forth, E-Hero Bladedge!" Sure enough, Bladedge exited through the hole & onto the field as he stood ready for battle (7-star/ 2600 ATK)! Big soon said "Once Bladedge takes out your monster, due to his Trample effect, you lose life points equal to the difference in Bladedge's ATK & your monster's DEF. Now then, Bladedge, Slice & Dice attack!" Bladedge was more then willing to comply, as he charged towards Rainbow Dragon. However, Deliah suddenly removed a card from her graveyard, as she said "I activate the effect of Necro Gardna! By removing him from my graveyard, you attack is negated." Big is shocked as he sees a stange armored creature appear in front of Rainbow Dragon & take the strike of Bladedge. As the armored creature disappears & Bladedge returns to Big's side, he is forced to say "I end my turn." Deliah soon draws her card (Stop Defense), as she tells herself "I'll save it for later." Then, she looks at Big and asks him "Let me ask you this: Why do you want Rainbow Dragon for anyway?" Big soon counters that with a question of his own, asking "Why are you here protecting him?" Deliah soon replied "I didn't have a choice. It was something I had to do against my will........"

(Flashback)

_"It is time" were the words Deliah heard as she dropped the phone, and then kneed down onto that same floor. She knew that the time had come once more, but this time around, she was not looking forward to it. She soon reached for the phone and held it to her ear, as she asked "Who is it this time?" The voice on the other side replied "The one named Big the Bird is approaching the shrine of Rainbow Dragon. Should he find it, all is lost for our group. It is time for him to die!" Deliah soon says "No!" The voice on the other line soon asked "No? What the (BEEP) do you mean 'no'? Clearly you are the only one who can defeat him." Deliah soon says " I can't! I love him!" The voice on the other line, however, says "You fool! He is a freak! He must be stopped, no matter the costs!" Deliah soon says "Then find someone else to do this! I can't any longer!" The voice soon said "Then, I guess I have no choice. Rather you stop & kill him, or your son dies!" Deliah's eyes widen in horror, as she said "You wouldn't!" However, the voice soon said "Wouldn't I? We've done it before, and we're not afraid of doing it again." Deliah felt sick in her knees and she soon said "Okay, I'll do it, but if you so much as even touch my son, I swear you'll regret it." The voice soon said "That's a good bitch!" as the other line hung up._

(End of Flashback)

"My god, Deliah! I had no idea. But, why were you involved with this cult in the first place?' Big asked, as she replied "Like I said before, I didn't have a choice. It's been in my family for centuries, but Ash was skipped because he got into Pokemon at the age of 10. Honestly, it was the only good thing that ever happend to my life before I met you." Big blinks, unsure of what to do now, but Deliah soon says "However, regardless of my feelings, if I don't protect Rainbow Dragon, then I've let my family down." Big suddenly has his eyes wide open, the fear of knowing what's coming now. "No, Deliah! Don't do it!" Deliah, however, soon says "I have to! Rainbow Dragon, attack!" Rainbow Dragon stares at Bladedge & fires his rainbow beam, as it connects & destroys both Bladedge & Call of the Haunted, while Big loses 1400 LP.

Big 1350

Big holds himself up, as Deliah, with sadness in her voice, says "I'll end my turn!" as Big looks at Rainbow Dragon and asks himself "What am I gonna do now?"

Meanwhile, at Tokyo-3 (2015).......

Kaworu continued to look around the base at NERV until he stopped at a figure near a figure with a black cloak, as he asked "Are you here for the same reason that I am?" The cloaked figure replied "You might say so, Angel. Keep in mind I know what you're after, and in a way, we are both after the same thing. My master has sent me to assist you in stopping the children from becoming stronger." Kaworu soon asks "How do you plan on that, may I ask?" The Cloaked Man replied "By combining the power of the Orichalcos with the strength of the Angels! Only then shall they be invincible. Their power will be so great that even the Evangelions cannot stop them. However, there is one who might, but they do not exist in this world." Kaworu soon asks "Who is the one who can?" The Cloaked Man soon replied "That, I cannot tell you, but be forewarned. Should Big the Bird return, with him he shall carry a device known as the Spark Lens which can call the one named 'Tiga.' Should that happen, then these infidels will be able to overcome us all." Kaworu soon nodded, but the Cloaked Man soon added "Their is another problem to our trouble. Should the children gain control of the Egyptian God Cards, then they will be able to overpower & defeat us. This must not happen." Kaworu soon said "Do not worry about it. I have a friend who will easily obtain those cards for us & be able to allow us to use them to our needs." The Cloaked Man soon asks "Who exactly is this friend of yours?" Kaworu soon replies "You will know soon enough." The Cloaked Man soon nods and disappears into the shadows, as Kaworu soon turns around to see another shadowy figure with a green & orage pair of eyes. He soon tells this figure "All is going according to plan." The figure nodded and soon disappeared, as Kaworu walked onward, unaware that Kaji Ryoji was right nearby listening to everything. He soon told himself "Oh, no! The kids!" Kaji soon took off, unaware he was being followed.

Back in 2008........

"My move!" Big said, as he drew a card (Damage-Off Zone), and realized what he was waiting for hadn't arrived yet. "I activate the magic card, Damage-Off Zone!" Big announced, as his magic card appeared next to him. "Thanks to this card, all battle damage to both of us will be halved." Deliah asked "Is that true?" as Big nodded his answer. Then, he said "I'll also keep Sparkman in DEF and end my turn here." Deliah then drew her card (Negate Attack) to signal the start of her turn, but said "You never answered my question from before." Big replied "You mean the question you asked about why I need Rainbow Dragon? Here's my answer: Something from my past has returned and Rainbow Dragon may be the only one who can stop it." Deliah nodded in understanding, but then said "I see the 'why' part, but my next question is are you willing to hurt me to obtain it?" Even Big couldn't answer that question, since he was unsure himself, as she said "I guess even you can't answer that question, but rest assure Big, I am more then willing to do so to protect my family." Big then asked her "And at what cost are you willing to pay until Ash is threatened again in order for you to do your family's dirty work?" Deliah replied "Whatever it takes to keep him alive." Big soon realized that trying to talk her out of attacking would be impossible, as he said "Deliah, I know you love your son. I care about his safety also, but neither one of us needs to continue on with this duel." Deliah then said "Your right, we don't!" but soon shocked Big by adding "The only way for this to end is for you to rather forfeit or let me win." Big then asked "Are you nuts? If I let you win, not only will the world be in greater danger, but your family's cult will have been an accessory to all of the deaths that are to come. The Orichalcos is still out their taking souls, and I still have bigger problems of my own to handle." Deliah soon said "Either way, neither one of us can convince the other to stop, so I guess it has to be this way. I activate the magic card, Stop Defense! " From her hand, a magic card suddenly appeared, as Big watched his Sparkman change to ATK mode (1600 ATK). "This magic card can force 1 monster on your field to change to ATK mode, which just so happens to be your Sparkman, and since Damage-Off Zone is still in play, you still have a turn left. As for the damage, though, this might hurt." Big soon understood what was to come, as Deliah shouted "Rainbow Dragon, attack." Rainbow Dragon nodded, and fired his rainbow colored beam at Sparkman. Big whinched in pain, as he lost 1200 LP.

4000-1600=2400

2400/2=1200 LP lost

Big 150

Big soon fell to his knees as he started breathing slowly to try & calm himself. "Big, please forfeit this duel. It's not worth it." Deliah pleaded. Big, however, said "No!" Deliah then said "Then, by my next turn, I'm going to end the duel. I'll place a card face down & end my turn." A card appears in front of her, as Deliah adds "Oh, and in case you try to attack, my face down card is Negate Attack, so please take that into consideration." Big soon says "I'll do that." as he tells himself "This will be my last chance to end this!" as he closes his eyes & draws his card (Transcendent Wings). Big opens his eyes & soon smiles and he says "Deliah, I don't want to have to hurt you, but this is the only way to knock some sense into you!" Deliah seems confused, as Big soon announces "I reveal my face down card, Flute Of Summoning Kuriboh!" Big's final face down card revealed itself, as a card somewhere in the middle of Big's deck suddenly pops out. "This card allows me to special summon a 'Kuriboh' from my deck to the field instantly, and I choose Winged Kuriboh." Big soon removes that particular card sticking out from the deck out & places it on his field, as Winged Kuriboh appears on Big's field (1-star/ 300 ATK). Deliah, however, didn't get it, as she said "Big, no offense, but that doesn't look like it's going to do anything to me at all." Big, however, soon said "Oh, he is, but first, I activate the magic card, Transcendent Wings!" As soon as Big plays this particular magic card, Winged Kuriboh starts to glow, as Big soon reveals "Now, by sending 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard, my Winged Kuriboh can grow from a 1-star to a 10-star." Big soon sends 2 cards in his hand to the graveyard (E-Hero Avian & Soul Union), as Winged Kuriboh's wings grow large and now finds himself with a golden helmet (10-star/ 300 ATK). "Deliah, meet Winged Kuriboh LV. 10!" Both Deliah & even the Rainbow Dragon seemed confused, as Deliah said "Regardless, my Rainbow Dragon can stop it in one attack." Big then said "Give it your best shot. My turn ends here!" Deliah, a little more confused, then drew her card (E-Force), and said "Rainbow Dragon, end this now!" Big, however, said "Oh, I don't think so! Winged Kuriboh LV. 10, now's the time!" The Wingfed Kuriboh nodded, as Deliah suddenly said "I activate...." Big, however, cut her off by saying "Sorry, but not this time. Winged Kuriboh LV. 10 isn't attacking, so you can't activate your Negate Attack card." Big smirked, as Winged Kuriboh LV. 10 flew towards Rainbow Dragon & suddenly grabbed him with his wings. "AH! What's he doing?" Deliah asked, as Big replied "He's about to self-destruct. By sacrificing Winged Kuriboh LV.10, he can destroy all ATK-Positioned monsters on your field. Then, you lose LP equal to their combined ATK, and since Rianbow Dragon has 4000 LP, while you have 3200 LP left, this is game over!" Deliah could only look on, as Rainbow Dragon roared in pain while he & Winged Kuriboh LV.10 turned into dust & disappeared. Then, she got hit with the backlash & it was all over.

Deliah 0

(END OF DUEL)

Deliah knee down and told herself "I can't believe it! I failed!" as all remaining holograms disappeared. Big soon walked over to her and said "No, you didn't! You dueled very well, but you let your emotions get the best of you." Deliah soon looked up to Big, her eyes filled with tears, as she said "I'm so sorry for all of this." Big kneed down to her level and hugged her, as he said "There's nothing to forgive!" Big held on to her as close as he could, as she cried on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo-3.....

As Kaji ran onward, he was stopped by the same Cloaked Man from earlier in the episode with a gun in hand. "So, what took you so long?" he asked, but he didn't know this would be his last words before the infamous sound of a *BANG* was heard, as Kaji's dead body fell to the ground, while the Cloaked Man soon said "Now, everything is going according to plan." as he hid his gun into his cloak. Then, he took out a walkie-talkie and said "Now, it's time for phase 2 of the plan. Summon the Rare Hunters to lure the God Cards out of hiding!"

From an undisclosed location, 2 men wearing a red & white mask, respectively, prepared themselves for the duel that was to come.

End of Episode 10!

*****************************************************************************************************

Well, things are about to get ugly for our herores, and the next episode features more suprises then you can imagine. So, here's a quick preview of the plot for the next episode:

Big returns to Tokyo-3 with the God Cards, new cards & duel disks for Shinji, Asuka & Rei. However, upon hearing of Kaji's death, Big investigate's, and learns of the kidnapping of Misato & his step-father. That exact investigation leads them to the dangerous team of Lumis & Umbra, who have been hired to take the God Cards from our heroes. Luckily for us, Big & Shinji step up to the plate to take on these lunatics. It soom becomes worse when their combos prevent Big & Shinji from using either fusions or tributes......

Expect some suprises when the next episode premires. Until then, here's the '_card of the chapter_':

_Winged Kuriboh LV. 10 _(_Big's card_)

(_10-star_;_300/200; Light; Fairy/Effect)_

_This card can only be special summoned by the effects of "Transcendent Wings"! By sacrificing this card on your opponent's battle phase, all face-up monsters in ATK position on your opponent's field are destroyed. In addition, for each monster destroyed this way, your opponent loses LP equal to their total ATK. _

That's it for this episode! See ya next time!


	11. Tag Team Dueling Pt1

Hello again & welcome to NGE: Enter the Orichalcos!

Now, for this next duel, I thought I'd try my hand at Tag Team Dueling, so for those who don't know how it works, allow me to explain:

#1) Both teams will start with their traditional 4000 LP seperatly.

#2) No one can attack on their first turn.

#3) Each member of each team has to have a turn when it's their turn.

It'll be better explained when the tag-duel begins! Anyway, here's what happened last time:

Big's duel with Deliah continued. Despite protest from both sides, Big gains victory with the Winged Kuriboh LV. 10. Meanwhile, Kaworu begins a secret plan with a member of the Orichalcos & the mysterious figure with green & orage eyes. However, Kaji listens in, but gets killed by the Orichalcos figure who calls in reinforcements in the form of Lumis & Umbra of the Rare Hunters......

And, as for the questions about what I will do with the God Cards.....just sit tight & read on. There's a lot more about to happen then you could ever imagine! Enjoy!

* * *

Episode 11: Tag Team Dueling (Pt.1)

Miami, Fl (2008)

Little the Bird sat inside an empty base, practically empty except for the near rip-off of the _Stargate_, waiting for her brother to show up. "Damnit, Big" she wined before adding "Where are you?" She wasn't going to have to wait much longer as Big soon arrived with a few bags of items, yet one of these, a duffel bag, had a suspicious *CLANKING* sound. "Big, what the hell are in those bags?" she asked, as Big replied "Oh, well, since I have 3 students to train, I had to get alot of cards & some new duel disks, and for the record, that took a very long time to get." Little sighed & placed a hand on her forehead, saying "Whatever!" Then, looking at Big, she asks "What's next?" Even her brother had no answer, as he said "Even I don't know." Little soon took out, from her pocket, the 3 Egyptian God Cards, as she handed them to her brother, asking him "And just what do you plan to do with these cards?" as Big replied "As long as their with me, the Orichalcos won't be able to get their hands on them at all." Little then adds to that, saying "Let's hope!" The 2 nod towards one another, as Big enters the _Stargate_-like object & disappears once he enters, as Little says "Good luck, bro!"

Tokyo-3, Japan (2015)

Once Big returns, he is greeted by a familiar face. "Well, look who showed up after all this time." Ritsuko said, as Big soon replied "Hello, Doc! I didn't know you were on your time of the month." Ritsuko seemed annoyed by that comment, as she said "HA! If looks could kill!" Big, of course, countered by saying "That goes without saying for your mole!" Ritsuko soon felt offended by that, as the 2 stared daggers at one another, waiting for the other to make the next move. However, Big soon felt another presence, as he turned to find members of NERV security carrying something in a black bag. "Who died?" he asked, as Ritsuko replied "That's not your problem." Big soon turned towards Ritsuko and said "I make it my business to know when someone dies mysteriously."

A few minutes passed as Big finds the 'crime scene', finding blood on the ground, but also the smell of something very familiar to him: gun powder. "Murder!" he told himself, as he soon heard "HEY! What are you doing here?" being boomed directly towards him. Big turned around tpo that direction to find Ritsuko headed towards him, as Big tells himself "Damnit, leave me alone already, lady!" Once she reaches him, Big knees down to inspect the scene a little closer, as Ritsuko soon warns him with the words "This is official NERV business! If you don't leave this instant...." Big, however, cut her off by saying "Do you ever shut up? This is a murder scene, and I might be the only one who can find your killer!" Big soon gets down on one knee and places a simple finger on the ground, as he closes his eyes to look into it's particular past.......

(Flashback to last episode)

_As Kaji ran onward, he was stopped by the same Cloaked Man from earlier in the episode with a gun in hand. "So, what took you so long?" he asked, but he didn't know this would be his last words before the infamous sound of a *BANG* was heard, as Kaji's dead body fell to the ground, while the Cloaked Man soon said "Now, everything is going according to plan." as he hid his gun into his cloak. Then, he took out a walkie-talkie and said "Now, it's time for phase 2 of the plan. Summon the Rare Hunters to lure the God Cards out of hiding!"_

(End of Flashback)

Once his eyes open, Big gets to his feet and simply says "Oh (censored)!" He soon turns to Ritsuko and asks her "Where are the kids?" as Ritsuko suddenly "I could tell you, but I won't!" Big soon tells her "The guy who died was named Kaji Ryoji, a double-agent who actually reports the activities of both NERV and another group named SEELE to your vesion of the United Nations! This guy was on his own side the whole side." Ritsuko soon asked him "How did you know all that?" Big soon smirks and replies "It's magic!"

Meanwhile.......

Shinji was starting on dinner, unaware that 2 cloaked individuals wearing masks were headed for the apartment. One of them, a small fat guy, said "Once we captured the children, Big will come to their aid." The other one, a taller guy, said "Yes, and then the God Cards are ours for the taking!" However, inside that same apartment, Shinji felt that things were too _quiet_, as he heard a familiar voice tell him "_Shinji, look out_!"Shinji suddenly looked at the front door getting kicked down by the 2 cloaked men, as he asked "Who are you guys?" The taller one soon replied "You'll know soon enough!" However, a spike came from the window and found itself at the ground in front of the 2 cloaked men, as they stared at the window & found Big flying directly towards it. "Oh, crap!" they both said, as Big crashed right through the window, rolled on the ground, and got up on his feet, as he soon told them "Back off, Rare Hunters!" Shinji was just starring at all of this, as the fat one soon said "So, you came! It's alot sooner then we were expecting, but it's all according to plan. Now that we have your attention, we have an invitation for the 2 of you to a duel!" Shinji seemed confused, but asked "A duel? Why?" The tall one responded "It's simple! We are in posession of something you value dearly, Shinji Ikari. If you want your guardian back, you have to meet us at the location of the duel in 2 hours!" Shinji soon asked "When did that happen?" The fat one replied "Oh, that was simple enough....."

(Flashback)

_Misato, about half-hour ago, was pulled over by an unmarked police officer, as the officer came out of the car & walked over to Misato. She opened her window and asked "What's the trouble this time, officer?" The officer, howeverm replied "I am! " as he suddenly pulled out a taser and shocked Misato by the neck, knocking her out cold. Then, the officer pulled her out of her call & dragged her away. _

(End of Flashback)

"HOW DARE YOU!" Shinji shouted, as the Rare Hunters soon added "Oh, and Big, we have something of interest to you as well."

(2nd Flashback)

_Little did Big know, but the whole time he was in Japan, these same 2 Rare Hunters entered a hospital & snuck through the entire building until they came across a room left specifucally for the name "Carlos M." as they entered while the doctors were checking the body for a pulse. The Rare Hunters suddenly knocked the doctors out with tasers & pans, as they took the body with them and disappeared into the night._

(End of Flashback)

"No!" Big said in horror, realizing these 2 had his step-father hostage as well. "We'll give them back, but there's a price. The 2 of you need to show up in the outskirts of the destroyed Tokyo, and bring the Egyptian God Cards with you. If you don't, then you'll never see either your guardian or your father ever again!" Big, suddenly fueled with rage, flew right at them, only for one of them to throw a gas bomb, blinding Big as they disappeared. "Big, are you ok?" Shinji asked, as Big replied "Yea, but they won't be when I'm through with them!" Shinji soon says "We have to follow them before they hurt Misato, or even worse." Shinji is about to run out, but Big stops him by saying "I think you're forgetting something." Shinji blinks his eyes in confusion, as Big reveals the same black bag with the *CLANKING* sound and pulls out a brand new green & purple tie-dyed GX Duel Disk. "Whoa! Is this for me?" Shinji asked, as Big replied "Yep! I actually got 3 of these, and altered them to the colors of each of your EVA's." Shinji soon places the duel disk on his wrist, as Big asks "What do you think?" Shinji replies "It's fits great." as he soon adds "Now, lets go get those guys!"

Meanwhile, back in Miami (2008)......

Little walks into the hospital to check up on Big's step-father, when she notices the police investigating the scene. "Oh, no!" she says in a quiet manner, and then turns to leave.

Back in Tokyo-3 (2015)......

Big flew through the skies of Tokyo-3, with Shinji holding on for dear life on his back, as Big asks "Which direction are we headed?' Shinji points to the right and a little more forward, as Big heads towards that direction until they reach an abandoned village just there. "I think this is the place." Shinji says, as Big nods and proceeds to land. However, once they do, the 2 look around to find nothing but a quiet, run-down village with no life what-so-ever. "You sure this is the place?' Big asked, as Shinji replied "I think so." Big's eyes turn yellow, looking for anything with an unusual aurora, when he felt something very familiar nearby. "They're here!" Big says, as the fat & tall Rare Hunters soon show themselves from inside an empty hut. "So, you both came and with plenty of time to spare!" The fat one says, as Big soon says 'Yea, we did! Now, where are our loved ones?" The Rare Hunters snickered, as the tall one pulled out a remote and pressed a button. From that psuh of a button, lights were soon turned on behind the Rare Hunters to reveal Misato & Carlos' unconscious body tied to 2 poles by their hands, their feet are tied, and Misato's mouth is tapped shut. "MISATO!" Shinji yells, as Big has to hold him back. "Did you bring the God Cards?" The tall one asked, as Big takes 3 cards out of his pocket and shows the Egyptian God Cards to them. "They're right here!" Big says, as he then places the cards back in his pocket. However, he soon says "Oh, and by the way, I know who you 2 are: Lumis & Umbra!" The 2 Rare Hunters seemed shocked, as the fat one asked "How did you know?" Big replies "I saw the Battle City Tournament on Youtube!" The 2 Rare Hunters talked to one-another with words like 'Damn Youtube', as they soon turned towards Big & Shinji with 2 KC Duel Disks ready. "Are you ready to duel?" the fat one, Lumis, asked, as Big replies "Bring it!"

The Rare Hunters take their place, as does Big & Shinji, with the playing field looking a bit like this:

Lumis (1st turn) Shinji (2nd Turn)

Umbra (3rd Turn) Big (4th turn)

Shinji, looking at the playing field just placed above him, asks "That's what it looks like?" as Big replies "Pretty much! And don't worry, I'll back you up all the way!" Shinji nods, as the Rare Hunters soon begin with the duel!

(DUEL Begins Now)

(*Please keep in mind that I don't know all of the cards in Lumis & Umbra's deck. Therefore, I'll only be displaying what cards they play, and not what they have in hand. *)

Lumis soon announces "I'll take the first turn!" as he draws a card (6 random cards), and then says "I'll place 3 cards face down & end my turn." 3 face down cards soon appear in front of Lumis, confusing Shinji. "_I wonder what they're up to. Why only play 3 face down cards?_ " Shinji asks himself in his thoughts, as he draws a card (Beta the Magnet Warrior, Card Destruction, Berformet, Shift, Kuriboh & Multiply) Shinji then annouces "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in DEF mode." From that, a strange robot with magnets for his hands and a magnet on his head appears, as he defends himself (4-star/1600 DEF). "That ends my turn!" he soon says, as Umbra now says "Now, its my turn!" as he draws a card (6 unknown cards), and then says "I summon my Shining Abyss in ATK mode!" Suddenly, on Umbra's field was a large orb with a smaller orb on top of it, and a strangely shaped golden head with an eye symbol on it (4-star/1600 ATK). Suddenly, Lumis says "I activate a face down card! Reveal yourself, Mask of Brutality!" One of Lumis' face down card reveals an orange mask with a face of anger, as Lumis explains it "This card allows me to equip it to a monster in play. That monster gains 1000 ATK points, and I think I'll choose my partner's Shining Abyss!" Soon enough, the mask itself materialized, as it soon popped itself on the Shining Abyss' face. That monster in itself roared as it became more powerful (1600 + 1000=2600 ATK)! This shocked Shinji, as he told himself "No way! They already have a monster with 2600 points? How do we beat that?" Big, on the other hand, started realizing something very important "This seems familiar somewhere!" Either way, Umbra soon said "The 2 of you should be panicking. The downside to this card is that each turn, I have to pay 1000 life points to maintain it. However, thanks to my next card, I won't have to. I activate the continuous magic of Masked Doll!" Umbra's next card soon materialized a wooden doll, as he said "Thanks to this card, all negative effects of any magic card we play will be negated that affect us. So, I'll place 1 card face down & end my turn!" Big then nodded and took his turn while a card appeared in front of Umbra, as he drew a card (E-Hero Bubbleman, Negate Attack, Hero Signal, E-Hero Avian, Polymerization & Skyscraper) and soon enough, his realization kicked in:

'_Wait a minute! I have seen this before! Lumis & Umbra are doing the same duel they have years ago against Yugi & Kaiba! Shinji even started his turn the same way Yugi did in this same duel. The only difference is myself & one of Lumis' face down cards. Last time, their were 2, not 3. So, if my guess is right, one of them is Mask of Restrict! Now, the problem is what the other card is suppose to be? _'

Considering his options, Big took a chance as he announced "I activate Polymerization to fuse......" Suddenly, Lumis cut him off, as he announced "I figured you would try that, so I came prepared with the trap card, Non-Fusion Area!" Big's eyes suddenly widened in horror, as another of Lumis' card suddenly revealed itself. Lumis then said "As long as this card is in play, neither of you 2 can summon any fusion monsters to the field." Big soon realized his deck was now going to be playing at 1/3rd it's usual way due to Non-Fusion Area! However, he soon said "Even without fusions, we can still take you down. I summon E-Hero Bubbleman in DEF mode." Big's Bubbleman soon appeared, as he defended itself (4-star/1200 DEF), as Big soon announced "Thanks to him, I can draw 2 cards since he's the only one on my field." Big draws 2 cards (Bubble Blaster & E-Hero Bladedge), as he then says "I'll place 2 cards face down & end my turn." By now, 2 cards appeared in front of Big, thus ending his turn.

Lumis soon drew a card, as he said "Now that it's my turn, I think I'll activate the magic card, Mask of the Accursed! With this card, I can equip it to a monster & make him absolutely useless, and I think I'll chose your Magnet Warrior, kid!" Shinji gulped, as a new mask, this one with pins, attached itself to Beta and suddenly, Beta was nothing more then a floating robot (X/X). Shinji was now in horror, as Lumis went on to say "Oh, I should mention that as long as your Magnet Warrior is equipped to this card, he can't attack, defend, or even switch his battle position. Plus, at the start of each of your turns, you lose 500 life points!" Big looked at Shinji starting to panic, as he soon said "Take it easy, kid! We can take these 2!" Shinji soon replied "Easy for you to say!" Lumis soon told them both "I'll end my turn with a face down." as a card appeared next to the one from his last turn. Shinji soon started his turn, already losing 500 points (Shinji 3500 LP), as he looked at his drawn card (Beast of Gilfer), and then realized an idea coming to mind. He soon announced "I sacrifice Beta to summon...." Big soon shouted "NO, SHINJI, NO!" But, of course, it was too late, as Lumis suddenly said "I activate the Mask of Restrict!" Soon enough, a large mask with spikes at it's sides appeared floating on the field, as Lumis said "Thanks to this card, neither of you can sacrifice your weaker monsters for stronger monsters. Now, your decks are completely weakened and easy for the taking!" Umbra could only chuckle, as Shinji looked at Big and asked "Why didn't you warn me about that?" Big replied "I tried to, but Lumis beat me to it!" The Rare Hunters could only laugh, as Big realized this is what they wanted to happen, while Shinji soon said "I'll place 2 cards face down & summon Kuriboh in DEF mode!" 2 cards appear in front of Shinji, as Kuriboh soon appears next to Beta (1-star/ 200 DEF). From there, Shinji says "I'll end my turn!"

Umbra soon drew a card and said "Now, it's my turn, so the question is who should be my target?" He looked at Shinji's Kuriboh first, and then at Big's Bubbleman, as Lumis soon told him "Umbra, just pick a target. It doesn't really matter who you attack!" Umbra sighed and then said "Shining Abyss, attack the kid's Kuriboh!" Shining Abyss brought his hands together and fired a rainbow-like beam at Kuriboh, but Big suddenly announced "Don't even think about it! I activate my trap card, Negate Attack!" One of Big's cards suddenly opened up, as a barrier appeared to defend Kuriboh & took the attack as well. Shinji could only look at Big and say "Thanks!" Big nodded to him and told him "We're partners, remember! That means we have each other's back!" Big gave him a thumbs-up, as Shinji nodded! Umbra could only sneer in anger, as he said "I'll end my turn!" Big soon smiled & drew his card (Hero Counterattack), as he says "I summon E-Hero Avian in DEF mode." By now, a man with greem feathers and wings on his back appeared on the field as he defended himself (3-star/1000 DEF). Big then added "I'll place 1 card face down & switch Bubbleman to ATK mode!" A card soon appeared, as Bubbleman now prepared himself for an attack (800 ATK)! Big then added "And now, I activate the equip magic card, Bubble Blaster!" Bubbleman reached out his hands, as his cannon soon showed up. "This card gives Bubbleman 800 more points!" Big announced, as Bubbleman's ATK power increased (800 x 2=1600 ATK). Umbra, however, soon said "I'm afraid we saw that coming, so I activate my Spell Transfer magic card." Suddenly, Umbra's face down revealed itself, as the Bubble Blaster disappeared, thus returning Bubbleman's ATK to normal (800 ATK)! "Thanks to this card, your monster's Bubble Blaster was transfered to my Shining Abyss, but since it wasn't made for my Abyss, your card was sent to the graveyard." Umbra said, as Big could only say "My turn is over!"

Lumis soon drew his card and looked at Big, as he said "And now that you've allowed a monster in ATK, I can summon a monster as well! I summon the Grand Tiki Elder!" Then, a strange black-colored creature with the clothes of an elder tiki appeared (4-star/ 1500 ATK), as Lumis said "Grand Tiki Elder, rid the field of his Bubbleman!" Grand Tiki Elder fired a sonic wave at Bubbleman, but Shinji soon said "I activate my Multiply magic card", as Kuriboh started to evolve from 1 to 1000 with some of those Kuriboh taking the strike & then multiplying back to 1000. This, of course, left Bubbleman safe. "Thanks, partner!" Big said, as Shinji replied "Your welcome!" Lumis, however, said "I'm afraid they won't be staying! I activate the Mask of Despell magic card!" Big & Shinji now panicked, as a new mask, a purple mask with a green tube at the area the mouth would be, attached itself to Shinji's Multiply card, reducing the Kuriboh from 1000 to only 1 left, while Lumis said "This card not only negates your magic card, but you also lose 500 more points each turn as well." Shinji smears in anger, as Lumis chuckles. Then, he says "I'll end my turn." Shinji sighs, as he drew a card (Card of Sanctity) while his life points went down by 1000 (Shinji 2500 LP). He soon said "I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." 2 cards appear in front of Shinji, as his turn ends.

Now, Umbra took his turn, as he drew a card and said "I activate Curse of the Masked Beast ritual card!" Big suddenly panicked, knowing what was next! "This card allows me to sacrifice my Shining Abyss & my partner's Grand Tiki Elder, which add up to 8 starts in itself!" By now, a strange pot appeared with 2 platforms on each side. Shining Abyss & Grand Tiki elder stood on both of it's sides, as they disappeared into the pot. What came out, though, was a horrifying beast with a red mask for a face, half it's body was human & the other half that of a demon & holding a staff as well. Lumis then announced "Now, meet the Masked Beast!" The monster roared at Big & Shinji (8-star/ 3200 ATK) Umbra soon added "And now Masked Beast, destroy his Bubbleman!" The Masked Beast stares at Bubbleman and charges at him with his staff, but Shinji suddenly says "I activate my Shift trap card!" One of Shinji's 3 cards suddenly reveal themselves, as the Masked Beast stops and turns his attention to Kuriboh, as Shinji says "This card will change your monster's target to my Kuriboh!" The Masked Beast soon charges towards Kuriboh & destroys it, as Shinji cringes in pain. Big, however, soon says "Shinji, that wasn't really necessary! Plus, without Kuriboh, you're defenseless!" Umbra soon adds "He's correct! Now, once my partner's turn begins, you're fresh out of luck!" Big, however, suddenly starts to snicker, as Lumis asks "What's so funny?" Big suddenly reveals his suprise, as one of his face down cards reveals a trap card called "Hero Signal"! Then, Big says "Even though my partner made the Ultimate Sacrifice for me, I do plan to returning the favor. Thaks to Hero Signal, I can do just that! Hero Signal lets me pick an E-Hero in my deck to summon to the field & I choose E-Hero Clayman in DEF mode." From his deck, Big's Clayman suddenly appeared next to Bubbleman, as it defended itself (4-star/ 2000 DEF). Big suddenly said "Now, all I need are 2 more particular cards and your strategies are done for. " Umbra soon said "We'll see!"

Big now starts his turn (Pot of Greed), as Shinji asks "Big, what are you planning?" Big replies "Oh, you'll see!" Then, he says "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" as he draws 2 more cards (E-Hero Burstinatrix & Elemental Burst). Then, he says "I summon E-Hero Bustinatrix in DEF mode!" From this, a woman in a red jumpsuit with white-like pale skin & a yellow spiked helmet appeared, as she defended herself (3-star/ 800 DEF). Big then said "Next, I place 1 card face down & end my turn." A card appears in front of Big, as his plan is now complete! Once Lumis draws a card, though, he asks "Now that it's my turn, I think I'll just sit back & watch the duel go our way!" Big, however, suddenly asks "Oh, really? Well then, don't get to confortable because I activate the trap card, Elemental Burst!" The Rare Hunters suddenly panicked, as Avian, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman & Clayman started glowing as Big says "Thanks to this card, I can sacrifice these 4 E-Heroes of Earth, Wind, Fire & Water, and from their, this card can destroy everything on your field." The 2 Rare Hunters panic as this particular card itself destroys the Masked Beast, as well as the Mask of Restrict, Non-Fusion Area, Masked Doll, and even the Masks of Despell & Accursed, freeing Beta & allowing Multiply to be sent to the graveyard. However, from this, Big himself was now defenseless except for 1 face down card. Lumis, however, was laughing, as Big asks " What's so funny?" as Lumis replied "You might have destroyed everything on our field, but you left yourself defenseless. And now, it will cost you dearly. I activate the magic card, Shallow Grave! By paying up 800 life points, I can resurrect a monster in the graveyard, & I choose my Grand Tiki Elder!" Suddenly, a hole appeared in front of Lumis as he lost 800 LP (Lumis 3200 LP), and the Grand Tiki Elder emerged from it (1500 LP). Then, he said "And in case you haven't noticed, you're completely defenseless. So get ready for the end, because once we win, you 2 will never see your loved ones ever again." Big smeared in anger, as the Grand Tiki Elder prepared to attack!

To Be Continued.......

* * *

At least that ends this part. Stay tuned for part 2, as the tag duel continues. But first, here's the ' _card of the chapter_':

_Elemental Burst (Big's card)_

_Trap: Sacrafice a FIRE, WATER, EARTH & WIND-Attributed monster on your field to activate this card. Destroy all card on your opponent's field!_

And, here's a look at the next episode:

The duel between Big & Shinji against the Rare Hunters continues on, as they mamage to summon the Masked Beast, Des Gardius. While driven into a corner, neither Big nor Shinji give up. Big, suddenly, decides to help Shinji by launching a counter attack with 2 new E-Heroes, Necroid Shaman & Electrum........

That's it! See you guys next time!


	12. Tag Team Dueling Pt2

Hello again & welcome to NGE: Enter the Orichalcos!

Now, before we get started, let me remind you guys that we're still in the middle of this tag-duel, so get ready.

Anyway, here's what happened last time:

Shinji & Big were challenged to a tag-duel by Lumis & Umbra of the Rare Hunters! However, despite a rocky start, Big managed to turn the entire duel around with (Elemental Burst). However, now he faces a direct attack from Grand Tiki Elder with 1500 ATK points. Let's watch on to see what happens next.......

* * *

Episode 12: Tag Team Dueling (pt.2)

Grand Tiki Elder (1500 ATK) fired an attack at Big, who currently had 4000 LP, but only had 1 face down card to defend himself. Luckily, Shinji soon shouted "Beta, defend his lifepoints", as Beta the Magnet Warrior (1600 DEF) stood in front of Big to take the blow and remain unscratched while Lumis found his points dimished by 100 more (3100 LP). "ARG" Lumis hissed at himself, as he said "You think you're so smart, do you? Well then, get ready for what's in store. I'll place 2 cards face down & end my turn." 2 cards now appeard in front of Lumis, as his turn ended.

Shinji then drew a card (Alpha the Magnet Warrior), as he said "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" as a new monster appeared on his field. It was yet another robotic monster, but this time with a diamond-like shield in one hand, and a small sword in the other (4-star/1400 ATK). Lumis seemed a bit panicked, as Shinji soon said "Next, I'll switch Beta to ATK mode." as Beta rose to prepare for battle (1700 ATK)! Then, Shinji said "Now Beta, attack!" Beta nodded in agreement, as he charged towards the Grand Tiki Elder and socked him one in the face, destroying him as Lumis lost 200 LP (2900 LP). Then, he added "Now, Alpha, attack Umbra directly!" Now, it was Umbra's turn to panic, as Alpha struck him with his sword, reducing his LP by 1400 (Umbra 2600 LP). Shinji then said "I'll now activate my face down magic card, Card Destruction!" Lumis & Umbra panicked even more, as Big smiled. "According to it's effect" Shinji said, before adding "All of us send our entire hand to the graveyard & draw cards equal to the same amount. From this, Big discarded his Bladedge and Skyscraper & drew 2 card (Monster Reborn & E-Hero Wildheart), while Shinji discarded his Berformet & Beast of Gilfar and drew 2 cards (Valkyrion the Magna Warrior & De-Fusion). Shinji soon said "And now, go face down #2, Card of Sanctity! Thanks to this, we all now draw cards until their are 6 in our hand." Lumis & Umbra did so, as Shinji drew his 4 cards (Mystical Ref Petal, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, Chain Destruction & Dark Magician Girl), while Big did so as well (Polymerization, E-Hero Necroshade, Secret Mission & Miracle Fusion). "_Thank you, Shinji!_" Big told himself, and then added "_Now, it's time for me to repay the favor!_" Shinji soon announced "I'll end my turn by placing one card face down" as Umbra drew a card to start his turn while a card appeared in front of Shinji!

Umbra said "Just because you got a lucky shot on the 2 of us, doesn't mean we've lost just yet. Keep in mind that you're partner still has no monsters, yet I still have our most destructive monster yet to come." Shinji seemed a little worried, but Big knew what it was. " _He must be talking about Des Gardius! If that thing comes to the field, we're going to have a field day with it._" Big told himself, as Umbra suddenly announced "In fact, I think it's time we introduce them to it, right Lumis?" In a responce, Lumis said "Sure, why not? After all, desperate times equals desperate measures!" Big knew instantly what was to come, as Lumis said "I play the magic card, The Chosen One!" Suddenly, a large dredle with a face on one side appeared. Then. Umbra said "Now, according to this card, I choose 3 cards in my hand & set them on the field. Whichever one The Choser picks will be the one played. If it's a monster card, it's instantly summoned. If it's a magic or trap card, then all 3 are sent to the graveyard. " Big & Shinji soon watched as 3 cards were placed around the dredle, as it started to spin., Big & Shinji could only watch on, as it soon stopped at the card in front of Big & Shinji. Umbra soon smiled and said "It's time! The Choser has picked my monster card!" The monster card picked soon revealed itself with slashes to it's cover, as a new, more horrifying monster appeared. It was a large, orange-like creature with large claws and 3 blue heard for it's face. Umbra soon said "Now, I welcome you 2 to our most powerful creature of all time: The Masked Beast Des Gardius!" The monster, Des Gardius, roared at it's opponents (8-star/ 3300 ATK), as Shinji now panicked! "Big, how are we gonna stop that thing?" Shinji asked, as Big replied "I don't know, but I'll tell you when I figure it out myself." Umbra then told them "Before I attack, since Des Gardius was special summoned, I can now normal summon my Rogue Doll in DEF mode." Then, next to Des Gardius appears a strange dool-like object with a large gown and skinny doll-like arms defending itself (4-star/ 1000 DEF), as he now asks himself "Now, who do I attack?" Umbra looks at Shinji first and says "I could attack either one of the boy's Magnet Warriors, and you would lose more then 2000 LP either way." Then, he looks at Big, and says "On the other hand, I could attack you directly Big, and you would be that much closer to defeat." Umbra looks left, then right, as Big suddenly tells Umbra "Hey, Rare Hunter! Don't tell me you're going to sissy out and attack a kid, are you?" Umbra seems upset, as Shinji is unaware to what Big is up to. Then, Big says "In fact, I bet your Des Gardius wouldn't last one turn against me at all." Lumis suddenly tells Umbra "Wait, Umbra, don't do it! He's trying to stop you from attacking the boy!" Umbra, however, not paying attention, says to Big "How dare you mock me! Des Gardius, attack now! Attack the freak directly!" Des Dardius jumped right towards Big, as Shinji soon said "Beta, defend....." Big suddenly looked at Shinji and said "No, Shinji! Not this time!" Shinji could only look on at Big's face, showing a sign of anger, as he soon turned his attention to Des Gardius, who slashed him directly. Des Gardius soon jumped back towards Umbra's side, as Big kneed down in horrible pain while losing 3300 LP. (Big 700 LP).

Umbra soon says "I'll place 1 card face down & end my turn!" as a card appears in front of him. Big soon sighs and draws a card (Hero Dice), as Big smiles and says "The 2 of you have had your fun long enough! Now, it's my turn for some fun of my own and it starts with Monster Reborn! With this card, I can resurrect any monster in the graveyard, and I choose E-Hero Bladedge!" That particular card came out of Big's graveyard, as Big placed it on his field, and Bladedge appeared on the field (7-star/2600 ATK). The 2 Rare Hunters smeared in anger, as Umbra asked "How did that monster even get in the graveyard in the 1st place?" Big replied "Well, my partner previously played Card Destruction, which sent Bladedge into the graveyard in the 1st place. Of course, the best hasn't happened just yet. Next, I activate Polymerization to fuse E-Heroes Wildheart & Necroshade to summon E-Hero Necroid Shaman!" From this, a tan-colored man with a loin-cloth (4-star/1500 ATK), and a red creature with black stripes and claws (5-star/1600 ATK), soon merged together to create a being with a tan-upper body, white pants, a white mask to cover his face, long red hair & a staff (6-star/1900 ATK). Umbra only said 'Nice monster, but it's not powerful enough to defeat my Des Gardius." Big, however, said "I'm not done! My next card is Miracle Fusion! Now, by removing E-Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman & Bubbleman in my graveyard from the game, I can fuse their spirits together to summon a new E-Hero!" Now, the 4 E-Hero spirits of those monsters mentioned suddenly become together, as a new E-Hero, a golden hero with an "H" on it's chest, appears on his chest! Big then announced "Come forth, E-Hero Electrum!" With his announcement, Electrum arrives next to Bladedge & Necroid Shaman (10-star/2900 ATK)! However, as both Rare Hunters look on, Umbra suddenly says "Nice collection of monsters, but none of them can defeat us." Umbra's eyes suddenly widen, thinking of what might come next.........

(Dream Sequence)

_"Now, I sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon my Egyptian God Card!" At this, E-Heroes Bladedge, Necroid Shaman & Electrum disappeared as a large creature covered in a shadow suddenly appeared. Lumis & Umbra could only stare on in fear, as the Egyptian God attacked......_

(End of Dream Sequence)

However, Big soon gave him a wake-up call, shocking Umbra, as he said "There's just one problem with your little dream: I'm not using any of the Egyptian God Cards, but Necroid Shaman's effect is all I need. So, Necroid Shaman's effect now activates. I can send your Des Gardius to the graveyard & summon any other monster in your graveyard to come to the field in it's place." Umbra soon had his mouth opened in complete shock, as a black hole opened under Des Gardius and he soon found himself sucked into the wormhole. Then, Big said "And now, I can choose to resurrect your Shining Abyss!" From that same black hole, Shining Abyss soon re-appeared onto Umbra's field (4-star/1600 ATK), as Big said "And now, the time has finally come! Without your Des Gardius, you can't use his effect to control either one of my monsters! E-Hero Necroid Shaman, attack his Shining Abyss now!" Necroid Shaman nodded, as he pointed his staff at Shining Abyss and fired a dark beam at Shining Abyss, but Lumis suddenly announced "I activate the trap card, Mask of Weakness!" Suddenly, a weird mask appeared and attached itself to Necroid Shaman, as Lumis says "This trap card will weaken your Necroid Shaman by 700 ATK, and by doing so, it will weaken him enough to destroy him." Necroid Shaman then began to weaken (1900 - 700: 1200 ATK), and then Lumis said "And now, I activate Mask of Brutality to increase the power of Shining Abyss!" Suddenly the Mask of Brutality appears, that being Lumis' other set card, as it appeared on the Shining Abyss to make him stronger then ever (1600 + 1000: 2600 ATK). Big, however, only smiled, as Shinji said "You forgot about me, and I activate the trap card, Mystical Ref Petal!" Suddenly, Shinji's card reveals a large mirror with an elf carrying it, as it absorbed the Mask of Brutality, thus returning the Shining Abyss back to it's original 1600 ATK. Then, Shinji announced "This card allows me to stop your magic card from being used, and then I can use it as my own. In this case, I'll equip your Mask of Britality with Big's Necroid Shaman, giving him his power back with interest!" Suddenly, the Mystical Ref Petal fired the Mask of Brutality out of it's mirror and replacing the Mask of Weakness with the Mask of Brutality, as Necroid Shaman gained 1000 ATK (1200 + 1000: 2200 ATK!) Big finally said "Now go, Necroid Shaman! ATTACK!" Necroid Shaman fired at Shining Abyss and destroyed it, as Umbra screamed in pain & lost 600 LP.

Umbra: 2000 LP

Big then said "And now, Electrum, attack his Rogue Doll!" Electrum charged towards Rogue Doll, as Umbra soon shouted "I activate the Mask of Impregnability!" Soon, a large mask with the palms of a giant hand appeared in front of the Rogue Doll, stopping Electrum's attack, as Umbra said "Thanks to this card, your attack has been stopped!" Big, however, then said "Bladedge, go for it!" Bladedge nodded, as he charged towards the Rogue Doll and destroys it. Big then says "Next, thanks to Bladedge's trample effect, you lose life points equal to the difference in Bladedge's ATK & Rogue Doll's DEF." Umbra held his chest in pain, as he lost 1600 LP.

Umbra: 400 LP

Big, finally, said "I'll place 1 card face down, and leave the rest to my partner to finish!" So, with that, a card appeared in front of Big, as Lumis said "Enough is enough! The 2 of you have embarassed us long enough with this nonsense. Now, the time has come for us to defeat you and claim the Egyptian God Cards!"Lumis draws a card, and suddenly frowns, as he says "My hand doesn't look very good right now, but then again, what can you do?" Big & Shinji looked on, as Lumis soon said "I play the magic card, Pot of Greed, to draw 2 cards!" Lumis drew 2 cards, as he soon said "And now, the time has come to defeat both of you and claim the God Cards!" Shinji soon asked "Oh really? How so?" Lumis turned towards the unconscious bodies of Misato & Carlos.....

........only to reveal that the 2 were missing. "WHAT?" Both Rare Hunters asked, as Umbra asked "Where did they go?" The 2 Rare Hunters soon turned to face Big & Shinji, as they both soon stared at the Rare Hunters! Then, Shinji asked "Now that the 2 of you have nothing to bargin with, this duel is meaningles." Lumis & Umbra are now shaking in their feet, as a mysterious voice suddenly says "_You 2 are useless!" _The 2 Rare Hunters now panic, as Shinji soon asks "Big, what's going on now?" as Big replies "I know that voice, but from where?"

Umbra suddenly kneed down and said 'Please forgive us, master! Give us another chance!" Lumis then said "Yes! Next time, we'll be better prepared!" However, the voice replied "_ You 2 have had your chance! Now, it's my turn to take out the trash! So, my former Rare Hunters, enjoy the Shadow Realm!_" Lumis & Umbra soon scream in horror, as a large black mist suddenly covered them and ate them completely. Big & Shinji could only look on, as the fog soon disappeared and in the place of the Rare Hunters was someone else. In their place was a strange person with long, standing white hair, egyptian tan-like skin, a black shirt, tan-like pants, and a purple cape. The weirdest thing about this person, though, was that his pupils, altough blue, were not the most unusual, but it was a glowing symbol of an eye on his forehead. "Ah, it's good to be back!" The person said, but then looked at Big & Shinji, as he said "Although I do question the inhabitants of this world itself." Big's eyes suddenly opened wide with shock, as he said "Wait, I know you.....You're Marik Ishtar from the Battle City tournament!" The person, however, said "I think you have me confused with my weaker half. I am Dark Marik, and I have returned from the Shadow World to reclaim what is rightfully mine!" Dark Malik suddenly fires a gust of wind, sending Big & Shinji reeling back a few feet. Once the gust disappears, though, Big & Shinji open their eyes to notice that Dark Marik is now smirking. He suddenly says "Now, I believe the 2 of you have something that belongs to me! So, hand over the Egyptian God Cards!" Big, however, says "I don't think so!" Dark Marik soon raised his hand and said "Have it your way!" as a flash of light appeared and soon, Big & Shinji were blinded! Once they were able to open their eyes, Big saw Dark Marik's right hand caught by a very familiar figure..........

"LITTLE!"

It seems that, while the duel was going on, Big's only turn in this entire episode distracted both of the Rare Hunters & Shinji long enough for Big's sister, Little, to rescue both Misato & Carlos. "You can get away with that if your dealing with my brother and if he's tired, but not with me!" Little said, as Dark Marik backed away. "I see it's going to be much harder then I thought with getting the God Cards! I perfer a good challenge. However, I will regain my Egyptian God Cards soon enough!" Suddenly, and just like that, Dark Marik soon disappeared into thin air. Big looked at Little and said "Thanks, sis! I owe you one!" Little nodded and asked in a retorical question "Hey, what are siblings for?" Shinji blinked out of confusion as the 2 turned towards him and Big then said "Little, this is my apprentice, Shinji Ikari! Shinji, this is my twin sister, Little!" Shinji could only stare, as Little extended a hand and said "Nice to meet you, kid!" Shinji hesistated at first, but then accepted the handshake.

Meanwhile, somewhere else........

Dark Marik soon re-appeared outside of an abandoned home in the outskirts of the original Tokyo area. "I sense the presence of Dark Energy. It feels very tempting!" Dark Marik soon entered and found himself surrounded by hooded others, some of which were in white cloaks. Dark Marik then said "It's been quite some time since I've seen a member of the Society of Light!" The white cloaked members nodden, as Dark Marik soon took notice of a very unusual member of the group: Yubel! "And you are here as well? What brings you to this dimension, Yubel?" Dark Marik asked, as Yubel replied "I have an old score to settle with Big, but I am willing to give you information to cards that are just as powerful as the Egyptian Gods themselves!" Dark Marik suddenly snickered and said "We'll see, but first thing's first! In order to take the Egyptian God Cards, we must seperate Big from his students, and I have just the person in mind!" Dark Marik snickers, but suddenly, another person, one in black & green robes, speaks up by saying "Actually, Dark Marik, that won't be necessary. I have summoned a creature which will force Big to intervene on the human's behalf. It will drain him of so much energy, he'll go into a coma. " Yubel then said "Once that is done, I will take care of what's left of him." Dark Marik soon begins to laugh, as he says "Yes, and soon enough, once I have all 3 Egyptian God Cards, the Shadow Games will begin again!" They all then proceed to laugh, as the next Angel, the 15th, heads for Earth!

End of Episode 12!

* * *

Well, that was hell of alot of work, but now things are about to get very ugly. So, just to put it in english terms, here's the plot for the next episode:

Big tries to train Asuka & Rei while, at the same time, tries to get Shinji strong enough to weild the Egyptian God Cards. However, the 15th Angel intervens and this causes Asuka to go into a psychological breakdown due to it's attack. With neither Units 00 or 02 being able to stop it, Big is forced to do battle with the Angel himself, and soon enough, becomes Ultraman Tiga to stop this dangerous opponent........

And, as customary, here's the '_card of the chapter_'

_E-Hero Necroid Shaman(Big's card)_

_(6-star;1900/1800; Dark; Warrior-Fusion/Effect)_

_(E-Hero Wildheart) + (E-Hero Necroshade)_

_When this card is summoned sucessfully, you can send 1 monster on the opponent's field to the graveyard and then move 1 monster in your opponent's graveyard to their field._

Later!


	13. Ultraman Tiga vs Arale the 15th Angel

Hello and welcome to another episode of "NGE: Enter the Orichalcos!"

So, in today's episode, even though there isn't exactly a duel going on, the 15th Angel against Ultraman Tiga will be interesting enough. Either way, things will get much more interesting soon enough. Anyway, here's what happened last time.....

The tag duel continued on, as Big & Shinji gained the control of the duel with the help of the Magnet Warriors & E-Heroes Necroid Shaman and Electrum. However, before the duel can be finished, the Rare Hunters Lumis & Umbra are sent to the Shadow Realm by the resurrect Dark Marik who tries to steal the Egyptian God Cards. Luckily, Big's sister, Little, intervenes and scares Dark Marik off, saving them both.....for now.

Meanwhile, Dark Marik unites with a strange cult called the Association of Light, Yubel, and a mysterious cloaked figure who summon the 14th Angel to force a confrontation with NERV and even Big as well in order to go straight after Shinji.......

Enjoy!

* * *

The Adventures of:

BIG THE BIRD!

And Now.....

NGE: Enter the Orichalcos!!!

* * *

Episode 13: Ultraman Tiga vs. Arael the 15th Angel

Tokyo-3, Geofront......(2015)

"Do it again!"

Asuka stomped on the ground in anger while hollistering a red & black GX Duel Disk as Big crossed his arms. His recent duels had exausted him to no end, but today his sister was around to aid him with Asuka & Rei's training. "Why should I?" Asuka asked, as Big replied "Because the 3 of you need to be at your very best if we are to stop the threat of the Orichalcos!" Asuka now grunts in anger, as she suddenly says "Well, you haven't actually been much of help with the training of this 'dueling' crap anyway." Big crossed his eyes in annoyance and said "That's why I asked my sister to get something back in my world.....and here she comes now!" Little soon flies towards Big & co with a small black box & a labtop, as she hands them both to Big. Rei, also right there as well and hollisteing , asks "What is that needed for?" as Big replies "You'll see!" as Big places the small black box on the ground and simply taps it, as the box itself suddenly glows brightly and soon starts changing shape. Asuka & Rei look on, as the once small object now turns into a skinny robot with a black GX Duel Disk, albeit built right into it. Big then announced "Guys, meet the Duel-A-Tron 2.0! This robot is a fully automated dueling training robot built by my step-father when I was getting started!" Rei suddenly asked "If this robot is 2.0, then what happened to 1.0?" Big replies "I'd rather not talk about it!"

(Flashback)

_A year ago, Big was at home cleaning his attic when a small black box fell to the ground and turned into the Duel-A-Tron 1.0! Big turned around and the robot itself suddenly grabbed him by the throat, shouting "ANGER....ANGER......ANGER!" Big managed to free himself and pushed the robot away, as he told himself "Damn robot! Carlos never got rid of it's human emotion chip! Well then, now you die!" The robot charged at Big, shouting "DIE! DIE! DIE, ULTRAMAN, DIE!" A second later, though, the robot found itself sliced in half, as Big said "Damn robot!"_

(End of Flashback)

Shinji soon started running towards the group, as Big turned towards Shinji and said "Good! Now that all 3 of you are here, it's time to get on with the real training!" Asuka starts to smirk, as Rei stares at it intensively. Little, however, suddenly stares at Shinji and says "As for you, Shinji, you are due to a different kind of training." Shinji blinks in confusion, as Big soon says "Shinji, normally I don't do this type of training. However, given the fact that now our enemies are gaining allies, the time has come." Shinji still doesn't get it, as Big soon takes 3 very familiar cards out and points them out to Shinji, revealing them to the boy at last (Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon & The Winged Dragon of Ra)! Little soon asks "Big, are you nuts? There's no way he can control those cards!" Shinji, shocked, is speechless, as Big says "I don't like the idea either, but I think the time has come at last." Suddenly, Big & Little loooked past Shinji and towards another figure waling towards them, that being Kaworu Nagisa! "Who's he?" Little asked, but all Big did was reply "No idea!" Kaworu walked towards them and soon stopped before them, as he looked at Big and said "Hello, freak-san!" This seemed to irritate Big, as Little said "Have some respect, kid! This is my brother you're talking to!" Kaworu looked at Little and said "I'm not addressing you, so please be silent!" Little's eyes bugged out, as Kaworu soon turned around, but said to Big "I'd advise you to leave & not return, but something tells me you wouldn't listen, freak-san!" Kaworu soon walked away, as Big said "For a brat, there's something wrong with that kid!"

Little soon turned towards him and asked "You sensed it also, didn't you?" Big nods, puzzling Shinji, Asuka & even Rei.

Meanwhile......

Inside NERV's main control room, the radar indicated something they hoped wouldn't come: An Angel! Maya shouted "Commander, radar indicates another Angel is on it's way!" Commander Ikari seemed less then impressed, as he announced "Send the 1st & 2nd to intecept it!" However, as the radar showed it getting closer, Dr. Akagi noticed Kaworu entering the room and looking closer, as he quietly said "Now let the show begin!"

Back outside.......

Asuka's GX Duel Disk activated, as Big decided to face her. "Hey Big, are you sure this is a good idea?" Little asked, and then added "You were just in 3 duels in just 1 day! There's no way you're physcially capable of even dueling right now without a nap or something!" At first, Big didn't listen, but his eyes soon seem dazed, as if going into a hypnotic sleep. ' _Wha....what's going on?_ ' Big thought to himself, ebfore realizing ' _Maybe....Little was right! I've been in so many duels, I've had to use up a lot of my own energy. This has weaken me beyond belief! I must rest! _' Asuka, however, noticed something wrong, as she asked "Hey, you ok there or something?" Big wiped some sweat on his head, something Little noticed, and replied "Yea, I'm ok! Let's just do this!" Suddenly, an alarm was heard, meaning only 1 thing. "It looks like this'll have to wait!" Asuka said, as she took off, with Rei soon saying "I apologise for the inconvience!" Rei soon followed along, as Little asked Shinji "Hey kid, what is that alarm about anyway?" Shinji replied "That alarm means an Angel is coming! So, we have to prepare to fight it!" Shinji soon looked at Big, who said "Go ahead! I'll be there shortly!" Shinji soon took off, as Big fell to one knee. "Big, you can barely move right now!" Little said, noticing the exaustion, as Big then said "I know, but the kids.....they still need me!" Little sighs, getting upset, as she helped her brother to his feet and says to him "Lean on me! I'll get you there!" Big does so, as Little proceeds to walk them both toegther towards the control room, one step at a time.

As they arrived, Big saw something on the screen that showed a strange creature in space, yet near Earth's atmosphere. He soon asked "Is that an Angel?" Asuka, who was nearby, heard him and said "Yea, that's it alright!" They all looked on, as Dr. Akagi faced Aauka & Rei, as she told them both "The 2 of you better get to your EVA's immediantly!" Asuka & Rei then looked at Big, who seemed a bit worried, but nodded, as the 2 took off. Big then turned his attention back towards the screen, as he realized something when the Angel positioned itself there. "Why is it just keeping it's position there instead of flying into the city?" Big asked, as Little added "Yea, why is that?" Dr. Akagi only replied "What the hell do I look like....An Angel? Just shut up & watch how we kill these creatures without your help!" Ritsuko soon turned back towards the screen as Big & Little had one word flow through their minds:

_Bitch!_

Meanwhile, somewhere at an unknown location.......

From a hidden camera planted somewhere in Tokyo-3, the villians themselves were about to watch a show they have never seen before. Yubel looked on, as she said "Now, let us begin the destruction of our enemies." Dark Marik soon nodded and said "The question is: Which one will fall first?" They all watched on, just waiting, as someone broke the silence with the sudden annoucement of the words "Thank goodness I brought popcorn!" That person immediantly had their ass kicked afterwards.

Back in Tokyo-3....

Unit's 00 &02 rose from the ground, armed with 2 large assult rifles, as they took their positions at 2 different points in the city.

"_Be very careful, you 2! There's something very fishy about this thing!_"

Asuka remembered this simple warning from Big earlier, but simply wondered why he would warn them. "_I don't get it! I've got more experience then that freak and he tells me to be careful? What's his deal?_" By now, Unit 02 aimed it's assult rifle towards the sky and Asuka smirked, as she said "Say goodbye, you friggin monster!"

However, Big's eyes suddenly turned red, as he soon shouted "ASUKA, LOOK OUT!"

Asuka, however, got the message too late, as a large beam of light suddenly struck Unit 02 from in the air and she soon started screaming in horrible pain. "NO!" Big shouted from inside NERV, as he pushed his sister aside and started walking towards the exit. "Hey, where are you going?" Ritsuko asked, as Big replied "I'm going to save my student!" as Little soon ran and grabbed his arm, telling him "Don't even think about it, Big! You are not strong enough to fight, so much as even walk right now. If you go and fight to save Asuka's life, odds are you won't be able to get back." Big, without even looking at Little, says "I don't care! I can barely move right now, but I must protect my students no matter what." Big shakes his sister off and moves on. Little soon turns to see Shinji aks him "What is he going to do?" Little sighs and soon asks him "Have you ever heard of beings called _Ultramen_"? Shinji shakes his head, as Little replies "Well, you're about to be introduced to them!"

Somewhere in a dark corner, Big stopped to catch his breath! His heart was in extreme pain, and his strength was low. However, there was a young child who needed help, and if NERV would do nothing, then he would fight once more. "I must save Asuka before she dies!" Big told herself. However, as he reached into a pocket, a voice tells him "Good luck!" Big turns around to see Misato right there. "How did you know I was here?" he asks, as Misato replies "I may not know much about you or what you are, but the kids needs someone who can protect them. So, I'm asking you to protect them!" Big nods and says "Thank you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work!" Misato nods as Big raises a particular object into the air and it flashes.........

........Misato covers her eyes, but when the flash disappears, Misato uncovers her eyes to notice Big has disappeared. "What the (BEEP)" she asks herself, now alone in that particular hallway!

Unit 02 was still being fired upon by the intense energy of the beam when a ball of light came from nowhere and slammed into the beam, destroying it and turning in into shards of nothing. Asuka blinked once after the pain subsided and asked "What was that thing?" before suddenly fainting into a deep sleep. That particular light soon landed next to her and changed into a large, if not _almost_, human-like being with the colors of red, bluish-purple, silver, and with a blue sphere on it's chest.

"What is that thing?" Shinji asked, as Little replied "Ultraman....Tiga!"

Tiga looks up and soon rolls out of the way as a beam of light hits the ground where he once stood. Tiga got to one knee before doing a 2-handed cartwheel backwards to dodge the next shot. The beams soon started firing more rapidly as Tiga started rolling away. With all this occurring, Rei in Unit 00 looked on, as she suddenly heard "_Rei, what are you waiting for? Finish it now!_" Rei blinked, aware of the voice that spoke to her, but confused. "Big, where are you?" she asked, as Big's voice replied "_Never mind that now! Rei, you have your chance! Fire away and finish this thing now while you have a chance!_" Rei suddenly asked "What about Pilot Sohryu?" Big replied "_I'm not sure! For some reason, the attack on Asuka has blocked my ability to speak to her! It's almost as if her mind has been damaged beyond repair._" Rei blinked, as if to try and understand what to think of all this, when the large beam itself suddenly flew directly at Unit 00. Tiga made a chop-like motion with his hand and fired a blue energy spear at the large beam, destroying it. "_Rei, NOW!_" Big shouted, as Rei fired the laser-weapon into the air.....

.....only for the Angel's AT-Field to stop the attack itself, making the attack useless.

"You guys never told me they have barriers around themselves", Little said, and looked at Ritsuko. Then, she added "If it keeps up like this, then that...thing....will beat them with ease." Ritsuko soon looked at Little and said "Well, I guess that's too bad. Now, we'll have to come up with a new plan to stop this angel before it reaches us." Little soon asked "Don't you guys have anything that could pierce through it's barrier? Anything at all?" Sure enough, the booming voice of Gendo Ikari was heard, as he said "Ask and you shall receive! Send Unit-00 into Terminal Dogma to retrice the Lance of Longinus."

Meanwhile, another beam of light came from the sky towards Unit-00! Tiga, however, suddenly jumped into the air and flew right in front of the beam, absorbing the blow, as he fell to the ground and landed on his chest. Tiga soon struggled to get up as his Color Timer started blinking red. By then, Tiga noticed Unit-02 was still there, but appreantly not moving at all. "_Asuka" _Big's voice said, before adding "_I swear I'll make this son of a bitch pay for what it has done to you._" Tiga then soon started to rise as Unit-00 rose from the ground, a large spear with a very sharp end at it's....well.....end. "_What in the world is that?_" Big asked, as Rei replied "It is the Lange of Longinus. We have never needed to use it until now!" Tiga seems to understand it, but then Big's voice says "_Let me do this! I made a promise to finish this_" Rei blinked, as if to try and understand. Soon enough, though, Unit-00 handed the large staff over to Tiga, who nodded & took off....towards the angel!

"What did she just do?" Gendo asked, albeit in an upset tone, as Little replied "She's trusting him to finish what he started! Now, shut up and let him finish!" Gendo smeared in anger, as he says "You'd better pray, freak, you know what you are talking about."

The Angel, Arael, started firing more rounds of it's energy beam at the speeding Tiga, flying directly towards the creature for the final face-off. With swift agility, Tiga dodged each beam and flew into space as he stared at the creature dead-on. The angel itself looking like nothing more then a giant glowing eagle with a very bad attitude. Arael chuckled, as Tiga threw the Lance at Arael. For seconds, time stood still, as Arael wasn't paying enough attention to stop it.....until it was too late as the Lance struck it's chest, impaling it and causing the angel to scream in horrible pain. Arael, with what strength he had left, tried to fly off into space, as Tiga refused to permit it. Quickly he charged the Zepellion Ray and fired, striking Arael from a distance and causing him to explode into a million pieces of light. Tiga nodded for his victory and took off into the distance....as he disappeared.

"I think you military type would call that a 'mission complete', wouldn't you commander?" Little asked, as Gendo stood up and proceeded to leave the room. With this victory, Little chuckled to herself, unaware of the danger that was to come.

Later on, as night fell, Big soon appeared in his home in Miami. Tired & exausted, he walked upstairs towards his bed and dropped himself onto that exact furniture. Sighing, he said "And now, it's sleepy time!", as he finally closed his eyes and slept.

As for Shinji, when he arrived at the apartment in Tokyo-3, he felt a little discouraged. With Big deciding to take a few days off and rest for the next 48 hours, he felt like there was nothing to do except do whatever Asuka told him. However, Asuka had gone into a deep sleep following what had occured with Arael and was at NERV being examined. Shinji was suddenly grabbed from behind and lightly slammed into a wall, as a mysterious voice said in a low volume "Well, kiddo, it looks like it's just you & me for a while." Shinji, being no stranger to that exact voice, said "I know it's you, Misato." Misato, the so-called attacker, said "Oh well. It looks like I can't hide anything from you, huh Shinji-kun?" She soon started kissing Shinji's neck, as he replied "No you can't, but why are you doing that?" Misato, in a playful voice, replied "Oh, you'll soon see!" as she suddenly grabbed Shinji and dragged him into her room, with the events following never to be revealed.......for now!

End of Episode 13!

* * *

With that, this episode finally comes to a close. Now, so I don't bore you, here's a preview for the next episode.....

A few days pass and Big returns to Tokyo-3 only to find that Asuka has gone into a deep coma due to Arael. So, in order to save her, Big ventures deep into Asuka's mind only to find that her mind is trapped in a re-occuring homage to her past by a mind-raping lunatic. With no other option left, Big urges Asuka to duel for her life, for if she doesn't or ends up losing, they will both die.....

As for the '_card of the chapter_', I wasn't too picky, so this is what I chose:

_Fang of Critias (Asuka's Card)_

_(Magic card) Combine this card with a trap card on your field to summon a "Trap-Monster" in your deck to your field. The chosen trap card fused with this card must be sent to the graveyard._

Until next time.....later!!!


	14. Asuka's Inner Battle

Hello & welcome to another episode of NGE: Enter the Orichalcos! In our last episode, there was no dueling but today Asuka steps up to the plate in her very first duel. Since I couldn't find anything remotely close to her own psychological profiling, I decided to create some fake cards in order for Asuka to finally face her problems head-on.

Also, this episode is set a few days after another one of my recent stories "Ultraman Tiga: Save Nebula M78", but that story has nothing to do with this one, so don't worry about it. Otherwise, enjoy the show!

* * *

Episode 14: Asuka's Inner-Battle

3 days pass, as one night Asuka is found barely breathing. She is rushed towards NERV's medical wing, but at that same time Big steps through the portal that lead to his world. In his time home,. he met others like him who had a bond with the Ultramen, but that was un-important as he remembered he still had a job to do.

So, back to our story, as Big prepares to pass a hallway, he sees medical technicans carry Asuka on a stretcher as he starts blinking in a confused way. "What's going on now?", he asks himself, as he follows them towards the medical wing. Once there, he saw Asuka being hooked up in many electronic devices and could only look in horror to this. As they wrapped things up, he moved so they could leave the room as Big entered the room and looked at his student. To him, the effects of the angel, Arael, had finally taken their toll on her completely. "Poor kid", Big says to himself and then adds, "There may be something I can do, but it's very risky." Big blinks once more, but realizes there is no other way. With a heavy heart, he sits down, closes his eyes, and allows his mind to drift away............

_......it drifts into a strange world, as he opens his eyes to find himself outside a German Hospital. "What the (BEEP)?", he asks himself before adding "Why am I in Germany?" However, he soon sensed something else...an unusual presence had also entered her mind as well. "I sense something evil here as well." Big tells himself as he travels towards the hospital. Little did Big know, though, that the unusual force appeared behind him as he entered the building. "So, another has entered this world of memories," the being said before adding "This one, however, is stronger then those I have seen before." The unusual being soon disappeared into thin air, following it's prey._

_Once inside, Big looked around for Asuka, hoping to find her & quickly escape this insane nightmare. What he found when he entered, however, was no hospital but an empty hallway. "Where am I?" he asks himself, before a voice says "Welcome to the realm of memories!" before a strange person appeared dressed in a light brownish coat with black pants. "Who are you & where is Asuka?' Big asks, but the creature replies "At the moment, the human is the least of your worries. For now, you have other things to be worried about." The person suddenly added "Beware of the Destroyer of Worlds, Decade! He will come & destroy the world you have sworn to protect. If he comes, he must die!" Just as quickly as he came, the person disappeared within a strange cloud of grey smoke. This left Big more confused then relieved, as he told himself "Well, that was entirely pointless & random. So, why did he just leave all of a sudden like that anyway? And, just who is this 'Decade' he warned me about?"_

(*For those of you confused, you'll understand soon enough.*)

_Big continued on through the dark hallway until he saw what he was looking for: It was Asuka sitting outside a certain door, crying. "Why?" she sobbed and added "Why am I reliving this nightmare again? I don't want to relive it anymore. I don't wanna be here! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Asuka screamed that last sentence from the top of her lungs as she suddenly heard Big say "If you don't want to relive it, then move forward." Asuka looked up and saw Big, as she asked "How did you find me?" Big smiled and replied "I followed the pain in your heart. Asuka, I might not know what happened to you in your past, but if you continue to allow it to control your future, then you will have no future to look forward to. All you will have left is the pain from your past." Asuka soon asked him "How do you know how I feel? You don't know a thing about me." Big sighed, as he sat down next to Asuka and told him "I might not, but I do know what you're going through." Asuka soon sighed as well, as she soon asks "Regardless, how do we get out of here?" Big shrugs his shoulders, as he replies "I guess we just wake up!" Suddenly, the words "You will never leave here alive!" The 2 stood up and looked around, as a nurse covered in blood suddenly emerged from a very dark hallway wearing a Paradias Duel Disk. "No! The Orichalcos!" Big exclaimed, as the strange being said "Correct, but I have business with her. So, be gone!" Big suddenly found himself being hit with a strange cloud of darkness, but he stood his ground and told the creature "I'm not ditching my student. Now be gone, demon!" Suddenly, Asuka's duel disk appeared on her right arm, as she asks Big "It's time for me to face it, huh?" Big nods, as Asuka's duel disk activates, as does the bloody nurse. "DUEL" shouts the bloody nurse, as the duel finally begins._

_(DUEL)_

_Asuka vs. Bloody Nurse_

_The bloody nurse decides to start the duel by drawing a card (6 random cards), as she announces "First, I shall activate a continuous magic card called Painful Memories!" Instantly, a magic card appeared with a picture of a woman trapped in a black & white background. She then continued by saying "Once per turn, if there is a monster in our graveyard either one of us wants to resurrect, we have to pay life points equal to half of that monster's ATK points in order to special summon it to the field. However, if you can't, then it'll be of no use to you at all." Asuka asked "Oh, and how does that help you out if it works on both of us?" as she looked at her hand as well (Dark Blade, Emergency Provisions, Final Attack Orders, Ring of Destruction, & Ring of Defense ), and thought for a second that she might be okay....for the moment. The bloody nurse, in response to Asuka's question, replies "Oh, I have an answer for that. My next continuous magic card is called Spell Economics!" Suddenly, the new card reveals itself as a large yet old spell book that appeared next to the Painful Memories magic card. "This card allows me to negate any negative effects from magic card that I use. Therefore, the only one who will be affected by this duel is you." The bloody nurse announced before announcing "And now, I summon Dream Cloud in DEF mode." From there, a white cloud soon appeared in front of her, as it's card appeared under it in a face-up vertical position (2-star/500 DEF). "Finally, I'll place 2 cards face down & end my turn." Sure enough, 2 cards appeared in front of the bloody nurse as her turn ended._

_Once Asuka started her turn, she looked at her recently drawn card (Blue Eyes White Dragon) and immediantly felt that she just felt lucky. '__HA! I can't believe my luck. If what Big has told me is true, this is supposed to be the toughest card in this entire deck. Plus, the fact that there are 2 others in here as well makes this even better. What could possibly make this go back?'__ Asuka thought to herself, unaware that the bloody nurse suddenly announced "I activate the trap card, Drop Off." as one of her face-down cards revealed a coin dropping out of the hand of a person, as the bloody nurse stated "This card forces you to send your newly drawn card into the graveyard." Sighing in anger, Asuka looked at her new card 1 last time before she sent it to the graveyard. Then, the bloody nurse soon said "And now, I activate the continuous trap card, Painful Nightmares" Suddenly, the other face down card revealed a demon coming from a red mist, as she stated "This card activats each time a monster is sent to the graveyard from either our hand or field. Each time this occurs, the owner of that monster loses LP equal to half of that monster's ATK. So now, let's see what you just discarded." The trap card suddenly created a see-through version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, as it fired it's White Lightning attack at Asuka and took 1500 LP from her._

_3000/2=1500 ATK_

_Asuka--2500_

_Asuka kneed down in pain, as the bloody nurse chucked and said "It's a shame your all-powerful monster attacked you instead. Luckily, there's more pain ahead of you." Asuka soon growled and said "You wanna see pain? I'll show you pain, bitch. I summon this monster to me: Dark Blade!" Suddenly, a strange dark creature with a blade appears on Asuka's field (4-star/1800 ATK). Big smirked at this, as he knew the bloody nurse could not stop this attack, as Asuka then announced "Now then, Dark Blade....slice this bitch into pieces!" Dark Blade jumped towards the Dream Cloud and sliced it in half, destroying it, as Asuka then announced "And now, you have to take the same damage from your own trap. So, here's to ya!" On cue, a ghost-version of Dream Cloud appeared an blew a gust of wind at the bloody nurse, as she lost 250 LP._

_500/2=250 ATK_

_Bloody Nurse--3750_

_Asuka then announced "And now, I'll place 4 cards face down & end my turn." From there, 4 cards appeared in front of Asuka, emptying her hand, as Big thought to himself '__I'm inpressed. Asuka has learned quickly how to use her opponent's cards against them, but this duel is far from done and I have a bad feeling the worst is yet to come.__' Big had no idea how correct he was, as the bloody nurse drew her card (Pot of Greed) and said "I activate my Pot of Greed magic card, so now I can draw 2 more cards." The bloody nurse drew her 2 new cards (2 unknown cards), as she soon announced "Now, return my Dream Cloud". As if on cue, the Dream Cloud suddenly returned from the graveyard in DEF mode once again (500 DEF), as this confused both Asuka & Big. "Hey, what gives?" Asuka asks, as Big replies "It's probably the monster's special ability to resurrect itself." The bloody nurse soon stated "That's correct. Each turn my monster is in the graveyard, I can special summon it to my field. Plus, remember that as long as Spell Economics is in play, the effects of my Painful Memories doesn't work on me. And now that everything is set, I can finally activate my Dream/Nightmare Switch magic card. Since Dream Cloud, Painful Memories & Painful Nightmare are in play, I can activate this card & sacrifice my Dream Cloud to special summon my Nightmare Demon to the field instantly!" Suddenly, the Dream Cloud disappears in a cloud of red mist as replaced by a large angry red demon with large claws (8-star/3000 ATK). Big & Asuka mouth the words "Oh, (BEEP)!" as the bloody nurse then shouts "Go Nightmare Demon! Destroy her Dark Blade with Nightmare Slash!" The Nightmare Demon charges, as Asuka suddenly announces "I activate Ring of Destruction!" On cue, one of Asuka's face-down cards reveal a ring wiht red bombs that suddenly appear on the monster's neck and explode, causing a cloud of dust to appear. "AH! What have you done?" the bloody nurse asks, as Asuka "My Ring of Destruction destroyed your Nightmare Demon, and thanks to another one of my cards, Ring of Defense, I'll be safe from it's damage." Asuka soon revealed another one of her cards, which revealed another ring with green barriers, as it soon disappeared, but the second the dust disappeared, the second the Nightmare Demon appeared unharmed. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Big shouted and added "Your monster should have been destroyed by the Ring of Destruction's effect....unless...." he trails off as the bloody nurse soon says "...Unless it can't be destroyed by the effects of magic or trap cards, and it can't. Your trap was for nothing. Now Nightmare Demon, finish what you started and attack!" The Nightmare Demon tried to attack again and this time sliced the Dark Blade in half before it was destroyed, as Asuka lost 1200 LP._

_Asuka--1300 LP_

_Then, the bloody nurse announced "Oh, and don't forget my Painful Nightmare card. Now, you lose LP equal to half the attack of your Dark Blade." Instantly, a ghost Dark Blade swung a gust of wind at Asuka and hit her, as she lost 900 LP._

_Asuka--400 LP_

_Asuka soon fell to her knees, as Big kneed down to comfort her. "Asuka, are you ok?" as Asuka soon looks at him and says "So, this is how it felt for Shinji from before, huh?" Big nods, understanding what she means, as Asuka soon says "Big, I can't run! Not from this! I have to finish this bitch off and end it my way!" Big nods and says "I understand. Now, do your thing!" Asuka nods, as she gets to her feet and stares at the bloody nurse, who asks in a mocking tone "So you still got some fight in you, huh? Does the little girl want to give up instead, because that would be a much better idea right about now?" Asuka soon replies "Finish your turn so I can go!" The bloody nurse soon says "Go ahead, but 1 turn isn't going to make a difference!" Asuka soon says 'Is that so? Well then, I plan to prove you wrong! So...HERE....I....GO!" Asuka, with everything she had, drew (Card of Demise), as she said "I activate the Card of Demise! I draw 5 card and then I have 5 turns to use up my entire hand. Otherwise, 5 turns from now, I'll have to discard my entire hand." Asuka soon draws her 5 cards (Monster Reborn, Cost Down, Crush Card Virus, Shrink & Tyrant Wing), as she then announced "I activate Emergency Provisions!" Another one of Asuka's cards revealed itself as an old cannister with tape next to it, as she says "Thanks to this card, I can send magic or trap card to my graveyard & for each one sent, I get 1000 points." Asuka sends a card in her hand (Cost Down), and her last face down card (Final Attack Orders) to the graveyard as she gains 2000 LP._

_Asuka--2400 LP_

_Asuka soon shows her next card to the bloody nurse, as she says "Now, I play Monster Reborn to resurrect a monster you made me discard earlier in the game." Asuka's body soon started glowing red, as she lost 1500 LP (Asuka-- 900 LP), and soon enough, a hole appeared from right in front of Asuka, as a large blue & white dragon with blue eyes appeared in front of her and roared at the bloody nurse (8-star/ 3000 ATK). '__So this is Kaiba's favorite dragon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon!'__ Big thought to himself, as Asuka then says "Now here is some real power." The Blue Eyes roars at the Nightmare Demon, as she then says "Now, I activate the magic card, Shrink! This card can cut the ATK of a monster on the field in half, and I'm aiming it at your Nightmare Demon!" The bloody nurse soon looked at the Nightmare Demon, as it started to shrink (3000/2--1500 ATK). The bloody nurse growls in anger, as Asuka says "Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack!" The Blue Eyes roars, as he fires a stream of white energy at the Nightmare Demon and seemingly vaporized it, as the bloody nurse lost 1500 points. _

_Bloody Nurse--2250 LP_

_However, when the dust settled, the Nightmare Demon appreantly survived without a scratch. "WHAT?" Asuka screamed, as the bloody nurse soon said "Sorry to disappoint you, but my monster can't be destroyed in battle either. The only thing that can destroy him is a monster effect, and I doubt you have such a monster right now. Am I correct?" Asuka sighed, knowing full well all she could do now was try to survive, as she announced "I'll -place 2 cards face down & end my turn." 2 facedown cards soon appeared in front of Asuka, signaling the end of her turn._

_The bloody nurse soon drew her card, and said "The time to defeat you has come. Once my Nightmare Demon's attack connects, you will lose this duel and the 2 of you will be trapped here forever." Big & Asuka smear in anger, as the bloody nurse announces "Nightmare Demon, end this now!" The Nightmare Demon grew back to his original size (3000 ATK), and charged towards the Blue Eyes, as Asuka announced "I activate the Tyrant Wing trap card!" Soon enough, one of Asuka's cards revealed itself, as the Blue Eyes's wings started glowing. "This card activates when you attack one of my dragons, and since Blue Eyes here is my only one, he is equipped with this card & gains 400 extra points." The Blue Eyes roars (3000 + 400: 3400 ATK), as Asuka says "Blue Eyes, counter-attack!" The Blue Eyes fires his White Lightning at the Nightmare Demon, sending him back towards the bloody nurse, as she loses 400 more points._

_Bloody Nurse--1850 LP_

_However, the bloody nurse then says "You think you've won, haven't you? Well, it's not over yet. I set one card face down and end my turn." A card appears in front of the bloody nurse, as Asuka soon looked at her cards and says towards the bloody nurse "I don't care about what you do, but know this you crazy bitch: One way or another, I'm going to end everything right here and right now. You can't beat me!" The bloody nurse soon asks "And why is that?" as Asuka replies "Because I am Asuka Langley Sohryu, bitch!" Asuka draws her card (Fang of Critias), as she looks at Big and says "Big, I did it!" Big replies "Then show her what you're truly made of, Asuka!" The bloody nurse, however, soon says "I don't think so! I activate Dust Tornado! This trap will destroy your Tyrant Wing!" The bloody nurse's trap suddenly revealed itself, firing a gust of wind that destroys the Blue Eyes's glowing wings (3000 ATK), as Asuka soon says "Then, get ready for this! I activate the Fang of Critias!" Suddenly, Critias appeared behind Asuka, as she says "Now, I activate Critias' effect. He can fuse with a trap card I have on the field, and I have 1 left. Reveal Crush Card Virus trap card!" Asuka's final card reveals itself, as Critias turns into goo and enters the card. "WHAT?! That's impossible!" The bloody nurse says, as Asuka then exclaims "Nothing is impossible with a little imagination! Now, come forth Doom Virus Dragon!" The Crush Card Virus trap suddenly starts to change into a large purple dragon with large fangs and a bad attitude (4-star/ 1900 ATK). The bloody nurse soon says "Your new monster looks impressive, but it's weak!" Asuka, however, says "That's true, but here's the thing: When he's summoned, every monster in your hand, draw phase, and field with 1500 ATK or more is destroyed instantly & sent to the graveyard. You wanted a monster that can destroy your demon? Well, here he is!" The Doom Virus Dragon roared, as he unleashed several random tentacles at the Nightmare Demon and choked it, causing the demon itself to be no more. The bloody nurse soon cringed, as Asuka then said "Now, Blue Eyes white Dragon...attack directly!" The Blue Eyes opened his mouth and fired directly at the bloody nurse, as she distingrated while her life points hit zero!_

_Bloody Nurse--0_

_End of Duel!_

_As the bloody nurse turned into ashes, Big & Asuka suddenly saw the entire world they were in starting to crack and implode around them. "Big, what the hell is going on?" Asuka asks, as Big replies "You're asking the wrong guy!" The entire room around them suddenly disappeared.....as did the 2 of them....._

......Big soon awakened and found himself back in the same room where Asuka soon awakened. "We're back" Asuka said, as Big added "Yea!" With that, Asuka soon drifted off into a nice, peaceful, sleep, as Big got up and soon walked out of the room. However, as he did, a strange thought remained: Who was this 'Destroyer of Worlds'? Who, or what, was Decade?

Meanwhile, in Big's world.....

Little walked outside and stretched her arms, as she yawned and said "It feels like another great day. I hope my brother hasn't gotten himself killed or the kids are gonna be so pissed." Suddenly, Little saw a strange sight in front of her, as she saw a strange grey-ish cloud/wall appear and revealed a man in a brown jacket with a white shirt and black pants. Little soon noticed that the man had a strange blue gun in his right hand, a model she had never seen before. She soon asked the strange person "Hey, who are you?" The man looked at her and replied "I'm just a passing though Kamen Rider looking for treasure." He soon ran off, as Little asked herself "What the (BEEP) is a Kamen Rider?" She soon followed the guy, hoping to find out just what exactly would interest him in the slightest.

End of Episode 14!

* * *

Well, this ends Episode 14 of NGE: Enter the Orichalcos! For those confused as to who this guy at the end of the episode, that is actually Daiki Kaitoh from _Kamen Rider Decade_. He'll re-appear in the next episode before we get into our 2-part crossover. Also, I apologize for how long it took to get this episode done....I had a very large writer's block.

Anyway, here the '_card of the chapter'_:

_Doom Virus Dragon(Asuka's card)_

_(4-star;1900/2000;Dark;Dragon/Effect)_

_Special summon this card from your Extra Deck if "Fang of Critias" is in your M/T zone & by sending 1 "Crush Card Virus" on your field to your graveyard. Each turn, send every monster on your opponent's field, hand & each card they draw to the graveyard if the monster has 1500 ATK or more._

Finally, here's what to come in our next episode:

Rei notices a strange being in the school that seems to be kidnapping students without anyone even seeing it happen. Turning to Big for help, they find that it's a new Orichalcos Soldier getting new members for their group. Rei decides that she is ready to have her first duel despite Big's protest. Meanwhile, Little continues to trail the 'Passing Through Kamen Rider', as it leads them both into Tokyo 3......

See you guys in our next episode! Bye!


	15. Detective Rei's Investigation

Hello and welcome to yet another episode of NGE: Enter the Orichalcos! In our last episode, Big returned to the world of Tokyo-3 to find Asuka in a coma. He decides, in order to save her, to enter her mind and watches on as Asuka defeats a demon-like being with the Fang of Critias. Meanwhile, Little encounters a person who suddenly appears in her world and calls himself a 'Passing Through Kamen Rider'...

Anyway, in this episode, Rei gets her chance to duel as she & Big try to figure out why the Orichalcos members are abducting members for their group. So, let's read on as we get into the 15th episode...

Episode 15: Detective Rei's Investigation

Big's world...

Little starts flying through Miami, looking for the guy in the last episode who called himself a 'Passing through Kamen Rider'. As she looks around, she asks herself "Where did that loony go?"

World of Tokyo-3...

Meanwhile, back in this dimension, Rei was in class as she simply looked outside through the window, hoping to find something interesting to see. However, she soon saw a unusual boy looking no older then 10 walk around the school yard. Rei blinked a few times, confused as to what she was looking at, until the boy walked up to a few other teens who simply shoo'ed him away. The boy seemed confused until tentacles suddenly bursted out of his stomach and grabbed the teens, literally sucking them into his stomach. Rei blinked, practically looking at this in horror, as the boy walked away as calm as he appeared.

Back where Big was, he was resting somewhere in the Geofront and thinking about what was taking whatever members of the Orichalcos so long to do something. However, with each moment he waited he got a little worried. "_I'm getting a little worried. I'm very impatient, but worried! What if something is going on and I don't know it?_ " Soon enough, though, he felt that something was very wrong as he stood up and felt a strong presence nearby. "_Decade!_"

A little while later, in the same place, Shinji & Rei had arrived to continue their training. Big, though, had been having some problems with them both since Rei wasn't progressing as well as Asuka & Shinji wasn't willing to train with the Egyptian God Cards! Anyway, Big was trying to get Shinji to use the God Cards in a duel as it was getting started.

_Big's hand:_

_E-Hero Wildheart, Polymerization, Spark Blaster, E-Hero Bladedge, & E-Hero Sparkman_

_Shinji's hand:_

_Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Mystical Ref Petal, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior & Gamma the Magnet Warrior_

Big says "I'll take the first turn!" Big draws a card (De-Fusion) and says "I'll summon E-Hero Sparkman in ATK mode." Just as quickly, Sparkman appeared in attacking position (4-star/ 1600 ATK), as Big soon announces "I'll place 1 card face down & end my turn." Big's turn ends as a card appears in front of him. Shinji soon draws a card (Obelisk the Tormentor), but he started shaking. From where Big was standing, he could tell Shinji was about to loose it. However, he started his turn regardless. "I'll send Alpha, Beta & Gamma the Magnet Warriors from my nhand to the graveyard!" Shinji did so, as he suddenly said "Thanks to this, I can now special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" Soon enough, a new monster appeared made of seperate robotic parts and armed with a short sword and shield (8-star/ 3500 ATK). Now, Shinji had 2 options he had to choose from. The first was to use Valkyrion's effect to resummon the 3 Magnet Warriors, sacrifice them for Obelisk, and easily over power all of Big's monsters. However, that option would come with a price of probably hurting Big, which would mean he would be on his own. That and the fact that the card was probably very dangerous and could be costly once used. So, he went with option 2...

"Valkyrion, attack!" Shinji announces, as Valkyrion charges towards Sparkman, but Big says "Sorry kid, but I saw it coming! I activate De-Fusion!" Big's face down card revealed itself as it stops Valkyrion in his tracks and suddenly causes him to split into Alpha (4-star/1700 DEF), Beta (4-star/1600 DEF) & Gamma (4-star/1800 DEF) onto Shinji's field and defend themselves. Big soon tells him "Come on, Shinji! I know you have a God Card in your hand. Right now, you have a great opportunity to use it, but if you don't I will take advantage of the situation. So, what's it gonna be?" Shinji took a moment to think before he announced "I'll end my turn!"

Big drew a card (E-hero Clayman), as he sighed and told Shinji "Well, I warned you, kid! I activate Polymerization to fuse E-Heroes Wildheart & Bladedge to summon E-Hero Wildedge!" As Big placed these 2 monster cards in his hand to the graveyard, his E-Hero Wildedge arrived on the field (8-star/2600 ATK). Then, Big announced "Now, I activate the magic card known as Spark Blaster!" On cue, a blaster gun appeared and attached itself to Sparkman's right hand as Big said "Thanks to this card, Sparkman can switch the card position of any monster on the field 3 times. After 3 uses, though, it must go to the graveyard." Sparkman, at this time, aimed at the 3 Magnet Warriors and switched Alpha (1400 ATK), Beta (1700 ATK), & Gamma (1500 ATK) to ATK position. Afterwards, Sparkman's blaster exploded and was sent to the graveyard as Big soon said "And now, thanks to Wildedge's ability, he can attack all monsters on your field. Go, Wildedge! Attack now!" Wildedge drew his sword out and sliced the 3 Magnet Warriors into pieces, as Shinji lost 3200 LP.

(2600-1400=1200 LP lost

2600-1700= 900 LP lost

2600-1500=1100 LP lost

1200+900+1100=3200 LP lost total)

Big soon announced "Sparkman, attack his life points directly." Sparkman nodded and fired an electrical thunderbolt at Shinji, as his life points hits zero to end the duel. Shinji kneed down in shame, as Big sighed and told him "Shinji, I know you're a good duelist but the fact that you won't play the God Cards is making this really hard. You have to do better and you have to at least try once." Shinji looked down and said "I'll try!" Then, he asked Rei "You ready to get started, Rei?" She blinked and replied "Actually, I need your help."

Meanwhile, back in Big's world...

Little lands in front of the base as she enters and looks around. Appreantly, the place had been ransacked as she heard loud noises and soon found her target looking through the weapons and trying to open a locker with Carlos' name, Big's step father, on it. "Hold it, bub!" Little shouted at the man, who turned around and aimed his gun at her. He told her "Don't stop me from getting my treasure, or you'll regret it." Little snickered at this until the man put a strange card into his gun and pointed it over his head, as he shouted "Henshin!"

**"Kamen Rider...Diend!"**

The man soon transformed into a blue & black armored warrior, as Little simply said "Oh, crap!" before Diend started firing at her.

Back in Tokyo-3...

Big & Rei started flying around the city looking for the boy from earlier in the episode, as Big asks "So let me get this straight: Some creature disguised as a kid is going around Tokyo-3 capturing teenagers, correct?" Rei nodded, as she soon said "I believe that if we find & track the boy, we might be able to figure out where the kidnapped teenagers are." Big kept his eyes opened, until he saw a young boy fitting the description Rei gave him. "Is that him, Rei?" She nodded, as they carefully followed the boy to an abandoned dock yard, where he went into a building. Big landed on the building as Rei got off his back and placed her feet on the ground. The 2 slowly walked towards a door as Big opened it and the 2 saw a factory inside as the boy's stomach opened and spit out the teenagers, which were then captured by the Orichalcos Soldiers and thrown inside a machine. Big & Rei could only watch in horror as the people inside those machine screamed in horror before it was drowned out in favor of electrical buzzes from the machine. Once it became quiet, these same teenagers came out with symbols of the Orichalcos attached to their heads. "What are they doing?" Rei asked, as Big replied "It's some kind of mind control the likes of which I've never seen before." Big looked around, hoping to find other hostages, but suddenly senses something wrong as he turns to find Orichalcos Soldiers right behind them. "RUN!" Big shouted at Rei, who ran to the left as the Orichalcos Soldiers charged at Big.

Rei ran down the stairs, hoping to get to the machine when the strange boy stopped her, armed with an Orichalcos Duel Disk. Rei looked him in the eye and told him "Move out of my way this instant!" The boy shook his head and his duel disk activated. Rei seemed suprised and thought she wouldn't have to worry, but seemed to have forgotten something important: She still had her duel disk on. As much as Big had warned her against any type of dueling against an actual opponent, she could not run...not from this opponent. Rei soon told the boy "Fine! I will do battle against you!" Rei's duel disk activated, as their duel began.

(Rei: 4000) vs. (Boy: 4000)

(Duel Start)

The boy draws a card (6 random cards), as he summons Orichalcos Gil Gars to the field. The creature roared in anger (3-star/ 400 ATK) as he ends his turn. Rei soon draws a card as she looks at her hand (Alligator Sword, Shield & Sword, Landstar Shot, Gust Fan, Skull Dice & Claw of Hermos). She soon thinks to herself '_I'm not sure when I should use this card, but from what Big once taught me, I'll know when. Until then, I should try to figure out how to survive._' Rei soon picks a card and announces "I summon Alligator Sword in ATK mode!" A alligator-like creature standing on it's feet appears armed with a sword and wearing armor (4-star/ 1500 ATK). She soon announces "Alligator Sword, attack!" Alligator Sword launched itself towards Orichalcos Gil Gars and sliced it in half, as the boy lost 1000 LP.

(Boy: 2900)

However, Orichalcos Gil Gars soon resurrected itself, as it gained 500 ATK points (500 + 500: 1000 ATK). Rei seemed a bit concerned, unsure as to how this occured. Rei soon announced "I shall place 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appears in front of Rei as her turn ends. The boy soon sacrificed his Orichalcos Gil Gars and summons a new creature in the shape of a large circle with a purple mid-center, an orange out-center, and a black inner-center with a red mask-like object in the middle (6-star/ 1900 ATK). This creature was called the Timeater, as the boy pointed at Alligator Sword. Rei didn't seem to understand at all, but the Timeater did, as it fired a dark wave at Alligator Sword and destroyed it, costing Rei 400 LP.

(Rei: 3600)

The boy soon placed a card face down, as it appeared in front of him, ending his turn. Rei soon drew a card (Swordsman of Landstar), but just as she was going to summon it, her duel disk would not allow it. Rei seemed confused, as the Timeater's card soon appeared in front of Rei for her to read it. Appreantly, when it destroys a monster in battle, the opponent (Rei, in this case, must skip her 1st Main Phase). Timeater's card image soon disappeared, as Rei had to end her turn there. The boy soon drew a card and called for a direct attack, as Rei announced "I activate Skull Dice!" A strange creature appeared with a red dice, but the boy's face down card reveals itself at Seven Tools of the Bandit, as the boy pays up 1000 LP to destroy Rei's Skull Dice card (Boy: 1900)! The Timeater soon fires a dark blast at Rei, who loses 1900 LP.

(Rei: 1700)

Re soon held her chest in pain for a moment, before she drew a card (Pot of Greed), as she announces "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards!" Rei draws 2 new cards (Red Eyes Black Dragon & Star Blaster), as she soon announces "I summon Swordsman of Landstar!" With her announcement, a small elf-like being with a small shield & sword appears (3-star/500 ATK). Rei soon announces "Next, I activate the magic card Star Blaster. It requires me to sacrifice a monster on my field." With that, the Swordsman of Landstar disappear. Then, she said "Now, I have to roll a dice. If it becomes a 4, I can add that to the 3 starts my Landstar had to summon a 7-star monster. If not, it goes to the graveyard." A new red dice soon appeared, confusing the boy, as the dice fell to the floor and rolled a 4. Rei smiled, as she said "And now, I can summon my own monster...Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Rei's new monster soon arrived, as a large black dragon with red eyes arrived and roared with the screech of a large bird (7-star/2400 ATK). Rei soon announced "Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack now!" The Red Eyes's mouth opened and fired a large fireball at the Timeater, destroying it as the boy lost 500 LP.

(Boy: 1400)

Rei soon announces "I end my turn!" The boy drew a card, but before he could play his next turn, a large energy spike came from nowhere and struck the boy in the chest. He fell to his knees as Rei turned around but found nothing. She turned around once more and found the boy disappearing into nothing but darkness. Rei blinked, completely confused, as Big flew down to greet her. "You ok?" he asked, as Rei replied "I'm fine, but the boy is gone." Big seemed just as confused, unsure as to what to do next. Suddenly, his eyes glow red, as he announces "Something's wrong! I have to return home!"

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location...

An unknown armored being walked through a hall of darkness, as he looked at a card in his hand with the name "Kamen Rider J". He chuckled to himself and said "And now, it's time to capture the power of the 9 Riders!" With that, he made his way to Big's world, unaware of the upcoming battle that was to come.

Back in Big's world...

Diend found himself flying through a wall, as Little slowly walked right after him. "Where you going, you little bitch?" she screamed and added "We're just getting started!" Diend soon drew a card out and placed it into his gun, as he loaded the gun and fired at her.

"**Kamen Rider: Riotrooper!**"

Suddenly, 3 gray-armored beings with swords appeared in front of Little, as she prepared to defend herself, unaware of what was to come.

End of Episode 15!

Well, that's the 15th episode. Sorry if it sucks, but hopefully the next episode will be a little more interesting:

_Big returns to his dimension to find Little attacked by Kamen Rider Diend and tries to assist her, only to be intercepted by the Destroyer of Worlds, Kamen Rider Decade! Soon enough, a new Rider, Kiryu, arrives and steals the powers of Decade & Diend, but it's revealed that realizing all the damage he has caused to the Rider Worlds, Big decides to face him in a duel in order to save the Rider Worlds, as well as his own, against the threat that Kiryu brings. Luckily, he won't be facing Kiryu alone..._

Hope you're ready for that! Until then, here's the card of the chapter:

_Red Eyes Black Dragon _(Rei's card)

_(7-star; 2400_/_2000; Dark; Dragon)_

Bye!


	16. Threat of the Stolen Riders Part 1

Hello & welcome to another episode of "_NGE: Enter the Orichalcos_"! For those who chose not to read the last episode, Rei tried to figure out what the Orichalos members were up to and found herself dueling a young boy who was an agent to the Orichalcos instead. Even though Rei manages to summon her "Rey Eyes Black Dragon", the boy is killed by a mysterious force, leaving her & Big stumped. Meanwhile, Little continues her battle against the mysterious rider named "Diend", who has summoed 3 "Riotroopers" to defend him. And with all this occuring, an unknown being makes his way to Big's world for an unknown reason. Now, all of these forces are about to converse, and there must be a winner...

Enjoy!

Episode 16: Threat of the Stolen Riders (Pt.1)

Little finds the 3 new unknown riders surrounding her in a circular formation, as she tells them "I don't have all day! Now bring it!" The 3 Riotroopers nod to one another and charge right at her. Little prepares to defend herself...

...but the next thing she knows, a large metal staff comes from nowhere and strikes one of the Rio troopers through the chest, as he suddenly shatters like glass. Diend, Little & the other 2 Riotroopers turn to the direction that it came from, as they see Big has arrived with his eyes glowing a fiery red. "Big, you're here!" Little shouted as Big replied "Yea! I sensed someone was causing trouble here at home and decided to return as soon as possible." Diend soon taunted Big with his gun, as he says "So, you must be the hero of this world!" Big nods, as he takes his hat off and places it on the floor. Big then says "And I assume you're the one I was warned of. You must be the Destroyer of Worlds: Decade!" Diend chuckles and says "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am actually a Kamen Rider looking for treasure! Now then, if you behave like a good freak and hand over your father's treasure, I'll be on my way!" Big, however, becomes offended as he takes his cape off and drops it on the ground. Then, he says "The day you touch my father's stuff will be the day you rot in hell!" Big's Sword Arms appear, as he charges towards Diend. However, a greyish barrier appears in front of Big, stopping him, as a man exits through it and says "I heard someone called for a destroyer, eh?"

The barrier disappears, as Big can see a young man in a white shirt, red jacket, black pants and a strange pink-like camera around his neck. Big asks the man "Who are you to interfere?" The man, in response soon takes a belt out of nowhere and wraps it around his waist as he pulls a card out and says "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider! Remember that!" The man soon shouts "Henshin!" as he places the card into the belt and suddenly transforms!

***KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!***

The man is wrapped in blackish energy and soon finds himself in a black and pinkish armor with green visor eyes, as Big senses the true power of this man. "You...You're Decade?" he asks, as Decade pulls out a box attached to his waist, and changes it to a sword. Decade nods and charges at Big, as the 2 begin their sword battle. Little soon sees the other 2 Riotroopers and Diend turn their attention back to her, as she shouts "Oh (BEEP)!" Diend soon places a card into his gun and says "Sorry freak, but I have no more time to play."

***ATTACK RIDER: CROSS-ATTACK!***

The 2 Riotroopers bring their blades together and blast at Little, who rolls out of the way as the blast hits a wall. Diend soon says "This is a stubborn one, alright!" However, Diend soon moves out of the way as a green axe comes from nowhere and causes one of the Riotroopers to shatter into pieces. Diend seems confused as a new creature appears in a rolled up ball with spikes on it's left and right side. The ball soon unrolls itself as a large red slug armed with attachables lances, as it slices the remaining Riotrooper in half, thus destroying it. Little comes out of her hiding spot as another creature, a creature with 3 green heads, each with an eye and in a business suit, appears and picks up the green axe. Little soon asks "Where the hell were you two this whole time?" as the red slug, conviently named Slug, replied "Well, the last time we were in a fic was the debut story itself, so cut us some slack, Little!" The other one, named Slimy, added "Besides, this is like a reunion for us!" Diend looked at the disavantage and said "Well, this seems unfair!" Unfortunately for him, the 3 shout "OH SHUT UP!" as they charge.

As for Big, he throws an upper slash at Decade, launching him over a desk and onto the floor. Decade tells himself "This is a troublesome one. Damn Kaito and his love for treasure!" Decade turns to block one of Big's slashes, only for Big to spin around and hit him with the Roundhouse kick, sending Decade flying into Diend, who is sent flying right into him at the same time. This causes the 2 Riders to hit one another and fall to the ground. Big, Little, Slimy & Slug surround them, as Big notices his old friends and says "Slimy? Slug? Wow! I can't believe it's you guys!" Slimy soon tells him "Well Big, it's been a long time for us also! Now let's wrap this up, shall we?" Suddenly, a large wormhole appeared behind our heroes as they turn to find a golden covered rider with red eyes and appreantly armed with a Duel Disk. "Move, heroes! I shall punish these Riders myself!" Big asks him "Who are you?" The mysterious person soon replies "I am Kamen Rider Kiryu, and my mission is to control the powers of the 9 Riders and unite the worlds together into one!" Decade soon says "What? I will not allow you to do that, Kiryu!" However, Kiryu says "You have no choice! Now, farewell Kamen Rider Decade & Diend!" This didn't sit right with Diend, as he pulled a card out and said "I've had enough of this world and I've had enough of you as well!" Diend places the card into his gun and cocked it.

***FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIEND!***

Diend's gun created a swirling vortex around the barrel of his gun as Big, Little, Slimy & Slug moved. Then, Diend fired, which created a blue energy laser. However, Kiryu simply slapped the beam into a different direction, causing an explosion in a nearby room. "What? Impossible!" Diend shouted, as Kiryu soon said "And now, your powers are mine!" Kiryu's Duel Disk suddenly created some sort of vaccumm that seemed to suck Decade & Diend's cards right from them, as well as they themselves, turning them back to their normal forms. The 2 humans fell to the ground, as Kiryu chuckled and said "And now, with the powers of Decade & Diend, I will fuse all worlds into one whole!" Big, however, looked at the 2 powerless humans and realized something:

_Big asks him "Who are you?" The mysterious person soon replies "I am Kamen Rider Kiryu, and my mission is to control the powers of the 9 Riders and unite the worlds together into one!" Decade soon says "What? I will not allow you to do that, Kiryu!" However, Kiryu says "You have no choice! Now, farewell Kamen Rider Decade & Diend!"_

Big soon told Kiryu "Wait, Kiryu! If you fuse the worlds together, they will destroy each other! 2 worlds cannot co-exist in the same universe!" Kiryu, however, said "Then, I will make it so! Farewell!" Big tries to reach towards him, but Kiryu disappears just as quickly as he appeared. Big brings his head down, as Little tells him "What happens next?" Big replies "I don't know!" However, they turn to see Slimy & Slug holding up their previous opponents and Big says "I think, though, I can figure out where we go from here!"

**Meanwhile, in Tokyo-3...**

Shinji begins to pace back and forth in front of the Interdimensional Transporter, as Ritsuko sees him here and asks "Shinji, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be doing some type of training exercise with Big or something?" Shinji stops pacing and replies "Sorry Akasi-san, but Big just suddenly said 'I have to return home' and left for his world!" Ritsuko, now upset, says "That pompous ass! Who the hell does he think he is?" Shinji just replies "I guess that's how he is!" Ritsuko soon says "Oh, we'll just see about that!" as she pulls out her cell-phone, and makes a call. Once someone answers, she says to the person on the other line "Misato, bring Rei & Asuka with you back to NERV! We need to have a word with their _'teacher'_!" Ritsuko hangs up, as she grabs Shinji and tells him "Come on, Shinji! We're going to get Big back here now!" Shinji tries to struggle, but she forces him through the transporter.

**Back in Miami...**

The 2 humans, by now, are tied up to chairs, as Big aks them "Now tell us what the hell is going on with this 'Rider' stuff, and you'd better tell us now or this will hurt alot!" One of them who Little encountered earlier said "Hold your breath!", as the other said "We're just Riders passing through different worlds!" Slimy says in a sarcastic way "Yea, we got that part! What about the 9 Riders? Who are they?" The man replies "The 9 Riders are bascially the 9 youngest riders that represent the next generation of the Kamen Riders!" Slug soon scratches his chin and says "I have heard of the Kamen Riders, though! They're suppose to be guardians of the Earth, not insane villians or thieves!" The other man, known as Kaito, says "You say thief, I say collector!" Little, however, says "BULL!" Little then begins screaming at Kaito, as Big hears something. "Shush!" he says, quieting Little, as he starts walking slowly towards an office that's door is conviently open. The unidentified man asks "Who's room is that?" as Slug replies "His father's!"

Big walks into the office, hearing a strange noise that sounds like the cries of a large monster, as they appreantly come from the drawer. Big opens it and pulls out a envelope appreantly addressed to him, as he opens it up and pulls a letter out.

_Big..._

_I only hope you obtain this letter and no someone else. If the contents of inside this letter were to ever reach the members of the Orichalcos, then the fate of the world may be lost to us all. Inside this envelope is a one-of-a-kind card that I asked Pegasus to make specifically for you. You recall how I mentioned in my previous letter that there were 3 Legendary Dragons: Timaeus, Critias & Hermos? _

Big nods, recalling the contents of that letter before continuing onward.

_Well, this is a very special dragon that is to be designated for your needs only. However, in order to use this card, you must reach the next level of dueling. You see Big, there are several levels of dueling and the level you are at shows how well you have become at using monster effects and fusion. However, this card will signal your entrance into the world of a new style of dueling called 'Synchro'! Big, I leave the fate of this card to you! It's all up to you from here on out! _

_With Love,_

_Carlos_

Big blinked, saddened by what he read in the letter as he put it on the table and pulled pout what was left in the envelope. Inside was a white card with the picture of a white dragon with a bluish-purple chest and green eyes. Big read the card and repeated the name of the card to himself "Stardust Dragon, huh?" Big blinked, unsure of what to do with this new card, as he put the card in his vest and decided to deal with it at a later date.

Once he exits the room, Slimy looks at him and asks "What's up?" Big shakes his head and says "Don't worry about it!" However, the unknown man asked "Hey, what about that other Rider? Don't you think you should be going after him?" Big replies "I'll do so, but it's hard to figure out where he is if I don't know how to even find him." The unknown man soon said "I can help you find him, but you need to untie me first." Big soon asks him "Why should I trust you?" The unknown man soon replied "Because if Kiryu continues to go through worlds, stealing the powers of other Riders, he'll cause all the Rider worlds to collapse on each other. Even though your world may or may not have a Kamen Rider, there is still the risk your world will suffer the same fate as the others." Big blinked, and instantly he knew. He walked towards the man and started untying him. "Um, Big, what are you doing?" Little asked, as Big replied "If he can help us, then we have to trust him." Once the mysterious man was untied, he soon said "Thanks! Now, let's go!" A greyish barrier appeared next to the unknown man, as Big nodded. As the unknown man walked into the barrier, Big heard someone scream "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT JACKASS?" Knowing who that was, Big jumped into the greyish barrier as it disappeared.

By then, Ritsuko appeared with Shinji in tow as she starred at the sight in front of her and asked "Okay, where is he? Where's Big?" Little replied "You might want to sit down then, Ritsuko. This is going to be a bit of a story."

_**World of Decade...**_

Big and the mysterious man find themselves in a city just outside a stadium. "Where are we?" Big asks, as the mysterious man, named Tsukasa, replies "This is my world! Appreantly, he's been hiding here." Big & Tsukasa are about to enter when a glowing ball appears above them. Big, sensing it, looks up and sees the glowing ball, as he asks "Now what?" The glowing ball soon stops in front of them and says "I have felt the disturbance in the worlds as well, and figured you might need my help!" Big blinks in a suprised way and asks "Neos? Is that you?" The glowing ball soon reveals himself as Neos in a see-throughable form. Big chuckled and said "I thought you were after some dangerous hero. What happened?" Neos replied "An unknown force suddenly appeared in Neo Space and destroyed our home. Now, we have been left with nothing." Big felt sad, until he looked at his deck and then back at Neos, as he said "You could always fuse with my deck. That way, you'd have twice the power." Neos scratches his chin and says "I guess it couldn't be that bad, but if we do, you have to promise us you'll help us find the most dangerous hero and help us defeat it once and for all." Big pondered for a moment and said "You got a deal!" With that, Neos turned himself back into a glowing ball and entered Big's deck. His deck glowed for a moment in strange lights for a moment before stopping completely. Big then looks at Tsukasa and tells him "Decade, while I'm not sure if you're truly a Destroyer of Worlds of not, I thank you for your help! Now then, let's take care of Kiryu and end this!" Tsukasa then tells Big "My name is Tsukasa, and as for this 'Destroyer of Worlds' nonsense, don't believe everything you hear." Big nods, as the 2 enter the stadium.

**Back in Miami...**

"So let me get this straight..." Ritsuko says, and then adds "Big went to another dimension because some guy is causing all of the dimensions to fuse together, which would cause all of them to collapse. Is that about right?" Kaito replies "That's about right, blondie." Ritsuko rubs her temples and says "I am going to rip him a new hole when he gets back."

**Back in Decade's world...**

Big & Decade enter the stadium and find Kiryu sitting in the bleachers watching the giant scoreboard like some kind of TV, as it showed an image of all the worlds starting to fuse together. "KIRYU!" Big shouts, as Kiryu stands up and looks at Big. "Well, if it isn't one of the heroes I encountered earlier. What brings you here?" Kiryu says, as Big replies "You have bought danger to all worlds, and now it's time for this to stop." Kiryu chuckles to himself and says "I'm afraid Big that it's already too late. Soon, all of the worlds will become one together, one that I will reign as it's sole rider." Tsukasa soon says "As a Rider, you have proven yourself as a disgrace. Once Big wipes the floor with you, I'll pick you apart myself." Kiryu's Duel Disk soon activated itself, as he floated down to the ground level and landed around 10 feet away from Big. In response, Big activates his Battle City Duel Disk and tells Kiryu "I will not allow you to disgrace the Kamen Riders, whose powers you believe are fit to belong to you. Once I win, those powers will return to their respective owners." Kiryu chuckles and says "We shall see if you can even stand up to me!" The 2 soon shouted "DUEL" as their battle began.

**DUEL:  
Big**** (4000 LP) **_**vs. **_**Kamen Rider Kiryu**** (4000 LP)**

Kiryu announces "I'll begin our duel!" as he draws a card and looks at his hand (Rider War World, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Rider's Soul, Kamen Rider Black, Black/RX Duo, & Kamen Rider J), as he announces "I activate the field magic card known as the Rider War World!" Big seems tensed as Tsukasa panics and says "No! Not this again!" The whole field suddenly transforms itself into a barren wasteland, as Kiryu says "Thanks to the power of this card, each time you destroy a Kamen Rider in battle, a new one will be added to my hand right afterwards. Also, I can special summon a 4-star or lower Kamen Rider from my hand by sending a Kamen Rider card in my deck to the graveyard. So, to give you an example, I send my Kamen Rider Blade card in my deck to the graveyard to summon my Kamen Rider Kuuga!" Kiryu's deck ejects a card from itself, as he sends the card named 'Kamen Rider Blade' to his graveyard. In return, a rider in red armor with a black suit under appears with large red eyes and yellow highlighted areas (4-star/2000 ATK). Kiryu soon announces "I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appears in front of Kiryu as Big takes his turn.

Big announces "Now it's my move!" as he draws a card and looks at his hand (E-Hero Avian, Polymerization, Neo Spacian Glow Moss, N-Signal, E-Hero Burstinatrix & Hero Barrier) as he notices the Neo Spacian in his hand and tells himself "I'd better save that for later!" Then, he announces "I activate Polymerization to fuse E-Heroes Avian & Burstinatrix to summon E-Hero Flame Wingman!" On cue, the spirits of Avian & Burstinatrix fuse, as the Flame Wingman arrives (6-star/2100 ATK). Then, Big announces "Go Flame Wingman! Attack with Skydiving Scorcher!" The Flame Wingman fires a stream of flame from his dragom arm at Kuuga, who screams in pain before exploding as Kiryu loses 100 LP.

(Kiryu: 3900 LP)

Then, the Flame Wingman aims his dragon hand at Kiryu, as Big announces "Now that the Flame Wingman destroyed one of your monsters in battle, you'll take damage equal to that monster's ATK." Kiryu chuckles as he says "No, I won't!" Big doesn't understand as the Flame Wingman fires away at Kiryu, who announces "I activate my Rider's Soul trap card." Kiryu's trap card soon flips itself up as Kiryu says "By sending a Kamen Rider in my deck to the graveyard, I can negate any damage to my life points by the effects of a card. So, I sacrifice Kamen Rider Ryuki to protect my life points." Kiryu's deck pops the Ryuki card out, as he sends it to the graveyard. This causes a holographic version of a rider in red armor with a black & silver helmet to block the Flame Wingman's attack. Big sighs and says "I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appears in front of Big as he turn comes to an end."

Kiryu soon takes his turn, as he draws a card (Double Rider Henshin) and gains a card due to the effects of Rider War World (Kamen Rider Decade). Kiryu then announces "By sending Kamen Rider Agito from my deck to the graveyard, I can summon to the field Kamen Rider Black." Soon enough, a new rider appears in full black armor and wearing a strange symbol on his chest (4-star/2000 ATK). Then, he announces "Next, I activate the magic card, Black/RX Duo! When Kamen Rider Black is in play, I can special summon Black RX to the field simply by sending another Kamen Rider card in my deck to the graveyard." Big doesn't seem to understand Kiryu's strategy at all, as another Kamen Rider card (Faiz) is sent to the graveyard. In return, though, comes a new Kamen Rider in green & black armor with red visor eyes (4-star/2000 ATK). Then, Kiryu announces "And now, I activate the magic card, Double Rider Henshin! This card allows me to summon yet another Kamen Rider to my field if I have already done so this turn. Therefore, by sending yet another Kamen Rider card in my deck to the graveyard, I can summon Kamen Rider J." Kiryu soon sends yet another card in his deck to the graveyard (Kamen Rider Hibiki), as a new rider arrives. However, when he appears, Big's mouth hangs wide open as he sees this new rider is the size of an Ultraman, though covered in black armor and had red eyes (7-star/3000 ATK). Big instantly realized he might be in way over his head, as Kiryu announced "Kamen Rider J, attack now!" Kamen Rider J nods and wraps his right hand into a fist, as he swings towards the Flame Wingman. Big panics as he sees the attack coming.

_**To Be Continued!**_

Well, I've officially got my writer's block off of me for now, and I hope you guys enjoyed Part 1. As for Part 2, it's about to get really interesting:

"_The duel between Big & Kiryu gets intense as Big finds out Kiryu's strategy, but not in time as he soon finds himself staring into the path of a rider named Kamen Rider Decade Jumbo! His only chance lies in using the powers of E-Hero Neos & the Neo Spacians! However, will he be able to summon a game breaker in time? Or, will Kiryu's actions destroy all of the worlds?_"

That's it for this episode! Until next time, here's the card of the chapter:

_Rider War World _(Kamen Rider Kiryu's card)

_(Field Magic Card) As long as this card is in play, you can special summon a 4-star or lower "Kamen Rider" monster card from your hand by sending a "Kamen Rider" card in your deck to your graveyard. If you do, you cannot normal summon, set, or special summon a monster card on that particular turn except by a card effect. During your draw phase, you can move a "Kamen Rider" monster card from your deck to your hand._

Until next time! Bye!


	17. Threat of the Stolen Riders Part 2

Hello & welcome to yet another episode of "NGE: Enter the Orichalcos!" In the last episode, Kamen Rider Decade finally showed himself in Big's world & fought Big before a new rider, Kiryu, arrived and stole the powers of Decade & Diend! By doing so, Big realizes this would fuse & then destroy the worlds. He decides to travel with Tsukasa back to his world to stop Kiryu by facing him in a duel. However, despite his E-Hero Flame Wingman in play, Big finds himself swarmed by Kiryu's Riders: J, Black & Black-RX...

Well, here we go! Enjoy Part 2 & everything that comes with it!

Episode 17: Threat of the Stolen Riders (Part 2)

Continuing from the last episode, Kiryu (3900 LP) attacked Big's E-Hero Flame Wingman with Kamen Rider J (3000 ATK)! Big, however, announces "I activate my trap card: Hero Barrier!" Big's face down card soon reveals itself, as it creates a barrier that stops J's attack, as he returns to his side. Big soon says "Thanks to this card, your rider's attack was stopped, thus protecting the Flame Wingman from battle!" Kiryu, however, chuckled and said "Maybe, but I'm afraid the worst is yet to come! I activate the effect of my Kamen Rider Black! By ending my battle phase on the turn I don't destroy a monster in battle, Black will destroy all monsters you control. Then, you'll lose life points equal to either it's ATK or DEF, whichever is higher!" Black looks at the Flame Wingman and fires his King's Stone Flash. Big covers his eyes as the Flame Wingman growls in pain before exploding.

Big: 1900 LP

Kiryu then says "I'll end my turn!" as Big draws a card (Pot of Greed) and announces "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 new cards!" Big soon draws 2 cards (Graceful Charity & E-Hero Neos), as Kiryu soon told Big "Draw as many cards as you wish! They will do you no good when I win this duel! Besides, it won't be long!" Big, however, soon announced "Keep talking! I have a little present for you, though! I activate Graceful Charity! With it, I draw 3 cards, but then I must send 2 cards in my hand to the graveyard." Big draws 3 new cards (Call of the Haunted, Hero Dice & Mirror Gate), as he sends 2 cards (E-Hero Neos & Hero Dice) to the graveyard. Then, he announces "And now, I summon N-Glow Moss in ATK mode." Big's new monster, a Neo Spacian, arrived in the form of a small glowing boy in blue & white light (3-star/ 300 ATK). Kiryu laughs and says "You must be joking! A monster with only 300 ATK is your big plan?" Big smirks, which confuses Kiryu, as Big soon says "Just watch! I activate the magic card, Neos Energy! With this card, I can increase the ATK of my Glow Moss by 800!"

Glow Moss: 300 + 800= 1100 ATK

Big then announces "Glow Moss, use Signal Check!" 3 energy orbs appear in front of Glow Moss, as Big explains "According to Glow Moss' effect, you can draw a card. Depending on what the card is, Glow Moss will activate another effect." Kiryu draws a card (Polymerization-Magic Card), as Big says "It's a magic card, which means Glow Moss can attack directly! Glow Moss, attack directly with Spear Spore!" Glow Moss creates a spear and throws it at Kiryu, who loses 1100 LP.

Kiryu: 2800 LP

Big's then says "I'll place 3 cards face down & end my turn!" 3 cards appear in front of Big, as his turn ends. Kiryu simply drew a card (Destroyer of Worlds Ritual) and soon started to chuckle, as Big caught on and asked "What's so funny?" Kiryu soon replied "You fool! My plans have finally come to fruition! The time has finally come to summon the most powerful rider in existence!" Big didn't understand, until Tsukasa suddenly spoke up and said "Your planning to summon Decade, aren't you?" Big looked at Tsukasa for a moment, until he realized Tsukasa might be right! Kiryu laughed and replied "Yes, I am! Once Decade is summoned, you will be finished! Big the Bird, the time has come for you to die!" Kiryu soon played a magic card, as Tsukasa's Decadriver appeared in front of Kiryu! "I activate the magic card, Destroyer of Worlds Ritual! By paying 1000 LP, I can send up to 9 riders in my deck to the graveyard. So, I'll send Kamen Riders Kabuto, Den-O & Kiva to the graveyard to start with!" Kiryu's LP dropped to 1800 LP, as the 3 mentioned Rider Cards were sent to the graveyard. Then, he said "And now, all I need to do is sacrifice 2 Riders on my field to summon Decade! So, I offer Kamen Riders Black & Black RX to summon Kamen Rider Decade!"

As he stated his comments, Black & Black RX were absorbed into the Decadriver, as it soon transformed into Kamen Rider Decade (8-star/ 3000 ATK). Then, Kiryu announced "Oh, but I'm not done yet! I activate Polymerization to fuse Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider J to create Kamen Rider Decade Jumbo!" Decade soon turned into the Decadriver, as he formed itself around J's waist and turned J into Decade Jumbo in Complete Form (12-star/ 5000 ATK). "Holy Crap!" Big told himself, unsure of what to do next.

**Meanwhile, in Big's World...**

"Will someone untie me now?" Kaitoh asked, as Little replied "No!" Since Big had left, they were waiting for him & Tsukasa to return. However, Ritsuko tapped her feet in such an unpatient manner that Slug finally shouted "Lady, will you stop doing that?" Ritsuko turned to him and replied "Shut up, freak!" This, of course, started a fight with Little, Slimy & Shinji trying to break up. They are unaware, however, that Kaitoh took this time to untie himself and escape.

Kaitoh soon entered another room, as he asked himself "Now, where would I hide important treasure?" Kaitoh, however, is intercepted by a golden sword that strikes the ground in front of him, as he finds a somewhat busty woman wearing all black. Kaitoh asks "Who might you be?" The woman replies "I'm the last person you want to (BEEP) with!" The woman soon charged towards Kaitoh...

...as a screaming noise could be heard, stopping everyone in their tracks. "What was that?" Slimy asked, as Little replied "No idea". However, just as they noticed the chair where their prisioner once was empty, they soon see a woman dressed in black throw Kaitoh towards them, as Little asks "Who are you?" The woman replies "I'm a very old friend of Carlos! When I found out what happened, I decided to find the bastards responsible and kill them all, 1-by-1!" Little soon stares this woman down, unsure of her intentions.

**Back in Decade's World...**

Kiryu soon announced "Now then, I activate the effect of Decade Jumbo! When he's summoned, I can destroy all monsters in play. So, say farewell to your monster!" Decade Jumbo stomped on Glow Moss, destorying him instantly, as Big realizes one of his set cards (Mirror Gate) is useless, but he shouts "I activate N-Signal! This card activated when you destroyed my Glow Moss! So now, I can summon a new Neo Spacian to my field!" Big's trap card fires a small flare that takes the shape of an "N", as he soon announces "I summon Neo Spacian Groun Mole!" In Glow Moss' place came the Groun Mole, as it defended itself (3-star/ 300 DEF). Big soon thought to himself '_That's it, Kiryu! Just attack Groun Mole and he'll return to your Fusion Deck!_ ' However, what happened next was completely unexpected, as Kiryu soon announced "I'm not sure what you have planned, but it won't worth! I now activate another of Decade Jumbo's effects. By removing a Kamen Rider in my deck from the game, I can negate the effects of all monsters you control. In addition, when Decade Jumbo attacks, your face down card will be frozen & practically useless." Kiryu takes a Rider card out of his deck (Kamen Rider Diend), as he announces "Decade Jumbo, attack!" Decade Jumbo jumps into the air to deliver a flying Rider Kick towards Big, but the Groun Mole flies in front of Big and takes the blow, as he is destroyed. With this, Kiryu laughs out loud, as he soon says "Face it, Big! You've lost! This duel has finally ended in my favor!"

Big closes his eyes for a moment, but as he prepares to draw a card he announces "Kiryu, let me gives you some advice: Never underestimate your opponent!" Kiryu doesn't understand, as Big soon says "Now let me show you how it's done!" Big drew his final card (O-Oversoul), as he begins!

(_Insert "Clear Mind!"_ _by Masaaki Endoh)_

"First, I activate O-Oversoul!" Big announces, as a large purple "O" appears next to him and created a wormhole from inside itself. Big then explains "This card allows me to summon an E-Hero from my graveyard to the field, but it must be a normal monster as well. Therefore, I choose to special summon E-Hero Neos!" At that point, E-Hero Neos appeared from the "O", as he stood ready (7-star/ 2500 ATK). Big's "O" disappeared, as he then announced "And next, I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted!" Another of Big's card revealed itself, as Big anounces "This card lets me summon a monster in my graveyard to the field instantly, and I choose N-Glow Moss!" Glow Moss soon returned to the field as well (3-star/ 300 ATK), as Big finally announced "And now, the time has finally come! Kamen Rider Kiryu, meet my new hero. I activate the power of Contact Fusion!"

E-Hero Neos & N-Glow Moss nod, as they jump into the air and fuse together. "By sending these 2 back into my deck, I can Fusion Summon the E-Hero Glow Neos!" The 2 soon created a glow of light, as a muscular man in a glowing suit appeared (7-star/ 2500 ATK). Kiryu made a smirking noise, as he said "I'm impressed, but that's no better! Your monster doesn't have the ATK strength to destroy Decade Jumbo!" Tsukasa soon told Big "Baka! Why couldn't you try something that would work?" as Big replied "Because Tsukasa, I don't need to attack Decade Jumbo to win! In fact, I have another target in mind." Then, Big announced "I activate the effect of Glow Neos! By destroying a certain card type on the field, Glow Neos can activate another effect. So, I choose to destroy a magic card in play." Kiryu didn't seem to understand at first, but he soon realized what Big meant, as Big announced "Glow Neos, destroy the Rider War World!" Glow Neos nodded, as he created a green energy ball and threw it at Kiryu's duel disk. Kiryu braced himself, as the green energy ball ejected Kiryu's field magic card from his duel disk. This caused the entire field to return to normal, with everyone back in the stadium. Kiryu soon asked "So you destroyed my field card...so what? The advantage is still mine!" Big replied "I did so because now, thanks to Glow Neos' effect, when he destroys a magic card, he can attack directly." Kiryu then panicked, as Big announced "Glow Neos, wipe him out!" Glow Neos nodded, as he created a spear of light and threw it at Kiryu, who cried in extreme pain as his life points finally hit zero.

(Kiryu: 0; End of Duel; End of "Clear Mind")

All holograms disappeared, as Kiryu's card soon disappeared and the Decadriver found it's way back to Tsukasa. "No! My cards! They're gone!" Kiryu exclaims, as Tsukasa "They were never yours to begin with! You stole the powers of other riders for yourself." Kiryu soon rippedhis own duel disk off as he soon said "Damn you Big & Decade! For that, I will destroy you both here and now!" Big smirked, as his duel disk returned to it's stand-by mode. He then said "You can try, but you will fall!" Kiryu roared with an extreme anger "WHO THE(BEEP) DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" as Big replied "I'm just a passing through hero, and you had better remember that!" Tsukasa soon told Big "Don't rip me off! That's my line!" Big looed at Tsukasa and asked "Oh, and what do you call yourself then, Tsukasa?" In response, Tsukasa attached the Decadriver to his waist and pulled out the "**Kamen Rider Decade**" card out of the RideBooker, as he said "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider! Remember that!" Tsukasa soon shouted "Henshin!" as he placed the rider card into the Decadriver!

"**Kamen Rider: Decade!**"

Tsukasa soon transformed into Decade, as the 2 heroes charged Kiryu and began to fist fight with the evil rider. In response, Kiryu ducked under Decade and found himself punched by Big, which sent him right into a roundhouse kick by Decade, which then sent him into a wall. Kiryu managed to deattach himself from the wall as he saw Big & Decade coming. Kiryu soon announced "I can still summon a rider to aid me! Help me to destroy Big's world: Kamen Rider J!" Suddenly, a giant hand came from the ceiling, as Big & Decade rolled to 2 different directions to avoid it. The heroes looked up to see Kamen Rider J...or in this case, an evil J that was purple and black colored, as Big asked "What happened to Kamen Rider J? He suddenly looks different!" Decade replies "He must have been corrupted!" Kiryu jumped into the hole in the ceiling, and somehow landed on J's shoulder, as he said "Now try and catch me, heroes!" Kiryu soon gave out a terrifying laugh, as J took off into the air, as a wormhole swallowed then up and disappeared just as quickly. Decade sighed and said "_Kuso_! Now, how do we catch up to them?" Big pulled out the Torch of Tiga and replied "I have an idea!"

**Back in Big's world...**

A terrifying rumble was felt, as Little asked "What was that?" Everyone inside felt that, as Kaitoh's gun, the Diendriver, suddenly appeared in his hand. Kaitoh soon says "It looks like it's time for me to leave!" However, as he said that, everyone left the room to look outside. Kaitoh manages to get himself untied, but he soon sees Sara at the door, as she says "Where do you think you're going? The fun has just begun!"

Meanwhile, outside, the others saw a corrupted J thrashing the city, as Kiryu laughed from J's shoulder and shouted "You fools! No one can stop us from destroying everything! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Little, Slimy & Slug smeared in anger, as did the woman in black, as she soon said "How are we suppose to stop something like that? It's humongous!" Their answer, however, was a giant worhole that revealed a giant ball of light, which smacked J into the ground and sent Kiryu flying into the ground with a painful crash. J stared to rise as the ball fo light revealed itself as Ultraman Tiga!

As for Kiryu, he slowly started to get up and noticed Decade in front of him with the Ridebooker in Sword Mode. "Now, where were we?" Decade asked mockingly, as Kiryu got up and charged at Decade, who swung his blade at Kiryu and hit him multiple times, causing sparks to come from his chest.

(Insert "_Ride the Wind_" by Masahiro Inoue)

Tiga grappled with J, kicked him in the gut, and threw him to the ground. J rolled to his feet and ran towards Tiga, who hit J with a rolling roundhouse kick that sent him flying a few yards away. Tiga soon placed himself into a stance, as J crouched to a particular position and jumped into the air, as he aimed at Tiga with his Rider Kick. In response, Tiga brought up his Tiga Barrier, as he blocked J's Rider Kick and sent him flying back onto the ground. As J got up, Tiga hit him with the Zepellion Ray. Sparks came from the corrupted Rider, as J roared in pain before falling to the ground and expoloded.

Decade continued to strike Kiryu with his sword until Kiryu rolled away, as Decade drew out a card and said "Time to wrap this up!" Decade placed the card into the Decadriver!

"**Final Attack Ride: DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**"

Virtual cards appeared in front of Decade and aimed at Kiryu, as Decade put his Ridebooker away, and jumped into the air as he, somehow, flew through the cards and hit Kiryu in the chest, causing Kiryu to fly through the air and land on his back. Decade wiped his hands, as Kiryu painfully got up and said "You might have beaten me, but mark my words Decade: The worst is yet to come!" Kiryu then falls on his back one last time, as he explodes. Decade soon begins to wonder what he meant by that.

(End Song)

A little later on, as the sun began to set, Big & Tsukasa faced one another, as Big says "Thank you for your help, Tsukasa! If it wasn't for you, I don't think we would have been able to save our worlds!" In response, Tsukasa says "I owe it to you for helping me get my powers back! Hopefully, we will meet again!" Big smirks and says "If the fates allow it so, Tsukasa! Until then, farewell Kamen Rider Decade! I hope you find what you're looking for!" Strangely, Tsukasa used his camera to take a picture of Big before he walked away onto the streets of Miami. Big blinked and then told himself "What a curious person!" Big tipped his hat and flew off.

Back at the MAA Base, Big arrived to find that everyone was waiting for him. "It's about time you got back!" Ritsuko shouted at him, as Big said "Well, excuse me! I had a world to protect!" Shinji soon told him "Well, regardless, it's glad to see you're ok!" Big nods, as does his own friends. However, he suddenly notices the woman in black, as he asks "Who are you, by the way?" The woman took her hat off and revealed a pale woman with red eyes and blond hair, as she replies "My name is Sara, Big the Bird, and I've come to aid you in getting your father back."

Meanwhile, in a building known as "Hikari Studios" Tsukasa entered to find Natsumi & Eijiro waiting for him. "Tsukasa, what took you so long?" Natsumi asked, as Tuskasa replied "I went for a walk and met the hero of this world!" Eijiro then asked "Oh? What type of person was he?" Tsukasa replied "He was...an interesting person!" However, Yusuke was soon chased into the room by Kivala, as she keep telling me "Why won't you massage my ears, Yusuke?" as Yusuke kept trying to get away from Kivala and found himself running into a pole with chain on it. This caused a strange background photo to drop to reveal a picture of a long winding road, as Tsukasa soon tells himself "It looks like we've arrived in a new world!"

**As for Kaitoh...**

Kaitoh walked on a long road, bruises on his face, as he tells himself "The next time I find myself in that world, I'm going to kill Big & get my treasure."

**End of Episode 17!**

That ends our 2-part episode, but now it's time to get back on track. So, here's the plot for our next episode:

"Shinji continues to refuse to use the Egyptian God Cards, as this infuriates Big & everyone else. However, a new enemy appears and captures Misato, forcing Shinji to place the God Cards on the line. Shinji tries to fight off his opponent his own way, but with cards like Dark Sanctuary & Destiny Board overwhelming him, he might have no other choice..."

See you guys next time!


	18. Thunderforce Strike

Hello & welcome to another episode of "_NGE: Enter the Orichalcos_!" In our last episode, Big teamed with Tsukasa Kadoya, aka Kamen Rider Decade, in saving the Rider Worlds from Kamen Rider Kiryu. However, as they parted towards their own roads, Big met a strange woman named Sara, who appreantly knew her father Carlos and decides to ally herself with Big & Co.

However, in this episode, the focus will be more on trying to get Shinji to play one of the 3 Egyptian God Cards, for if he doesn't, it might mean the end of Misato...

Anyway, enjoy!

Episode 18: Thunderforce Strike!

Night had come in the city of Miami, as a strange figure wrapped in a black cloak stood on the roof of a random building, as the figure pulled out a watch and in a dark male voice "It's almost time! He'd better be worth capturing, or all bets are off."

Meanwhile, at Big's home, he was in the garage working on some random parts in an old red motorcycle he once salvaged from Domino City as his mind started to wander to earlier that day...after parting with Tsukasa (*_Read Episodes 16-17_*)...

(_Flashback to earlier that day)_

_Big felt pretty tensed following his victory over Kiryu, as he & Shinji had a little duel, this time in Big's backyard, which was a change of pace for everyone since their training was usually at the Geofront. Anyway, at the time, Big had his Flame Wingman in play (6-star/ 2100 ATK), and 2 cards face down with full 4000 LP. As for Shinji, he was about to start his turn when he noticed his hand and found an Egyptian God Card (Slifer the Sky Dragon) in his hand. In fact, he also noticed it was the same hand he had when he last dueled Big (*__Episode 15__*), but he still couldn't bring himself to summon that card as he told Big "I can't do it!" Big rubbed his eyes in frustration, as he tells Shinji "Look kid, we've been over this about 100 times. There will be a time when you will find yourself against a foe so tough it will come down to that! So, what will you do? Will you accept defeat & lose your soul, or will you take that chance?" Shinji fell to the ground, now on his knees, as Big tells him "Damnit Shinji! I've had it with your coward-outlook on this! Man up already, but if you can't then what's the point of even trying to fight?" Shinji soon turned to run and did so, as Little walked up to him and said "Don't you think you were a little too hard on him?"_

(_End of flashback)_

Big soon told himself "Now I feel like a jackass! I'd better go find him!" He got up and dusted himself off when Ritsuko entered the room and asked him "So, this is your workshop, huh?" Big nodded, as she soon told him "You know, Big, you acted like an ass earlier and you probably know how fragile Shinji is, right?" He nods again and tells her "I already feel bad about it, and now I'd better go and find him!" Ritsuko soon stops him by standing in front of the door, as she tells him "Misato already left to find him, but we need to talk." Big soon told her "I don't have the time! Now, move!" However, she didn't and said "No! Now you listen and listen well! Up to now, I've put up with everything you've done, but this is where it ends! I don't care about your stupid world, nor do I care about whatever it is you're really up to! In fact, I know you're not doing this for us, so fess up!"

Big sighed, though full of rage, and asked her "Do you really want to know?" She nodded, as Big soon told her "The reason I'm in this is because they have my dad!" Ritsuko blinked, though a little confused, as he added "Those monsters took my father's soul, and all I want is to find the one responsible and bring him back." Ritsuko soon asked him "And Shinji? Asuka? Rei? What about them?" Big replied "I do care about them, and if it were up to me, I would have just made sure they were never involved to begin with. However, there's nothing I can do." Ritsuko stared at him right in the face, eye-to-eye, and tells him "You sure about that? Let me tell you something, Big: If you're going to care, then take all of their pain and stop making them fight." Ritsuko steps out, as Big's fists wrapped themselves up tight. With that, Big soon runs towards the door, hoping to find Shinji.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city...

Misato walked around the alleys, looking for Shinji, as the cloaked man from earlier in the episode looks down where Misato is, pulls out a watch and looks at the time, as he tells himself "Well, this wasn't part of the plan, but she'll do!" The cloaked man soon jumps into the air and dives down towards Misato...

Elsewhere...

Shinji sat in an empty alley, hiding under an old box and holding himself in the fetal position, as he cradled himself and just wept. Suddenly, a random hald came from nowhere, grabbed his hair and threw him out. Shinji got up and noticed it was 3 cloaked men, each one weilding an Orichalcos Duel Disk, as one of them said "It seems we found you, boy. Now then, you can rather join us or we will take your soul!" Shinji started to get up when a loud voice suddenly announced "Touch my student and you will pay!" Everyone looked up to see Big standing on the ladder of a fire-escape as the 3 ran away. Shinji, on the other hand, simply stood there as Big jumped down and landed in front of him. Shinji looked at Big and said "I'm sorry!" Shinji grabbed his deck and prepared to hand it to Big when Big suddenly announced "No, Shinji! I'm the one who should be apologising. By trying to force you to try and use the God Cards, I had forgotten that you aren't Yugi, you are you, and for that I am sorry. Can you forgive me?" Shinji face the ground for a second, but then looked up once more and said "Yea, but from now on please let me fight as who I am, not as this 'Yugi' person, okay?" Big nods, as the 2 suddenly hear screaming. "Was that Misato?" Shinji asked, as Big replied "It might be! Let's go!" The 2 soon ran off, hoping to find where that source.

They found it a block later, as they saw the mysterious black cloaked man with an old KC Duel Disk and Misato, tied up and unconscious, up against a wall. "Who are you?" Big asked, as the man replied "I'm a bounty hunter looking for prey, and it seems I found you." The cloaked man was staring at Big intensly, as he soon announced "Big the Bird, by defeating you, I will obtain that which I seek." Big asked "And just what is it that you seek?" The claoked man sighed and replied "I seek a card that only your father owns. Therefore, hand over your father's card or perish!" Big blinked in confusion and thought to himself "_Is he talking about Stardust Dragon? Judging from the card himself, Carlos never played it at all. If he means Yubel, though, I highly doubt he'll want it!_" Big soon tells him "I don't know which card you mean!" The cloaked man soon says "You're lying! I know it! Now hand it over!" Big soon says "No!" With that, the cloaked man soon says "Well then, I guess I have no choice. Prepare to duel for it!" However, just as Big prepare himself, Shinji suddenlt says "What about Misato? Give her back!" The cloaked man reples "Oh, this dirty old whore? You want her? I don't even give a damn about her." The cloaked man grabs Misato's head and easily lifts her up, as he throws her towards Big & Shinji. Big easily jumps up into the air and catches her, as Shinji soon announces "No one treats Misato like that! If you want to duel, then you'll face me right now!"

The cloaked man chuckles and says "Me? Duel You? Why not? I've got time to spare!" Shinji sets his duel disk as he tells Big "Please look after Misa-chan!" Big nods and tells him "Remember this advise, Shinji: This duel isn't about you or me! It's about Misato & what he did! Now, show him your honor and defeat him with it!" Shinji nods as the cloaked man sets his duel disk and draws 5 cards! "It's time to duel, kid!"

(Shinji vs. Cloaked Man)

4000 LP Each!

DUEL START!

The Cloaked Man announced "I'll go first!" and draws a card as he looks at his hand (Earl of Demise, Fearful Earthbound, Goblin Zombie, Portrait's Secret, Portrait's Secret, & Multiply Destruction), as he announces "First, I activate the magic card, Multiply Destruction! Thanks to this card, we must send all of the card in our hand to the graveyard." The cloaked man did so, as Shinji looked at his hand (Beta the Magnet Warrior, Magician Selection, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Ragnorak, & Mystical Ref Petal) and sent it to the graveyard. Then, the cloaked man added "However, now we draw 5 new cards." They both did, as Shinji noticed a change in his luck (Watapon, Dark Magician Girl, Eye of Timaeus, Magic Cylinder, & Monster Reborn), as Shinji announced "Sibnce this monster was moved from my deck to my hand by a card effect, I can special summon Watapon!" A small pink puff-like create appeared on Shinji's field, as it appeared to be in DEF position since it's card was in a vertical position (1-star/ 300 DEF), while the cloaked man looked at his hand (Destiny Board, Earthbound Spirit, Dark Spirit of the Silent, Jowgen the Spiritualist & Dark Necrofear) and ignored Shinji's new monster as he announced "And also, due to the effect of Multiply Destruction, I lose 100 life points for each card I discarded!"

Cloaked Man: 3500 LP

He soon announced, however "And thanks to Multiply Destruction, I have 3 Fiends in my graveyard. Therefore, by removing those 3 fiends in my graveyard from the game, I can summon the Dark Necrofear!" A dark wormhole soon appeared in front of the cloaked man, as a strange bluish-like creature with strange armor came from the hole and appeared on the field (8-star/ 2200 ATK). Both Big & Shinji were suprised by this, but Big suddenly started thinking to himself "_Wait a minute! I know this strategy!_" The man soon announced "Since it's my first turn, I won't attack, so I'll end my turn by placing 2 cards face down!" 2 cards appeared in front of the cloaked man, as Shinji soon drew a card (Big Shield Gardna) just as the cloaked man announced "I activate Destiny Board!" One of the cloaked man's face down cards suudenly revealed itself and transformed into a strange board, as he announced "Thanks to this board, on each of your end phases, a letter will appear on the Destiny Board. Once all 5 letters are played, you will automatically lose the duel and then I will win!" Shinji started to freak out a bit, but he soon said "If I have 5 turns to win, then I'll make them count! I sacrifice Watapon to summon the Dark Magician Girl!" Shinji's Watapon disappeared, as the Dark Magician Girl arrived (6-star/ 2000 ATK). The cloaked man chuckled and announced "Nice try kid, but your monster isn't strong enough to defeat me head-on!" Shinji soon said "You're right, but she won't be fighting alone! I activate the Eye of Timaeus!"

Shinji's magic card fired a beam of green light into the air, as Timaeus flew down to join Shinji's side. Then, Shinji announced "I fuse Timaeus & Dark Magician Girl together to create Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight!" Dark Magician Girl jumps onto Timaeus' back and her armor transforms from a spellcaster into a warrior-type as Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight is born (7-star/ 2600 ATK)! Shinji soon announces "Dark Magician Girl, attack now!" The Dark Magician Girl & Timaeus prepare to open fire, as Big suddenly shouts "WAIT, SHINJI! NO!" However, he was too late to warn Shinji, as Dark Magician Girl & Timaeus opened fire at the Dark Necrofear, as the creature is vaporized in the attack, dropping the cloaked man's LP by 400 LP.

Cloaked Man: 3100 LP

However, Big soon tells Shinji "Kid, that was a very bad move!" Shinji soon asked "Why? What happens next?" Big doesn't get a chance to reply as the whole field starts to turn darkest red, as the cloaked man soon says "Because when you destroyed Dark Necrofear, you unleashed the dark magic of Dark Sanctuary!" Shinji swore he started to develop hives, as he soon found himself, as well as Big & his opponent surrounded by a strange red glow, followed by large eyes and vampiric teeth appearing & disappearing everywhere. "What is this?" Shinji asked, as the cloaked man replies "This is Dark Sanctuary, a world fueled by the demons who inhibit it & your final resting place. Now then, why don't you continue your turn?" Shinji gulps and announces "I place 1 card face down & end my turn." A card appears in front of Shinji, as the cloaked man soon announces "With that, I reveal the letter 'F'!" The cloaked man's tariot board showed the letter "F' as it appeared above him.

The cloaked man draws a card (Pot of Greed) and announces "I'll activate the magic card, Pot of Greed! As you probably know, this card allows me to draw 2 more cards!" The cloaked man proceeds to draw 2 more cards (Dark Door & Headless Knight), as he announces "Now then, first I activate the Dark Door!" A new card appears next to the cloaked man, as he announces "This card only allows the 2 of us to attack only once per turn! In addition, to make sure you are leff without so much as a prayer, I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist!" A new monster soon arrives to the cloaked man's field appearing in the form of a buddhist priest in a white robe with a golden staff (3-star/ 200 ATK). Big started to tense, aware of what was to come next, as the cloaked man soon said "Although my monster doesn't have the ATK power to destroy your monster, his effect will do! I send 1 card in my hand to the graveyard, and in turn, this will destroy all special summoned monsters on your field." The cloaked man sends his Headless Knight to the graveyard, as Jowgen points his staff at Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight and the rings on the staff start to *ring*, as a hole appears under Shinji's monster.

Thought it seems to be nothing at first, ghostly hands come from under the hole and grab Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight. The Dark Magician Girl & Timaeus scream in horror as Shinji is forced to watch while his monster is dragged into the hole & sent to the graveyard. The cloaked man soon says "Now, I'll end my turn by sacrificing my Jowgen to the Dark Sanctuary!" By then, Jowgen disappears, as the cloaked man says "You see, each turn, I must make a sacrifice to maintain my Dark Sanctuary! However, my field card also has many other suprises in store. For example, you're aware of the 5 card rule, correct?" Shinji nods, as the cloaked man soon says "Good! Now then, since I already have Destiny Board, a face down card & Dark Door in play, I can only play 2 more magic or trap cards in those areas. However, Dark Sanctuary allows me to exceed the 5 card rule. In other words, I can use my own monster zones as M/T zones." Shinji soon started to panic, fully aware of what he meant. "Now, it's your turn, so use it wisely" the cloaked man said, as Shinji drew a card (Gamma the Magnet Warrior).

"_This is bad!_" Shinji thought to himself, and added "_I can only attack once per turn, but if I don't win this duel in 4 turn, then I'll lose. Luckily, I can re-summon Dark Magician Girl, and that should take 2 turns to wipe out his life points!_" Shinji soon announced "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" With those words, Gamma the Magnet Warrior arrives on Shinji's field (4-star/ 1500 ATK). Then, he announces "Also, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl!" At that moment, the same dark wormhole from before returned, as the Dark Magician Girl flew out of the hole & away from the grasps of the demonic hands before the hole closed (2000 ATK). The cloaked man chuckled, as he soon asked "Nice play, but you can only attack once. So, which one will it be?" Shinji quickly replies "The Dark Magician Girl!"

The Dark Magician Girl got the cue, as her staff started glowing and creating a pink energy ball. "Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!" The Dark Magician Girl prepared to fire when she suddenly jerked to a stop as a ghost suddenly shot itself out of the Dark Magician Girl through her back and launched itself at Shinji, as it struck him & took 1000 of his LP.

Shinji: 3000 LP

Cloaked Man: 4100 LP

Shinji growled in anger and asked "Huh? What happened?" The cloaked man chuckled and said "That was another effect of Dark Sanctuary! Once per turn, I can infect a monster you control, and when it attacks, not only is it's attack negated, but half of it's ATK is removed from your life points and added to mine." Shinji could only smear, as he announced "I end my turn!" as the Destiny Board reveals the letter "I".

The Cloaked man chuckled as he drew a card (Sangan) and announced "I summon Sangan to the field in DEF mode!" From the cloaked man's field soo appeared a strange furry creature with green arms and feet (3-star/ 700 DEF). Then, he announced "Afterwards, I plan to simply end my turn by sacrificing my Sangan!" With this, Sangan screamed in pain as he was absorbed into the Dark Sanctuary. Afterwards, the cloaked man announced "By doing so, I activate Sangan's effect, which lets me add a monster in my deck with 1500 ATK or less to my hand, and I choose yet another Sangan!" The cloaked man shows his new Sangan card to Shinji, as he prepares to start his turn.

"My move!" Shinji announces, as he draws a card (Card of Sanctity) and thinks to himself "_Right now, this card isn't of any help unless I can draw something can help me to defeat this guy. Because he's not even attacking, my Magic Cylinder trap is useless. I know there's a way to defeat this guy, and as much as I don't want to admit it, I have to try and stall until I can draw a God Card. It might be my only way out!_" Shinji then turns his attention to the duel and announces "I summon Big Shield Gardna in DEF mode!" A new monster, that being a man protecting himself with a rather large shield, appears next to Gamma (4-star/ 2600 DEF), as Shinji then announces "Now then, since I have 2 monster that can attack, but I can only attack once, I choose to attack with Gamma!" At the announcement, Gamma charges towards the cloaked man, who announces "I'm inpressed! You figured out who was posessed by my ghost and attacked with the other one. Too bad it won't make a difference!" Shinji blinks in confusion, as the cloaked man announces "I activate Dark Spirit of the Silent!" The cloaked man's other face down card suddenly created a ghost that stopped Gamma in his place. "Wha..? What happened?" Shinji asked, as the cloaked man replies "This trap can negate one of your attacks, and then force you to attack with another monster. In this case, it's your Dark Magician Girl!" Shinji then realized what he meant, as the Dark Magician Girl found herself being forced to attack, only for the same thing to happen again, as a ghost came right out of her body and struck Shinji, who lost 1000 more LP.

Shinji: 2000 LP

Cloaked Man: 5100 LP

Shinji manages to hold himself up as the cloaked man laughs. "I set one card face down to end my turn!" A card appears next to Shinji's previously set card, as the letter "N" appears on the Destiny Board! The cloaked man chuckles to himself as he draws yet another card (Pyro Clock of Destiny) and thinks to himself "_When this brat finishes his upcoming turn, I'll activate this card and defeat him with ease! After all, this is what this duel truly is...too easy!_" Then, he announces "Just like last turn, I summon my Sangan in DEF mode!" Another Sangan soon appeared on the cloaked man's field (700 DEF), as the cloaked man then announced "Now, I'll place this card face down and end my turn by sacrificing my Sangan!" A card appears face down on the cloaked man's field as, just like before, Sangan disappeared, causing the cloaked man to move yet another card into his hand and announced "Thanks to Sangan's effect, I move yet another Sangan into my hand. Now, make your move!"

By this time, Shinji looks at his deck as Big suddenly announces "Shinji, you have to finish the duel this turn!" Shinji turned to look at Big and asked "Why's that?" Big blinked for a moment, and then replied "Because I know what his face down card is. It's Pyro Clock of Destiny!" The cloaked man suddenly jerks his body in a way that Big can tell is of fear. "H-H-How did you know that?" The cloaked man asked, as Big replied "Because I'm familiar with this exact strategy! You feel like your opponent isn't worth your time and you're in a hurry, so you want to speed things up. The problem is, anything can happen in the blink of an eye!" The cloaked man soon adjust his body and tells Big "Even if you're right, I'll still win this duel at the end of the turn! So kid, what do you plan to do? The way I see it, you might as well forfeit...because, if you choose to go along, I'll just activate Pyro Clock of Destiny to speed up the duel by 1 full turn, which means when you end your turn, the letter "A" and "L" will appear and I'll automatically win! My victory is already complete!" Shinji, however, announces "Before that even happens, I still have 1 turn to end this duel and win myself. So, get ready, because here I go!"

Shinji presses two fingers to his top card and finally draws it (?) as he tells Big "I did it! I drew the card!" Big soon smiles and says "You know what to do from here, kid! It's all up to you!" The cloaked man soon felt confused, as he asked "What card? What did he draw?" Big replied "You're about to find out!"

Soon enough, the skies darkened as red lightning apperared. The cloaked man began to shake, as the lightning began to hit around the battlefield. Shinji looks at the Dark Magician Girl and tells her "Dark Magician Girl, I need your help to summon this monster. Will you...?" he is cut off by the Dark Magician Girl, who nods and tells him "_Do what you must, Shinji_!" Of course, only Big & Shinji could hear her, as Shinji nods and soon announces "I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior & Big Shield Gardna!" By this powerful announcement, these 3 monsters were hit by the red lightning and turns to orbs of red energy balls, as they flew into the storm clouds. Everyone soon looked up, as Misato started to stir and asked "Huh? Big? What's going on?" Big, without even looking, replied "Shinji has summoned one of the 3 Legendary Egyptian Gods! Now, the god of the skies has arrived!" Misato looked up and could barely make out a creature descending from the heavens themselves as a very large snake-like creature in red with large reddish wings, 2 small yellow eyes, a blue orb on it's forehead and what appears to be a 2nd mouth on it's forehead. From here on afterwards, Shinji slaps the monster card on the duel disk and announces "And now, come forth...Egyptian God Card...SLIFER...THE SKY DRAGON!" The creature, Slifer, roared an ungod-like roar that caused the entire city to begin shaking in fear itself.

Back at Big's house, Sara was cleaning her sword outside when she noticed the arrival of Slifer. Sara told herself "What the (BEEP)? What's Slifer doing here?" She soon also noticed the electrical storm that was in the area, as she took off towards the region itself.

Back at the duel, the cloaked man looks in terror at the sight of Slifer the Sky Dragon (10-star/ XXXX)! Then, he looked at Shinji, who for some reason, suddenly started glowing in a red aura as his pupils also glowed red. "That monster is enormous!" Misato said, as Big could only look on in awe. As for Shinji, he announces "Now it's time for you to pay for everything you've done! You see, Slifer's ATK is equal to the number of card in my hand x 1000 points." The cloaked man soon started to calm down, if only for the moment (Slifer: 0 ATK). However, Shinji suddenly said "Thanks to this next card, though, that's where I can fix it! I activate the Card of Sanctity!" One of Shinji's face down cards soon revealed itself, as Shinji announced "Thanks to this card, each of us now draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!" Both Shinji and the cloaked man drew 6 cards, as Shinji then announces "And now that I have 6 cards, Slifer's ATK points go up by 6000 ATK!" Slifer roars as his ATK power rises (6000 ATK). The cloaked man soon tells him "Even if you monster attacks, remember that Dark Sanctuary will stop your ATK and take half of Slifer's ATK out of your life points!" At this point, the ghost of Dark Sanctuary enters Slifer's body, but Slifer soon roars in anger, as the ghost itself soon finds itself kicked out of Slifer's body and disappears. By now, the cloaked man panicks, as Shinji has noticed this and says "It seems Slifer is immune to your card's effects. Now, it's my turn to take a bit out of your points! Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack now with Thunderforce Strike!"

Slifer roars into the air, as he opens his mouth and electrical energy begins to charge inside! The cloaked man can only look on as Slifer soon fires an electrical burst of energy from his mouth as it envelops him and what's left of his life points.

Cloaked Man: 0

(End of Duel)

Slifer soon disappeared just as quickly as he came as this caused a blinding light, forcing Shinji, Misato & even Big to close their eyes. However, as the blinding light subsided, they opened their eyes to find that the cloaked man had disappeared, almost as if he had never been there at all. As for Shinji, the mysterious glow had disappeared just as quickly as it had came. Big put Misato down as Sara arrived and asked "What the hell happened here? Where's Slifer?" Shinji replied "Slifer disappeared just as quickly as it came!" Sara sighed and then told them "Well, you gotta be careful! The Egyptian Gods can be very dangerous!" Big chuckled and said "You don't have to tell us!" Sara huffed and turned around to leave when she heard a *thud* sound. She turned to find that, apppreantly, Shinji had suddenly fallen to the ground as Big & Misato tried to revive him. "My god!" Sara told herself, and then asked "What the hell could have done such a thing to the kid?" She contemplated this, as she ran towards the 3.

Meanwhile, somewhere in an undisclosed location...

"Dark Marik, I sense someone has used an Egyptian God Card!" Yubel told Dark Marik, as he asked "Oh, is that so?" Yubel nodded, as she added "It seems the boy, Shinji, is the one who used it! However, he is still not strong enough to use their power and it has brought him to a weaken state! With him down for the time being, the other 2 will be easy pickings!" The white cloaked man, however, soon announces "Even so, you forget that Big is still active. Before you go after the other 2, you'll have to deal with him first!" Yubel nods in agreement, but suddenly adds "There is one person who could possibly defeat him!" Dark Marik & the white cloaked man looked at Yubel, before she finally said "It is time to call him...The Dark King!"

Somewhere in the recess of space...

On a desolent asteroid, a lone figure rises from the ground covered head-to-toe in armor, as the being simply tells himself "I have been summoned!" The being gently allows himself to fly into space itself as it heads to Earth.

End of Episode 18!

That's it for this episode, as we prepare ourselves for the arrival of The Dark King! Anyway, here's the info for the next chapter:

_The Dark King arrives and gives a challenge to Big in order to break his spirit. However, as Neos warns Big of how dangerous the Duel King is, and since Shinji is too weak following his duel, Asuka decides to take on the Duel King instead. It easily becomes disasterous once "Super Polymerization" is activated..._

Well, that's it for this chapter. Here's the card of the chapter to wrap things up:

_Dark Sanctuary(Cloaked Man's card)_

_(Field Magic Card)_

_Activate when a "Dark Necrofear" monster is sent to the graveyard. "Ghost of Dark Sanctuary" appears on the field. You must tribute 1 card at the end of your turn to keep this card on the field. _

Bye!


	19. Enter the Dark King

Hello & welcome to another episode of "_Enter the Orichalcos_!" It's been a while, so I want to start off by saying "Happy 2011"!

That being said, in the previous episode, Shinji finally summoed the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon! Sensing Shinji has been weakened, the villians decide that now is the time to strike. However, with Big still around, they deduce he will have to be dealt with, as a new enemy, the Dark King, is awakened and is sent to Earth to launch his attack...

So, let's get on with it, shall we?

Episode 19: Enter the Dark King

Somewhere in the far reaches of space, on a small planet barren of any form of life, a large figure stood and noitced a shooting start headed in the direction of Earth. "_Nii-san_" it deducted, as the being became a glowing ball of light and took off towards the object.

As the object in question neared it's destination, it was cut off by the ball of light who revealed himself as a giant of red & silver colors with a red, black and gold brace on his left wrist. "You have no business on this planet." The being said, and added "Turn around now, or else!" The object suddenly stopped and said "**Ultraman Mebius, you misunderstand! My sole business is to kill the one named Big...and maybe cause a little murder before I leave!**" The object suddenly fired a strange, invinsible, psychic wave at Mebius, sending him flying towards the Earth as the object continued it's descent.

Miami, Fl...

Big sat on the rooftop of a random building, meditating, as he heard the calm noise of the oceans around him. To him, it was good to be home. It was then that he felt something wrong, as he noticed a weird cloud formation, as the clouds themselves made a large hole, allowing what looked like a meteor to fly right through it and crash into the sea, causing an explosion. Big got to his feet and looked on, as he sensed a very dark amount of energy coming from that particular object. "What the hell...?" Big asked himself, as the skies suddenly started to darken. Big soon took off towards the meteor, if only to determine what exactly it is. However, as he made jhis way there, a stream of darkness suddenly shot out from the area, as Big dodged it while the beam flew towards the city and caused an explosion in the city. "I don't like the feeling of this!" Big tells himself as he flies towards the area of the blast.

Meanwhile, at Big's house...

Sara & Asuka out of the house, as Asuka asked "What was that?" Sara looked up at the fire that was appearing and replied "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right about this!" Sara soo turns towards Asuka and told her "Get back inside! I'm going!" Asuka, shocked, shouted "WHAT? YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO..." Asuka was cut off, as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside, revealing Little, as she said "Yes she can, and so can I. Now get back inside, Asuka, and stay in there until we get back!" Little soon let Asuka go as she & Sara ran off towards the fire. Asuka grunted in anger, before running back inside.

Once inside, Asuka grabbed her duel disk & deck as she turned to leave, only to find Rei in front of the doorway, as she said "Rei, get out of the way!" Rei, however, replied "No, Asuka! You know with Shinji ill due to the events of the other night, we need to make sure he stays safe!" Asuka, however, put her duel disk on her left wrist, as she said "To hell with the baka! If he gets sick, then the better for us! Hell, I don't even know why Big even bothered training him to begin with! Now move!" Asuka tried to move forward, but Rei stood her ground, as Asuka soon said "Fine then! You asked for it!"

At the scene of the fire...

Big arrived at the scene, as did Little & Sara on an adjacent side, as they saw a large figure rise from the area itself. The being was in a large amount of armor with a black cape and a helmet covering it's face and head, though it's voice they heard sounded male, as the being said "I am the Dark King! Kneel before me or face my wrath!" The 3 looked at the Dark King, who suddenly turned to face Big and said "I can only gather you must be Big! Well then, my search is complete!" Big blinks for a second and asks "Well then, why are you looking for me?" The Dark King replies "I have been ordered to kill you!" Big stood his ground, as the Dark King's eyes started to flicker in the eye holes of the armor's helmet, sending a psychic energy at Big, who was sent flying a few feet away into a nearby car. "BIG!" Little & Sara screamed, as the Dark King turned around to face them. "Be gone, wenches!" The Dark King shouted, and then added "I will have my way with thee later!" Sara drew out her twin swords, as a stream of fire came from Big's direction towards the Dark King. Little & Sara, noticing it, flew upward. as the Dark King was enveloped by the flames. From there, Big soon flew close enough as the flames subsided and the Dark King emerged without so much as a scratch, though his armor was covered in burn marks. "Impressive!" the Dark King said, and added "I didn't think anyone would be able to so much as even make a mark on my armor!" The Dark King turned to face Big, as Big told him "If you want a piece of me, then I'm right here." The Dark King soon slowly started to walk towards Big when a brick, practically coming out of nowhere, hit the Dark King in the side of the head. Big blink, confused at first, until he saw a very familiar girl coming towards the area: Asuka!

"Asuka, what are you doing here?" Big asked, as Little & Sara saw her and Little shouted "We told you to stay at the house." Asuka didn't listen to either, as she looked at the Dark King and told him "Hey, jackass, you want to fight someone, then take on the best! Come on! I dare you!" The Dark King soon noticed her duel disk, as he asked "Oh, are you a duelist?" Asuka nodded, as Big told her "Asuka, don't do it! There's something about this guy I don't like!" Asuka, in reponse, turned around and told Big "Shut up!" The Dark King chuckled and said "Well, this one has quite the spirit. However, I sense she is still very weak compared to my strength! Therefore, I shall enjoy teaching her a very painful lesson!" Asuka's duel disk activates, as the Dark King's left wrist suddenly morphed into a bat-shaped duel disk. Big cringed, sensing something truly felt wrong with this duel, as it began!

Asuka vs. Dark King

(DUEL START!)

Asuka announces "Ladies first!" as she drew a card and smiled at her current hand (Blue Eyes White Dragon x2, Polymerization, White Paladin Ritual, Paladin of White Dragon & Monster Reborn)! Then, she announces "First, I activate the Ritual Magic Card, White Paladin Ritual! By sending a monster card with 4-stars or more to my graveyard, it'll allow me to ritual summon a Paladin of White Dragon!" At this point, Asuka discarded one of her Blue Eyes White Dragons to the graveyard, as a green-skinned warrior wearing white armor and riding a skinny white dragon appeared on the field (4-star/1900 ATK). Then, Asuka continued by saying "Next, I can sacrifice my Paladin of White Drgon to activate it's special effect, which lets me special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand or deck. So, I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" A bluish-white glow came from Asuka's deck, as it enveloped the Paladin of White Dragon, while the glow itself transformed into the Blue Eyes White Dragon, who roared in anger (8-star/3000 ATK).

Asuka then announced "Next, I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect the card I used for the ritual summon, and wouldn't you know it, but it just so happens to be another Blue Eyes White Dragon!" At this, the Blue Eyes sent earlier to the graveyard finally appeared, as it roared alongside it's other (3000 ATK x2). Then, Asuka said "Worried yet? I bet deep down your shivering in your armor!" The Dark King simply stood there, as Asuka then announced "And now, I play Polymerization to fuse these 2 Blue Eyes with the one in my hand!" By now, a 3rd Blue Eyes became visible on the field, as they started fusing together and became a 3-headed Blue Eyes! "And now, meet the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The BEUD roared, as it flew in mid-air and landed behind Asuka (12-star/ 4500 ATK). Asuka smirked and announced "My turn's over! Now let's see you do better!"

However, as the Dark King simply stood there, the spirit of Neos appeared next to Big and announced "_Big, you have to stop this duel before it's too late._" Big looked at Neos and asked "_Why? What's so dangerous about this villian, Neos?_" Neos looks at Big and replies "_This opponent is more dangerous than you think. The Dark King is an extremely dangerous being who was feared all many galaxies for how he always destroys planets once they began to bore him. Eventually, he was driven away into the recess of space...until now._" Big soon asked him "_Who originally defeated him in the 1st place?_" Neos shook his head and replied "_Well, it wasn't a 'who' that defeated him. It was more of a 'what' exactly, that of which even I've never seen before! However, it seems since then he fears nothing! He isn't even taking this duel serious! Big, it must stop now!_" Neos' spirit disappears, as Big looks at Asuka and prepares to speak when the Dark King suddenly stares at Big and says "This duel will only stop when I win, and this will end very shortly! Then, I will deal with you!" Big prepares to charge him, when he was suddenly covered in a dark aura that held him in place, as the Dark King now faced Asuka, who seemed freaked out and said "Now it's my turn!"

The Dark King drew a card, and suddenly stated "Your monster may be powerful, but compared to me, you are but a weakling. And now, it is time for me to educate you on the proper way to impose fear onto another!" By about this time, the skies started to darken as thunder descended from the skies themselves. The Dark King began by announcing "First, I summon the Dark Servant in ATK mode!" The Dark King's monster soon appeared, first as a puff of black smoke, and then materialized as a man in a torn robe with his wrists chained together (1-star/0 ATK). Asuka laughed and asked "That's your big plan? He's practically a weakling!" The Dark King soon replied "You truly are a fool, aren't you? He is but a sacrifice to my own god!" Asuka soon scratched her head, as the Dark King sent a card in his hand to the graveyard and announced "And now, by sending a worthless card in my hand to the graveyard, I activate Super Polymerization!"

It was as if, the moment he played that card, the clouds above started to swirl around and create a tornado around them. Big, Little & Sara soon found themselves flying out of the nearby area as the tornado consumed Asuka & the Dark King! "ASUKA!" Sara shouted, as the dark aura around Big now disappeared while they heard a scream coming from inside the tornado. The 3 braced themselves as the tornado soon subsided and they saw Asuka covered in blood, as she fell to the ground while her life points immediantly hit zero.

Asuka: 0 (End of Duel)

"NO" Big shouted, as the 3 ran towards Asuka. Big threw himself to his knees and lifted Asuka's upper body up as the Dark King soon chuckled and said "Now that I have taken care of the brat, it is your turn, Big!" Slowly, Big carried Asuka up, cradling her like a child, as he turned to see Asuka's BEUD card in the Dark King's hand. Big then turned to Sara and told her " Get her out of here! I'll fight him from here on out!" Little soon said "Big, you're crazy if you think..." However, Big soon stared at Little not with his regular eyes, but with eyes red with anger, as he said "This isn't open to discussion! Now go!" Sara took Asuka in her arms and looked to Little, as she told her "Let's go!" Sara soon flew off, as Little simply told Big "You better come back alive, got it?" Big nodded, as Little soon flew off towards Sara. Big then turned back towards the Dark King, who asked "So, are you ready to face the shadows?" Big snapped his fingers, as his Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk appeared on his left wrist and set itself to dueling mode. He soon said "Bring it, bitch!"

Big vs. Dark King

(Duel Start)

The Dark King announced "I shall being your suffering as I draw!" The Dark King drew a card, as he looked at his hand and announced "First, I summon my Dark Servant in ATK mode!" Like before, his Dark Servant appeared (0 ATK), as he then said "Then, I shall place 2 cards face down and end my turn!" 2 cards appeared in front of the Dark King, as Big prepared to take his turn!

"_Big!_" the voice of Neos said, as he appeared and said "_I beg of you, please do not go through with this duel! He will kill you!_" Big, in response, said "_He can do his worst, but I will not let him win!_" Then, Big announced "It's my move!" as he draws a card and looks at his hand (E-Hero Avian, E-Hero Neos, E-Hero Sparkman, E-Emergency Call, E-Hero Bubbleman & A Hero Emerges), as he announces "First, I summon E-Hero Bubbleman in DEF mode!" At this announcement, Bubbleman arrived as he defended himself (4-star/1200 DEF). Then, Big announced "Thanks to his effect, I can draw 2 more cards since he's the only one I have in play!" Big drew 2 more cards (Double Fusion & Mirror Force), as he then announced "Next, I activate the magic card E-Emergency Call, which let's me move an E-Hero in my deck to my hand, and I choose Burstinatrix!" At this, E-Hero Burstinatrix moved to Big's hand, as he grand strategy finally began!

"And now, I activate the magic card, Double Fusion!" Big's face broke into a smirk, as the Dark King simply stood there, not even worried in the least what was about to happen nor worry, as Big stated "This card requires I pay up 500 LP, but in return I can do 2 fusions on the same turn!" (Big: 3500 LP) The Dark King soon asked "Oh, and what exactly do you plan to do?" Big replied "Just watch! First, I fuse E-Heroes Avian & Burstinatrix into the E-Hero Flame Wingman!" Big sent those 2 monster cards to the graveyard, as their spiritual forms fused and summoned the Flame Wingman to Big's field (6-star/2100 ATK). The Dark King cocked his head, still not getting it, as Big then said "And now, thanks to Double Fusion, I can use it one more time. I fuse the Flame Wingman with E-Hero Sparkman to summon the E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" The Flame Wingman flew into the air, as Sparkman's spiritual form fused with it and this caused the Shining Flare Wingman to arrive (8-star/2500 ATK).

Big's monster soon floated down next to him, as Big explained "Thanks to the Shining Flare Wingman's effect, he gains 300 ATK for each E-Hero in my graveyard, and I've got 4, raising his ATK by 1200." The Shining Flare Wingman's glow became brighter, as he became stronger (2500 + 1200: 3700 ATK). Big then prepared to call for his attack when he noticed the Dark King's 2 face down cards and thought to himself "_I bet one of those 2 cards in Super Polymerization! If I attack, I won't be able to protect my life points. Well, I've got a little suprise for him as well!_" Big then announced "I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn!" 2 cards appeared in front of Big to signal the end of his turn.

Back at Big's house...

Little opened the door as Sara brought in the bloody Asuka. Ritsuko & Rei looked on as Ritsuko asked "What happened to her?" Little replied "The brat followed us to a place she should have never gone, and she lost to a very powerful duelist. Now Big's there trying to beat him." Sara carried Asuka up to a room to let her rest, as Ritsuko asked "And you left him there? What kind of sibling are you?" Little looked straight at her and replied "This is what he wanted! Personally, I don't know what's gonna happen, but I know my brother and he is going to win!"

Back at the duel...

The Dark King drew a card and said "So, you didn't take my bait. Well, that's a shame. It would have quickened your fate, but now we have to do this the hard way!" The Dark King soon sent a card in his hand to the graveyard, as he announced "I'll send a worthless card in my hand to the graveyard to activate Super Polymerization!" Then, one of the Dark King's face down cards revealed itself as Super Polymerization, as Big told himself "_I knew it!_" As the card itself was activated, the 2 were surrounded by a large tornado as Big noticed the Shining Flare Wingman & the Dark Servant were suddenly floating upward into the central vortex of the tornado, as Big asked "What's going on?" The Dark King calmly replies "This card allows me to fuse a monster on my field with a monster on your field. Also, due to this card's effect, you can't negate it, nor destroy it on the turn my fusion monster is summoned. And now, Big, it's time for you to meet him!" Big looked up, as he saw the 2 monsters turn into dark orbs and fuse into one, as a giant being started floating from above and descended down. The creature was a large bluish giant with a hole where it's stomach was which had gates attached to it. "At last, the Dark Destroyer has arrived!" The monster roared in anger, as Big stared intensively at it.

To Be Continued...

So finally, there's Episode 19 for you guys! If it feels half-assed, then please let me know and I'll try to do better. Otherwise, here's what happens next chapter:

_The duel between Big & the Dark King rages on, as the Dark King takes control of the Shining Flare Wingman while using him to defend his Dark Destroyer. Big fights back by summoning the E-Hero Air Neos and manages to turn the tide of the duel, until the Dark King reveals a startling new type of dueling that even Big cannot defend against..._

So, to finally end this chapter, here's the featured card:

_Super Polymerization (Dark King's card)_

_(Quick-Play Magic) Send 1 card in your hand to the graveyard to activate this card. Select 1 monster card on each player's field, and special summon a monster from your fusion deck that coresponds to the chosen card. Magics, traps, and monster effects cannot be activated against this card's activation, nor can the special summoning of the chosen card. _

Later!


	20. Threat of the Dark Synchro

Hello & welcome to another episode of "_NGE: Enter the Orichalcos_!" In the previous episode, the Dark King arrived and immediantly made sure to get Big, Little & Sara's attention. Asuka arrived to duel him, despite the warnings of others, but the Dark King easily defeated her and stole her Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! In anger, Big found he was the next target of the Dark King, sending Asuka away with Little & Sara while he dealt with the Dark King alone...

Anyway, now that we got that out of the way, here's our 20th episode! Oh, and get ready for a suprise ending you'd never expect!

**************************************************************************************************************  
Episode 20: Threat of the Dark Synchro!

Contuining from the last episode, Big (3500 LP) and E-Hero Bubbleman looked up and saw the large creature known as the Dark Destroyer (10-star/ 0 ATK), as it landed right behind the Dark King (4000 LP) while they were still inside a live tornado! "So, that's you all powerful monster, huh?" Big asked, and then stated "For a large monster, he doesn't seem high on ATK power!" The Dark King chuckled and said "You are correct! He isn't at first glance, but this is where his special ability kicks in. You see, once per turn, I can pick a fusion monster in the graveyard and equip it to this monster. As you know, there are 2 fusion monsters in your graveyard, and I know just which one to pick!" The Dark Destroyer's stomach, appreantly a holding cell, opened and fired a pair of chains into the air, as this caused a wormhole to open above Big's head. The chains entered the wormhole and pulled out E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman (8-star/ 2500 ATK), as Big looked on in shock while the Shining Flare Wingman was pulled into the holding cell and restrained him while the cell gates closed. The wormhole above Big's head closed, as Big was speechless to what just happened.

"Ah! I see I've got your full attention! Now, here's where things get interesting. Depending on the ATK of the monster, it will increase the power of my Dark Destroyer equal to the amount!" The Dark Destroyer started glowing in a similar aura to the Shining Flare Wingman, as his power rose (0 to 2500 ATK)! Big cringed his teeth, as the Dark King soon announced "And now, Dark Destroyer, attack!" The Dark Destroyer roared, as it launched it's claws directly at Bubbleman, and then grabbed Bubbleman, as he procedded to swallow the E-Hero, thus destroying him. Big could only look on as this occured, as the Dark King suddenly announced "And now, I activate the trap card, Dark Slave!" The Dark King's new trap card activates, as the Dark Destroyer's cage opens and the Shining Flare Wingman exits. "This card can only activate once per turn when my Dark Destroyer destroys a monster in battle while equipped to a monster. This card lets me use the equipped monster as my own and lets me attack with it." The Shining Flare Wingman tried to struggle, but he was finally forced to fly directly after Big, as Big announced "I activate the trap card, A Hero Emerges!" One of Big's face down cards revealed themselves, as Big stated "This card forces you to pick a card in my hand, and if it's a monster card, I am allowed to summon it to the field. Well, as it turns out, I only have 1 card in my hand, and it just so happens to be E-Hero Neos!"

Suddenly, E-Hero Neos flies out of the trap card (7-star/ 2500 ATK), as Big soon asked the Dark King "Well Dark King, what's it gonna be? You gonna continue the attack, or do you want to call it off?" The Dark King thought for a moment, before saying "I'll stop the attack!" At this moment, the Shining Flare Wingman stopped flying towards Neos, as he was lured back into the Dark Destroyer. "Instead..." the Dark King suddenly said, and added "I activate the magic card, Dark Spirit Strike!" Big seemed perplexed, as the Dark King stated "Well, since forcing our monsters would cause them both to be destroyed, instead I'll just do this! This card allows me to use a monster equipped to the Dark Destroyer and you'll lose life points equal to it's ATK." The Dark Destroyer opened it's cage once more and forced the Shining Flare Wingman outside, as it fired an energy beam from it's chest at Big, causing him to lose more LP.

(Big: 1000 LP)

Big held his chest in pain and fell to one knee, as the Dark King simply stated "I end my turn!" Big looked up and soon told himself "_Now what do I do?_"

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location...

Yubel chuckles, as she watches the duel occuring between Big & the Dark King! "_Once Big is defeated, I won't have any problem starting the next phase of my plan._" Yubel told herself. However, she soon sensed a presence behind her, as Yube turned around and found herself entraped by a strange yellow glow appreantly coming from Dark Marik. "Wha...? Marik?" Yubel asked, as Dark Marik replied "Well, I see now what you're up too! You never planned to help us destroy the 2 worlds in the first place! You only wanted Big out of the picture so that way you could proceed on with your own nefarious intentions. I hate to be the one to tell you, but your plans have been terminated." Yubel, trapped and unable to move, asked "Oh, and what do you plan to do about it?" as Dark Marik replied "Oh, I know exactly what to do!" Dark Marik began to walk closer towards Yubel, as she screamed in horror!

Back at the duel...

Neos turned around to face Big and asked "_Big, are you alright?_" Big got up, while still holding his chest, and replied "_I've felt worse! _" Neos then turned his attention towards the Dark Destroyer, as well as the imprisioned Shining Flare Wingman, and asked "_How do we defeat that monster? It still has one of our own hostage!_" Big snickered and replied "_You let me worry about that! I have a plan to bring that thing down once and for all!_"

The Dark King, noticing Big's silence, asked "Do you surrender to me?" Big soon replied "Not on your life! Now, it's my turn!" Big closed his eyes, as he silently drew his next card while he felt the deck itself responding to him with the sound of a heartbeat. Big opened his eyes and saw the card he needed (Pot of Greed), as he announced "I activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 more cards!" Big then drew 2 more (N-Air Hummingbird & Graceful Charity), as he then announced "And now, I activate Graceful Charity! I can draw 3 cards, and discard 2!" Big procedded to draw 3 more cards (Skyscraper, Neo Space & Hero Counterattack), as he sent 2 to the graveyard (Skyscraper & Hero Counterattack). Then, he announced "And now, I summon N-Air Hummingbird!" At this cue, the N-Air Hummingbird appeared in a gust of air (3-star/ 800 ATK). "I'm not impressed!" The Dark King stated, as Big soon said "Oh, too bad! The fun has just begun!"

Then, Big suddenly announced "I activate Contact Fusion! By sending E-Hero Neos & N-Air Hummingbird on my field back into my deck, I can fusion summon E-Hero Air Neos!" Neos & Air Hummingbird nodded, as they flew into the air and fused together thanks to a glowing light, as the being that came from it was Neos wearing a large red suit and now equipped with wings (7-star/ 2500 ATK). "Not bad, but he's still as strong as ever! Your monster would only get himself destroyed." The Dark King exclaimed, but Big suddenly said "Oh, I'm not done just yet. Next, I activate the field magic card, Neo Space!" Big placed the magic card into his field card zone, as the tornado suddenly started to slow down and soon disappeared altogether while the 2 of them found themselves and their respective monsters inside a strange nebula full of colors. "No, my storm!" The Dark King exclaimed, as Big soon stated "Without your storm, you've got nothing to make neither yourself, nor your monster, intimidating. Also, thanks to this card, it gives any Neos-Fusion monster on my field 500 more ATK points."

Air Neos started glowing red, as his power increased (2500 + 500: 3000 ATK), as Big then said "Also, thanks to Air Neos' effect, if my life points are lower than my opponent's life points, he gains ATK power equal to the difference." Air Neos then started glowing some more, as his power increased (3000 + 3000: 6000 ATK). The Dark King looked on, and for the 1st time, Big noticed he was starting to shake a bit, as Big announced "Air Neos, attack now!" Air Neos flew right towards the Dark Destroyer, as the Dark King suddenly announced "I activate another effect of my Dark Destroyer. When he's about to be destroyed, I can sacrifice the monster equipped to him to negate it's destruction." Big stated, though "Even if you do that, you still have to take damage regardless." By now, the Dark Destroyer's cage opened, as the Shining Flare Wingman was used as a shield and was forced to take the hit, as the Air Neos flew through him, destroying him while the Dark King lost 3500 LP. Because of the attack, though, a large cloud of dust surrounded the field as the tornado started to disappear.

(Dark King: 500 LP)

The Dark Destroyer also started screaming in pain, as it lost all it's power without the Shining Flare Wingman around (2500 to 0 ATK). Air Neos then returned to Big's side, as his power decreased due to the Dark King's new amount of LP remaining (6000 to 3000 ATK). Big then announced "And with that, the Shining Flare Wingman is back in my graveyard and my turn is over!" Big then noticed the tornado return back into the clouds from which it came from, as he looked down and noticed something rather odd. As the dust settled, parts of the Dark King's armor started to crack, as Big notied a piece of it fall to reveal a golden eye. "What in the world are you?" Big asked, as the Dark King's helmet started to shatter and fall apart. As it shattered, Big gasped at what he saw...it looked exactly like him except his entire skin color was black with yellow eyes. "Now you see what I truly am, Big!" The Dark King said, as he soon asked "You like?" Big's face went from shock to anger, as he said "No! It just encourages me to end this duel and reclaim what you stole!" The Dark King snickered and said "I might have stolen it, but at least I earned it. What about you, though? What have you earned?"

Big seemed confused, as the Dark King soon stated "Judging from how I've seen you duel, you've sacrificed one of your own just to damage my life points. That shows you're pretty desperate just to try and beat me! Also, from what I can tell from your style of dueling, you seemed determined to defeat me with just fusion monsters. Against an opponent like me, that just won't do! Finally, you seem to think you're some honorable duelist, but somewhere deep in your soul, there's a form of darkness that's laid dormant for quite some time." Big blinked, not fully able to comprehend all this, as the Dark King then added "In fact, I think you used to be a duelist who lost his true spirit some time ago, and now you're a shell of what you were before." Big soon asked "What are you getting at, Dark King?" Big looked intensively at the Dark King, who replied "You are no true duelist! You are nothing more then a has-been who needs to be put down once and for all!" Big simply said "You can try, but I doubt you'll be able to put it off!"

The Dark King smirked and said "Oh, just watch!" He drew a card and then announced "Now Big, I want you to pay close attention, for this next move will be the end of you!" Then, he procedded by saying "I'll remove my Dark Servant in my graveyard from the game to special summon the Dark Tuner monster-Dark Priest!" At this time, Big asked "Dark Tuner?" as the Dark King's Dark Servant card removed itself from the graveyard while a new monster monster soon appeared in front of the Dark King. The creature also appeared as a man, but wearing the clothes of a buddhist priest with a staff (2-star/ 0 ATK).

(*APOLOGIES TO BUDDHIST PRIESTS EVERYWHERE!*)

"And now, Big, let me be the first to introduce you to a style of dueling more advance then fusion itself!" The Dark King announced, as Big prepared himself! "I tune my 10-star Dark Destroyer with my 2-star Dark-Tuner Dark Priest!" The Dark King shouted, as the Dark Priest turned into 2 rings of pure darkness as they started circling around the Dark Destroyer! Big then noticed the Dark Destroyer turning transparent as it became 10 stars swirling around the 2 dark rings.

"_When the curtains of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open! Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eyes Dragon!_"-Dark King

The 2 creatures fused together, as they soon created a dark dragon with dark wings attached to it's back and it's entire body covered with eyes (8-star/ 3000 ATK). Big could only look in awe as the creature roared and landed right behind the Dark King! "Holy crap!" Big told himself, as the Dark King snickered!

Meanwhile, back at Big's house...

Little went back outside as she saw the tornado had disappeared, but the skies had yet to clear up. "Something's wrong!" she told herself as Sara walked towards her and said "I thought your brother would be back by now. You think he might be in over his head?" Little doesn't look at her, but replies "I think there's more to this 'Dark King' then meets the eye." Little then said "I think you might be right!" as she decided to take off towards the battle zone itself. Sara sighed and told herself "I wish Carlos were here! He's probably the only one who could talk to these 2!"

Back at the duel...

"So, that's Synchro?" Big asks, as the Dark King replies "What, this? No, this is _Dark Synchro_! It works in the opposite way as Synchro! It's too bad this will be the last monster you will ever lay eyes on. Now then, I activate the effect of One-Hundred Eyes Dragon! Once per turn, I can use a Dark-Attribute monster in my graveyard and my monster can use it's effect." Big stood silent, as the Dark King pointed out "Since my Dark Destroyer is a Dark-attributed monster, my One-Hundred Eyes Dragon can use his effect! Therefore, now he can absorb your Shining Flare Wingman!" Big's eyes soon opened wide, as the spirit of his Shining Flare Wingman was seen flying directly towards the One-Hundred Eyes Dragon and entered his body, as the dragon roared and began emitting a dark glow (3000 + 2500: 5500 ATK!) Big looked on, completely aware he was able to counter-attack whatever was coming, but the question was..._why_?

"_Is everything the Dark King told me true?_" Big asked himself, as he looked down at the ground and closed his eyes, awaiting his fate. He then asked himself "_Do I really have no spirit left in me? I'm just a has-been? The fate of the entire world hangs in the balance, but maybe it's better if I let someone else fight this battle! After all, I'm just a freak!_" As this occured in his head, the Dark King announced "Now, One-Hundred Eyes Dragon! Attack his Air Neos and bring me victory!" The One-Hundred Eyes Dragon began to open his mouth as Little flew towards the area and shouted "BIG, LOOK OUT!" By then, Big's eyes shot open and realized "_Out of my self-pity, I forgot my family! I might be a has-been, but I will not desert my family, nor my cards! I made that mistake once before, and I will not make that mistake ever again! If this is the end of my career, I'm gonna fight like hell until the day I die!_" By then, the One-Hundred Eyes Dragon fired directly at Air Neos, as Big announced "Trap Card Open: Mirror Force!" Big's trap card opened, as a barrier of reflective glass appeared in front of Air Neos and absorbed the attack. "WHAT?" The Dark King shouted and asked "But you were about to give into the darkness! I was about to win this duel!" Big blinked, as he hardened his face and said "You might be right about me being a has-been, a shell with no spirit left, but I still have a family to protect and I'm gonna give it everything I've got to protect them no matter what." The Dark King could only look on in horror, as Little shouted "OH, YEA! Take that, jackass!" Big smiled and announced "Thanks to Mirror Force, I ca reflect you own attack right back at you!" The Dark King's face, already in horror, instantly turned to panic as the glass barrier exploded in front of Big, but not before reflecting the eneryg of the One-Hundred Eyes Dragon right back at the creature who attacked, as the One-Hundred Eyes Dragon roared in terrible pain before he was covered in a large explosion of dust.

"Got him!" Big announced, when the dust settled! However, the One-Hundred Eyes Dragon had survived (3000 ATK), as Big realized something "I forgot your Dark Destroyer can sacrifice the monster it's equipped to itself to prevent it's destruction. In this case, you did the same thing!" The Dark King chuckled, though lightly, and said "Well, you're alot smarter than I thought! Most people actually fall for my words of doubt. You, however, relied on your family to bring you out of the darkness." Big turned to his sister, who landed right next to him and smiled, as he then said "In this crazy world, my family are the most important people in my life." The Dark King soon saw the spirits of the Shining Flare Wingman, Neos & Winged Kuriboh right behind Big, as he said "I see now! The true reason you reflected my attack was to save your monsters, not because you didn't care but because they are important to you." Big nodded to the Dark King and told him "Before I knew I had a sister, before I had kids and before I even became a teacher, these cards were my closest friends...my nakama! Our bond was broken once, but I will not let that happen again!" The Dark King, though silent, stood there and said "My turn is over! Now finish this duel!"

Big nodded and drew his card (Assault Armor) as he said "As you wish! I activate the Equip. Magic card Assault Armor!" Big's new magic card gave Air Neos a new gold armor, as Big stated "Thanks to this card, Air Neos gains 300 ATK points, and that's just enough to destroy your One-Hundred Eyes Dragon!" Air Neos started giving out a golden glow as his power rose (3000 + 300: 3300 ATK!) Big then announced "Air Neos, attack now!" Air Neos nodded, as his wings launched slashes of air at the One-Hundred Eyes Dragon who roared in pain before exploding, as the Dark King lost 300 LP.

(Dark King: 200 LP)

Big then announced "Next, I activate the 2nd effect of Assault Armor! By sending it to the graveyard, Air Neos can attack one more time!" Air Neos' new armor disappeared, as his power dropped (3300 to 3000 ATK). Big then announced "Air Neos, attack his life points directly!" Air Neos nodded, as he fired one last wave of air slashes at the Dark King, who opened his arms wide and took the direct hit, ending the duel!

(Dark King: 0; End of Duel)

Air Neos & Neo Space disappeared as Big asked the Dark King "You okay?" The Dark King, by now looked at Big and actually smirked as he replied "Never felt better!" The 2 simply began a staredown, as the Dark King soon started walking towards Big and said "Since you have defeated me, I will allow this planet to be spared of my apperance any longer and take my leave. So, here! This card belongs to the girl!" The Dark King throws the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon card back to Big, who caught it. The Dark King, soon announced "However, before I leave, I am obligated to leave you with a trophy as proof of your victory over me!" The Dark King takes a card out of his graveyard and hands it to Big, who takes it (Super Polymerization)! Big soon asks "You're giving me this card?" The Dark King nods and replies "Yes! I don't need it anymore! So, you better take good care of that card, becuase one day I will return to reclaim it!" The Dark King soon flew upward into the sky as the large meteor he appeared with soon flew into the sky alongside with him and the 2 flew off into the recess of space. "Well, that was unmemorable!" Little said, as Big looked at the Super Polymerization card and told himself "I'm not sure why he suddenly changed his attitude, but with the way things are now, we can use all the help we can get."

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location...

Some of the members had arrived after hearing Yubel's screams of horror as Dark Marik enters the room. One of them, taking his hood off to reveal Kaworu, asks "What has happened?" Dark Marik looks at his allies and reveals "Yubel has betrayed us, so she needed to be punished!" They seemed confused, as Dark Marik takes a card out and shows it to be Yubel! "You didn't!" Kaworu started to say, but could not finished the sentence, as Dark Marik soon said "Oh, I did! Now we do this my way!"

The ground around the area started to shake, as cracks started appearing around the area. Soon, darkness itself started to rise from the ground, as the shape of an unusual monster started to rise. The creature roared before slowly returning into the earth itself.

End of Episode 20!

With that, Episode 20 comes to an end! Now that we got that out of the way, it's time to get down to business, as our next episode will be a 2-for-1 special. BTW, sorry if the recent episodes seem kind of forced. Anyway, here's the preview for the next episode:

_Returning back to the world of Evangelion, Dark Marik hatches his plan to distract Big long enough for him to steal the 3 Egyptian God Cards! He sends someone deep into Terminal Dogma to destroy Lillith, the 2nd Angel, which causes Big to follow the unidentified person inside, resulting in a duel where Big must fend off a posessed Yubel, who is forced to do battle against Big in order to get her freedom. As for Dark Marik, he goes after Shinji, only to be cut off by Shinji, as well as Asuka & Rei, as a 3-on-1 duel commences for the fate of the Egyptian God Cards! However, our heroes are completely unaware that Dark Marik has a card that can completely neutralize all 3 of them, one at a time..._

And now, before we get to the '_card of the chapter_', it's time for a very special preview:

_(The scene shows a man wearing a black & white mask standing over a field in flames, as a large group of heroes are on the ground. The man laughs and shouts "Excellent! I am the ruler of all time & all dimensions! All will bow before me!" A random hero, Big, rises to his knees and replies "Never!"_

_M. Brothers Productions present...It's 9th Anniversary Special!_

_The man fires a beam made up of cards at Evangelion Unit 1, as it is suddenly trapped in a barrier of cards and disappears. Big, from nearby, shouts "SHINJI!' as the man in the mask chuckles._

_"I am the one known as King Aizen!" the man says, and then adds "All dimensions of time & space will die and be reborn of my rule!" _

_"If all dimensions fall, then nothing can stop King Aizen!" Sara says, as Big wraps his fists and says "Well then, he won't be expecting me!" _

_"Then allow me to help!" says a mysterious person, as everyone turns around to spot Tsukasa Kadoya! "Decade?" Big asks, as Tsukasa nods!_

_"No one can stop me!" King Aizen announces, as Big and Decade are surrounded by explosions all around them._

_"NO ONE!" King Aizen shouts, as a dark version of Slifer the Sky Dragon fires it's Thunderforce Strike attack at E-Hero Neos, who's covered in it's blast._

_"The way things are..." Asuka says, and then adds "We can't stop him!" _

_"Our world is destined to fall!" Misato says, as he soon looks down at the ground, the fear evident within her!  
_

_(*The music of Kamen Ride Den-O hits, as Den-O appears with Big & Decade!*)_

_Inside the Den-Liner The Owner tells our heroes "King Aizen is not only interfering with other dimension, but with the timeline as well." _

_"If this keeps up..." Ryotaro says, and then adds "King Aizen wil rip all of time & space apart!"_

_"My name is Rebecca!" says a young woman with blue & black eyes, as she adds "King Aizen is also a threat to my timeline, and I can't let him get away with it!"_

_(*The theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! plays, as Big & Rebecca comfront Yugi Muto in his timeline.*)_

_"Please help us, Yugi Muto!" Big pleaded, as Yugi nodded and announced "Alright! Let's do this!" _

_(*The theme from Sonic X plays, as Sonic stands next to Big & Ryotaro!*)_

_"It's been a long time since we last met, Big! You ready?" Sonic asks, as Big bumps fists with him and replies "You got it!" _

_(*The scene changes to Yugi, Big & Rebecca staring at King Aizen, this time in a valley where nothing exist!*)_

_"King Aizen, duel us! We'll determine the future of all worlds with this one duel!" Big announces, as Yugi & Rebecca nod in agreement!_

_Big's eyes glow red as the spirits of Neos, Winged Kuriboh & Yubel appear behind Big, as he announces "Prepare to get the biggest beatdown of your life!"_

_Rebecca's starts to emit a blue glow around her body, as the spirit of Astral appears behind her, as she announces "I won't let you destroy our future! It's game time!"_

_Yugi's Millennium Puzzle begins to glow and vibrate violently, as he transforms into Yami, who announces "King Aizen, it's time to duel!"_

_The 3 activate their duel disks and stand tall against King Aizen, ready!_

_All Heroes Assenble: The Battle for Space & Time!_

_Coming Soon to this website!_

"_Our bonds will overcome all!_" _Big announces towards King Aizen!_

To all readers, you can be a part of the story if you want to donate a new monster, magic or trap card to a specific character in the story! For each one that sounds awesome, I'll announce it in each chapter of NGE: Enter the Orichalcos until we get to the special itself! The person who suggests it will be fully credited for the card itself. Please keep your flames to yourself, though, or they will be deleted!

And now, to wrap this up, here's the card of the chapter:

_One-Hundred Eyes Dragon(Dark King's card)_

_(8-star; 3000/ 2500; Dark; Dragon/ Dark Synchro/Effect)_

_(1 non-tuner monster) - (1 Dark Tuner)_

_If this card is face-up on the field, it gains the effect of a "Dark Attributed" montser in your graveyard . If this card is destroyed & sent it to the graveyard, select a card in your deck & add it to your hand._

Later!


	21. The Dangerous Plan! The Coming of Yubel!

Hello & welcome to another episode of _NGE: Enter the Orichalcos_! In the last episode, Big defeated the Dark King after fighting off the darkness in his heart and was rewarded with a new magic card: Super Polymerization. He just might need it considering what has happened to Yubel, after Dark Marik realizes Yubel has only joined the villians for her own nefarious reasons. So now, what will Dark Marik do with Yubel under his power as our heroes return to the world of Tokyo-3? Let's find out, but first...

_Movie card of the episode:_

_Dark EVA(King Aizen's card)_

_(8-star; 3000/3000; Dark; Machine/Effect)_

_This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "Dark Soul Awakening"! This card cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects(*Battle damage is still applied*). If this card is removed from the field after being summoned this way, Special Summon it to your opponent's field in Attack Position at the end of the turn with it's effects negated, with 0 Attack Points, and it cannot have it's battle position changed!_

* * *

Episode 21: The Dangerous Plan! The Coming of Yubel!

Tokyo-3...

Returning to his previous spot somewhere in Terminal Dogma, Big awaited the arrival of Shinji, Asuka & Rei in order to continue their training. As he waited, Big took out the Stardust Dragon card and asked himself "What is Synchro? Carlos never mentioned it to me before, and I've never heard of it until now. Maybe there's some trick to it." Big continued to wander, as he noticed the children arrive and told himself "Well, now I have to train to get even stronger to protect both the children, as well as both worlds. Hopefully, by then I'll be able to discover how Synchro works. Otherwise, we're all in alot more trouble then expected." Big put the card away, as the children arrived.

Meanwhile, somewhere inside NERV, a dark void appeared inside the base as Kaworu exited the void alongside a hooded man. "You know where to go, correct?" Kaworu asked, as the hooded man replied "Do not worry, Kaworu! Just remember you part of the bargain!" Kaworu nodded, as he soon wandered off while the hooded man removed a card labeled 'Yubel" and said "Now go, my slave, and awaken the 2nd Angel!" as he threw the card into a random direction before it turned into a shadow and disappeared into the halls of NERV.

Back to our heroes, Big told the 3 "Now that we have everyone back and healthy, it's time for a new exercise I like to call the '_Trust Exercise_ '." Rei blinks, unsure of this, and asks "What exactly is this Trust Exercise?" as Big replies "Good question! In certain occasions, it will be important for the 3 of you to work together against an extremely powerful duelist. It's kind of when you're inside your Evangelion-Units fighting an Angel, except it's more tactical than just point & shoot." Asuka huffs at his reponse and says "That's not anymore different from fighting an Angel! In this case, we're playing a children's card game!" Big sighs and sarcastically asks Asuka "Oh, so shooting or stabbing an Angel with a knife is different from a card game which, if memory serves me correctly, there exists a card that's capable of taking your soul if you lose? So please Asuka, how is it different fighting an Angel as opposed to dueling some insane group of nutjobs trying to destroy both our worlds?" Asuka replies "You actually have to fight an Angel, not depend the entire world on some card game, something you wouldn't know a thing about." Shinji is about to speak up, but Big looks to him and says "No, Shinji, it's okay!" as he looks to Asuka and tells her "You have no idea what kind of hell I've been subjected to." Big soon lowered his neck collar and revealed an old wound indicating knife marks.

"What the hell?" Asuka asks, shocked, as Big replied "When I was younger, a little bit older than you 3, I was shot in the head, stabbed, had my throat slit, and left for dead. The only victory I can take from that was I survived. For more than a decade, every tough guy around the world and around the galaxy has fought me and left me for dead and I still got up! I still fought and I won! I have fought aliens, monsters, robots, and I have won! You think I haven't paid the price? Well guess what, I have! My original tail was cut off and destroyed. My arms have been disconnected multiple times and re-set. I've bled and paid the price each time, so don't tell me I don't know **** about fighting. Do you understand, Asuka?" She did nothing else but silently nod, as Big covered up his old wound and said "Now that we have that all covered up, let me make one thing perfectly clear: My job is to make sure both our worlds are safe, everyone lives, and you 3 don't die, and I will complete that mission come hell or high-water. Go it memorized?" The 3 silently gulped and nodded, as Big took a deep breath and soon said "Okay then! Now, let's get..." He suddenly stopped and quetly stared at NERV, sensing something was very wrong, as Shinji asked "Um, Big, you ok?" Big quietly replied "I don't know why, but something is very wrong inside NERV!"

Inside NERV, the hooded man found himself in the holding bay for Unit-2 when a metal pole came from nowhere and slammed right in front of him, stopping his movement. The hooded man turned to his left to see Big on top of a support beam, as Shinji, Asuka & Rei ran into the holding area and found him. "So, you didn't waste time knowing I was here, didn't you?" The hooded man asked, as Big replied "Take your hood off, Dark Marik! I know it's you!" The hooded figure removed his hood, revealing Dark Marik as Big had predicted. "So it is you! What are you doing here?" Shinji asked, as Dark Marik replied "That is quite simple, child! I've come for the Egyptian God Cards!" Shinji soon shouted "Well, I won't let you have them!" Dark Marik laughed, as Rei soon asked him "Do you know this individual, Shinji?" He nods and then replies "He's one of those guys who wants to destroy our world!" Rei soon looked at Dark Marik with a scowl and said "In that case, he is my enemy as well." Asuka suddenly spoke up and said "If you think you 2 can have him all to yourselves, you've got another thing coming!" Dark Marik laughed as Big flew down towards the 3 children, as Dark Marik said "So, I come for 3 God Cards and get 3 victims included. This will be very interesting indeed! In such a case, I propose a very special duel: A 3-on-1 duel!" Rei blinks and asks "3-on-1?" Dark Marik laughs and says "Of course...

(*_**Nostalgia Crititc dressed as M. Bison: Of Course!**_ *)

..., young child! First, I have a turn! Then, you each get a turn, and then it comes back to me, and we go full circle from there!" Rei attempths to process this and says "I think I understand!" Asuka soon growls and says "It's simple, Wondergirl: No matter what he does, we'll have a tactical advantage!" Big rolls his eyes, believing Asuka didn't learn a thing from earlier! Shinji, on the other hand, would have rather it have been him alone. After all, he was very worried about what Dark Marik would do and didn't know much of anything about him. Before he could say anything, though, Asuka said "You're on!" Shinji & Rei sighs, as does Big as he realizes Asuka's attitude would still need some work. Regardless, the 3 set their GX Duel Disk as Dark Marik takes out an Orichalcos Duel Disk and draws his cards. "Then, let the duel begin!" Dark Marik announces, as the 3 children prepare themselves for anything!

(Dark Marik: 4000 LP

VS.

Shinji: 4000 LP,

Asuka: 4000 LP,

& Rei: 4000 LP;

DUEL START)

Dark Marik snickered and said "And with that, I'll begin the duel!" as he drew a card and examined his hand (Vampiric Leech, Gilgarth, Card of Sanctity, Energy Chain, Dark Nullification, Mirror Star Thief), as he announces "First, I'll summon my Vampiric Leech in ATK Mode!" Dark Marik's card soon revealed a greennish leech with teeth, as it seemed ready to attack (2-star/ 500 ATK), as Dark Marik announced "And thanks to this card, when he's summoned I can attack instantly. So go my leech, and attack the boy directly!" Shinji seemed shocked and shouted "WAIT, WHAT?" as the Vampiric Leech flew directly towards him and slammed right into him (Shinji's LP: 4000 - 3500). Then, Dark Marik announced as his leech flew back towards his side "And now, I can send one card in my hand to the graveyard to switch him to DEF mode." Dark Marik took is Gilgarth card and discarded it to the graveyard, as his leech suddenly entered a defensive state (500 ATK - 1200 DEF). Dark Marik then announced "Next, I'll place 3 cards face down on my field and activate a magic card called Card of Sanctity! Thanks to this card, we now draw until 6 cards are in our respective hands!" As Dark Marik's 3 set cards appear in front of him, he drew 6 new cards (Bowganian, Dark Spell Regeneration, Class Systen, Metal Reflect Slime, Monster Reborn & Legendary Fiend) while Shinji (Slifer the Sky Dragon), Asuka (Kaibaman), and Rei (Claw of Hermos) each drew one card. Dark Marik finally announced "And with that, the suffering shall end...for now!"

Big had to admit that he was impressed...if he hadn't seen the attack coming since it was the exact same move he had made against Yugi in the Battle City finals, and knowing how history always has a way of making repeat appearances, he felt Shinji was coming up, as Shinji soon said "Now it's my turn to show you what this '_boy_' can do!" However, before he can draw, Asuka suddenly shouts "What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm going next!" Shinji, now infuriated, says "Are you nuts? You don't even know what you're getting yourself into!" Asuka chuckles and says "Trust me, Baka, I know exactly what to do and someone like you has no idea how to even..." Rei, at this time, announces "My move!" shocking Shinji & Asuka as she draws a card and tells the 2 "If the two of you are going to argue, then by all means please do so! However, remember what is at stake!" This shut Big's mouth, suprised as to how Rei just took charge just like that.

Rei looks at her hand (Graceful Dice, Skull Dice, Goblin Attack Force, Red Eyes Black Chick, Kunai with Chain, Claw of Hermos & Red Eyes Black Dragon), as she announces "First, I shall summon Red Eyes Black Chick to my field!" At this, a small red egg appeared in front of Rei before hatching to reveal a small black dragon (1-star/800 ATK). Dark Marik was not impressed, as the baby dragon started flying around Rei while she stated "Thanks to this card, I can sacrifice him in order to special summon 1 Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand to the field." The baby chick soon roared as it began to glow, and thus, grow bigger until becoming the Red Eyes Black Dragon, who flew in the air and landed right behind Rei almost in a protective manner (7-star/ 2400 ATK). The Red Eyes roars, as Rei announces "Red Eyes, attack his Vampiric Leech!" The Red Eyes opened his mouth and fired it's fireball at the Vampiric Leech, as Dark Marik chuckled and announced "I hate to disappoint you, my dear, but that attack was obviously planned. I activate the Continuous Trap Card known as Dark Nullification!" Dark Marik's middle set card soon revealing itself and created a large barrier mirror, as he states "Thanks to this card, up to 3 times I can negate your attack and end the battle phase. Then, my opponents are free to special summon any monster in your deck with 4-stars or less." At that point, Rei could only look on as the barrier mirror stopped the Red Eyes' attack as Rei announced "Since you are being awfully generous, I choose to special summon my Little Wing Guard in DEF mode." Right from Rei's deck, a new monster, appreantly a fair wearing ligt armor and weilding a small sword and shield, appears as it defends itself with it's shield (4-star/ 1800 DEF).

In Asuka's case, she pulled out a card from her deck and announced "If you're going to play defense, I'm staying on offense and summoning Vorse Raider!" At this point, a dark-brown skin creature wearing a green vest and weilding a double-bladed weapon-like boomerang (4-star/1900 ATK). As for Shinji, he looks through his deck and comes to a decision, as he announces "I summon Queen's Knight in DEF mode!" as a woman in red armor appears and defends herself with her shield (4-star/1600 DEF). "Do as you please!" Dark Marik laughed, as he then said "But regardless, I still have the advantage." Rei soon looked at her hand and said "I set 3 cards face down to end my turn." as 3 cards appeared in front of her. Rei soon turned to Asuka and told her "Be very careful! He's up to something!" Somehow, Big agreed, sensing something devious coming from 2 of Dark Marik's face down cards. It felt like a much greater darkness was about to be unleashed. However, Asuka sighed and said "Whatever!" as she was about to draw a card when Big suddenly announced "Asuka, wait a minute!" Asuka sighed and turned around towards Big, as she asked "What is it this time?" Big replied "Before you take your turn, I want you to think very carefully about what you do! Don't just barge into it without some type of plan, ok?" Asuka was prepared to tell him off when she realized he was trying to tell her something very important about this duel...something she wasn't aware of! In fact, it was as if Big wasn't even staring at Asuka, but at Dark Marik's face down cards. Though still trying to start a staredown with Big, Asuka finally said "Okay then!" as she turned to face Dark Marik!

"Do yourself a favor and mind your own business, Big!" Dark Marik says, as he then says "Besides, you have your own problems to worry about!" Big seemed confused until he suddenly turned around and found a dark worm hole opening up right behind up, as Yubel suddenly came right through the wormhole, grabbed Big and told him "Now our fight begins!" as she pulls Big into the wormhole and it disappears alongside him. Shinji, Asuka, and Rei had taken notice of this and were shocked, as they turned and Shinji shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Dark Marik laughed and replied "Big was captured by Yubel, a creature from both his past as well as his father's! However, that has nothing to do with us for the moment! Anyway, wasn't it your turn, redhead?" Asuka growled and replied "No one, and I mean NO ONE...calls me a redhead and gets away with it! Now it's my turn!"

Asuka drew her card and then looked at her hand (Blue Eyes White Dragon, Flat LV. 4, Ring of Destruction, Monster Reborn, Kaibaman, Cost Down & Attack Guidance Armor), as she carefully looks at the field before announcing "I play the magic card, Cost Down! By sending 1 card in my hand to the graveyard, I can decrease the star level of all my monsters in my hand by 2!" Asuka sends her Flat LV. 4 to her graveyard, as she then announces "And now, I sacrifice Vorse Raider to summon this card...Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Asuka's Vorse Raider disappeared, as her Blue Eyes flew into the air and landed right behind her (8-star/3000 ATK). "That was a very clever move, little girl!" Dark Marik said in a mocking way, but then said "Regardless, even if you attack, my Dark Nullification card will just negate it!" Asuka chuckled and said "You're right, but that will only work 2 more times. Blue Eyes, attack now!" The Blue Eyes roars and fires away, as the Dark Nullification barrier stops the attack, only for a large crach to appear on the barrier itself. Then, Asuka said "And, if memory serves me correctly, now we can summon a 4-star monster from our deck, 1 each, correct?" Dark Marik nodded and replied "Of course!"

(*_**M. Bison: Of Course! **_*)

Asuka soon announces "Well, in that case, I choose to special summon X-Head Cannon!" A new monster, a blue robot appears and defends itself (4-star/1500 DEF), as Rei gets the initiate of Auka's attack and announces "I choose to special summon Rocket Warrior in DEF mode!" as a small robotic being wearing armor with a cone-shapped helmet and weilding a sword appears next to Rei's Little Winguard, defending itself (4-star/1200 DEF). As for Shinji, he takes out a specific card and says "And I choose King's Knight!" as a man with a beardwearing golden armor appears on Shinji's field, prepared to attack (4-star/1600 ATK), as Asuka suddenly turns to Shinji and asks "Why do you keep summoning those damn knights? They don't look like they do anything!" Shinji smiles and replies "Because when King's Knight & Queen's Knight are in play, they can special summon Jack's Knight from my deck!" At this, a new warrior wearing blue armor appears right between the King & Queen (5-star/1900 ATK). Both Rei & Asuka seem suprised with Shinji being able to summon 2 monsters at once, though Shinji soon tells Asuka "By the way, you had a good move too, Asuka!" Being prideful, Asuka smirked and said "Well, clearly! After all, I'm the best of the 3!" Rei, however, crossed her eyes and said "Don't get too full of yourself, Pilot Sohryu! Otherwise, your foot will not fit inside!" Asuka quickly turned towards Rei and said "At least I managed to summon something useful!" Rei, however, retorted "If you haven't noticed, your attack wasn't as beneficial as you had hoped since you haven't been able to touch him at all!" Dark Marik, by now, shouted "Will you both shut up already? Now end your turn so we can get this duel over with!" Asuka turned towards Dark Marik and said "Fine, you big baby! I set 3 cards face down and end my turn!" 3 cards appear in front of Asuka, as she ends her turn.

"Now, it's my turn!" Shinji draws and looks at his hand (Kuriboh, Mirror Force, Mystical Space Typhoon, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Dark Magician, Slifer the Sky Dragon & Magical Dimension), as Dark Marik soon asks him "So, young boy, have you drawn your Egyptian God Card yet?" as Shinji seems a bit shocked, answering Dark Marik's question. Dark Marik soon tells him "Well, you have 3 monsters, so summon your Egyptian God Card already!" Shinji slowly starts taking in deep breaths, recalling what happened the last time he summoned Slifer...

(*Flashback to Episode 19:

_...Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack now with Thunderforce Strike!" _

_Slifer roars into the air, as he opens his mouth and electrical energy begins to charge inside! The cloaked man can only look on as Slifer soon fires an electrical burst of energy from his mouth as it envelops him and what's left of his life points._

_Cloaked Man: 0_

_(End of Duel)_

_Slifer soon disappeared just as quickly as he came as this caused a blinding light, forcing Shinji, Misato & even Big to close their eyes. However, as the blinding light subsided, they opened their eyes to find that the cloaked man had disappeared, almost as if he had never been there at all. As for Shinji, the mysterious glow had disappeared just as quickly as it had came. Big put Misato down as Sara arrived and asked "What the hell happened here? Where's Slifer?" Shinji replied "Slifer disappeared just as quickly as it came!" Sara sighed and then told them "Well, you gotta be careful! The Egyptian Gods can be very dangerous!" Big chuckled and said "You don't have to tell us!" Sara huffed and turned around to leave when she heard a *thud* sound. She turned to find that, apppreantly, Shinji had suddenly fallen to the ground as Big & Misato tried to revive him..._

End of Flashback*)

Shinji looks at the card itself, and tells himself "_I musn't run away! If I do, then I'll leave Asuka & Rei to fight this monster alone! Well, that's not gonna happen! Not this time!_" Dark Marik soon notices a red aura starting to come from Shinji, as he tells himself "_It's time!_" Shinji grabs the Slifer card and announces "Now, I sacrifice my 3 Knight!" The Queen, King, and Jack turn into their respective armor colors and fly upward into the roof, disappearing and creating a thunderstorm in the process. "Pilot Ikari, what are you doing?" Rei asked, as Shinji simply replied "Just watch!" Dark Marik soon looked up, as the thunderstorm fired lightning and a being began to descend. Dark Marik could only look on, a small smirk appreant as Shinji soon announced "I summon the Egyptian God...Slifer the Sky Dragon!" With that, Slifer roars and he lands right behind Shinji and stares at his former owner (10-star/6000 ATK). By now, it was only appreant to Dark Marik that Shinji was enveloped by a red aura, as he said "At last, you summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Slifer roared in anger, memories begining to surface about the terror Dark Marik had done years before, as Asuka & Rei were in shock of such a creature. "Baka, what is that?" Asuka asked, as Shinji replied "This is my friend, Slifer! Slifer, this is Asuka & Rei!" Though comically, Slifer turns to the 1st & 2nd Child and nods to them, as the Blue & Red Eyes simply seem awstruck by it's appreance.

Meanwhile, in Terminal Dogma...

The same wormhole that took Big soon threw him out as he found himself falling into a pool of LCL fluid. Big quickly manages to catch himself and fly directly towards a platform that appreantly rests a large white creature with many closed eyes and attached to a large cross. "What is that thing?" Big asked, and then added "Is this...one of the Angels?" Big landed in front of it, as Yubel's voice replied "This is Lillith, the 2nd Angel!" Big turns around and finds Yubel floating over the LCL fluid, appreantly having a strange mark on her forehead. Big squnits his eyes until he can see what the mark is: A glowing egyptian eye. "Yubel, what did Dark Marik do to you?" Big asked, as Yubel asked "Somehow, Dark Marik is in full control of my entire body! I have no control of whatever action I do from here on out!" Yubel soon shows her left hand, as the wrist transforms into a deformed duel disk. "Big, you're going to have to duel me if you're to stop me!" Yubel says, as Big seems unsure of it. Nonetheless, Big nods as his Duel Disk activates as well. "Yubel, I'm so sorry for what he's..." Big tries to say, but Yubel cuts him off by saying "Silence! Duel me or die, traitor!"

(Big: 4000 LP

VS.

Yubel: 4000 LP;

DUEL START)

Yubel announces "I'll begin this duel!" as she draws a card and looks at her hand (Magic Chronicles, Hate Buster, Graceful Charity, Mystical Space Typhoon, Yubel & Samsara Lotus), as she announces "I activate Graceful Charity! With this card, I can draw 3 cards! Then, I must send 2 cards in my hand to the graveyard." Yubel proceeds to draw 3 cards (Torch Golem, Sinister Serpent, and Zero Sprite), and then sends 2 cards into her graveyard (Sinister Serpent & Samsara Lotus). Yubel then notes that "Also, since Sinister Serpent was sent to the graveyard, I can return it to my hand in my standby phase." Big was perplexed, not sure exactly why Yubel was doing this move...something Carlos had done to him as well. Of course, Yubel continued by announcing "And now, I activate the effect of the Grinder Golem in my hand. I can special summon it to your field, and special summon 2 Grinder Tokens to my field as well." A large robotic machine with a chainsaw on it's chest appears on Big's field (8-star/3000 ATK) , as 2 smaller robots appeared on Yubel's field (1-star/0 ATK x2). "I think you know what comes next, Big!" In response, he nods, as Yubel soon announces "And now, I sacrifice my 2 Torture Golems to summon...myself!" The 2 tokens turned into shadows and were absorbed into Yubel, as a shadow soon popped out of her and took a visible form, staring at Big (10-star/0 ATK). Big stared at the 2 Yubels, but whatever thoughts were about to pop into his head stopped when he felt the entire base starting to shake, confusing both Big & Yubel. "What in the world?" Big asked himself...

...as back in the 3-on-1 duel, everyone becomes aware of the shaking base as well. "What the hell is going on?" Asuka asked, as Dark Marik replied "That should be the least of your concerns! Right now, you still have a duel to lose." Shinji, in rage, announces "I activate the magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon! With this card, I can destroy your Dark Nullification card!" With Shinji's card, a small typhoon appeared and struck the glass barrier protecting Dark Marik's field, completely shattering it. Dark Marik, however, didn't even so much as break a sweat, as Slifer roared while his power decreased (Slifer's ATK: 6000 - 5000). Dark Marik quickly announced "So what if my barrier is no longer in play. Your weakened your Egyptian God Card, and you still have to get through my leech." At this point, Asuka chuckled and said "Oh, I've got that covered. I activate Ring of Destruction!" One of Asuka's trap card activated and created a brown ring with red lightbulbs, as Asuka announced "Thanks to this trap card, I can destroy 1 monster on the field. Then, we both take damage equal to it's ATK." The brown ring floated over towards the Vampiric Leech and connected around it, as it started lighting up. "And, without your monster, you can be attacked directly!" Asuka pointed out, as the Vampiric Leech finally exploded alongside with the ring, costing Asuka & Dark Marik 500 life points (Asuka's LP: 4000 - 3500; Dark Marik's LP: 4000 - 3500).

Shinji soon saw his opening, as Asuka told Shinji "Here's your chance, Baka! So don't screw it up." Shinji rolled his eyes and then announced "Go Slifer! Attack his life points directly with Thunderforce Strike!" Slifer roared, as he started gathering energy into his mouth!" As Slifer prepared to fire, Dark Marik went from a smirk into a full blown laugh, as Shinji asked "What's so funny?" Dark Marik stopped laughing and replied "You fell for it! I laid a trap, and you fell for it! So now, the time has come for you to face real power as I activate the trap card: Mirror Star Thief!" Suddenly, one of Dark Marik's trap cards opened and revealed a glass mirror reflecting Shinji's image and displaying 10 stars. "You see, when you summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon, you also gave me the right to use this card. As for this card, it allows me to special summon any monster from your deck with an equal star level to that of Slifer, and I know just the card I want!" The mirror's starts instantly became tencacle-like hands and flow directly towards Shinji's deck as they grab Shinji's left arm and swallows Shinji's deck. "Huh? What's going on? Let me go!" Dark Marik chuckled and said "Oh don't worry! It'll let you go...after I get what I want!" The tentacles soon let Shinji go, but they also gave Dark Marik a very specific card as Dark Marik said "And now, since you summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon, I can summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" The ground began to shake even more violently as the mirror alongside Dark Marik transforms into a golden sphere, suprising the 3 Children as Dark Marik crossed his arms towards his chest and says "And now, I will read the ancient writing on the Winged Dragon of Ra card to awaken him!" Dark Marik began to light up in a yellow aura, as he began the chant.

"_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call out your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!_"~Dark Marik

The golden orb soon began to transform itself, as it became a giant golden winged creature with red eyes and a blue orb on it's forehead (10-star/0 ATK). The giant creature roared, as Dark Marik announced "Now, meet my ultimate servant!" Shinji growled and asked "What have you done?" Dark Marik replied "I've taken back MY Winged Dragon of Ra, and with RA, I will obtain victory!" Shinji growled, as Ra & Slifer roared a challenge towards one-another.

In another part of NERV, Misato felt NERV begin to violently shake, as she asked herself "What the hell?" as she started running, trying to find the Children and hope they were ok. Along the way, Ritsuko ran outside of her office and ended up slamming into the wall due to the shaking of the base itself as Misato had to stop and grab onto the wall to keep her balance. "Misato, why is the entire base shaking?" Ritsuko asked and added "Is it some kind of earthquake?" Misato held on and replied "I hardly believe it if everything else isn't shaking! I must be coming from inside the base somewhere." Ritsuko eyes soon went from frightened to upset, as she said "Somehow, I have a wild guess who's responsible for all of this!" and started walking carefully in the same direction Misato was headed, as Misato followed while everyone else held on for whatever they could for dear life.

Back at Big's duel...

"Now, I attack with my doppelganger!" Yubel announced, as her clone's eyes glowed and she fired a beam right through the Grinder Golem, hitting Big directly in the chest, as she explained "Thanks to my effect, I can negate my own destruction and redirect all damage to my life points to you, but you already remember that don't you?" Big held his chest in unbearable pain, as he lost 3000 LP (Big's LP: 4000 - 1000). Yubel chuckled, as she announced "And now, I'll end my turn, which reminds me! Thanks to the Samsara Lotus in my graveyard in resurrects itself onto the field during my end phase!" At this point, a small flower-like pod popped out of the LCL fluid (1-star/0 ATK), as she explains "And, due to my own effect, I have to sacrifice it in order to maintain my right to remain in play." The Samsara Lotus turned into dust and entered Yubel's doppelganger body. Big growled and shouted "Yubel, you have to break Dark Marik's control! If you don't, then I'll have no choice but to counterattack!" In response, Yubel said "Give it your best shot!"

Big drew his card and looked into his hand (E-Hero Neos, E-Hero Sparkman, Polymerization, Negate Attack, E-Hero Clayman & N-Signal) as he announces "Sorry to do this, Yubel, but you give me no choice! I activate Polymerization to fuse E-Heroes Sparkman & Clayman to summon E-Hero Thunder Giant!" At this point, the spirits of Sparkman & Clayman fused while their respective monster cards went to the graveyard while the Thunder Giant arrived and landed right in front of Big (6-star/2400 ATK). Yubel frowned at first, but silently said "_Thank you!_" as Big announced "And thanks to the effect of Thunder Giant, he can destroy any monster on your field with an ATK power under 2400. So farewell, Yubel!" Thunder Giant nodded and fired an electrical bolt at Yubel's doppelganger, as the doppelganger screamed before exploding. As this occured, the real Yubel instantly disappeared as Big sighed and said "It's over!" However, just as he felt calm, a booming voice said "_Oh, it's far from over Big!_" Big recongnized that voice, as he shouted "Dark Marik, how dare you trick me into this duel! Besides, Yubel has disappeared, thus it's done!" However, Dark Marik's voice replied "_I'm afraid Big it's not as over as you think! For you see, when I took control of Yubel I modified her to become more then a match against you!_" Shocked, Big asked "What does that even mean?" In response, Dark Marik's voice replied "_When Yubel is removed from the field by anything other than her own effect, her 2nd form known as the Terror Incarnate, appears in it's place!_"

Just as Dark Marik's voice announced it, a large amount of bubbling appeared in the LCL, as a large purple dragon suddenly appeared with Yubel appreantly on the dragon's forehead (11-star/0 ATK). "Aw, come on!" Big shouted, and added "Give me a break already!" Yubel did reply, but in Dark Marik's voice, saying "I'm afraid the worst is yet to come! Now end your turn so your defeat can begin!" Big took a good, long, look at the creature and for the first time ever, he had no idea what he was supposed to do!

Back at the 3-on-1 duel...

Shinji announced "Thanks to Slifer's effect, when a monster is summoned in his presence, he can strip it of 2000 points. Since Ra doesn't have any points, he's instantly destroyed!" Slifer's 2nd mouth opens up, but Dark Marik chuckles and replies "You must think of me as some type of fool! I'm afraid your over your head, for I activate the trap card, Energy Chain and equip it to my Ra!" Dark Marik's other set card soon revealed itself and transformed into a glowing chain which wrapped itself onto Ra's neck, as well as Slifer's! "Huh, what're you doing?" Shinji asked, as Dark Marik replied "Thanks to my Energy Chain, Ra gains ATK points equal to an opponent's monster who I choose to equip it with as well. And, seeing as how Slifer has 5000 ATK points, now so does Ra!" The Winged Dragon roars, as his power rises (Ra's ATK: 0 - 5000), only for Slifer's 2nd mouth to fire away and hurt Ra (Ra's ATK: 5000 - 3000). Shinji soon realized this was his chance, as he announced "Slifer, attack Ra with Thunderforce..." Dark Marik, however, announced "I wouldn't do that, my boy! For you see, if you attack Ra with Slifer and destroy it, you'll also end up destroying Slifer as well thanks to the effect of my Energy Chain! Then, while I'll take 2000 points of damage, you'll take damage equal to the combined total of Slifer & Ra's ATK points, which would have been 8000 and you'd lose instantly! So, by all means, you have to make a choice! Risk losing the duel, or risk having to face the wrath of an Egyptian God!" Shinji looked at the current situation, and had a choice to make as he took a close look at Ra, who quietly roared, and saw something he didn't think he'd ever see: tears dropping from the eyes of Ra!

To Be Continued!

* * *

Finally, after all the delays, this episode is finished! I hope you enjoyed it because I had to make some "creative" decisions as to what I would do with it! Anyway, here's the info for the next episode:

_The duel between Dark Marik against the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Child continues as Shinji tries to figure out how to save Ra only to suddenly lose Obelisk as well due to Dark Marik's new trap cards. With so much on the line, they cannot afford to lose...if they can manage to work together! As for Big, he finds that dealing with Yubel's 2nd form is becoming much harder then it seems...until Yubel summons her 3rd form in a final attempth to defeat Big and his already depleting life points! With spirits low on both sides, it will take a miracle of some sorts to turn it all around in a final attempth to save everyone..._

_Our Next Episode: The Overpowering Ra! A Terror Becomes A Nightmare!_

And, to wrap things up, our card of the chapter:

_Mirror Star Thief(Continuous Trap)(Dark Marik's card; Original card)_

_Activate when your opponent tribute summons a monster! Select a monster in your opponent's deck and special summon it to your field in Attack Position with it's effects negated! When the chosen monster is removed from the field, it is sent to your opponent's graveyard. If this card is removed from the field, control of the chosem monster is returned to your opponent._

Remember, only 9 more chapters until the grand film _**All Heroes Assemble: The Battle for Space & Time!**_ Until next time, later!


	22. The Overpowering Ra!

Welcome to another episode of "_NGE: Enter the Orichalcos_!" In our previous episode, Dark Marik snuck into NERV and was intercepted by Shinji, Asuka & Rei! However, as Big watched on, he soon found himself captured by Yubel and forced to duel within Terminal Dogma. Though our heroes try to overcome their current situations, it becomes much worse when Dark Marik steals the Winged Dragon of Ra, while Yubel suddenly evolves into her 2nd form: The Terror Incarnate! So, the question now is 1) How can this get worse, and 2)Will this amount of power in one place destroy NERV? Let's find out!

Before we do, though, I would like to point out that some of the cards used by Dark Marik are actually just cards I created for the 3-on-1 duel. It's pretty easy to figure out which ones

_Movie card of the chapter:_

_Number 100: Dark Mechanic(King Aizen's card)_

_(Rank 2; 1200/600; Dark; Fiend/Xyz/Tuner)_

_As long as this card is face-up on the field, this card is also considered as a "2-star" monster. This card can only be used as Synchro Material for a Synchro Monster with "Dark" in it's name._

Episode 22: The Overpowering Ra! A Terror Becomes A Nightmare!

(Yubel's field:

Yubel-The Terror Incarnate(11-star/0 ATK)

4000 LP;

Big's field:

E-Hero Thunder Giant (6-star/ 2400)

Grinder Golem (8-star/3000 ATK)

1000 LP)

Big stares at the giant form of the Terror Incarnate, as he looks at his hand (E-Hero Neos, Negate Attack & N-Signal) and announces "I switch Grinder Golem to DEF mode, and set 2 cards to end my turn." At this time, the large Grinder Golem got down to one knee and crossed his arms to defend his chest (3000 ATK - 300 DEF), as 2 cards appear in front of Big to signal the end of his turn. Yubel, now speaking with Dark Marik's voice, announces 'Now it's my turn! It seems you couldn't do anything after all! So now, it's my turn!" Yubel draws her card and looks at her hand (Magic Chronicles, Hate Buster, Zero Sprite, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Pot of Greed) as she announces "Since it's my Standby Phase, I'm allowed to move my Sinister Serpent back to my hand!" The mentioned card pops out of her graveyard, as she moves it to her hand. Then, Yubel announces "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 more cards!" Yubel draws 2 more cards (Zero Hole and Seal of Orichalcos), as she announces "It's time, Big! The time has come to truly take this duel to the next level!" Big looks up and tells Yubel "Please don't do this, Yubel! There's still time!" Yubel starts to contemplate this, but a voice in her head soon tells her "_You better play the Seal of Orichalcos, Yubel! You belong to me now, and you will do as you are ordered!_" As this message is told towards her, Yubel finds her own hands posessed, as she tries to resist grabbing the card before giving up and announcing "I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" With this, the symbol of the Orichalcos appears on her forehead as the 2 are now surrounded by the large green circle. Big now begins to shake, completely aware as to what the loser's fate will be. The Terror Incarnate then begins to growl as it is enveloped in a large green glow with it's ATK increased (0 - 500 ATK), as Yubel announces "And now Big, allow me to explain how the Terror Incarnate works. Other than the fact he can redirect all battle damage towards you, on my End Phase, I can destroy monsters on your field equal to the number of monsters on my field other than the Terror Incarnate." Big stands there, motionless but fully aware of just what will happen if one attacks gets through!" Yubel looks at Big and suddenly announces "Terror Incarnate, attack now! Attack his Thunder Giant and bring me victory!" The Terror Incarnate lurches it's head back and fires a dark beam at the Thunder Giant, as Big suddenly announces "I activate the trap card, Negate Attack! I can cancel out your attack and end the battle phase." Yubel could only look on as Big's trap card created a barrier and stopped the attack.

Yubel looked on, almost annoyed, and said 'You can't just continue to block my attacks, Big! Sooner or later, I will win this duel! And when I win, your journey will come to it's end and Carlos will finally be avenged." Big seems confused and asked "What are you talking about? He's not dead, and the side you're on took his soul to begin with!" Yubel nods and says "That is true, but you were supposed to protect him and you failed. Carlos traded me for you, and had me locked away. Now Big, it's your turn." Big quietly said "Yubel, I'm sorry I couldn't protect him!" Yubel soon said "Oh, you will be! Because of you, our father is gone to these monsters while you're still walking around as free as a bird, and I'm just used as a common slave. Well it ends today! Even if I have no control of what I do, I will gain my freedom. And, once I win, I will get back everything that's important to me!" Big seems shocked, unable to move as Yubel soon announces "I summon Sinister Serpent!" as a small green cobra-like creature appeared on Yubel's field (1-star/300 ATK).

"Now, I'll place 3 cards face down to end my turn, and this is just the beginning!" 3 cards appears in front of Yubel, as Samsara Lotus suddenly pops out of the LCL lake. "What the...? Where did Samsara Lotus come from?" Big asked, as Yubel replied "You seem to have easily forgotten that my Samsara Lotus can be special summoned from my graveyard on my end phase. Well, it won't stay long thanks to the effect of the Terror Incarnate! As I mentioned before, the Terror Incarnate doesn't like to stay on the field with others. Therefore, on my end phase, the Terror Incarnate destroys all monsters on my field." At this mention, the Terror Incarnate roared a supersonic howl which caused the Sinister Serpent & Samsara Lotus to explode. Yubel soon mentioned "Oh, and if you recall, the Terror Incarnate can also destroy a number of monsters on your field equal to the amount I just destroyed. So, say farewell to Grinder Golem & Thunder Giant!" At this moment, the Terror Incarnate roared a supersonic wave, as the Grinder Golem & Thunder Giant roared in pain before exploding. Big growled as he announced "I activate N-Signal!" Big's other set card soon revealed itself, shooting off a small missile that exploded and turned into a cloud in the forn of an "N"! Yubel blinked, unsure what to think of this, as Big said "Thanks to this card, when one of my monsters is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Neo Spacian from my hand or deck to the field. So, I choose to special summon my Neo Spacian Grand Mole!" The platform around Big shook slightly, as the Grand Mole drilled out of the ground and landed in front of Big (3-star/900 ATK). "I've never seen that monster!" Yubel said, as Big soon stated "Grand Mole is one of my new allies from Neo Space!" Grand Mole nods, as Yubel chuckles and says "Well then, this'll be fun destroying both them as well as your spirit!"

Meanwhile...

(Dark Marik's field:

Winged Dragon of Ra (10-star/3000 ATK)

Mirror Star Thief (Continuous trap; Equipped to Ra)

Energy Chain (Normal Trap; Equipped to Ra & Slifer)

3500 LP;

Rei's field:

Red Eyes Black Dragon (7-star/2400 ATK)

Little Winguard (4-star/1800 DEF)

Rocket Warrior (4-star/1200 DEF)

3 face down cards

4000 LP;  
Asuka's field:

Blue Eyes White Dragon (8-star/3000 ATK)

X-Head Cannon (4-star/1500 DEF)

2 face down cards

3500 LP;

Shinji's field:

Slifer the Sky Dragon(10-star/5000 ATK)

3500 LP)

Returning to this particular duel, Dark Marik asked Shinji "Well, what will it be? Will you destroy your own monster, or will you end your turn? Remember, if you attack my Ra, I might take 2000 points of damage you'll get Ra back, but due to the effect of Emergy Chain, you'll lose Slifer as well and take 8000 points of damage. Well, what's it going to be? We're waiting!" Shiniji looked at Slifer, and then at Ra, and then back to Slifer as Shinji tried to come up with a solution. "What are you waiting for, baka?" Asuka shouted, and then added "Attack already!" Shinji turned to Asuka and asked her "Are you serious? If I attack, I'll lose the duel!" Asuka then sarcastically asked "So what? At least we'll get a leg up on him without you!" Shinji soon looked at Asuka and asked her "Are you joking? If I do that, I'm out of the duel!" Asuka replied "By doing that, we'll get a better chance of beating him! Now do it!" Rei simply looked on, trying to comprehend why Shinji should sacrifice himself, when in truth she didn't have a reason to do so. As for Shinji, he looked through the rest of his hand (Kuriboh, Mirror Force, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Dark Magician, & Magical Dimension) and finally decided "I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." 2 cards appear in front of Shinji, as Slifer & Ra's ATK power decreased by 2000 (Slifer's ATK: 5000 - 3000; Ra's ATK: 3000 - 1000). Shinji took a deep breath, as Asuka quickly shouted "YOU IDIOT! WE COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM DOWN WITHOUT..." Asuka stopped as Slifer turned towards Asuka and roared in anger, quickly shutting Asuka up.

Dark Marik laughed as loud as he could, as he said "Well, you should have listened to your partner! Now that my turn is coming up, I now have the opportunity to wipe out anything you summon! So prepare yourselves because here I come!" Dark Marik draws a card and looks at his current hand (Bowganian, Dark Spell Regeneration, Class Systen, Metal Reflect Slime, Monster Reborn, Legendary Fiend & Pot of Greed) as he anounced "I'll play my Pot of Greed magic card and draw 2 more cards!" Dark Marik drew 2 more cards and gave an evil grin (The Mounds of Binding Creator & Egyptian Stone Thief) as he announced "And now, before I start the beginning of the end, I'll start by increasing the power of my Ra! Since Slifer weakened Ra's power, he would be practically an easy target. However, I have such a card that would be beneficial and with this combo, it will bring me victory!" Asuka shouted "Well thenm bring it on already!" Dark Marik laughed and said "As you wish! I activate the magic card, Egyptian Stone Thief!" Dark Marik's new magic card appeared and turned into a larbe slab of stone, as he said "This magic card allows me to steal one of your monsters and equip it to my Winged Dragon of Ra! However, before I do so I have to send every monster card in my hand to the graveyard." Dark Marik, at this time, sends Bowganian & the Legendary Fiend from his hand to the graveyard as the slab begins to glow. Then, Dark Marik says "And now that the requirements are complete, all that's left is to equip my Ra with any monster in your deck that has a star level equal to or lower than Ra's own level, and I know just the one I want!" The large slab fires a beam of light at Shinji's deck and snatches a particular card, as Shinji's eyes bug out while the card enters the slab and reveals Obelisk the Tormentor trapped inside. "What the...? Obelisk!" Dark Marik laughs as he says "And now that I have Obelisk, I'll equip him to my Winged Dragon of Ra!" The slab fires a blue beam towards Ra, who roars in pain as Obelisk's soul is transferred into it.

"And now that my Ra is equipped with the power of Obelisk, not only goes it gains Obelisk's attack and defense points, but it also gains all of it's abilities." Ra shrieked with pain, as his ATK power rose (Ra's ATK: 1000 - 5000). Shinji panicked, but Dark Marik soon said "And there's plenty more to come! Next, I'll activate a Field Magic card called The Mounds of Binding Creator!" A large group of chains soon came through the ground and wrapped around Ra's neck, causing Ra to scream in unbearable pain, as Shinji soon shouted "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Dark Marik smirked and said "You must be more of an idiot that I thought. Ra is nothing more than a card with the power to destroy an army. However, in it's weakened state, you'll have to use a god in order to empower a god." Ra roared once more, as Dark Marik soon announced "And now, the question remains which one of you will I destroy first! I could always attack Slifer the Sky Dragon, but if I do, Energy Chain's effect will activate and you'll take damage equal to their combined ATK. Then, there's the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which would cost your red-headed friend 2000 points." Asuka gave Dark Marik a cold glare, as the Blue Eyes roared due to this statement. However, Dark Marik soon stared at Rei, and said "Then again, there's the Red Eyes Black Dragon I haven't considered. The blue-haired girl would lose 2600 points, and that would be pretty painful now wouldn't it?" Rei was now shocked, as she soon realized what Dark Marik's target was. "Well, I've made my choice, and I choose to destroy the Red Eyes Black Dragon! Winged Dragon of Ra, attack with Blaze Cannon!"

Ra opened it's mouth, creating a solar energy ball, as Rei seemed to simply just stand there in horror. "Go, my Winged Dragon! Destroy the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Ra soon fired it's attack at the Red Eyes, as Rei just stood there paralyzed with fear. "REI!" Shinji shouted, as Asuka suddenly snickered and announced "I activate Attack Guidance Armor!" One of Asuka's trap cards revealed itself and transformed into a strange chest armor with a demonic face, as she explained "Thanks to this card, I can redirect your attack to another monster on the field!" Shinji's panic soon began to rise, obvious as to where Asuka would redirect the attack...

(_What could be..._

_"I re-direct your attack to Slifer the Sky Dragon!" At this point, the armor attahed itself to Slifer, as Ra's attack struck Slifer with such force Slifer screamed in pain before exploding. Shinji soon screamed and flew backwards into a wall, as his life points hit zero.)_

Shinji soon thought to himself "_Even if I tried to use Mirror Force, Ra is a god card! It wouldn't work. And even if I discard Kuriboh to negate battle damage, I'll still take effect damage. ARG! It's hopeless!_" However, as Shinji contemplated this, Asuka had that exact same plan in motion, as she thought to herself "_This is perfect! With Shinji out of the picture, I can focus on dealing with this monster alone!_" Asuka was about to announce the re-directing of the attack when she suddenly recalled something...

(*Flashback to Episode 14:

_"Asuka, I might not know what happened to you in your past, but if you continue to allow it to control your future, then you will have no future to look forward to. All you will have left is the pain from your past." Asuka soon asked Big "How do you know how I feel? You don't know a thing about me." Big sighed, as he sat down next to Asuka and told him "I might not, but I do know what you're going through." _*)

Asuka sighed and soon told herself "_Even when you're not here, you're still teaching me! I guess we can't do this seperate after all. I need the baka's help, but first thing is first!_" Asuka suddenly said "I'm redirecting the attack back at my Blue Eyes!" Shinji & Rei's eyes bug out, as the armor attached itself to Asuka's Blue Eyes! Asuka soon announced "Now, instead of Rei's Red Eyes, you have to attack Blue Eyes!' Dark Marik chuckled, as he asked "Are you sure you want to do that? You know what will happen!" Asuka smiled and replied "I know exactly what I'm doing!" Dark Marik soon laughed and announced "Winged Dragon of Ra, attack!" Ra turned from the Red Eyes towards the Blue Eyes and fired it's Blaze Cannon, a large golden meteor made of intense fire, at the Blue Eyes. Asuka soon held on and watched in horror as the Blue Eyes was struck by the attack and destroyed while she lost 2000 life points (Asuka's LP: 3500 - 1500). Shinji soon shouted "ASUKA!" as she turned to him, grinning, and said "I'm fine Shinji!" Dark Marik grinned and said "Well, the worst is yet to come. By the effect of the Mounds of Binding Creator, since Ra destroyed a monster in battle the owner of said monster loses 400 life points." Asuka held her arm in pain, as she lost 400 more life points (Asuka's LP: 1500 - 1100). The 3 looked on at this horrifying scene, as the only thought that came to mind was: Where did Big disappear to?

Meanwhile...

Big announces "It's my move!" as he draws a card (Pot of Greed) and announces "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards", as Big proceeds to draw 2 more cards from his deck (A Hero Emerges & Magic Tube). Then to the suprise of Yubel, Big announces "N-Grand Mole, attack the Terror Incarnate." The Grand Mole nods and his collar covers his head, becoming a drill as he jumps towards thr Terror Incartane. Yubel chuckles and says "This is your grand counter-attack? You know your monster will just destroy itself due to the Terror Incarnate's effect." Big, however, soo says "I guess you really don't know then. Grand Mole's special effect will send both itself and the Terror Incarnate back to our respective hands." However, just as the Grand Mole neared the Terror Incarnate, Yubel suddenly announced "Just when you thought you had me all figured out, I am still several steps ahead of you. I activate the trap card, Hate Buster." Yubel's trap card soon revealed itself, taking Big by suprise, as she explained "Thanks to this trap card, both of our monsters are destroyed. Than, you'll take damage equal to your monster's own ATK points." By this time, Big could only look on as the Terror Incarnate & Grand Mole exploded while Big lost 900 LP.

Big's LP: 1000 - 100

In the explosion itself, a cloud of dust appeared around Yubel, as Big fell to his knees, hoping it was at long last over. However, as he looked down at the ground and began to pant in exaustion, he could hear Yubel, still posessed by Dark Marik, snickering, as she said "This is far from over, Big. Now comes the best part. With the Terror Incarnate gone, I finally evolve into my final form: the Ultimate Nightmare!" As the dust settled, Big soon saw the upper part of Yubel's body attached to the forehead of a very large black & purplish dragon with a large eye on it's chest and the symbol of the Orichalcos appearing on Yubel's forehead (Ultimate Nightmare: 12-star/ 0 - 500 ATK). Big was in shock of such a site, as Yubel chuckled and said "Now you see Big that no matter what you do, you cannot defeat me. So great is my power, and with it not only will I avenge our...correction, _my _father, but you will be forever trapped in the layers of the Orichalcos." Big could only look on, as his body began to ache and one thought clouded his mind: _What am I going to do now?_

To Be Concluded...

Well, this one was alot shorter than the last chapter since I was stuck with a writer's block, still have to work on episodes of _Carlito's Way_ on Youtube, and then there's school & work. So please bear with me. Anyway, here's a preview for our next episode:

_Because of Asuka's sacrifice, Rei gets the idea to combine their strengths into one attack, but with Slifer still trapped in the Energy Chain, it comes down to the Dark Magician as their last hope. As for Big & Yubel, her new Ultimate Nightmare brings Big down to his knees, but a reminder from an old friend will give him the strength to find a new power against Yubel & the Ultimate Nightmare. _

_Next Episode: The 3 Children Unite! Fly Straight, Stardust Dragon!_


End file.
